An Unlikely Pair Again
by Nerventod
Summary: Autor. Übersetzung  Sequel zu An Unlikely Pair  Niemals würde es ein ungleicheres Paar geben als H. Granger und D. Malfoy. Sie haben sich auf einer Hochzeit kennengelernt, am nächsten Tag geheiratet und nun steht ein Besuch bei den Schwiegereltern an.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben…

ja, ich hatte gesagt, dass ich letzten Montag schon poste, aber leider Gottes habe ich meinen Dienst am Sozialgericht begonnen und gleich mal 3 klitzekleine Akten bekommen… ich war also voll im Stress… Außerdem habe ich für eine Freundin damit begonnen, „A very Potter Musical" mit Untertiteln zu versehen, damit sie es sich auch mal anschauen kann (ich geb zu, ich hab das ein wenig unterschätzt vom Arbeitsaufwand her ;) )

aber jetzt zurück zum thema… hier ist also das Sequel von „An Unlikely Pair"… Da die chaps ein wenig länger sind, als beim letzten mal, werde ich nur jeden zweiten tag posten… geht einfach nicht anders…

viel spaß euch allen und liebe grüße

nerventod

* * *

_Disclaimer: Auch hier gehört mir wieder nichts... _

* * *

**Titel: ****An Unlikely Pair, Again**

**Autor: Anne M. Oliver  
**

_Kapitel 1_

Sie wartete nervös auf ihren Ehemann. Wo war er? Er hatte gesagt, er würde punkt 16:00 Uhr da sein, es war bereits 16:10 Uhr und es war kein Ehemann in Sicht. Ihre Eltern würden sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie zu spät wären. Sie waren erst zwei Wochen verheiratet und er war schon unzuverlässig. Aber im Grunde war er immer unzuverlässig. Es war nicht so, als ob sie das nicht wüsste.

Hermine Granger überprüfte ein weiteres Mal ihre Tasche. Sie hatte sie letzte Nacht gepackt, heute wieder ausgepackt und am Nachmittag wieder gepackt. Sie war nicht nervös, weil sie zu ihren Leuten gingen. Damit konnte sie umgehen. Sie war nervös darüber, zu seinen Leuten zu gehen. Sie würden heute Nacht und den Großteil morgen mit ihren Eltern verbringen, dann morgen Abend und am nächsten Tag bei seinen Eltern sein und mit dem traditionellen Abendessen im Fuchsbau das Wochenende beenden.

Sie waren seit zwei Wochen verheiratet. Sie waren auch erst seit zwei Wochen zusammen. Nun, nicht wirklich zwei Wochen. Sie hatten letzten Samstag vor einer Woche damit begonnen, miteinander auszugehen und hatten dann am Sonntag geheiratet. Das war natürlich verrückt. Besonders, wenn man die Tatsachte betrachtete, dass sie so ein ungleiches Paar waren. Er war ein Reinblüter, sie eine Muggelgeborene. Er war reich, sie war hoffnungslos Mittelklasse. Er war ein Arsch, sie nicht. Sie lachte, als sie an diese letzte Sache dachte.

Komisch, wie sie jemanden so sehr lieben konnte, obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal richtig kannte. Sie würden das Wochenende damit verbringen, sich und die Eltern des anderen kennenzulernen. Sie waren die Woche nach ihrer Heirat auf ihre Hochzeitsreise gefahren. Dann hatten sie den nächsten Montag und Dienstag nach ihrer Hochzeitsreise alle seine Sachen in ihr kleines Haus gebracht. Sie wäre gerne in seine Wohnung gezogen, aber er hatte gesagt, er wollte mit ihr in einem Haus leben. Sie fand das süß. Als sie sich im Haus umschaute, das nun voll mit lächerlichen Dingen war, begann sie nachzudenken.

Ihr Geschmack konnte nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Ihren Style nannte sie „englisches Landhaus". Sie mochte Blumenbilder, alte Möbel, weiche Kissen, rot, beige und grün. Er mochte das moderne Design. Stahl und schwarz. Ihrer Meinung nach, wirklich hässlich. Er mochte moderne Kunst, aber als sie ihn gefragt hatte, was er daran mochte, hatte er geantwortet: „Weil sie teuer sind." Sie mochte die Bilder von Mary Cassatt, besonders die, die Mutter und Kind zeigten. Er sagte, dass er fand, dass sie aussahen, als hätte sie jemand gemalt, der die Augen zu hatte. Wie ungehobelt.

Er mochte es, jeden Abend auswärts zu essen. Sie mochte es, zu Hause zu kochen. Er war ein Abendmensch, der kaum vor 2:00 Uhr ins Bett ging, obwohl er jeden Tag um 8:00 Uhr auf Arbeit sein musste. Sie war ein Morgenmensch. Sie ging gegen 21:00 Uhr ins Bett und wachte etwa gegen 6:00 Uhr auf. Sie frühstückte jeden Morgen. Er hatte Kaffee zum Frühstück. Er trank zu jedem Mahl Wein, sie mochte Tee. Er mochte es, teure Zigarren zu rauchen, sie war allergisch auf den Qualm.

Sie mochte Katzen, er Hunde. Genug.

Ja, normalerweise fand man das in der normalen Phase des Werbens einer Beziehung heraus. Ihre Phase hatte aus etwa 24 Stunden Kuchen essen, Spiele spielen und herumrennen um den Fuchsbau bestanden. Dennoch bereute Hermine nicht eine Sache von ihrer Heirat oder ihrer Ehe. Sie würde nichts daran ändern.

Nun ja, sie würde vielleicht eine Sache ändern. Sie hätte sichergestellt, dass ihr Ehemann wusste, dass sie es hasste, irgendwohin zu spät zu kommen. Das brachte ihr zu viel Stress. Ihr Magen verknotete sich schon bei dem Gedanken daran, irgendwo zu spät zu kommen.

Sie könnte auch gleich ihre Leute anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass ihr dämlicher Ehemann zu spät dran war. Ihr dummer Ehemann. Sie mochte es, wie das klang. Den Teil mit dem Ehemann, nicht den mit dem Dummen. Ihr Ehemann. Sie hatte einen Ehemann und sein Name war Draco Malfoy, was sie zu Misses Draco Malfoy machte. Das mochte sie nicht allzu sehr. Sie vermutete, dass man sie drängen würde, sich ‚Malfoy' nennen zu lassen, aber niemals, unter keinen Umständen würde sie erlauben, dass man sie Misses _Draco_ Malfoy nannte. Sie war Hermine Jean Granger Malfoy. Sie würde nicht einmal einen Bindestrich benutzen. Sie würde seinen Namen einfach dem ihren hinzufügen. Vielleicht würde er auch ihren annehmen und Draco Granger Malfoy genannt werden. Sie lachte, als sie daran dachte. Sie würde ihm das vor seinem Vater vorschlagen und dabei zusehen, wie der Spaß begann!

Sie wollte definitiv, dass ihre Kinder ihren Namen als Mittelname haben würden. Immerhin hatte ihr Vater keine Söhne und deshalb wollte sie, dass der Name Granger irgendwie weitergeführt wurde. Sie musste Draco noch von dieser Tatsache unterrichten. Sie musste ihm immer noch alles Mögliche erzählen. Er war am Mittwoch eingezogen, war Donnerstag damit fertig geworden und nun war es Freitag und er war den ganzen Tag weg gewesen. An diesem Wochenende würden sie genügend Zeit haben, miteinander zu reden und sich kennenzulernen.

Sie hatte ihre Eltern bereits vor ihm gewarnt. Das war vielleicht ein wenig extrem ausgedrückt; ‚gewarnt' war nicht das richtige Wort. Sie hatte sie auf ihn ‚vorbereitet'. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er ein wenig überheblich war, als Kind verwöhnt wurde und sein Sinn für Humor gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Sie fragte sich, ob er seine Eltern ‚gewarnt' hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie nervöser seine Eltern zu treffen, als ihre. Wo war er überhaupt? Sie würden zu spät kommen!

Draco schaute auf seine Uhr. Er war genau zehn Minuten zu spät, daher fühlte er sich gut. Zehn Minuten zu spät zu sein war für ihn pünktlich. Er hatte heute ins Büro gemusst, um noch einigen Papierkram zu erledigen, damit er sich noch ein paar Wochen mehr freinehmen konnte. Er brauchte noch mehr Wochen frei, damit er seine neue kleine Frau, Hermine, kennenlernen konnte. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. Er hatte eine Frau, er hatte eine Frau, eine Frau, eine Frau, ja, er hatte eine Frau! Während er seine neue Titelmelodie sang, erkannte er, dass er nie gedacht hatte, dass er eine Frau haben würde. Er hatte auch nie gedacht, dass besagte Frau Hermine Granger sein würde! Gott habe Erbarmen mit seiner Seele, aber das war ein Schock.

Er liebte sie mehr, als er geglaubt hatte, dass es überhaupt möglich war, nicht dass er je geglaubt hatte, dass das möglich war. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie hübsch war, wenn auch ein wenig eingebildet, und er hatte ihre hübschen Beine angeschaut, wenn sie im Büro vorbeigekommen war, um mit Potter zu reden. Er mochte es, dass ihre Beine so lang waren und genau richtig an ihrem Körper fest waren. Er lachte wieder. Er _**war**_ ein Idiot. Alle Beine waren am Körper festgemacht, aber ihre waren in der Tat nett festgemacht.

Er hatte heute ein neues Auto, ein Kabriolett, gekauft und das war der Grund, warum er so spät war. Er wusste, dass sie zu dem Haus ihrer Eltern fahren würden und er wollte sie beeindrucken. Zweifellos hatte sie ihnen bereits alles über ihn erzählt. Sie hatte ihnen wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass er gutaussehend, nett, großzügig - oh zur Hölle, er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal beenden. So wie er Granger kannte, hatte sie ihnen wahrscheinlich erzählt, dass er auf aufgeblasener, langweiliger, verwöhnter Sack ist und sie hätte damit wohl ziemlich recht. Oh, na gut, sie konnten ihn mögen oder nicht, es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Ihn kümmerte nur, dass sie ihn mochte und um ehrlich zu sein, kannte er die Antwort darauf. Sie liebte ihn und darüber hinaus lieber er sie. Zudem wussten ihre Eltern bereits, dass er gut aussah, da sie ihn ja schon auf der Hochzeit gesehen hatten. Das war der wichtigste Punkt. Sein Aussehen.

Er war ein wenig besorgt über ihre Pläne, den ersten Teil dieses Wochenendes betreffend. Er würde umgeben sein von Muggelzeug. Er hoffte, dass er sich keine Muggelkrankheit einfangen würde, während er dort war. Er fragte sich, wie das Haus ihrer Eltern war. Er betete zu allem, was ihm heilig war und sogar zu dem, was ihm unheilig war, dass es netter war als der Fuchsbau. Dieser Ort würde immer einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen, weil er sich dort in Granger verliebt hatte, aber sicher wollte er keine weitere Nacht dort verbringen. Nur der Gedanke daran ließ seine Haut prickeln.

Sicher würde das Haus ihrer Eltern netter sein. Sie waren beide Zahnärzte. Warum Zähne Ärzte brauchten würde er nie verstehen. Vielleicht hatten Muggel eine Menge Zahnkrankheiten. Er hoffte, er würde sich auch keine von diesen einfangen. Wenn er unverletzt den ersten Teil dieses Wochenendes überstehen würde, konnte er die Zeit in dem Haus seiner Eltern genießen. Er hatte so viel, was er ihr zeigen und von seiner Kindheit erzählen wollte. Eines Tages würde es ihr Haus sein. Er fragte sich, ob sie das bereits verstanden hatte. Deshalb hatte er in ihr Haus ziehen wollen, anstatt mit ihr in seine Wohnung zu ziehen, die zweimal so groß war, wie ihr kleines Haus. Im Grunde genommen wollte er ein Standbein dafür haben, wenn sie eines Tages darüber diskutieren würden, im Manor zu leben. Er wusste jetzt bereits, dass sie sich deshalb mit ihm streiten würde. Und er könnte darauf erwider: ‚Aber wir haben zuerst in deinem Haus gelebt!'

Ihr Haus war wirklich sehr nett. Sehr klein, aber sehr nett. Es hatte nur ein Badezimmer. Draco hatte von so etwas noch nie etwas gehört, bevor er vorletztes Wochenende bei den Weasleys verbracht hatte. Er dachte, dass Häuser mit nur einem Badezimmer Märchen waren, die nicht wahr waren, aber hier war ihr Haus und es hatte auch nur ein Badezimmer. Wie merkwürdig. Er fragte sich, wie viele Badezimmer das Haus ihrer Eltern haben würde. Er wünschte, es hätte einen Namen, denn wenn das so wäre, konnte er es irgendwie nennen und nicht nur ‚das Haus ihrer Eltern'. Ihr kleines Haus nannte sich ‚Red Rose Cottage'. Er mochte das. Überall um das Haus herum, waren rote Rosenbüsche. Sie waren wunderschön, verblassten aber im Vergleich zu Hermine Granger.

Er vergaß es immer wieder… sie war keine Granger mehr. Sie war eine Malfoy. Er hatte ihr für dieses Wochenende ein Kofferset gekauft und vorne ihre Initialen eingravieren lassen. Sie waren in dem Kofferraum seines neuen Autos. Er wusste, dass sie letzte Nacht gepackt hatte, aber sie konnte schnell ihre Sachen in ihre neuen, gravierten Koffer packen. Sie waren mit ihren Initialen verziert, HJM. Er fand, dass das nette Initialen waren. Er hatte beinahe HJGM eingravieren lassen, da sie unter der Fehlvorstellung litt, dass es modern war, auch ihren Namen zu behalten, aber er hatte erkannt, wie dumm das war. Sie war genauso traditionell wie er. Sie war von der alten Schule, wie er. Sie war klug wie er. Sie würde seinen Namen annehmen.

Als er näher zu dem Haus kam erkannte er, was für ein Narr er war. Natürlich würde sie nicht seinen Namen annehmen. Sie hatte es wahrscheinlich ernst gemeint, ihren dummen Nachnamen zu behalten. Es störte ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich, da er sie die ganze Zeit Granger nannte und da er sie irgendwie nicht anders nennen konnte, würde es später nicht zu Verwirrungen kommen, wenn seine Kinder fragten: ‚Papi, warum nennst du Mama Granger?' Wenn sie ihren Nachnamen behalten würde, wären ihre Kinder nicht verwirrt. Oh, na gut, sie könnte die Koffer später ändern, wenn sie das wollte.

Er fuhr die Straße hinauf und sah, dass Granger auf dem Gehweg stand. Oh, sie sah wütend aus. War er so spät? Es waren doch nur zwanzig Minuten. Es würde weitere zwanzig Minuten dauern, sie zu dem Haus ihrer Eltern zu fahren. Das Abendessen gab es nicht vor 19:00 Uhr. Was sollte der Aufriss?

Er hielt das Auto an und sie lächelte. Okay, sie war nicht so wütend. „Magst du das neue Auto?", fragte er.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du zu spät bist?", fragte sie.

„Bin ich zu spät?", fragte er zurück. Er stieg aus dem Auto und warf ihre Taschen auf den Rücksitz. Er vermutete, dass sie keine Zeit haben würden, sie umpacken zu lassen.

„Ja, Draco, du bist zu spät und ich weiß, du weißt nicht, dass ich das nicht mag. Also lass uns dieses Wochenende eine mentale Checkliste machen und an Nummer eins dieser Checkliste steht, dass ich es absolut hasse, irgendwohin zu spät zu kommen!"

Er schloss fest seine Augen und sah so aus, als würde er sich konzentrieren (oder furzen) und sagte: „Okay, ordnungsgemäß eingeprägt."

„Du bist so merkwürdig", sagte sie, als ob es eine Tatsache war. Er schaute sie komisch an und sagte: „Oh, entschuldige." Doch dann schloss sie ihre Augen so fest, wie er es getan hatte und sagte: „Okay, ich speichere das als deine Nummer eins."

„Ha ha, meine kleine Frau denkt, sie ist eine Komikerin, aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie traurig und jämmerlich", sagte er. Er öffnete die Autotür für sie und nahm ihre Hand. Sie setzte sich und schaute zu ihm auf.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich traurig und jämmerlich bin?", fragte sie mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Er lächelte und lehnte sich hinunter. Er legte seine Finger auf ihre Wange und hielt ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und kostete ihre Lippen. Ah, Perfektion in Vollendung. „Es gibt absolut nichts trauriges und jämmerliches an dir, Granger", sagte er.

„Es heißt Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich", informierte sie ihn. Er ging um das Auto herum und setzte sich hinein.

Er sagte: „Ich habe mich deswegen schon gefragt. Ich wusste, dass du irgend so eine verrückte Idee hast, deinen Nachnamen zu behalten."

„Stört es dich?", fragte sie.

„Nicht wirklich. Du hast darauf schon bei der Hochzeit hingewiesen und so wie ich es dir an diesem Tag gesagt habe, wirst du diejenige sein, die es meinem Vater erzählen muss", lachte er. Er startete das Auto und fuhr auf die Straße. Er ließ den Motor aufheulen und ihr kleines Abenteuer begann.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2_

Es war ein wundervoller, warmer Spätnachmittag. Es war nicht eine Wolke am Himmel, der übrigens leuchtend blau war. Es war warm, ohne dass es schwül war. Hermines Haar flog im Wind, als sie Geschwindigkeiten fuhren, die besser nicht erwähnt werden. Draco schaute kurz zu ihr und lächelte. Sie war so schön.

Er dachte das oft, aber es war wahr und deshalb tat er es. Er liebte ihr Lächeln, die Art, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, wenn sie nervös war oder sich konzentrierte, was sie beides sehr oft tat, die Art, wie sich ihre Augen zu dünnen Schlitzen verengten, wenn sie wütend war, die Art, wie sie tief Luft holte und ihre Augen schloss, ehe sie ihn anschrie und die Art, wie sie tief stöhnte, wenn sie in der Leidenschaft gefangen war.

Das war ein langer Gedanke, aber er liebte sie.

Er griff hinüber und nahm ihre Hand. Sie zeigte auf die Ausfahrt, als ob er sich nicht mehr erinnern würde. Sie hatte es ihm letzte Nacht nur dreimal erzählt, wo er abfahren musste, zweimal am Morgen und einmal bereits im Auto. Er war kein Idiot. Aber sie war es gewohnt, mit Weaselbee zu gehen, deshalb konnte er ihr für ihre Sorgfalt keinen Vorwurf machen.

Er wurde langsamer und bog von der Schnellstraße in eine Nachbarschaft. Das Auto brach etwas aus und er griff instinktiv mit seiner linken Hand hinüber zu Hermine, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Er könnte sie auch gleich mal begrabschen, wenn er schon dabei war.

Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm und fragte: „Was stimmt nicht mit dem Auto?"

Das Auto begann auf und ab zu hüpfen und dann gab es ein komisches Geräusch von sich, ba bum, ba bum, ba bum. Er fuhr zur Seite und stieg aus. Sie hatten einen platten Reifen! Sie stieg ebenfalls aus und fragte: „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Also, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich kein Reifen bin, habe ich nichts gemacht! Wenn du was anschreien musst, dann schrei diesen Scheißreifen hier an!" Er beugte sich hinunter, richtete sich dann wieder auf und sagte: „Das Auto ist brandneu, es sollte noch keine platten Reifen haben!"

Sie lachte. „Draco, auch bei einem neuen Auto kann ein Reifen platzen! Du musst über irgendetwas gefahren sein, wie zum Beispiel einen Nagel!", sagte sie. Sie beugte sich nach unten und fuhr fort: „Hast du schon einmal einen Reifen gewechselt?"

„Nein, hast du?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, hast du einen Ersatzreifen?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wo könnte er sein?", fragte er.

„Normalerweise im Kofferraum", antwortete sie. Sie gingen beide zum Kofferraum und er öffnete ihn mit dem Schlüssel. Sie sah die Koffer. „Oh, Draco, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du mir neue Koffer besorgt hast? Sie sehen wirklich nett aus", sagte sie und strich mit ihren Fingern über das Leder.

„Ich dachte, das alte Zeug ist gut genug für das Haus deiner Eltern. Wir können sie wechseln, bevor wir zum Manor gehen", sagte er ernst. Sie schaute ihn auf ihre ‚du machst besser Witze'-Art an und er musste lachen. „Fein, ich mache nur Witze. Ich hatte Angst sie dir zu geben, weil du mit diesem ganzen, Ich-behalte-meinen-Namen-Ding angefangen hast und ich hatte deine neuen Initialen eingravieren lassen, das ist alles."

„Also das ist sehr süß. Ich könnte es mir noch überlegen, dass mit dem Namen ändern. Vielleicht kannst du mich überzeugen", sagte er.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen, diesen Reifen zu wechseln, Königin der Muggel. Immerhin können wir keine Magie benutzen, bei all den vorbeifahrenden Autos", sagte er eine Spur verärgert.

„Gut, aber nenn mich nicht Königin der Muggel", sagte sie, selbst verärgert.

„Dann halt Prinzessin", lachte er. Er holte die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und schaute auf den leeren Ort vor ihnen. „Wenn hier ein Reifen drin ist, dann bin ich ein rothaariger Weasley."

Hermine beugte sich über den Kofferraum, sah sich das an, was wie der Boden des Kofferraumes aussah und hob diesen dann an. Darunter war das Ersatzrad. Sie schaute ihn an und grinste. „Welcher Weasley bist du?"

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er und ignorierte den Weasley-Kommentar, während er das Rad aus dem Kofferraum hob. Sie griff nach dem Wagenheber und den Radmutterschlüssel.

„Ich habe nur gesehen, wie mein Vater das macht, aber wir müssen den Wagenheber unter das Auto tun und dabei sicherstellen, dass wir es wirklich unter das Auto und nicht unter den Rad bringen. Dann pumpen wir es hoch, benutzen dieses Ende des Radmutterschlüssels, um die Radmuttern zu lösen, entfernen das alte Rad, tun das neue Rad drauf und wie von Zauberei ist das Rad gewechselt", beschrieb sie.

Er schaute sie einfach für ein paar lange Momente an und sagte dann: „Nein, du weißt nicht, wie man es macht, abgesehen davon, dass du den ganzen verdammten Ablauf beschrieben hast. Ehrlich gesagt, warum machst du die ganze Sache nicht, wenn du so gebildet bist. Ich möchte mich nicht schmutzig machen."

„Ich denke, wir können so tun, als würden wir es auf Muggelart machen und etwas Zauberei benutzen, so dass niemand es merkt", schlug sie vor. Sie tat den Wagenheber unter das Auto. Sie waren vom Verkehr abgewendet, so dass Draco verstand, dass sie recht hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ den Wagenheber das Auto vom Boden heben. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um die Muttern zu entfernen. Er zog den alten Reifen ab, was recht schwer war, und steckte das neue Rad drauf.

„Ich bin müde. Du machst den Rest", sagte er.

„Müde?", fragte sie verwundert. „Du hast nicht wirklich etwas gemacht, du Nuss!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. Er legte seinen Mund auf ihren Nacken, küsste sie dort und ließ dann seine Zunge darüber fahren. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Po und er sagte: „Öffentliches Knutschen oder Radwechsel, du hast die Wahl."

„Öffentliches Knutschen, bitte", lächelte sie.

„Du bist mein Mädchen", sagte er und küsste sie.

„Das ist gut, denn immerhin hast du mich geheiratet", antwortete sie, schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl von seinem Mund auf ihrer Wange.

„Lass uns das hier beenden und dann schnell zu deinen Eltern, damit wir ein Schläfchen machen können", sagte er.

„Ich bin nicht müde", entgegnete sie.

Er rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Ab jetzt wird ‚ein Schläfchen machen' unser Codewort für Sex sein. Hier, tu das auf deine mentale Checkliste", und er legte seine Hand über ihre Augen. „Hast du es schon drauf?"

„Gib mir einen Moment, ich muss das gleich unter den ‚Draco ist ein Sack'-Teil tun." Sie war einen Moment ruhig und sagte dann: „Ja, es ist drauf" und sie lächelte.

Er nahm seine Hand runter und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss es nicht auf meine mentale Checkliste tun, denn ich denke jede Minute des Tages an Sex mit dir."

Sie lehnte sich gegen das Auto und fragte: „Denkst du jede Minute des Tages darüber nach oder meinst du, dass du jede Minute des Tages Sex haben willst?"

Er dachte für ein paar Minuten darüber nach und sagte dann: „Beides eigentlich." Er gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po und drehte sich um, um mit dem Rad fertig zu werden.

Sie beendeten den Radwechsel, packten alles wieder weg und stiegen ins Auto. Während sie fuhren, legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihr Knie. Er drückte es spielerisch. „Wie konnte ich so viel Glück haben, dich zur Frau zu bekommen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß die Antwort darauf nicht. Ich könnte einen Witz machen, aber im Ernst denke ich, dass ich diejenige bin, die Glück hat", antwortete sie. Er schaute zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nein, ich bin der, der Glück hat. Du hast Schwein gehabt, ich hatte Glück."

„Wo ist da der Unterschied?", fragte sie. „Schwein haben, bedeutet Glück haben oder Glück bringen."

„Okay", sagte er. „Kein Unterschied, Miss ‚Wandelndes Wörterbuch'. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit jemandem verheiratet sein möchte, der klüger ist als ich."

„Dann wärst du dein ganzes Leben lang Junggeselle geblieben", witzelte sie.

„Hey, ich verstehe English, weißt du?", sagte er. „Du musst mich nicht beleidigen."

Sie erreichten die Straße ihrer Eltern und sie hüpfte vor Freude beinahe auf und ab. „Musst du aufs Töpfchen?", fragte er. „Ich habe dir nämlich gesagt, du sollst gehen, bevor wir losgefahren sind." Er lachte.

Sie schnappte sich seinen Arm und sagte: „Wir sind da!"

Sie fuhren in die Einfahrt und ihr Vater war bereits hinausgekommen, um sie zu begrüßen. Hermine ließ Draco einfach zurück, rannte den Weg und dann die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf und in die wartenden Arme ihres Vaters. Draco nahm ihr Gepäck und folgte ihr. Plötzlich war ihm ein wenig mulmig zumute. Hermines Mutter kam zu ihnen auf die Veranda. Draco war erstaunt darüber, wie sie sich gegenseitig umarmten und küssten. Sie hatten sich erst vor zwei Wochen bei der Hochzeit gesehen, aber man könnte denken, es war Jahre her.

Draco schüttelte Dr. Grangers Hand und ihr Vater nahm ihm ein wenig von dem Gepäck ab. Sie gingen ins Haus und ein großer, gelber Labrador kam zu ihnen gerannt und sprang Draco an, was diesen wie ein kleines Mädchen kreischen ließ.

„Runter, Bailiey!", sagte Hermine und nahm den Hund am Halsband. „Entschuldige, Draco."

„Ein Hund?", fragte Draco. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Hund hast."

„Du magst Hunde", erinnerte ihn Hermine. Sie wusste, dass er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er Hunde mochte.

„Ja, das tue ich, ich bin nur überrascht, dass du einen Hund hast." Draco beugte sich hinunter, um den Kopf des Hundes zu streicheln.

„Ich habe keinen Hund. Meine Eltern haben einen", sagte sie.

„Hermine, zeig Draco dein altes Zimmer und dann macht euch frisch, bevor ihr zum Kaffee runterkommt", sagte Hermines Mutter. Sie begann die Treppen hinauf zu gehen. Der Eingangsbereich war groß, mit Eichentreppen, die sich nach oben wandten. Weiß und rot gestreifte Tapete bedeckte die Wände und eine große Uhr stand beim Eingang. Draco war sich sicher, dass sie hier mehr als ein Badezimmer hatten. Er folgte ihr die Treppen hinauf und den Flur entlang zu einer weißen Tür am Ende. Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Ta da, darf ich dir mein Kinderzimmer präsentieren", sagte sie. Er stellte ihr Gepäck ab und schaute sich um.

„Es ist pink", sagte er alarmiert.

„Ja, das ist es", entgegnete sie.

„Aber das ist so mädchenhaft", sagte er und lachte dann. Er berührte einiges des Schnickschnacks auf der Kommode.

„Und ich bin ein Mädchen, also weiß ich nicht wirklich, wo das Problem ist", erwiderte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Es ist nett, nur so pink", sagte er wieder. Er öffnete eine Tür, die zu einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte. Er öffnete eine weitere Tür und die führte zu einem Badezimmer. Er sagte: „Gesegnet seien deine Eltern, dass sie mehr als ein Badezimmer haben."

„Was ist nur mit dir und Badezimmern?", fragte sie. Sie legte sich auf das Bett. Er kam hinüber zu dem Bett und beugte sich hinunter. Er legte ein Knie auf das Bett. Sie streichelte mit ihrer Hand seine Hüften hinauf und hinunter. Er lächelte sie an und ließ sich dann neben ihr aufs Bett fallen.

„Wo ist das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern?", fragte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„In einer anderen Ecke des Hauses, weit, weit weg", sagte sie. „Ich wollte schon immer Sex in meinem Zimmer haben", lachte sie.

„Du hattest nie Sex in deinem Zimmer?", fragte er, mit seiner Hand flach auf ihrem Bauch.

„Nein. Zumindest nicht mit jemand anderem", sagte sie. Sie runzelte die Stirn, denn das war nicht richtig ausgedrückt gewesen. Er lachte darüber. Sie sagte: „Warte, das ist nicht richtig."

„Nein, es ist moralisch verwerflich und ich schäme mich für dich", sagte er.

„Das ist auch nicht das, was ich gemeint habe", erklärte sie.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du gemeint hast", sagte er. Er legte seine Nase auf ihre Stirn und fuhr mit ihr ihrer Wange entlang. Er küsste ihre Lippen und sagte. „Ich werde", er küsste ihre Lippen, „süße und leidenschaftliche", er berührte ihre Brust, „Liebe mit dir machen", er leckte über ihren Nacken, „heute Abend in deinem Zimmer." Er legte seine Lippen genau auf ihre und küsste sie mit allem, was er hatte.

Sie drückte ihn bald von sich und sagte: „Wir müssen zum Kaffee runter."

Er legte sich auf dem Bett zurück und sagte: „Wie kannst du deine Leidenschaft einfach so abstellen."

Sie schaute ihn an und sagte: „Sie ist immer noch da, ich habe sie nur auf Pause gestellt. Ich werde sie heute Abend wieder anstellen."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", fragte er.

„Wenn du das möchtest", sagte sie. Sie rutschte zum Ende des Bettes, er blieb wo er war. Sie berührte seine Beine und drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er schaute hinauf zu einem Poster über ihrem Bett.

„WER ZUR HÖLLE IST DAS?", fragte er.

Sie legte sich zurück neben ihn und schaute hinauf. Sie seufzte und lächelte zufrieden. „Ah, das ist Justin Timberlake." Er schaute sie an und sah, wie sie lächelte.

„Wer ist Justin Timberlake? Dein ehemaliger Freund?", fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sie schaute zu ihm und begann zu kichern.

„Nein, er ist ein Sänger und als ich jünger war, war ich schwer in ihn verschossen. Meine Mutter hat mir dieses Poster gekauft und ich habe es dort aufgehangen und ihn angeschaut, bevor ich schlafen gegangen bin, damit ich von ihm träume", erklärte sie. Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch und sagte: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Justin."

Draco hatten auf seinem Gesicht einen Ausdruck absoluter Abscheu. Er sagte: „Er muss da runter! Ich kann hier nicht schlafen, wenn mich die ganze Nacht ein hübscher Junge anschaut. Besonders nicht ein hübscher Junge, über den meine Frau Fantasien hatte, also nimm es runter!"

Sie legte sich auf ihre Seite und sagte: „Du bist hübscher."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das bin, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Es ist kindisch und ein wenig unheimlich, also nimm es runter!" Er setzte sich auf.

„Nein." Sie glitt vom Bett und stand auf.

„Granger, bitte, es schaut mich an", sagte er.

„Vielleicht denkt er auch, dass du hübsch bist." Sie ging zu der Tür.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und schaute hinauf. Er sagte: „Das ist nicht das Ende, hübscher Junge. Am Ende der Nacht wirst du von dieser Decke verschwunden sein!"

Sie lächelte von der Tür aus und sagte: „Ich denke, du bist eifersüchtig, Malfoy. Eifersüchtig auf ein Poster, um Gottes Willen!"

Er lachte und stand auf. Er würde sich später um den ‚Posterjungen' kümmern. Er sagte: „Lass mich zuerst das Bad besuchen. Warte im Flur auf mich."

Sie trat hinaus auf den Flur und er ging ins Badezimmer. Auf seinem Weg zum Flur, nachdem er fertig war, sah er eine Pinnwand über ihrem Schreibtisch. Er lehnte sich hinüber, um sie anzusehen. Auf ihr waren Fotos, Muggel- und Zauberfotos, wie sie aufgewachsen war. Es gab Artikel, die sie aus Magazinen herausgerissen hatte. Dort waren auch ein paar Gedichte und zwei blaue Bänder. Er sah eine Liste auf vergilbtem Papier. Er nahm sie von der Pinnwand und las.

Dinge, die ein Junge für ein Mädchen tun sollte, um zu zeigen, dass er perfekt ist…

Wirf nachts Kieselsteine an ihr Fenster

Lass sie in deinen Arme einschlafen

Sing für sie, egal wie schrecklich es klingt

Mach sie wütend auf dich und dann küss sie

Lass sie Huckepack reiten

Schieb sie auf der Schaukel an

Sag ihr, sie sieht wundervoll aus

Wenn sie traurig ist, bleib bei ihr am Telefon, auch wenn sich nichts sagt

Schau ihr in die Augen und lächle

Küss sie auf die Stirn

Tanze langsam mit ihr, auch wenn da keine Musik ist

Küss sie im Regen

Und schließlich, wenn du dich in sie verliebst, sag ihr, dass du sie liebst.

Er schaute zurück zur Tür. Er hörte sie summen. Er schaute durch den Türspalt und sah, dass sie auf der obersten Treppe stand und den Hund streichelte. Er las die Liste ein weiteres Mal und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Er würde jede dieser Aufgaben erfüllen, bevor die Nacht zu Ende war. Er ging aus ihrem Zimmer und sie schaute zu ihm hinauf. Er zog sie nach oben, so dass sie neben ihm stand. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und lächelte (Nummer 9), sagte: „Du bist wunderschön" (Nummer 7) und küsste sie auf die Stirn (Nummer 10). Drei erledigt, noch zehn vor ihm.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3_

Draco hatte sich entschieden, alle dreizehn Dinge auf Hermines Liste zu tun, bevor das Wochenende vorbei war. Er würde es ihr nicht einmal erzählen. Zu schade, dass das ‚abreißen des Posters eines hübschen Jungen an der Decke' nicht auf der Liste stand. Er nahm ihre Hand, ging mit ihr die Treppen hinunter und schaute zurück nach oben zur Tür.

„Was machst du?", fragte Hermine, als sie sah, wie er wieder die Treppen hinauf schaute.

„Nichts, wirklich nichts", log er. Er plante, wie er das Poster abreißen konnte, ohne dass sie es merkte.

Sie gingen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und Hermines Mutter bot Draco Kaffee und Biskuits an. Draco dankte ihr und setzte sich auf die Zweier-Couch neben Hermine.

„Also, Draco, ich dachte, wir könnten heute Abend zum Essen in den Club gehen. All unsere Freunde werden da sein und wir möchten unseren gutaussehenden Schwiegersohn zeigen, wenn das okay für dich ist. Alle möchten auch brennend Hermine wieder sehen", sagte ihre Mutter.

Draco lachte und sagte: „Sie möchten mich zuerst sehen und dich als zweites, Granger."

„Ja, aber wenn sie dich kennen würden, würden sie das nicht tun", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine, das ist nicht nett", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Warum nennst du sie Granger?", fragte ihr Vater. „Das ist komisch und ein wenig respektlos, wenn ich das sagen darf."

„Dad, wir haben uns immer Granger und Malfoy genannt, deshalb ist das normal für uns", antwortete Hermine.

„Aber du bist keine Granger mehr", erwiderte er.

„Doch, das ist sie. Sie ist ganz modern und möchte ihren Nachnamen behalten", sagte Draco, beugte sich nach vorn und nahm sich einen Keks vom Tablett.

„Also, das ist großartig", lächelte ihr Dad.

„Ich denke, ich nutze beide Namen. Hermine Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich. Ich habe das noch nicht entschieden", gab Hermine bekannt.

„Ich denke, du solltest Dracos Nachnamen annehmen", sagte ihre Mutter.

Draco lächelte und sagte: „Das sind wunderbare Kekse, Misses Granger, oder würden Sie es vorziehen, wenn ich Sie Dr. Granger nenne?"

„Es gibt keinen Grund, ihr Honig ums Maul zu schmieren", sagte Hermines Vater. „Sie hat die Kekse nicht gebacken, das war die Bäckerei."

„Danke trotzdem, Draco", sagte ihre Mutter und schaute ihren Vater vernichtend an. „Und bitte nenn mich Phyllis. Meinen Ehemann kannst du Edward nennen." Sie stand auf und sagte: „Also, ich muss ein Bad nehmen, vor dem Abendessen. Wir gehen in einer Stunde. Ist das allen recht?"

Alle nickten und sie lächelte, dann verließ sie den Raum. Hermines Vater lehnte sich hinüber zu dem Paar und sagte: „Ich wollte ein nettes, ruhiges Abendessen zu Hause, aber sie wollte euch beide vorzeigen. Wenn ihr lieber zu Hause bleiben wollt, können wir auch hier bleiben."

„Nein, es ist gut, Dad", sagte Hermine. Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Also, ich mache mich auch ein wenig frisch. Draco, ich habe dein nettes, neues Auto draußen gesehen. Möchtest du heute Abend fahren?", fragte er.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Warum fahren Sie uns nicht heute dorthin, Sir?", fragte Draco.

„Das ist besser. Gute Idee, Draco, gute Idee." Edward Granger ging zum Fenster, schaute sich das Auto an und ging dann nach oben.

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen und sagte: „Schleimer."

„Eltern lieben mich, egal was", sagte Draco. Er zog ihre Beine herum und legte sie über seinen Schoß. „Was machen wir, während wir warten?" Er strich mit seinen Händen ihre Beine hinauf und hinunter.

„Nicht das, auch wenn es sich nett anfühlt", sagte Hermine. „Soll ich dir das Haus zeigen? Eine kleine Tour?"

„Haben wir die Zeit?", fragte Draco ernst.

„Draco, das hier ist nicht wie ein Manor. Es hat vier Schlafzimmer, ein Esszimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Musikzimmer, ein Dienstbodenzimmer und fünf Badezimmer."

„Oh, zeig mir dir Bäder zuerst", lachte er.

Sie machten eine Tour durch das Haus und dann führte Hermine ihn nach hinten in den Garten. „Das dort ist mein Spielhaus", sagte sie und zeigte auf eine kleine weiße Hütte mit grünen Fensterläden. „Mein Onkel David hat es für mich gebaut, bevor er gestorben ist."

„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte Draco und ging zu dem kleinen Spielhaus hinüber.

„Er war 44 Jahre alt, der Bruder meines Vaters und er ist bei einem Motorradunfall gestorben", erzählte sie. Sie öffnete die kleine Tür und duckte sich. Es war heiß und stickig in dem kleinen Raum. Sie öffnete die kleinen Fenster.

Draco stand draußen und fragte: „Passen wir da beide rein?"

„Das denke ich, komm hier rein", erwiderte sie.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und ging hinein. Der kleine Raum hatte einen Schreibtisch, zwei hölzerne Stühle und Bilder und Poster an den Wänden. Es hatte Vorhänge und Bücher und einen Holzboden.

„Das ist schöner, als Weasleys Haus", sagte er trocken.

„Das ist nicht nett", warnte Hermine. Sie saß auf einem der kleinen Stühle und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Da werde ich nicht drauf passen", sagte er.

„Setz dich", forderte sie. Er schaute sie merkwürdig an, setzte sich dann aber auf den kleinen grünen Stuhl.

„Unbequem", sagte er. „Hat dieser Ort Strom?", fragte er und schaute zu der hängenden Glühbirne.

„Ja, das hat er", sagte sie. „Ich habe oft die Nacht hier draußen verbracht, aber mein Vater hat immer draußen bei der Tür in einem Zelt geschlafen, um mich vor den Monstern, die im Garten wohnten zu beschützen."

Er lachte und berührte ihr Knie. „Wer wird dich jetzt beschützen?", fragte er.

„Brauche ich Schutz?", fragte sie zurückhaltend.

„Das könntest du", antwortete er. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ich bin kein Monster, aber ich bin für dich gefährlich", sagte er. Er küsste die Seite ihres Nackens. Plötzlich brach der Stuhl, auf dem sie saßen, zusammen und sie landeten hart auf dem Boden. „Granger! Ich habe dir gesagt, er würde mich nicht aushalten."

„Das hätte er wahrscheinlich, wenn du mich nicht auf deinen Schoß gezogen hättest", sagte sie und krabbelte von ihm runter. „Ich hatte diese Stühle, seit ich drei war."

„Ich mach ihn ganz", sagte er. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und reparierte den Stuhl. Er schob ihn beiseite und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und winkte sie mit seinem Finger zu sich. „Komm zu mir, geliebte Frau." Sie ging auf ihren Knien hinüber zu ihm und setzte sich vor ihn auf den Boden, zwischen seine Beine. „Lass uns etwas tun, um die Zeit bis zum Abendessen zu überbrücken."

„Okay, lass uns ein Spiel spielen", sagte sie.

„Nur weil wir in einem Kinderspielhaus sind, müssen wir keine Kinderspiele spielen", sagte er. „Ich möchte Erwachsenenspiele spielen", sagte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Kein Sex in meinem Spielhaus", befahl sie.

„Du bist unlustig", sagte er, schnappte sich ihren Fuß und weigerte sich, ihn wieder loszulassen. Er zog ihr ihre Sandale aus und kitzelte ihren Fuß. Sie trat aus und lachte.

„Stopp! STOPP!", lachte sie heftig. Er hörte schließlich auf. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte: „Also dieses Spiel geht so: Wir müssen ein was sagen, was wir an dem anderen mögen und zwar in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, und wenn dir nichts einfällt, verlierst du. Oh, und du musst auch die Antwort der anderen Person sagen. Auf die Art ist es auch ein Gedächtnisspiel."

„Wenn du sowas sagst, höre ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr zu", sagte er.

Sie ignorierte ihn und sagte: „Ich fange an. Ich mag dich, weil du so starke Arme hast. Siehst du, Arme beginnt mit einem ‚A'."

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte er. „Um es interessanter zu machen, lass uns die Dinge berühren, die wir sagen."

„Nein, denn du hast ‚B' und du wirst ‚Brüste' sagen und das wird zu Sex im Spielhaus führen", lachte Hermine. „Abgesehen davon, was wenn ich sage, dass ich dein Lachen mag, für ‚L'. Ich kann dein Lachen nicht anfassen."

„Dann müssen wir nur Dinge sagen, die wir anfassen können", sagte er. Er zog an ihren Armen und brachte sie dazu, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Er sagte: „Ich bin dran. Ich mag deine Arme", und er hielt ihren rechten Arm aus und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen leicht darüber. „Und ich mag deine Brust", sagte er. Sie schaute ihn verärgert an und er sagte: „Nun, du hast mich auf die Idee gebracht. Ich wollte ‚Rücken' sagen, das schwöre ich." (A/Ü: Sorry, aber nehmt es einfach so hin, dass Rücken jetzt mit ‚B' anfängt *grins*) Er hob seine rechte Hand und berührte leicht die Seite ihrer linken Brust. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte.

„Nimm deine Hand weg, ich bin dran", sagte sie, als seine Hand dort liegenblieb. „Ich mag deine Arme, deine Brust…", sie rollte mit den Augen", und dein, ähm, Schlüsselbein (collarbone)." Sie hob ihre Hände, knöpfte einen Knopf seines Poloshirts auf und berührte sein Schlüsselbein.

„Ich mag deine Arme, deine Brust", er berührte wieder ihre linke Brust, „dein Schlüsselbein und deine Grübchen (dimples)." Er lehnte sich vor, griff um sie herum und kniff sie in den Po.

„AUTSCH!", heulte sie auf. „Erstens musst du die zuvor genannten Dinge nicht anfassen, also fass nicht mehr meine Brust an. Zweitens habe ich keine Grübchen und warum hast du mich gekniffen?"

„Du hast ein süßes Grübchen auf deinem Hinterteil", lächelte er.

„Du bist ein Idiot", lachte sie.

„Und du hast mich einen Tag nachdem wir begonnen haben miteinander auszugehen, geheiratet. Zu was macht dich das?", fragte er. „Du bist dran."

„Ich mag deine Arme, deine Brust", sie rollte wieder mit den Augen, „dein Schlüsselbein, deine Grübchen", sie kniff ihm in die Wange, „und deine Augenbrauen (eyebrows)." Sie hob ihre Hand und ließ ihre Finger zunächst über eine Augenbraue und dann über die andere fahren.

„Ich mag deine Arme, deine Brüste, dein Schlüsselbein, deine Grübchen, deine Augenbrauen und deine Sommersprossen (freckles)." Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihre Nase. „Du hast drei auf deiner Nase, deshalb habe ich gedacht, wenn ich deine Nase küsse, kann ich alle drei berühren."

„Wie klug von dir", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich habe meine Momente", erwiderte er. „Auch wenn du mich nur vor ein paar Momenten einen Idioten genannt hast."

„Ich mag deine Arme, deine Brust, dein Schlüsselbein, deine Grübchen, deine Augenbrauen, deine Sommersprossen, auch wenn du keine hast, und deine…" Sie hörte auf zu reden und dachte für einen Moment nach.

„Sag Leiste (groin)", sagte er.

„Nein!", schlug sie ihn auf den Arm.

„Doch!", schlug er sie auf den Arm.

„Nein!", schlug sie ihn wieder.

„Fass meine Leiste an", sagte er.

„Nein, ich mag dein Grinsen", sagte sie. Sie lehnte sich vor und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund entlang und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Also jetzt braucht meine Leiste etwas zu tun, nach diesem kleinen Schauspiel", sagte er.

„Du bist dran", entgegnete sie.

„Arme, Brüste, Schlüsselbein, Grübchen, Augenbrauen, Sommersprossen, Leiste…"

Sie hielt ihn auf. „Ich habe nicht Leiste gesagt und hör auf die Liste runterzurattern. Normalerweise bedeutet eine falsche Antwort, dass du verlierst, aber ich weiß, dass du nur ein Sack bist, also was ist das wirkliche ‚G'?"

Er dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Ich habe es wirklich vergessen."

„Ich habe es erst vor zehn Sekunden gesagt und du hast es vergessen?", fragte sie.

„Wenn ich ja sage, können wir dann aufhören, dieses dumme Spiel zu spielen?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wir können auch so aufhören, wenn du das wirklich willst, aber ich habe gedacht, das von allen Menschen du zum Buchstaben ‚P' kommen möchtest." Sie schaute hoch, dann nach unten und schaute ihn dann wieder an, in dem Versuch, unschuldig auszusehen.

„Das wirst du nicht sagen", sagte er. „Wirst du bei ‚P' überhaupt dran sein?"

Sie dachte für eine Sekunde nach und sagte dann: „Oh, nein, ich denke, es würde dir gehören und ich habe keinen Penis, also mach dir keine Gedanken."

„Ha! Du hättest es ohnehin nicht gesagt. Bei welchem verdammten Buchstaben sind wir, Granger?"

„G."

„Mir fällt nichts mit einem ‚G' ein", beschwerte er sich.

Sie seufzte und sagte: „Du musst dir auch keins ausdenken, sondern dich an das erinnern, was ich bereits gesagt habe."

„Oh, richtig." Er dachte eine Ewigkeit nach und bat schließlich: „Gib mir einen Hinweis. Ich kann nur an Leiste denken und ich weiß, dass du das nicht gesagt hast."

Sie grinste ihn an.

„Gib mir einen Hinweis, Hermine."

Sie grinste breiter.

„Wieso grinst du wie eine Verrückte?", fragte er.

„Du hast verloren", sagte sie.

Er warf sich plötzlich auf sie und kitzelte sie. Das Häuschen war so klein und niedrig, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich auf sie zu legen. Es lag nur an dem Platz, den sie hatten. Er sagte: „Ich erinnere mich. Du hast ‚Grinsen' gesagt." Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie einmal schnell. Seine Nase fuhr ihr Kinn entlang und er sagte: „Und ich liebe deine Wimpern (eyelashes). Das ist mein ‚I'." Er berührte auch ihre Wimpern mit seiner Nase.

„Wimpern fangen nicht mit einem ‚I' an." Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht.

„Das sollten sie. Du bist dran", sagte er. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie wieder.

Sie sagte: „Ich liebe deine Arme", und sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme, „ich liebe deine Brust", sie berührte seine Brust, während er so über ihr lag, „ich liebe dein Schlüsselbein", sie hob ihren Kopf und küsste sein Schlüsselbein, „ich liebe deine Grübchen", sie griff um ihn herum und kniff ihn in den Po. Er schaute sie geschockt an. „Ich liebe deine Augenbrauen, die im Übrigen mit einem ‚E' anfangen", sagte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine beiden Augenbrauen entlang. „Ich liebe deine Sommersprossen", sagte se. Sie küsste seine Nase. „Ich liebe dein Grinsen", sagte sie, lehnte sich hinauf und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie fest. Er zog sich von ihren Lippen zurück und sie sagte: „Ich liebe deine, hey, warte eine Minute. Wir haben ‚H' vergessen! Du bist gleich zu ‚I' gesprungen und hast das ‚H' vergessen."

„Dann such du einfach ein ‚H' aus", sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: „Warte, ich möchte wieder zu ‚H'. Das wird besser als ‚I' und Wimpern fangen ohnehin nicht mit einem ‚I' an. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das hast durchgehen lassen."

„Dich gelassen?", fragte sie. Sie schubste ihn und setzte sich wieder auf. „Mir fällt auch kein ‚I' ein, deshalb mache ich das ‚H'.

„Betrügerin", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Okay, sag schnell ein ‚H' und ich übernehme das ‚I'", gab sie nach.

Genau in dem Moment rief ihr Vater nach ihnen. „Gerettet von Gebrüll", sagte er. Er stand auf und öffnete die kleine Tür. „Wir können das Spiel heute Nacht weiterspielen, im Bett, und wir können alle möglichen Körperteile heute Nacht benutzen, im Bett."

Sie folgte ihm aus dem Spielhaus und strich ihr Kleid glatt. „Wir können es beenden, während mein Poster von Justin zu uns hinunter schaut", witzelte sie.

„Nein, weil das Poster des hübschen Jungen heute Nacht verschwinden wird", sagte er.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte sie und rannte von ihm weg. Als sie die Tür erreichte, sagte sie: „Justin wird uns die ganze Nacht anstarren."

Er erreichte die Tür und sagte: „Es kommt weg, Granger." Sie betraten die Küche und Edward hielt seine Hand auf. Draco sah verwirrt aus. „Möchten Sie Geld?", fragte er.

Hermine lachte und diesmal sah Edward verwirrt aus. Hermine sagte: „Er will die Schlüssel, Malfoy. Geld, also wirklich." Draco griff in seine Tasche und gab Edward die Schlüssel. Hermine ging und holte ihre Handtasche von der Garderobe, die neben der Eingangstür stand.

„Es kommt weg", sagte Draco.

„Es bleibt da", sagte sie. Sie gingen hinter ihren Eltern her und sie schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie.

„Es kommt weg", sagte er wieder und zwickte sie fest in ihren Arm.

„Es bleibt da", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Stirn. Edward öffnete die Autotür und lehnte den Vordersitz nach vorne. Draco setzte sich zuerst auf den Rücksitz und Hermine kletterte nach ihm in das Auto.

„Es kommt weg", sagte er wieder.

„Über was streiten sich die beiden diesmal?", fragte Edward Phyllis, als er ins Auto stieg.

„Ihr Justin Timberlake Poster", sagte Phyllis und schloss die Tür.

„Oh", sagte er und drehte sich dann zu Draco um. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Draco."

Draco schaute Hermine an und sagte: „Dein Dad ist auf meiner Seite."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es steht nicht zur Abstimmung bereit."

Draco holte plötzlich die Liste aus seiner Tasche, um nachzusehen, ob er eine weitere Nummer abhaken konnte. Nummer 4 war es. ‚Mach sie wütend auf dich und dann, küss sie'. Er steckte die Liste wieder in seine Tasche. Sie schaute ihn zunächst komisch an, dann fragte sie: „Ist das meine Liste von meinem Schwarzen Brett?"

„Das könnte sie sein, aber beantworte mir erst eine Frage. Bist du wütend auf mich wegen dem Poster?", fragte er.

„Irgendwie schon", sagte sie.

Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ein weiterer Punkt erledigt. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit könnte er die Liste heute Nacht noch fertig bekommen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 4_

Draco lehnte sich hinüber und küsste Hermine auf die Wange. Er hatte beinahe einen ‚großspurigen' Gesichtsausdruck. Er nahm Hermines Hand. „Hast du etwas vor?", fragte sie.

„Warum denkst du, dass ich etwas vorhabe?", fragte er sie.

„Du hast einen merkwürdigen, fast zufriedenen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht", sagte sie, während ihr Vater das Fahrzeug startete.

„Vielleicht bin ich glücklich", sagte er.

„Vielleicht hast du etwas vor", konterte sie.

„Vielleicht muss ich pupsen", sagte er.

„Vielleicht bist du ein Wichser", lachte sie.

„Hermine, Schloss", sagte ihre Mutter. Draco schaute Hermine komisch an.

„Was bedeutet das? Schloss?", fragte Draco.

„Es bedeutet, dass ich aufpassen soll, was ich sage. Da gibt es einen Muggelausdruck, ‚schließ deinen Mund', und als ich klein war und ich schlimme Worte oder unangebrachte Dinge gesagt habe, hat meine Mutter immer das Wort ‚Schloss' gesagt und ich wusste, dass ich still sein soll", erklärte sie, lehnte sich vor und sagte zu ihrer Mutter: „Aber ich möchte noch sagen, dass er die meiste Zeit ein Wichser ist, Mum."

Draco lehnte sich vor und sagte: „Das bin ich wirklich. Und sie hat mich schon viel schlimmere Dinge genannt."

„Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich", sagte Hermine.

„Ich versuche nicht zu helfen", sagte er und lachte dann.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie auch immer, zurück zu unserer Unterhaltung, was soll das Grinsen. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du normal so aussiehst, aber es war vorhin besonders breit. Hast du dich irgendetwas schuldig gemacht?"

„Zweifellos", antwortete er. „Und du kennst mich noch nicht gut genug, um alle meine Gesichtsausdrücke zu kennen."

Hermines Mutter drehte sich zu den Passagieren auf dem Rücksitz und sagte: „Was das angeht, wir haben den meisten unserer Freunde erzählt, dass ihr euch schon eine lange Zeit gekannt habt und eine Weile zusammen wart, bevor ihr geheiratet habt."

„Du hast gelogen?", fragte Hermine.

Draco lächelte und sagte: „Eine Frau nach meinem Geschmack. Du könntest ein oder zwei Dinge von deiner Mutter lernen, Hermine."

Edward sagte: „Ehrlich, Hermine, wir wissen, dass du einen guten Kopf auf deinen Schultern hast, aber die meisten Leute würden denken, dass du verrückt warst, nach nur einem Wochenende zu heiraten. Ihr habt euch auch schon lange gekannt, so dass es nicht wirklich eine Lüge ist."

Hermine setzte sich wieder zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Hmpf."

Draco sagte: „Jetzt werden Sie beide angeschwiegen. Sie hat ihre Arme verschränkt und sieht angepisst aus. Sie versucht das die ganze Zeit bei mir. Das dauert nicht lange."

„Du kennst mich noch nicht gut genug, um alle meine Gesichtsausdrücke zu kennen", äffte sie das nach, was er vorher gesagt hatte.

„Sehen Sie, sie spricht schon wieder", sagte Draco.

Vom Fahrersitz aus fragte Edward Granger: „Draco, arbeitest du mit Harry im Ministerium?"

„Ja, ich bin ein Auror", sagte er. „Wissen Sie, was das ist?"

„Ist Harry nicht ein Auror?", fragte Phyllis.

„Ja, Mum", antwortete Hermine.

„Wir lieben Harry", sagte Phyllis. „Nicht wahr, Ed?"

„Ja, ein liebenswerter Mann. Ich mag Ron nicht so sehr", sagte Hermines Vater.

„Da bin ich auf Ihrer Seite, Edward", sagte Draco, lehnte sich vor und klopfte ihm auf den Arm.

„Du liebst Harry auch", fragte Hermine mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich bin bezüglich Ron auf Ihrer Seite, Edward", berichtigte sich Draco.

Phyllis schaute zu Edward und sagte: „Wenn sie fragen, was er arbeitet, was sollen wir sagen? Hermine, was sollen wir sagen?"

Draco antwortete. „Sagen Sie einfach, dass ich reich bin und nicht arbeite. Das beeindruck die Leute normalerweise."

„Bist du reich?", fragte Phyllis.

„MUM!", regte sich Hermine auf.

„Es ist eine berechtigte Frage, Hermine", sagte ihr Vater.

„Ja, das bin ich. In der Zaubererwelt bin ich die fünftreichste Person", sagte Draco. Hermine schaute ihn komisch an.

„Er macht nur Spaß, Dad", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht", sagte Draco ernst.

„Tust du nicht?" Hermine war überwältigt.

Draco schaute sie ungläubig an und fragte: „Du hast das nicht gewusst? Potter hat es dir nie erzählt?"

„Nein. Weiß Harry es?", fragte Hermine.

„Er ist Nummer vier, der Bastard", sagte Draco.

„WAS?", fragte Hermine.

„Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst, oder? Da geht die Theorie meines Vaters dahin, dass du mich wegen meines Geldes geheiratet hast", lachte er.

Sie hielten an einer Ampel an und Hermines Vater sagte: „Der Motor in diesem Auto ist so leise, dass du kaum hören kannst, dass er überhaupt läuft. Wann hast du das Auto gekauft, Draco?"

„Heute früh", sagte Draco.

„Wirklich? Was für ein Auto hast du vor dem hier gefahren?", fragte er.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco.

Mister Granger schaute im Rückspiegel zu Draco und sagte: „Das Auto, was du gegen das hier eingetauscht hast, was war es für eins?"

„Ich habe das Auto nicht getauscht. Ich bin einfach losgegangen und das hier heute gekauft, weil Hermine gesagt hat, dass sie zu Ihrem Haus fahren wollte, für den Fall, dass sie mich rumführen will. Das ist alles", erklärte Draco.

„Also hattest du davor kein Auto?", fragte Phyllis Granger.

„Nein, ich habe noch andere", sagte er.

„Wie viele?", fragte sie.

„Inklusive dieses Autos?", fragte er.

„Ja", bestätigte sie.

Draco dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Das hier ist mein, lassen Sie mich nachdenken, drei, vier, der schwarze BMW und der graue sind fünf und sechs, der Rolls, der Jaguar, die Corvette, okay, neun, zehn… Das ist mein sechzehntes Auto."

Hermines Vater missverstand das und sagte: „Du bist furchtbar jung, um so viele Autos gehabt zu haben. Das ist mehr als eins pro Jahr. Was ist passiert? Bist du des einen Autos leid geworden und hast es weggeworfen und ein neues gekauft?"

„Ich verstehe nicht", erwiderte Draco ernst.

„Dad, ich denke, was Draco sagen will ist, dass er im Moment sechzehn Autos hat", antwortete Hermine langsam, kaum in der Lage, es selbst zu glauben.

„Gott, er ist reich", sagte Edward.

„Wo hast du sie alle? Hermines Haus hat nur eine Garage und sie hat ein Auto", sagte Phyllis.

„Sie sind die meiste Zeit bei dem Haus meiner Eltern. Ich fahre nicht oft. Ich nutze andere Formen der Fortbewegung", sagte Draco. Er fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Er wusste, dass die Grangers nicht arm waren wie die Weasleys, nicht viele Menschen waren das, aber er dachte an ihr kleines Haus mit den vier Schlafzimmern und fünf Bädern. Geld musste für sie knapp sein. Er sagte: „Wenn Sie das Auto haben wollen, können Sie es behalten. Ich habe es nur für den Trip gekauft."

„DRACO!", schimpfte Hermine. „Du musst dir die Liebe meiner Eltern nicht kaufen."

„Und wir haben zwei Autos, das ist genug", sagte Phyllis, wobei sie über ihre Schulter nach hinten zum Rücksitz schaute.

„Nein, Ladies. Wenn Draco mir dieses Auto geben möchte, wer bin ich, das abzulehnen?", sagte Edward mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er fuhr zum Eingang des Clubs. Hermine schwieg wieder mit verschränkten Armen. Draco musste nachdenken, ob er eines der Dinge auf der Liste tun konnte. Stand da etwas darüber sie zu kitzeln, wenn sie in anschwieg? Er glaubte das nicht. Ihr Vater parkte und sie stiegen aus dem Auto.

Hermines Eltern gingen vor Draco und Hermine in den Club. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie ließ dies zu, also war sie nicht wütend. Er zog sie zu sich, bevor sie hineingingen und fragte: „Warum bist du wütend? Ich habe etwas Nettes getan."

„Meine Eltern lieben dich", antwortete sie.

„Und das ist eine schlechte Sache?", fragte er. „Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann, da sie ja bereits Harry Potter lieben. Ich werde dabei helfen, ihnen eines Tages Enkelkinder zu geben."

„Deine Eltern werden mich nicht so sehr mögen", sagte sie und schaute zu Boden. Sie stoppte. Er berührte ihr Kinn mit seinem Daumen.

„Ich weiß, dass morgen Abend hart für dich sein wird, aber ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen und wenn sie zu dir schrecklich sind, was ich bezweifle, werden wir gehen. Lass uns die Zeit mit deinen Eltern genießen, okay?", fragte er. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Lippen mit einem süßen, zärtlichen, kurzen Kuss.

Sie saßen in dem Speiseraum und nachdem sie ihr Essen bestellt hatten, begannen Leute zu ihnen an den Tisch zu kommen. Draco wurde Hermines ehemaligem Klavierlehrer vorgestellt, den Nachbarn von Nebenan, dem Geschäftspartner ihrer Eltern, einem Mann, der behauptete, ihre Windeln gewechselt zu haben (er mochte diesen Kerl nicht) und einer ganzen Reihe anderer Menschen. Phyllis und Edward strahlten vor Stolz, nicht nur wegen Hermine sondern auch wegen Draco. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Als ihr Pastor zu ihrem Tisch kam und Draco fragte, was seine Eltern arbeiteten, war er verblüfft und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Hermine sagte: „Sie sind im Ruhestand."

Als der Mann weiter mit den Grangers sprach, sagte Draco: „Nette Rettung."

„Also, es ist nicht wirklich eine Lüge. Sie waren Todesser und sind es jetzt nicht mehr", wisperte sie.

„Wissen deine Eltern, was ein Todesser ist?", fragte er wirklich leise, so dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte.

„Ja", antwortete sie.

„Wissen sie, dass meine Eltern Todesser waren?", fragte er offen heraus.

„Nein", sagte sie und schaute hinunter auf die Serviette auf ihrem Schoß. Er ergriff ihre Hand. Er führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Finger.

Nachdem sie begannen zu essen, sagte Draco wieder nur zu Hermine: „Hier sind so viele Muggel. Ich fühle die Muggelkeime praktisch um mich herumschwirren."

„Oh nein, Muggelkeime, was willst du nun tun?", fragte sie und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich meine es ernst. Du musst mir nachher bei einer netten, langen Dusche helfen, um sie alle abzuwaschen", sagte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Das werde ich tun", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Lachen.

Sie gingen nach dem Essen mit ihren Drinks auf die Veranda. Sie saßen auf einem Schaukelstuhl nebeneinander und Draco sagte: „Lass uns unser Spiel von vorhin beenden. Ich habe mir nämlich ein wundervolles ‚H' ausgedacht."

„Wir werden das heute Abend in meinem Zimmer tun müssen, oder wir müssen es ohne anfassen machen. Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte sie.

Statt darauf zu antworten, sagte er: „Ich liebe deine Arme, deine Brüste, dein Schlüsselbein, deine Grübchen, deine Augenbrauen, dein Grinsen, deine Sommersprossen und deine Hände. ‚H', Hände." Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine.

„Hast du vor Hogwarts das Alphabet gelernt?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich", sagte er entrüstet.

„Du hast ‚Grinsen' vor ‚Sommersprossen' gesagt und vorhin hast du gänzlich das ‚H' vergessen, deshalb habe ich mich einfach gefragt", sagte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und sagte: „Ich muss mir ein ‚I' ausdenken, oder?"

„Sieht so aus", sagte er. Er begann sie vor und zurück zu schaukeln und so zog sie ihre Beine unter sich.

„Hier kommt es", sagte sie. „Ich liebe deine Arme, wenn sie mich festhalten, deine Brust, wenn sie gegen meine gedrückt ist. Ich liebe dein Schlüsselbein, wenn kleine Tropfen darauf sind, nach dem Duschen, deine Grübchen, wenn du mich anlächelst. Deine Augenbrauen, wenn sie mich fragen, was ich tue oder sage, deine Sommersprossen, obwohl du keine hast. Ich liebe dieses wundervolle Malfoygrinsen, wenn du an etwas Sinnliches denkst, deine Hände, wenn sie mich an Stellen berühren, die noch kein anderer Mann berührt hat, denn sie lassen mich Dinge fühlen, die ich bei noch keinem anderen Mann gefühlt habe, und ich mag deine ‚eklige' (icky) kleine Zunge, wenn sie sich während eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses um meine schlingt."

„Jetzt bin ich heiß und willig und ich kann nichts deswegen tun! Ich werde nun eine kalte Dusche nehmen müssen, wenn wir zurück sind", sagte er, zog an ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Sie beugte sich hinüber und küsste seine Lippen. „Ich wollte sagen, dass ich deinen Hüftdarm (ileum) liebe, weil mir kein anderer Körperteil eingefallen ist, der mit einem ‚I' beginnt, aber ich habe gedacht, dass ein kleiner Teil deines Darms weniger romantisch ist."

„Es war klug von dir, deine Wahl im letzten Moment zu ändern", lachte er. „Wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben?"

„Ich sage meiner Mum und meinem Dad, dass wir heim gehen und sie können, wenn sie wollen, noch hier bleiben und mit ihren Freunden reden", sagte sie. Sie stand auf und ging, um mit ihren Eltern zu reden. Dann kam sie zurück und sagte: „Lass uns gehen. Wir müssen laufen, weil wir nicht riskieren können, dass jemand sieht, wie wir apparieren."

„Wie viele Blöcke?", fragte er.

„Fast fünfzehn, also fast die gleiche Anzahl wie deine Autos", sagte sie schelmig.

„Ich laufe keine fünfzehn Blocks", sagte er ohne Wenn und Aber.

Sie streichelte seinen Bauch, als er aufstand, und sagte: „Du kannst dein Abendessen abtrainieren."

Sie begannen den Club zu verlassen und sagten allen Auf Wiedersehen, aber bevor sie den Ausgang erreichen konnten, kam ein gutaussehender Mann zu ihr und sagte: „Hermine? Hermine Granger, bist du das?"

„Ryan?", fragte sie. „OH, Ryan!" Sie umarmten sich, sehr zu Dracos Leid und Ärger. „Ryan, dass ist mein Mann, Draco Malfoy. Draco, dass ist Ryan Summerset. Wir sind zusammen zur Grundschule gegangen.

„Ich war ihr erster Freund", sagte der Mann mit einem kurzen Lachen.

„Ja, also ich war ihr letzter", erwiderte Draco unruhig. Er schüttelte die Hand des Mannes, eher grob, und sagte: „Entschuldige uns, Brian, wir wollten gerade gehen."

„Es tut mir leid, Ryan. Meine Eltern sind immer noch drinnen. Sag ihnen, dass du hier bist", sagte Hermine. Sie küsste seine Wange und ging zu Draco nach draußen.

Sie ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „War Brian einer deiner Freunde?", fragte er.

„Ja, als ich sechs Jahre alt war, und sein Name ist Ryan", sagte sie. „Bist du eifersüchtig?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Natürlich bin ich das!", lachte er. „Wie könnte ich das nicht? Du könntest mich jeden Moment verlassen und zu einem deiner vielen alten Freunde gehen", sagte er.

„Ich bin keine Prostituierte. Ich habe nicht wirklich viele alte Freunde, Draco, sei vernünftig", erwiderte sie.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her. Der Abendhimmel war immer noch hell, der Sonnenuntergang noch eine Stunde entfernt. Sie begann ihm Dinge aus ihrer Kindheit zu zeigen. Dort war der Park, in dem sie gespielt hatte und einmal von der Schaukel gefallen war, wonach die Schaukel zurückkam und sie am Kinn traf, weshalb sie mit zehn Stichen genäht werden musste. Sie hob ihr Kinn, damit er die Narbe sehen konnte. Er küsste ihr Kinn und sie gingen Arm in Arm weiter.

Sie zeigte ihm ihre erste Schule, den Ort, wo sie Tanzstunden bekommen hatte (alle fünf), und den Platz, wo sie von ihrem ersten Fahrrad gefallen war. Er war fasziniert. Nicht weil die Tour etwas Besonderes war. Nicht wegen der Umgebung. Es war, weil sie einen Teil ihres Lebens mit ihm teilte, ihre Vergangenheit, mit ihm und er liebte das, weil er sie liebte.

Sie lehnte sich an einen Zaun und zeigte auf den Baum eines Nachbarn, als er schnell die Liste heraus holte. Sie sah das und sagte: „Draco Malfoy! Das ist meine Liste von meinem Schwarzen Brett!"

„Ja, du hast mich auf frischer Tat ertappt. Ich wollte am Ende des Tages alles auf dieser Liste gemacht haben, oder zumindest bis morgen Abend", gab er zu. Sie ging zu ihm und nahm die Liste.

„Ich habe das nicht einmal geschrieben. Eine Freundin von mir hat das gemacht. Ich habe gedacht, dass alle Punkte solide und stichhaltig sind, deshalb habe ich sie behalten. Lass mich sehen", sagte sie und las die Liste. „Es scheint so, als hast du bereits ein paar erfüllt."

„Ich habe vier geschafft, danke. Wenn du mir erlauben würdest, dich auf der Schaukel in eurem Garten anschieben und mich für dich singen zu lassen, kann ich zwei weitere abhaken", sagte er, als sie zu dem Garten gingen.

Sie führte ihn zur Rückseite des Hauses und sagte: „Lass es uns tun. Du hast mir im Fuchsbau gesagt, wenn ich dich je singen hören würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich wegrennen und mich verstecken. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, das du für mich singst."

„Das kann ich auch nicht", sagte er mit Abscheu. Draco Malfoy war ein Mann von vielen, vielen Talenten. Er sah gut aus, war unglaublich charmant und charismatisch, aber er konnte nicht einen Ton halten, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge und deshalb wollte er es hinter sich bringen.

Sie hob den Hebel des Tores und ging hindurch. Er stoppte sie und sagte: „Wenn ich eine Liste für dich mache, wirst du das tun, wenn wir zum Haus meiner Eltern gehen?"

„Ich kann mir deine Liste vorstellen. Sie wird wahrscheinlich Sahne, Fesseln und Leder beinhalten", lachte sie.

„Ich versuche hier sensibel zu sein, aber du hast recht. Ich werde diese Liste machen, wenn wir heimkommen. Aber, wenn ich so eine Liste mache, wie deine, wirst du alles darauf tun, um mir zu beweisen, dass du mich liebst?" Er zog sie zu sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich werde es versuchen, schreib einfach nur auf deine mentale Liste, dass ich nichts peinliches tun werde", sagte sie.

Er würde sich blamieren, indem er sang, also würde er das nicht auf seine mentale Liste tun, noch nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitel 5_

Sie gingen nach hinten in den Garten zu ihrem alten, kleinen, blau-weißen, verrosteten Schaukelset. Hermine sagte: „Ich denke nicht, dass das da mich heutzutage noch aushält."

„Ich denke, du könntest recht haben, aber versuch es trotzdem", sagte Draco, während er an einer Schaukel zog, um sicherzugehen, dass sie stabil war.

Hermine setzte sich. Sie war so nah am Boden, dass sie nicht einmal ihre Knie beugen konnte. „Fang an, mich anzuschieben, Mister", verlangte sie.

Sie hielt ihre Beine gerade aus vor sich und er schubste sie, zuerst ein wenig zögerlich, an. Das ganze Schaukelset bewegte sich. Obwohl ihr Vater damals die Schaukeln fest mit dem Boden verankert hatte, waren sie nicht für jemanden ihrer Größe gemacht. Draco schubste sie ein paar Mal mehr an und sie sagte: „Das ist eine große Enttäuschung." Also ehrlich mal, sie sollte sich mal anschauen, mit was er da arbeiten musste! Es war nicht seine Schuld. Sie stand auf und sagte: „Okay, genug geschaukelt."

„Nein, das reicht nicht", sagte er. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und schaute sich um. Der Abendhimmel war noch immer nicht dunkel genug, um neugierige Blicke abzuwenden, aber es gab einen hohen Zaun, daher zeigte er umsichtig mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Baum, verwandelte einen tiefen Ast in eine Schaukel. Er ging hinüber und zog zweimal daran, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihr Gewicht aushalten würde.

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Wenn ich meine Liste heute schreiben würde, würde ich folgendes hinzufügen: Lass deinen Freund für dich eine Schaukel herbeizaubern."

„Freund?", fragte er. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihren Ehering. „Dieser kleine Ring macht dich zu meiner kleinen Frau", sagte er.

„HA!", sagte sie. „Kleine Frau?" Sie setzte sich auf die Schaukel. Es war ein nettes Stück Verwandlungskunst, das musste sie ihm zugestehen. Er begann sie anzuschieben und sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Nach ein paar Momenten sagte sie: „Ich höre nicht die gefühlvolle Stimme meiner wahren Liebe durch die Luft schweben."

„Oh, nein", sagte er laut. Er begann zu singen, aber sein Singen klang ernsthaft so wie seine Sprechstimme, nur monotoner. „Nothing you can do can make me feel blue about my girl. Nothing you can say can tear me a way from my girl. She may not be a movie star, but when it comes to being happy, we are, there's not a girl today who can make me, something, something, something, my girl."

Hermine begann hysterisch zu lachen. Er hörte auf, sie anzuschieben. Er war ein wenig angefressen. Er hatte es zumindest versucht.

„Der Song heißt ‚My Guy'", lachte sie.

„Nun, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du gerne als Kerl bezeichnet werden möchtest", sagte er. Sie schaute zu ihm.

„Kennst du keine Lieder über Mädchen?", fragte sie.

„Keine Muggel-Songs. Ich kenne einen süßen Limerick über einen Troll, einen Gobblin und einen Elf, und ich könnte den weiblich machen, wenn du magst." Er musste auch lachen. „Fein, ich bin nicht dein kleiner Posterjunge", gestand er ein. Er hielt die Schaukel ganz an. Sie stand auf und berührte seine Wange.

„Es ist der Gedanke, der zählt. Du wirst die Liste vermutlich sowieso nicht schaffen, denn es besteht keine Chance, dass es heute Nacht regnet", sagte sie. Sie ging hinüber zu der Terrasse und setzte sich auf die Chaiselongue.

„Rutsch rüber, Fettsack", verlangte er. Er setzte sich neben sie. Sie bewegte sich so, dass sie in seinen Armen lag und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legen konnte.

„Der Posterjunge hat wirklich eine gute Singstimme", sagte sie.

„Bravo für ihn", sagte Draco. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob er das Haus niederbrennen musste, dieses Poster würde heute Nacht von der Wand gerissen und für immer zerstört. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin durch diese letzten beiden Dinge durchgerauscht, durch das singen und anschieben."

„Das ist okay. Ich denke nicht, dass ich beides hätte zusammen machen können, denn durch das hin und her schwingen zusammen mit dem Singen ist mir schlecht geworden", sagte sie. Er zog sie am Haar. Sie sagte: „Lass uns unser Spiel beenden, wenn du dich noch an alles erinnern kannst."

„Fein, ich liebe deine Arme", sagte er. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihren Arm hinauf und hinunter. „Deine Brüste sind tolerierbar, schätze ich", sagte er und kniff sie in eine Brust hinein, wodurch sie aufquiekte. „Dein Schlüsselbein ist einfach nur reif, um daran zu saugen", sagte er. Sein Kopf senkte sich zu dem Ort zwischen ihrem Nacken und ihrer Schulter. Er saugte an dem Punkt, bis sie unruhig wurde. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie setzte sich quer auf ihn.

„Dein Hinterteil mit dem Grübchen ist wahrscheinlich der liebste Teil deiner Anatomie", sagte er. Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Hüfte und umfasste ihren Hintern. Er küsste wieder ihren Nacken und sagte: „Augenbrauen, gecheckt, Sommersprossen, gecheckt, Grinsen, doppelt gecheckt." Er küsste ihren Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, biss dann leicht auf ihre Oberlippe und dann auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich liebe deine Hände", sagte er. Er hielt ihrer Hand hoch zu seinem Gesicht und sah sich ihre Handfläche genau an, drehte sie dann um und sah sich die Oberseite ihrer Hand an. Er drehte sie wieder zurück, so dass die Handfläche wieder zu ihm gerichtet war, und küsste ihre Handfläche so zärtlich, als würde er ihre Lippen küssen. Sein Mund schwebte förmlich über ihrem Fleisch.

„Und?", fragte sie atemlos.

Er schaute hoch zu ihr. Seine Augen waren verschleiert vor Leidenschaft und er sagte: „Verdammt, ich habe vergessen, was zu Hölle du als ‚I' genannt hast! Es war etwas dummes, daran erinnere ich mich."

Sie grinste und sagte: „Wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, gewinne ich!"

„Niemals!", sagte er gespielt wütend. Er dachte für einen Moment angestrengt nach und bat: „Gib mir einen Hinweis."

„Es hat mit einem ‚I' angefangen", half sie ihm.

Er musste lachen. Er kitzelte sie und sie rutschte auf seinem Schoß herum. „Gib mir einen besseren Hinweis."

„Es ist ein Adjektiv", lächelte sie.

„Gib mir einen normalen Hinweis", sagte er.

„Soll ich es für dich buchstabieren?", fragte sie. Sie drehte sich so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter.

„Komm schon, gib mir einen Hinweis. Ich kauf dir ein Auto, wenn du das machst", sagte er.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und sagte: „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du meinem Vater dieses Auto gegeben hast! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so reich bist. Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Wir sind seit zwei Wochen verheiratet. Wann hätte ich es dir erzählen sollen?", fragte er. „Ist das wichtig?"

„Nein, es wäre nur nett gewesen, es zu wissen", sagte sie, während ihre Augen hinaus in den Garten schauten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Harry mehr Geld hat, als du."

„Das hat er tatsächlich, wenn du das Geld nicht mitzählst, dass ich eines Tages von meinem alten Herrn bekommen, der in der Tat Platz drei ist. Ich werde dann definitiv Nummer eins sein."

„Harry ist so reich?", fragte sie und schaute hinauf zu Draco.

„Das lässt dich wünschen, dass du es bei ihm versucht hättest, hm?", scherzte er.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie plötzlich wütend.

„Ein Witz, Hermine, das war ein Witz. Ich verstehe einfach nur nicht, warum er lebt, als wäre er mittellos", sagte Draco.

„Harry ist mit nichts aufgewachsen, deshalb weiß er, was wichtig ist im Leben und Geld ist es nicht", sagte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was wichtig ist?"

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust", sagte sie ernst. „Ich wollte nicht etwas anderes behaupten, bitte, das meine ich ernst." Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Zur Hölle, Granger, ich bin nicht wütend." Er streichelte ihr Haar. „Jetzt sag mir, was das ‚I' war."

„Draco!", sagte sie. Dann war sie für einen Moment leise und sagte dann: „Ich erinnere mich nicht!"

„Wir haben beide verloren! Ja! Ich bin nicht alleine ein Looser", sagte er.

Sie drehte sich in dem Stuhl um, als sie hörten, wie sich die Hintertür öffnete. „Draco, Hermine, kommt ihr rein? Wir dachten, wir könnten noch etwas trinken, bevor wir ins Bett gehen." Hermines Mutter schloss wieder die Tür.

„Ich trinke hier draußen etwas, mit dir", sagte er in ihr Ohr. Er küsste ihre Wange. Sie bewegte sich zu dem Ende der Chaiselongue zur gleichen Zeit, als er die Beine zur Seite nahm, um aufzustehen. Der ganze Stuhl kippte nach vorne und Hermine fiel zu Boden.

Sie schrie auf, als der Stuhl ebenfalls nach vorne kam und auf ihr landete.

Er zog die Luft ein, als er sie auf dem Boden sah, mit dem Stuhl auf ihr. Er hob den Stuhl von ihrem Körper. Sie war auf ihren Händen und Knien. Er beugte sich hinunter und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Verflixt, Hermine, es tut mir leid. Bist du verletzt?"

„Hilf mir auf!", bat sie.

Er half ihr aufzustehen, aber als sie versuchte, einen Schritt zu machen, schwankte sie. „Mein Knie. Ich habe mir mein Knie wehgetan", sagte sie mit einem Wimmern. Er zog einen verwitterten Metallstuhl zu ihr und sie setzte sich. Er nahm ihr Fußgelenk in seine Hände und schaute sich ihr Knie an. Es war geschwollen, was aber schlimmer war, war der lange Riss und das Blut, was ihr Bein hinunterlief.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er.

Sie schaute in sein besorgtes Gesicht und sagte: „Atme tief durch und beruhige dich."

Er gab ihr mit seiner flachen Hand einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Ich meinte, für dich, Einstein."

„Erstens, hör auf mich zu schlagen", sagte sie und rieb sich ihren Kopf. „Zweitens, trag mich ins Haus und ich werde sehen, ob ich mich selbst heilen kann."

Er hob sie hoch und als er zur Tür ging, sagte er: „Alles wird gut, wenn ich dich herumtragen kann."

Ihr Vater kam zur Tür und hielt sie auf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ihre tollpatschige Tochter ist aus dem Stuhl gefallen", sagte Draco.

„Nein, dein dummer Schwiegersohn ist von dem Stuhl aufgestanden, bevor ich weg war und deshalb bin ich gefallen", sagte Hermine. Draco setzte sie auf die Couch.

„Sie war schon immer tollpatschig", sagte Edward zu Draco.

Draco nickte und sagte: „Ich fange an, das zu begreifen."

In diesem Moment kamen ihre Mutter und ‚ein Gast' aus dem Foyer in das Wohnzimmer. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Hermine hat sich ihr Knie verletzt", antwortete ihr Vater.

„Sie war schon immer tollpatschig", sagte der Gast, Ryan Summerset.

Draco schüttelte sich innerlich, und vielleicht auch äußerlich. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, als der Mann das Zimmer betrat. „Schau, wer sich entschieden hat, uns für die Drinks Gesellschaft zu leisten", sagte Phyllis.

„Nun, Mum", sagte Hermine nervös. „Ich muss mich irgendwie um mein Knie kümmern." Sie hoffte, ihre Mutter würde verstehen, was sie meinte.

„Musst du in ein Krankenhaus?", fragte Ryan. „Ich dachte, du wärst eine Ärztin. Kümmere dich einfach selbst drum", lachte er.

Ihre Eltern hatten allen ihren Freunden erzählt, dass sie eine ‚Ärztin' war, was nicht wirklich weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie eine Heilerin war. Ryan kam hinüber zu Hermine und setzte sich neben sie. Er sagte. „Es ist schrecklich geschwollen und könnte eins, zwei Stiche vertragen. Vielleicht sollten wir die Drinks auf das nächste Mal verlegen, wenn du in der Stadt bist."

„Ein wundervoller Plan, Brian", sagte Draco. Er ging hinüber zu dem Mann und riss ihn von der Couch. Er schubste ihn am Rücken und ging zur Tür. Er ging hinaus ins Foyer und öffnete die Haustür. „Tschau, Bri", sagte Draco.

„Es heißt eigentlich Ryan", sagte der Mann, der immer noch im Türrahmen zwischen Foyer und Wohnzimmer stand. Er schaute zurück zu Hermine und sagte: „Tut mir leid, wegen deinem Knie." Er sagte allen (außer Draco) Auf Wiedersehen und ging.

Sobald Ryan gegangen war, fragte Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie heilte ihr Knie, auch wenn es noch ein wenig geschwollen blieb und ein blauer Fleck entstand. Das Quartett nahm ihrer Drinks, als Draco, der das Klavier im angrenzenden Raum gesehen hatte, sagte: „Du sollst doch spielen können, Granger. Also spiel mal ein oder zwei Lieder."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen, weil sie wusste, dass das der Startschuss für ihre Eltern war. Das war es auch. „Sie ist wundervoll" und „Sie hat angefangen, als sie fünf war" und „Wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie professionell spielen können", sagte ihre Eltern.

Die Wahrheit lag irgendwo dazwischen, aber ihre Eltern waren stolz auf sie und sie konnte ihnen deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie humpelte hinüber zum Klavier und spielte die „Ungarische Rhapsody" von Liszt. Als sie fertig war, applaudierten ihre Eltern, weshalb sie rot wurde. Draco fand es süß, dass ihre Eltern sie unterstützten. Er ging zur Klavierbank hinüber, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Wange. „Du wirst so geliebt", sagte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, sie sind sehr überschwänglich", erwiderte sie. Sie drehte sich auf der Bank um und Draco lächelte.

„Ich meinte, von mir", sagte er.

Sie musste darauf ebenfalls lächeln. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zur Couch. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander. Edward fragte: „Draco, möchtest du Bilder von Hermine sehen, als sie klein war?"

„Nein, Dad, das will er nicht", antwortete sie für ihn.

„Vielleicht will ich das", sagte er und schaute sie gespielt böse an.

„Vielleicht wird das ein paar Stunden dauern, denn sie haben ungefähr zwanzig Alben von mir", sagte sie.

„Hey, Ed, vielleicht nächstes Mal", sagte Draco zu ihrem Vater.

„Ich denke, dein Vater und ich werden nach oben gehen", sagte Phyllis. Sie kam hinüber und küsste Hermine auf die Wange. Dann nahm sie Dracos Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Draco war geschockt. „Wir werden früh Frühstücken, weil wir für Morgen alles Mögliche geplant haben", sagte sie dem Paar.

Hermines Vater winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu und die Grangers verließen das Zimmer.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und er legte einen Arm um sie. „Magst du sie soweit?", fragte sie.

„Sie sind sehr umgänglich", scherzte er. Er dachte, sie waren herrlich.

„Umgänglich?", fragte sie. „Wir spielen nicht wieder das ABC-Spiel", sagte sie. „Sie sind mehr als nur umgänglich (affable)."

„Ich weiß. Es war ein Witz", sagte er. „Ich erinnere mich an des ‚I' von vorhin. Darf ich weitermachen?"

„Sicher, was war es?", fragte sie und drehte sich auf der Couch um, um ihn anzusehen. Er zog ihre Beine hinüber, so dass sie quer auf seinem Schoß lagen. Ihren Rücken hatte sie gegen die Armlehne des Sofas gelehnt. Er sagte: „Es war die eklige, kleine, süße Zunge, was ich übrigens für ein schreckliches ‚I' halte, weshalb ich es zurück zu Wimpern ändere. Und dann kommen deine ‚schwungvollen' (jaunty) kleinen Lippen für ‚J'." Er küsste ihre Lippen.

„Fein, ändere mein ‚I', es ist mir egal. Ich bin dran", sagte sie. „Ich liebe deine Arme, deine Brust, dein Schlüsselbein, deine Grübchen." Sie stoppte kurz, um für einen Moment nachzudenken. „Oh, ja, deine Augenbrauen, die nicht verwechselt werden dürfen mit deinen Wimpern für ‚I', deine Sommersprossen, dein Grinsen, deine Hände." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Deine ekligen, kleinen Wimpern." Er schaute sie finster an und sie sagte: „Auf die Art benutzen wir beide unserer Vorschläge. Und deine ‚Eifersucht' (jealousy) auf Ryan wird die schwungvollen, kleinen Lippen für ‚J' ersetzen, so dass ich ‚küssenswerte Lippen' für ‚K' benutzen kann."

„Brian", sagte er.

„Ich denke, du weißt, dass es ‚Ryan' heißt", antwortete sie.

„Brian. Ich bin einhundertprozentig Sicher, dass er gesagt hat, sein Name ist Brian", erwiderte er.

„Ich sollte es wissen. Er war der erste Junge, den ich geküsst habe, und sein Name ist Ryan", sagte sie mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Du hast diesen Wichser geküsst?", fragte er und lehnte sich zu ihr.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sagte: „Ja, aber um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir beide acht und es war ein Kuss auf die Wange. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn nachdem ich ihn geküsst habe, zum Weinen gebracht, denn er ist dann nach Hause gerannt."

Draco lachte und sagte: „Du warst die Verfolgerin, hm? So, wie du mich auch verfolgt hast."

„Du hast vor der Kapelle auf mich gewartet, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich wollte nach Hause gehen, mich mit Wodka betrinken und mich mit Eiscreme vollschlagen", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich daran." Er drehte sich leicht auf der Couch vor, um sie anzusehen. Er berührte mit seiner Hand ihre Lippen und dann die Wimpern ihres linken Auges. Danach lehnte er sich hinüber und küsste sie erst aufs Auge und verteilte dann kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht. „Hast du jemals im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch geknutscht, während deine Eltern oben geschlafen haben?"

„Nein", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Du hast das also verpasst", sagte er. Er schubste sie zurück und legte sich dann neben sie, mit seinem Rücken zur Rückenlehne des Sofas und sie lag am Rand. Er sagte: „Ein Teil des Spaßes, zu Knutschen, während deine Eltern oben sind, ist zu versuchen, leise zu sein und keine Geräusche zu verursachen, die sie neugierig machen. Es ist eine verdeckte Operation." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und küsste ihre Brust dort, wo ihre Bluse offen war.

„Verdeckte Operation?", fragte sie.

Er schaute auf und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich werde es dir zeigen." Er küsste sie und befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge, bevor er sie in ihren Mund eintauchen ließ. Seine rechte Hand, die als einzige frei war, da seine linke Hand ihn nach oben stützte, wanderte hinunter zu ihrem Rock. Er begann, ihn langsam ihre Beine hinauf zu ziehen.

Sie lag halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf ihrer Seite und hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie jeden Moment von der Couch fallen. Sein Mund lag auf ihrem und sie drückte sich voller Leidenschaft gegen seinen Körper, aber auch deswegen, weil sie nicht von der Couch fallen wollte. Er griff zu dem Bund ihres Rockes und zog die Bluse heraus, so dass er seine Hand ihren Bauch hinauf gleiten lassen konnte. Er umfasste sanft eine Brust und umkreiste ihren Nippel mit seinen Fingern. Er wanderte mit seiner Hand hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln, da ihr Rock bereits bis fast zu ihren Hüften hinauf geschoben war. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand leicht erst den einen, dann den anderen Oberschenkel auf und ab, bevor er sie dazwischen legte und versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand spielerisch über ihren Bauch unter ihrem Rock. Dann begann er plötzlich, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie zog ihm sein Poloshirt über den Kopf.

Das war es, was sie daran mochte, mit Draco zusammen zu sein. Obwohl sie erst seit zwei Wochen verheiratet waren, hatten sie jeden Tag Liebe gemacht, und jeden Tag fühlte es sich anders an, neu, herausfordernd. Es gab eine Menge an dem jeweils anderen zu entdecken und sie hatten ein Leben lang Zeit, es zu entdecken. Draco beugte sich hinunter, um ihren Vorbau zu küssen und seine linke Hand hielt sie an ihrer Hüfte fest. Sie hörten, wie jemand die Treppen hinunter kam. Er griff zum Boden nach seinem Shirt und zog es schnell an, während sie sich beeilte, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zuzumachen. Sie setzten sich beide schnell.

Ihre Mutter steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer. Sie schauten, nebeneinander sitzend, über ihre Schultern zu ihr. Sie sagte: „Vergesst nicht, das Haus abzuschließen, Hermine. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei." Sie ging wieder nach oben.

Draco und Hermine schauten sich an und begannen zu lachen. „So viel zu der verdeckten Operation", sagte Hermine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kapitel 6_

„Draco, tust du mir einen Gefallen und stellst sicher, dass die Türen abgeschlossen sind?", fragte Hermine. Er stand auf und sie fügte hinzu: „Benutz die Schlösser, keine Zauberei."

„Komisch, Schlösser zu benutzen, um die Türen zu verschließen", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr. Sie begann langsam die Stufen hinauf zu gehen. Ihr Knie tat noch immer weh und sie entschied sich, auf Draco zu warten. Er verschloss alle Türen und kam zu den Treppen.

„Wir gehen noch nicht wirklich ins Bett, oder? Es ist er 21:00 Uhr, um Merlins Willen", jammerte er.

„Ich möchte mich umziehen", erklärte sie. Sie wartete ab, um zu sehen, ob er mit ihr nach oben kommen würde.

„Ist gut, ich warte hier unten auf dich", sagte er und ging zurück zum Wohnzimmer. Sie runzelte die Stirn. ‚Fein', dachte sie, ‚dann sei halt so'. Sie ging allein die Stufen hinauf. Sie ging den Flur entlang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und öffnete ihren Koffer. Sie hatte sich ein mittellanges, hellblaues Nachthemd eingepackt. Sie zog ihre Bluse und ihren Rock aus, als sie plötzlich ein leises, klopfendes Geräusch hörte, das gleichmäßig gegen ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie ging zum Fenster und machte das Rollo hoch. Ein Kieselstein traf sie in ihr rechtes Auge.

„AUTSCH!", schrie sie vor Schmerz auf. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und hielt sich ihr Auge, während aus dem anderen Auge Tränen kamen. „Oh mein Gott!", sagte sie. Draco kam die Stufen hinauf gerannt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Irgendein Blödmann hat mich mit einem Kieselstein am Auge getroffen!", sagte sie laut.

Er war dieser Blödmann und er wusste, dass sie das wusste. „Keines der Dinge auf der Liste läuft richtig", beschwerte er sich. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und zog ihre Hand hinunter. Ihr rechtes Auge war fest geschlossen. Tränen liefen ihre beiden Wangen hinunter. Er begann zu lachen.

Sie schubste ihn vom Bett.

„Du musst das Witzige an der Situation sehen", sagte er vom Boden aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Fenster kein Fliegengitter hat." Er lachte weiter.

Sie machte einen Schritt über ihn, schnappte sich ihr Nachthemd, sagte etwas Obszönes und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Er nahm die Lister heraus und benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um die Nummern 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9 und 10 durchzustreichen. Er fand, dass er das gut machte. Vielleicht könnte er heute Nacht noch fertig werden. Er schaute eine Weile länger auf die Liste.

Wirf nachts Steinchen an ihr Fenster

Lass sie in deinen Arme einschlafen

Sing für sie, egal wie schrecklich es klingt

Mach sie wütend auf dich und dann küss sie

Lass sie Huckepack reiten

Schieb sie auf der Schaukel an

Sag ihr, sie sieht wundervoll aus

Wenn sie traurig ist, bleib bei ihr am Telefon, auch wenn sich nichts sagt

Schau ihr in die Augen und lächle

Küss sie auf die Stirn

Tanze langsam mit ihr, auch wenn da keine Musik ist

Küss sie im Regen

Und schließlich, wenn du dich in sie verliebst, sag ihr, dass du sie liebst.

Er entschied, dass Nummer 13 eine gegebene Tatsache war und am einfachsten zu erledigen wäre. Mit ihrem verletzten Knie, könnte Nummer 11 schwer zu schaffen sein. Verdammt, er hätte Nummer 5 erledigen können, als sie sich ihr Knie verletzt hatte, aber er hatte es vergessen. Er würde Nummer 2 heute Nacht erledigen. Wie zur Hölle sollte er Nummer 8 erledigen, wenn er kein Handy hatte? Er hatte ihr versprochen, sich eins zu besorgen, aber er hatte es noch nicht getan. Nun, sie hatte ihr Handy in ihrer Handtasche. Er rannte die Treppen hinunter und holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche. Er schaute sich das Menü an. Die Nummer ihrer Eltern war Nummer eins auf der Liste. Gut, er würde sie heute Nacht noch anrufen, mit ihrem Handy, die Nummer ihrer Eltern, und mit ihr reden, auch wenn sie in denselben Zimmer waren. Er entschied, dass Nummer 12 vielleicht aufgegeben werden müsste, da nicht eine Wolke am Himmel war… es sei denn, ja, er hatte gerade eine Idee, wie er das auch tun könnte.

Sie kam humpelnd aus dem Badezimmer, mit einem roten Auge. Sie schaute ihn nicht einmal an. Er steckte ihr Telefon in seine Tasche und zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus. Er sagte: „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, wegen deinem Auge, Hermine. Ich wollte romantisch sein und wenn du das Fenster aufgemacht hättest, hätte ich Romeos Ansprache an dich gegeben, als Julia auf dem Balkon stand."

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass du das gemacht hättest", sagte sie herablassend. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und begann ihre Arme und Beine einzucremen.

„Lass das Fenster auf und komm in etwa fünfzehn Sekunden zum Fenster", sagte er.

„Warum? Möchtest du einen Zweig werfen und mein anderes Auge treffen?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Tu es einfach, Granger", sagte er mit gespieltem Abscheu.

Sie lächelte und ging zum Fenster. Sie lehnte sich hinaus und sah Draco darunter stehen.

Draco stand unter dem Fenster und sagte:

„Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort?

Es ist der Ost, und Hermine ist die Sonne!

Geh auf, du holde Sonn! Ertöte Lunen,

Die neidisch ist und schon vor Grame bleich,

Daß du viel schöner bist, obwohl ihr dienend.

O da sie neidisch ist, so dien ihr nicht!

Nur Toren gehn in ihrer blassen, kranken

Vestalentracht einher; wirf du sie ab!

Sie ist es, meine Göttin, meine Liebe!

O wüßte sie, daß sie es ist! -

Sie spricht, doch sagt sie nichts: was schadet das?

Ihr Auge redt, ich will ihm Antwort geben. -

Ich bin zu kühn, es redet nicht zu mir.

Ein Paar der schönsten Stern am ganzen Himmel

Wird ausgesandt und bittet Juliens Augen,

In ihren Kreisen unterdes zu funkeln.

Doch wären ihre Augen dort, die Sterne

In ihrem Antlitz? Würde nicht der Glanz

Von ihren Wangen jene so beschämen

Wie Sonnenlicht die Lampe? Würd ihr Aug

Aus luftgen Höhn sich nicht so hell ergießen,

Daß Vögel sängen, froh den Tag zu grüßen?

O wie sie auf die Hand die Wange lehnt!

Wär ich der Handschuh doch auf dieser Hand

Und küßte diese Wange!"

Hermine lächelte weiter. Sie war berechtigterweise beeindruckt und vielleicht verliebter in ihn, als sie es bisher gewesen war. Sie sagte: „Bleib dort, ich komme runter."

Sie schlüpfte aus der Schlafzimmertür und die Treppen hinunter. Sie ging aus der Hintertür und fand ihm im Garten, neben ihrem kleinen Spielhaus. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Seite des Hauses.

„Was für ein Zufall, dass ich dich hier treffe", sagte er und schaute beiläufig auf seine Fingernägel.

„Ja, nun, ich habe hier gewohnt. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?", fragte sie.

„Ich liebe die Lady des Hauses", sagte er.

„Meine Mutter?", fragte sie.

„Nein", erwiderte er.

„Nicht meinen Hund, denn der ist ein Junge", sagte sie.

„Versuch es nochmal", sagte er und kam näher.

„Du kannst nicht mich meinen, denn wir waren früher Feinde", sagte sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und während sie stehen blieb, ging er um sie herum.

„Und genau wie Romeo und Julia, waren wir früher Feinde und sind nun Liebende", sagte er. Er stellte sich vor sie und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.

„Lass uns hoffen, dass wir nicht genauso enden wie Romeo und Julia", sagte sie.

„Das wäre nicht gut", stimmte er zu. Er begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Er könnte auch gleich das ‚Tanzen ohne Musik' von der Liste streichen. Er küsste ihren Nacken und sagte in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe dich mehr als der Mond, die Sterne und die Sonne zusammen. Ich werde dich lieben, bis der letzte Atemzug meinen Körper verlässt und sogar danach, bis mein Körper zur Erde als Asche zurückkehrt."

„Du bist so eloquent wir Mister Shakespeare", sagte sie.

Sie bewegten sich weiter vor und zurück, mit dem stillen Abend als ihrer Musik. Draco sagte: „Sag mir, wie sehr du mich liebst, Hermine."

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund, begann sie zu weinen, auch wenn sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich liebe dich so wie der Tag lang ist, so wie das Jahr lang ist, so lang, wie die Ewigkeit. Ich liebe dich mehr, als die Welt groß ist, höher als der Himmel ist. Oh, hilf mir, ich liebe dich mehr, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe und mehr, als ich zu träumen gewagt habe." Sie begann nun ernsthaft zu weinen.

„Hey", sagte er. Er hörte auf, sich zu bewegen und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn. „Sieh mich an, Granger." Sie schaute hinauf in die Augen ihres Ehemannes. „Was ist los?"

„Ich denke immer wieder, dass diese letzten beiden Wochen eine Lüge gewesen sind, ein Trick, reine Albernheit. Ich warte darauf, dass du herausfindest, dass ich eine Schwindlerin bin und dass du mich nicht wirklich liebst und dass du schließlich zur Besinnung kommst und mich verlässt." Sie weinte mehr und bedeckte mit ihren Händen ihr Gesicht.

Er war verwirrt. Er zog sie in seine Arme und sagte: „Weißt du was? Du hast genau erklärt, wie ich mich fühle. Ich machte mir jeden Morgen Sorgen, dass du wegrennen und dich verstecken könntest, weil du fürchtest, dass du einen kolossalen Fehler gemacht hast. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Hermine. Nie." Er küsste sie so sanft, dass sie dachte, sie müsse schmelzen.

Er sagte: „Ich habe einen Plan, wie ich einen weiteren Punkt von der Liste streichen kann, aber dafür müsste ich zuerst etwas tun."

Er ging hinüber zu dem Spielhaus und holte einen alten Kinderschirm, den er darin gefunden hatte. Auf ihm war ‚Snoopy'. Er sagte: „Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass ich den vorhin hier gesehen hatte und das hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht." Er öffnete den Schirm und gab ihn ihr. „Lass ihn nicht fallen", sagte er ihr.

Er ging zum Gartenschlauch und drehte ihn auf, mit dem Aufsatz auf ‚Sprühnebel' gestellt. Er benutzte seine Magie, um ihn in der Luft schweben zu lassen und ließ ihn nach oben in den Himmel zeigen, so dass Wasser auf sie hinunter ‚regnete'. Er kam zu ihr unter den Schirm und sagte: „Küss mich, Hermine."

Seine rechte Hand fuhr hinauf zu ihrem Nacken und seine Augen verloren sich in ihren. Ihr Duft und der verführerische Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, ließ ihn sich schwindlig fühlen. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand fuhren leicht ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter. Sein Mund war ihrem ganz nah, doch er hatte sie noch nicht in Besitz genommen. Sein Körper schrie nach ihr, so wie ein Abhängiger nach seinem nächsten Schuss verlangte. Sie war seine Droge. Sie war seine Nahrung. Sie allein konnte seinen Durst stillen. Er zögerte den Moment hinaus, in dem er sie küssen würde. Sie legte eine ihrer Hände auf sein Haar und hob ihren Kopf. Er senkte seine Lippen.

Er nahm ihren Mund in Besitz, während seine Hand in ihrem Nacken lag. Er spürte, wie ihr Puls schneller wurde, während sie sich küssten. Ohne nachzudenken, ließ sie den Schirm los und legte ihre Hände auch in seinen Nacken. Das Gefühl ihrer Lippen, ihrer Haut, ihres Atems, war für ihn zu viel. Er sehnte sich nach ihr. Sein Mund auf ihrem fühlte sich so an, als würde er dorthin gehören und nirgendwo anders hin. Seine Zähne knabberten an ihren Lippen, bissen spielerisch darauf und saugten daran zur gleichen Zeit.

Dort standen sie. Kaltes Wasser aus dem Gartenschlauch fiel auf sie hinab. Sie hielten sich in den Armen und küssten sich. Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten? Er hob seinen Kopf schließlich wieder von ihrem weg und sie berührte sofort seine Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen. Er ging zu dem Schlauch und drehte ihn ab. „Das war bis jetzt das Beste von der Liste", sagte er.

„Da stimme ich zu", sagte sie. Er schaute sich ihre nasse Gestalt in dem Seidennachthemd an, was durch den ‚Regen' beinahe durchsichtig war. Sie schaute hinunter und lachte, als sie sah, was er sich anschaute. „Du hast deinen Zauberstab dabei. Bitte trockne mich", sagte sie.

„Ich mag diesen Anblick", sagte er.

„Du hast bereits mein Knie verletzt und mir was ins Auge geworfen. Möchtest du, dass ich von dem falschen Regen krank werde?", fragte sie.

„Niemand wird krank von Wasser aus dem Schlauch, aber wenn du darauf bestehst", sagte er. Er trocknete erst sie, dann sich selbst. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Hüpf drauf, ich kann dich Huckepack zurück ins Haus nehmen."

Sie kicherte und sagte: „Du und diese verdammte Liste. Fein, dreh dich um." Er drehte seinen Rücken zu ihr und bückte sich. Sie hüpfte auf ihn. Er nahm seine Arme nach hinten und umfasste ihre Knie. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Hintertür und er ließ ein Bein los, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er ging durch die Tür, vergas aber sich zu ducken und sie stieß sich hart ihren Kopf oben am Türrahmen an.

„AUTSCH!", schrie sie und hüpfte von seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich schnell um. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf die Seite ihres Kopfes gelegt und er legte eine Hand über ihre. „Hast du vor, mich umzubringen, bevor das Wochenende vorbei ist? Das steht nicht auf der blöden Liste!" Sie schlug seine Hand weg und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er schloss und verriegelte die Tür. Dann ging er für Eis zum Kühlschrank. Er tat etwas Eis in ein Küchentuch und gab es ihr. Er setzte sich neben sie.

Als sie hinaufschaute in seine Augen, sah sie, wie entschuldigend er sie ansah, auch wenn er sich noch nicht entschuldigt hatte, und sie fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie ihn angeschrien hatte. Er musste sich erst noch entschuldigen, weil er gerade geschockt war. Er würde sie noch dieses Wochenende umbringen, wenn er so weiter machte. Sie sagte schließlich: „Du weiß, dass ich Arm bin und du nichts bekommen wirst, wenn du mich umbringst, oder? Du wirst nichts erben, nichts, nada."

Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kniete sich vor sie. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und seine Hände um ihrer Hüften. „Es tut mir leid. Alles was ich romantisches tue, zählt nicht, wenn ich dich verletze, oder?"

„Ich denke, du bist noch ein wenig im Plus, wenn auch nur eins, zwei Punkte", sagte sie und streichelte sein Haar. Sie legte das Küchentuch mit dem Eis auf den Tisch und sagte: „Lass uns zurück zur Couch gehen und das Alphabetspiel zu Ende spielen. Sicher kannst du mir auf der Couch nicht wehtun."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", sagte er. Er legte das Küchentuch und das Eis in die Spüle. „Soll ich dich tragen?", fragte er. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht fallenlasse, dich nicht mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen knallen lasse, deine Schulter nicht in die Wand ramme, oder sonst eine schlechte Sache."

„Ich laufe, danke, aber du kannst meine Hand halten", sagte sie. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er nahm sie.

Er setzte sich auf das eine Ende der Couch und als ob es absichtlich wäre, setzte sie sich an das ganz andere Ende der Couch. Er klopfte auf die Stelle neben sich. Sie schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf. Er klopfte wieder. Sie zog ihre Beine hoch und nahm sie unter sich. Sie legte sich zurück, so dass ihr Kopf auf einem flauschigen Kissen lag. Er beugte sich hinunter und sagte: „Ich kann dein Höschen sehen."

„Ist mir egal."

Er drehte sich so, dass er zu ihr gerichtet da saß. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und sie streckte ihre Beine aus und warf sie über seine. „Weißt du, wer dran ist?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke, ich bin dran, denn du hast mein ‚J' mit ‚Eifersucht' ersetzt und dann hast du ‚küssenswerte Lippen' für ‚K' genommen. Ich denke, wie werden das als ‚K' und ‚L' benutze, denn ich möchte ‚M'", erklärte Draco.

„Nein, du kannst nicht weiter betrügen", sagte sie.

Er rieb ihren Fuß und sagte: „Zeig mir die offiziellen Regeln."

„Es gibt keine offiziellen Regeln, trotzdem betrügst du", sagte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tue", erwiderte er und kitzelte ihren Fuß.

„Stopp! Mein Knie tut weh", wimmerte sie.

„Ich kitzel nicht dein Knie", sagte er, hörte aber auf. „Also, da du kein Regelbuch aufbringen kannst für dieses kleine Spiel, mache ich weiter."

„Aber du kannst nicht einfach Regeln erfinden wie du willst", sagte sie.

„Aber das kann ich und das werde ich", verkündete er. „Ich möchte ‚M'."

„Fein, nimm das dumme ‚M'!", sagte sie. „Aber danach wird nicht weiter beschissen!"

„Okay, Arme, Brüste, Schlüsselbein, Grübchen sind alles Dinge, die ich an dir Liebe, Frauchen. Augenbrauen, Sommersprossen, Grinsen und Hände sind auch auf der Liste", sagte er. „Eklige kleine Wimpern, Eifersucht auf alte Freunde und Posterjungs…"

„Hey, sein Name ist Justin und das fängt mit einem ‚J' an", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Wen interessiert das!", sagte er verärgert. „Du hast mich unterbrochen. Wo war ich?"

„Justin für ‚J'", lächelte sie.

Er hob ihren Fuß zu seinem Mund und biss eher fest in dessen Innenseite. Sie trat ihn mit ihrem anderen Fuß in seine Kronjuwelen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und ließ ihren Fuß los. Sie ließ seine Füße über ihn gelegt und er sagte: „Schwungvolle Lippen für ‚J', ja, wir kommen zu meinem ersten Vorschlag zurück. Küssenswerte Lippen für ‚K' und ‚L', und milchig weiße Oberschenkel für ‚M'. Seine Finger wanderten langsam ihr rechtes Bein hinauf und er lehnte sich vor. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel und drückte ihn leicht.

Sie schlug seine Hand weg und sagte: „Wir kommen von dem ursprünglichen Spiel ab, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Regeln dir nichts bedeuten. Aber wir haben mit Körperteilen angefangen, Armen, Brüsten, Schlüsselbein, und nun sind wir zu Adjektiven gekommen."

„Da kommst du schon wieder mit deinem Großstadtvokabular", scherzte er.

„Also ich benutze von jetzt an nur noch Körperteile, denn im Gegensatz zu dir betrüge ich nicht", sagte sie.

„Viel Glück, wenn du das ‚Q' bekommst", erwiderte er.

„Ich lache auf deine Kosten, hübscher Junge, denn das ‚Q' wird ganz dir gehören. Also, ich liebe deine Arme, deine Brust, dein Schlüsselbein, deine Grübchen, deine Augenbrauen, deine Sommersprossen, dein Grinsen, deine Hände, deine ekligen Wimpern, deine schwungvolle Eifersucht auf Ryan und Justin (sie musste lachen und er runzelte dir Stirn), deine küssenswerten Lippen, deine milchig weißen Oberschenkel und schließlich deine Nase."

„NASE! Wie unfassbar einfach! NASE! Ein fünfjähriger hätte Nase gesagt!", regte er sich auf. „Die cleverste Hexe deines Alters, ja klar."

„Es ist mir egal, was du sagst!", erwiderte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor sich.

Er strich weiterhin ihr Fußgelenk und dachte für einen Moment nach. Schließlich sagte er: „Mir fällt kein einziges ‚O' ein. Warum bekomme ich die ganzen schweren?"

„Gib auf, dann werde ich zur Gewinnerin erklärt", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Niemals!", entgegnete er.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig näher zu ihm, legte ihren Fuß auf seine Leiste und sagte: „Ich denke, ich habe hier den ‚harten'. Gib auf und wir können hoch gehen und ein wenig mehr verdeckte Operationen unternehmen, was übrigens meine neue Lieblingsbezeichnung für Sex ist."

Er rückte ihren Fuß weg und sagte: „Mir wird ein ‚O' einfallen. Gib mir einfach eine Minute."

„Du möchtest lieber mit dem Spiel fortfahren, als Sex zu haben?", fragte sie.

„Wenn möchtest du veralbern? Wir werden ohnehin Sex haben, also gibt es keinen Grund für mich, aufzugeben", sagte er.

„Arsch!", schimpfte sie.

„Rechthaberin!", lachte er.

„Hohlkopf!", lachte sie ebenfalls.

„Mir ist was eingefallen und ich weigere mich, zuerst alle anderen zu wiederholen", sagte er.

„Aber so ist das Spiel!", sagte sie. „Es ist ein Memory-Spiel. So kann man sehen, ob man sich an alles erinnern kann, was die anderer Person gesagt hat."

„Wer hat dieses dumme Spiel erfunden?", fragte er.

„Als ich klein war, haben meine Mutter und ich es gespielt. Manchmal haben wir so angefangen: ‚Ich bin in den Supermarkt gegangen und habe dort folgendes gekauft: einen Apfel, etc.' Ein anderes Mal haben wir so angefangen: ‚Ich bin in den Park gegangen und habe dort mit folgenden Freunden gespielt: Abby, Brian, etc.'", erklärte Hermine. „Wir haben verschiedene Themen benutzt. Es konnte zum Beispiel sein: ‚Ich bin in den Zoo gegangen und habe dort gesehen…', oder eine ganze Menge anderer Möglichkeiten. Der Punkt war, zu versuchen, sich an alles zu erinnern."

Er rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Siehst du, ich wusste, er heißt Brian." Sie sah verwirrt aus, da sie vergessen hatte, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Er legte sich auf sie, da sie auf der Couch lag. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Arme und Brüste sind die Besten", sagte er. Er küsste erst ihre eine Wange, dann die andere. „Schlüsselbein und Grübchen, und sei froh, dass ich nicht Pickel gesagt habe." Sie lachte. Er legte sich ganz auf sie, darauf bedacht, seine Beine neben sie zu legen, wegen ihrem Knie. „Augenbrauen und Sommersprossen, Hermine ist voller Punkte." Er küsste ihre Nase und ihrer Augen.

Er küsste sie lange und fest auf den Mund, bevor er sagte: „Grinsen und Hände. Ich bin froh, dass du kein Mann bist." Er küsste sie oberhalb ihrer Brust und dann das Nachthemd über ihrer Brust. Er spürte, wie ihre Nippel bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hart wurden. Er sagte: „Wimpern, Eifersucht und küssenswerte Lippen. Das sind die Dinge, die mein Herz hüpfen lassen." Sie rollte mit den Augen und er sagte: „Sei nicht so streng mit mir, Granger. Zumindest versuch ich es." Er bewegte sich so, dass er am Rand der Couch lag und sie sich so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Lehne der Couch lag. Er küsste ihren Nacken. „Deine milchig weißen Oberschenkel und deine kleine, süße Nase, sind zwei Dinge, die ich am meisten liebe." Seine Hand wanderte die Außenseite ihrer rechten Hüfte hinauf. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste wieder ihre Nase.

„Nun, zum ‚O'. Ich liebe es, wie du ‚oh, oh, oh' sagst, wenn du während des Sex zum Höhepunkt kommst", sagte er. Er legte sich wieder über sie, seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine und er versuchte es zu demonstrieren. Sie schubste ihn von sich.

Er landete auf dem Fußboden.

Sie beugte sich hinunter und schaute ihn an. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so fest schubsen, aber ich will nicht, dass uns unsere Eltern hören. Such dir was anderes für ‚O' aus."


	7. Chapter 7

_Kapitel 7_

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so fest schubsen, aber ich will nicht, dass uns meine Eltern hören. Nimm was anderes für ‚O'", sagte Hermine ihm. Er zog sie runter zu sich.

„Nein, ich habe das genommen und ich denke, ich möchte eine Demonstration", sagte er. Er rollte sich mit ihr herum, so dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Er zog gerade ihr Nachthemd hoch, als sie Schritte von der Treppe her hörten.

Sie lagen beide ganz ruhig und sehr still auf dem Boden vor der Couch. Hermines Mutter fragte: „Hermine, bist du hier?" Draco legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie schloss fest ihre Augen und wünschte, dass ihre Mutter bitte wieder nach oben gehen würde. Draco lag noch immer auf ihr und ihr Nachthemd war zu ihrer Hüfte hinauf gezogen.

Phyllis Granger ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Couch mit der Rückseite zum Eingang stand, und machte das Licht mit dem Lichtschalter an der Wand aus. Sie sagte: „Ehrlich mal, einfach das Licht anzulassen. Denken die, Strom ist umsonst?" Sie machte auch das Licht im Eingangsbereich aus und ging wieder nach oben.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte Draco.

„Ja", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum wir uns versteckt haben. Immerhin sind wir verheiratet", sagte er und setzte sich auf. Er saß auf ihr, mit seinen Beinen an ihren Seiten, da sie auf dem Boden blieb.

„Trotzdem will man nicht, dass die Mutter einen in einer kompromittierenden Situation erwischt, oder will man das?", fragte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was du gerade gesagt hast. Bist du betrunken?"

„Geh von mir runter", sagte sie und drückte gegen seine Brust.

„Nein, ich muss mir offensichtlich ein anderes ‚O' ausdenken und ich kann besser denken während ich auf dir drauf bin", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Orgasmus fängt mit ‚O' an."

„Draco Malfoy, geh von mir runter!", wisperte sie laut.

„Sonst was? Wirst du mir was wispern?", fragte er. Er begann sie zu kitzeln. Sie lachte und schlug seine Hände weg. „Wisper, Hermine, komm schon. Ich will hören, wie du wisperst!"

Sie lachte weiter und sagte: „Geh runter!"

Sie hörten nicht, wie ihre Mutter wieder nach unten kam, aber sie sahen, wie das Licht wieder anging und beide erstarrten, als Hermines Mutter um die Couch herum kam. Sie stand bei ihren Köpfen. Hermine schaute vom Boden zu ihrer Mutter hinauf und Draco, der noch immer auf Hermine saß und seine Hände unter ihrem Nachthemd hatte, schaute ebenfalls hinauf.

Ihre Arme waren verschränkt und sie klopfte mit ihrem Fuß.

„Hermine Jean Granger! Du bist erwachsen und benimmst dich wie ein Schulmädchen! Dein Vater und ich versuchen etwas Schlaf zu bekommen und ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr dasselbe tut, denn wir haben morgen einen großen Tag geplant und es ist spät!"

Draco schaute auf die Uhr über dem Kamin und sagte: „Es ist 21:30 Uhr, Misses Granger."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Oh, nein, er wusste nicht, dass man ihrer Mutter nicht frech antworten durfte. Er würde das herausfinden.

„Hör mir mal zu, Draco Malfoy. Ich dulde nicht, dass du mir widersprichst, hast du verstanden?", sagte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ihn.

Er krabbelte von Hermine herunter und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. „Ja, Misses Granger", sagte er, kicherte aber. Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er wusste nicht, was für ein Ungemach ihn erwartete, wenn er so weiter machte. Man spielte nicht mit ihrer Mutter, ganz und gar nicht.

Phyllis ging zu Draco und sagte: „Gibt es etwas Lustiges, junger Mann? Denkst du, es ist lustig, Leute wach zu halten? Du bist ein Gast in diesem Haus und deshalb erwarte ich, nein, ich verlange Respekt! Du wirst dich zurückhalten. Ich kann zwei Erwachsenen nicht sagen, dass sie ins Bett gehen sollen, aber du wirst leise sein und mich in meinem eigenen Haus nicht auslachen! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN, JUNGER MANN!"

„Ja."H ggggg Er konnte ihr nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Er hatte Angst. Sie könnte sich mit Lucius messen.

„Und wenn ihr vorhabt euch zu vergnügen, würde ich es zu schätzen wissen, wenn ihr das in der Abgeschiedenheit eures Schlafzimmers tut, mit verschlossener Tür!" Sie schaute zu Hermine. Hermine nickte.

„Sehr gut. Ich liebe euch beide und nun seid leise. Ich würde es hassen, deinen Vater hier runter schicken zu müssen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn es sein muss. Jetzt, gute Nacht", sagte sie. Sie kam hinüber und küsste erst Draco und dann Hermine auf die Stirn. „Ich werde das Licht wieder ausmachen, aber geht bald ins Bett", sagte sie.

Sie machte das Licht aus, wie sie es versprochen hatte und Hermine und Draco blieben für ein paar lange Minuten still im Dunkeln sitzen. Schließlich drehte sich Draco zu Hermine und sagte: „Deine Mutter ist furchterregend."

„Sie hat ihre Momente", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

„Was wäre passiert, wenn sie deinen Dad runter geschickt hätte?", fragte er.

„Er hätte sie ausgelacht und einen Witz gemacht. Dann wäre er wieder hoch gegangen und hätte ihr gesagt, dass er uns angeschriene hat", sagte Hermine. „Meine Mutter ist hier der Boss."

„Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, dass du der Boss unserer Familie sein wirst", sagte er und lächelte.

Sie lachte und stupste mit einem Finger an seine Rippe, was ihn Glucksen ließ. „Zu Hölle, Malfoy, ich bin bereits der Boss."

„Bist du nicht."

„Bin ich doch."

Er seufzte und lehnte sich an die Couch zurück. „Deine Mutter ist noch sehr hübsch und vorhin habe ich gedacht: ‚Ich hoffe, Hermine wird so wie sie', aber ich könnte meine Meinung ändern."

„Ja", stimmte Hermine zu, konnte aber nicht mehr sagen. Sie liebte ihre Mutter. Sie war ein strenger Mensch, aber auch offen und großherzig. Sie hatte Hermine ihre Liebe zu Büchern und Kunst gegeben und Hermine konnte mit ihr über alles reden. Sie drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Ich liebe sie sehr, weißt du? Ich hoffe, du wirst diese gute Seite an ihr sehen, bevor das Wochenende um ist. Das hoffe ich wirklich."

„Ich weiß", sagte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde ihr ein Auto kaufen. Das wird sie glücklich machen. Vielleicht ein silberner Volvo. Was denkst du?"

„Meine Mutter kann man nicht kaufen", sagte Hermine und drückte sich von ihm weg. Sie sagte: „Lass uns ein wenig Bier aus der Küche holen und in das Reich meines Vaters im Keller gehen."

„Bier und Keller klingt gut für mich", sagte Draco und stand auf. Sie gingen in die Küche und Hermine schnappte sich zwei Bier. Draco sagte: „Nimmst du keins für dich mit?"

„Die sind für uns beide", sagte sie. Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm noch zwei weitere Flaschen, nur für alle Fälle. Sie gingen hinunter in den Keller, wo ihr Vater seinen kleinen Erholungsraum hatte. Er war in den Farben seines Lieblingsfußballteams gehalten. Dort stand ein Billardtisch und es gab Neonschilder. Er hatte eine Bar und eine schwarze Ledercouch.

„Meine Mum hasst diesen Raum", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Ich liebe diesen Raum", sagte Draco. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und begannen die Biere zu trinken. Draco hielt sein Bier hoch und stieß damit gegen Hermines. „Prost, Hermine."

„Prost, Draco", sagte sie. „Denkst du, dass du es immer noch schaffst, heute Nacht mit der Liste fertig zu werden?"

„Vielleicht nicht heute Nacht, aber bevor wir hier verschwinden", sagte er. Er erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an ihr Telefon und er entschloss sich, dass gleich hinter sich zu bringen. Er nahm es aus seiner Tasche.

„Was machst du mit meinem Telefon?", fragte sie.

„Nummer acht auf der Liste. Jetzt werd ganz traurig, damit ich dich anrufen kann und wir dann am Telefon bleiben, ohne zu reden." Er öffnete ihr Handy.

„Wenn du mein Telefon hast, wie wirst du mich dann anrufen?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde hier zu Hause anrufen; dort drüben auf dem Couchtisch sehe ich ein Telefon." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Telefons.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es Probleme mit meiner Mutter geben wird, wenn so spät das Telefon klingelt?", fragte sie.

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. „Oh na gut", sagte er. „Du bist sowieso nicht traurig und ich denke außerdem, dass was mit deinem Handy nicht stimmt, weil es nicht angehen will."

„Gib mal her", verlangte sie. Sie stellte ihr Bier ab und nahm sich das Handy. Es wollte nicht angehen. Es war auch nass. „Draco Malfoy, hattest du das in der Tasche gehabt, als es auf uns drauf ‚geregnet' hat?"

„Ja", erwiderte er langsam.

„Du hast es nass gemacht!", beschwerte sie sich. Sie nahm das Handy und warf es quer durch den Raum. „Also jetzt bin ich sehr traurig, weil du mein Telefon kaputt gemacht hast."

„Ich kauf dir ein neues", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Sie funkelte ihn an und fragte: „Ist das deine Lösung auf alles? Etwas für andere Menschen kaufen?"

„So ziemlich", antwortete er.

„Du bist unbelehrbar", sagte sie mit einem Lachen. „Lass uns unser Spiel beenden. Ich bin dran, richtig?"

„Ich hab genug von dem Spiel und du betrügst", jammerte er. Er ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. Diesmal lag sein Kopf auf der Sofalehne und seine Beine lagen auf ihrem Schoß. Sie strich unter seiner Jeans über seine Beine.

„Komm schon. Lass es uns fertig spielen. Ich möchte gewinnen", sagte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen. Ich gewinne", sagte er. „Ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie. „Fein, lass mich alles beenden und die ganzen Buchstaben nennen, die wir noch nicht gehabt haben und wenn du sie wortwörtlich wiederholen kannst, gewinnst du und darfst eine Sache von mir verlangen, aber nur eine. Wortwörtlich, Malfoy, ohne bescheißen."

„Okay. Und was ist, wenn du gewinnst?", fragte er.

„Wenn ich gewinne, musst du alle deine Sachen ausziehen und versehentlich ins Zimmer meiner Eltern gehen und sagen: ‚Entschuldigung, ich dachte, das wäre das andere Badezimmer'." Sie lachte, nachdem sie ihm das gesagt hatte.

Er grinste teuflisch und sagte: „Alle denken, dass du so süß und nett bist, aber ich kenne dich. Du bist böse. Ich bin dabei, Süße, aber wenn ich gewinne, musst du dein Poster von dem hübschen Jungen runternehmen und es im Garten verbrennen!"

„Abgemacht!", sagte sie, lehnte sich vor und schüttelte seine Hand. Er setzte sich auf. Sie setzten sich mit dem Gesicht zueinander hin. Sie stellte ihr Bier auf dem Kaffeetisch ab und er tat es ihr nach. Sie sagte: „Hör gut zu, denn du musst es genauso wiederholen, wie ich es gesagt habe!"

„Mach schon, Schwester", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor die Couch. „Nimm unsere Biere", sagte sie. Er nahm die Flaschen und sie schob den Kaffeetisch aus dem Weg. Sie nahm die Biere von ihm und stellte sie auf die Bar hinter sich. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und sagte. „Ich liebe dich für deine Arme, wie sie mich fest drücken. Ich liebe dich für deine Brüste, die mir süße Freude bringen." Sie begann leicht herum zu tanzen und er fragte sich, ob sie nach ein paar Drinks schon betrunken war.

„Ich liebe dich für dein Schlüsselbein und auch für deine Grübchen." Sie kam zu ihm, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn lange auf seinen Mund. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und er versuchte sich auf ihrem Platz zu halten, da sie Anstalten machte, wieder aufzustehen.

„Ich liebe deine Augenbrauen", sagte sie, stellte ein Bein auf das Sofa und strich mit ihrer Hand ihr Bein auf und ab. „Ich liebe deine Sommersprossen, dein Grinsen und deine Hände." Sie stellte ihr Bein wieder hinunter und zog ihr Nachthemd aus, wodurch sie nur noch in Höschen und BH da stand.

„Granger, du bist betrunken, und ich mag es, wenn du so bist!", sagte er.

Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, schaute über ihre Schulter und sagte: „Sch… nicht reden."

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ich mag deine Wimpern", sie warf ihm über ihre Schulter einen Kuss zu, „deine schwungvolle Eifersucht auf Justin", sie warf einen Kuss über die andere Schulter, „deine küssenswerten Lippen!" Sie ging zu ihm, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn wieder auf den Mund. Er griff nach ihren Brüsten und sie schubste seine Hand weg. Sie ging hinter die Bar.

„Ich liebe deine milchig weißen Oberschenke, wenn sie meine berühren", sagte sie. Sie zog ihren BH aus. Sie drehte sich, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und warf ihn über ihre Schulter. Er fing ihn. Sie drehte sich mit nackten Brüsten zu ihm um und warf ihm ihr Höschen zu. Er fing das auch. Sie stand hinter der Bar, so dass er nichts sehen konnte, aber das war ernsthaft das beste, verdammte Spiel, was er in seinem ganzen Leben gespielt hatte. „Ich liebe deine Nase, wenn sie über meinen Nacken streicht und die Art, wie du mich ‚oh, oh, OH! Draco!' sagen lässt, wenn wir Sex haben." Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie das sagte und ihr Hände waren auf ihren Brüsten, als sie den ‚oh'-Teil sagte, während er auf seinem Platz dahin schmolz.

„Ich liebe deine pinken Finger, weil ich mich weigere, das offensichtliche zu nehmen und ‚Penis' zu sagen. Ich liebe deine ruhig Art, in der du mich gerade anschaust und wie du mich mit Verlangen ansiehst." Sie duckte sich hinter die Bar. Er setzte sich gerader hin. ‚Komm zurück', dachte er.

Sie kam mit ihrem Kopf wieder hoch und sagte: „Ich liebe das Heben und Senken deiner Brust, während du mich verlangend ansiehst. Ich liebe dein Lächeln, während deine Augen verlangend funkeln. Ich liebe deine Zähne, wenn sie sanft an meine Hals knabbern, genau hier" und sie zeigte auf ihren Nacken. Sie kam langsam um die Bar herum und stand nun splitternackt vor ihm. Er hatte sie noch nie mehr gewollt.

„Ich liebe die ungewöhnliche Art, in der du sprichst", sie kam langsam auf ihn zu, „die sehr nette Art, in der du Liebe mit mir machst", sie war eine Armlänge entfernt, „das Wimmern in deiner Stimme, wenn du nicht das bekommst, was du willst", sie hielt direkt vor ihm an.

Er schaute zu ihr hinauf und er wusste eine Sache. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würde und das ‚X, Y und Z' sagen würde, würde er zusammenbrechen.

„Ich liebe die Tatsache, dass du ein X und ein Y-Chromosom hast, denn das kann ich für X und Y benutzen." Sie schaute hinunter zu ihm und er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie schlug sie weg.

„Warte, da ist noch was", sagte sie. „Schlussendlich liebe ich dein Lebensziel und die Art, wie du mich lebendiger fühlen lässt, als jemals in meinem Leben. Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy. Kannst du jetzt wiederholen, was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

„Zur Hölle, nein", sagte er leise. Er stand auf, so dass er genau vor ihr stand. Seine Finger schlangen sich um ihr Handgelenk. Er zog sie an sich, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte: „Du gewinnst definitiv, Granger." Er drückte seinen Mund auf ihren, legte seine Arme um sie, hob sie leicht hoch und brachte sie zur Couch.

Er ließ sich auf die Couch zurückfallen, ihr Körper auf seinem. Sein Mund war noch immer auf ihrem, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Ihre Brust drückte sich gegen ihn. Sie hob ihren Kopf und half ihm, sein Shirt auszuziehen. Er küsste ihren Nacken und ihre Schulter und irgendwie, er war sich nicht sicher wie, zog er seine Hose aus.

Er rollte sie herum, so dass er auf ihr war und drang schnell in sie ein. Sein Körper gehörte nicht länger ihm. Es war ihrer, wenn das irgendeinen Sinn machte. Er hob seinen Kopf lange genug, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, da er wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nicht wollte, dass Misses Granger genau jetzt hier auftauchte.

Er hörte lange genug auf, auf seine Lippe zu beißen, um auf ihre zu beißen. Er küsste sich von ihrem Nacken hinunter zu ihrer Brust und wieder hinauf. Sein Atem wurde schwer, als sie sich an seinen Schultern festhielt. Er leckte sie zwischen ihren Brüsten und ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften.

Gott sei Dank war die Couch groß, sie war aber auch ein wenig rutschig, so dass Draco es riskierte und von der Couch rollte. Er landete auf dem Fußboden, noch immer in ihr, und sie war nun auf ihm. Ihrer Haut glitzerte und war so weich. Sie zitterte und begann schwerer zu atmen. Er musste sie zurückhalten, denn er wollte, dass es noch andauerte. Er rollte sie wieder herum, so dass er das Tempo setzen konnte.

Ihre Bauchmuskeln verhärteten sich und ihre Hüften hoben sich vom Boden, als er mit all seiner Kraft in sie stieß. Er leckte ihren Nacken entlang und sie keuchte. Seine Hand umschlang ihre Hüfte und er stieß nun härter zu. Er konnte nicht fest und schnell genug in sie stoßen. Ihre leisen, sanften Schreie, ließen die Muskeln um seine Leiste fest werden und er wusste, dass er kommen würde. Wellen schlugen um sie herum, als die Bewegungen, die sie machten, sie zu einem blendenden, feurigen Höhepunkt trieben. Er kämpfte um seine Kontrolle, doch am Ende musste er nachgeben. Sie gewann, verdammt, sie gewann.

Seine Hände schlangen sich in ihr Haar und er zog leicht daran, als sein Höhepunkt sie beide überrollte. Sie folgte ihm und ihre Fingernägel strichen leicht seinen Rücken hinunter. Er legte sich neben sie auf den Boden und sagte: „Du bist schöner, als du sein darfst. Ich liebe dich jeden Tag mehr und jedes Mal, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Wie konnte ich so viel Glück haben, dich in meinem Leben zu haben?"

Sie summte nur. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und eine Hand auf ihr Bein. „Das ist eine Ehe. Das hier, zusammen zu sein und uns jeden Tag mehr lieben, in jeder Art. Stimmst du da nicht zu?", fragte er.

Sie schubste ihn von sich und sagte: „Ja, sicher, was immer du sagst. Gehst du jetzt hoch zum Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern oder später?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Kapitel 8_

Hermine stand auf und zog sich ihr Nachthemd über. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob ihr Höschen und ihren BH auf. Draco blieb auf dem Boden liegen, stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und schaute ihr zu. Was zur Hölle hatte sie mit dieser Aussage gemeint?

„Du denkst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nackt in dem Zimmer deiner Eltern auftauchen werde, oder?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

Hermine beugte sich hinunter und hob sein Shirt, seine Hosen und seine Boxershorts auf. Sie begann die Treppen hinauf zu gehen.

„GRANGER!", sagte er harsch und setzte sich auf.

„Ich gehe duschen. Komm zu mir, nachdem du meine Eltern besucht hast."

„HERMINE!", rief er und stand nun, nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, da.

Sie war halb die Treppen hoch, mit seinen Sachen in der Hand. Sie drehte sich um und sagte: „Bist du ein Mann, der sich an seine Versprechen hält, oder was?"

„Erstens hast du mir heute eine Tour gegeben, erinnerst du dich? Deine Eltern wissen, dass ich weiß, wo ihr Schlafzimmer ist! Zweitens, werde ich es nicht tun!" Er ging auf sie zu.

„Hättest du mich wirklich mein JT Poster abnehmen lassen?", fragte sie.

„Dein was?", fragte er.

„Mein Poster! Hättest du es mich abnehmen lassen, wenn du gewonnen hättest?", fragte sie.

Also da hatte sie ihn, denn natürlich hätte er das gemacht. Er könnte lügen und ihr sagen, dass er das nicht gemacht hätte, aber sie würde wissen, dass er log. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto näher kam sie zur Kellertür. Sie war bald ganz oben. Sie schaute zu ihm hinunter und sagte: „Weißt du was, Draco. Du wirst deinen Teil der Abmachung dadurch erfüllen, dass du einfach nackt die beiden Treppenabsätze und den Flur entlang zu unserem Zimmer gehst, okay?"

Er dachte, das war akzeptabel. Sie drehte sich um und ging in die Küche. Sie lächelte ihren Vater an, den sie dort schon gesehen hatte, als sie nach oben gekommen war. Sie lachte, als sie an ihm vorbei ging und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Dad."

Edward war gegen die Spüle gelehnt, trank Milch und aß ein paar Kekse. Draco kam die Kellertreppe hinauf, komplett nackt, und erstarrte, als er oben war.

Mister Granger konnte sich nicht mehr halten, so sehr lachte er. Draco sagte: „Gute Nacht, Sir." Er ging mit so viel Würde, wie er aufbringen konnte, durch die Küche und dann die Treppen hinauf. Als er oben ankam, stand Misses Granger vor ihrer Tür und sprach mit Hermine.

„Hilf mir", sagte Draco, als er sie beide sah.

Hermine lehnte sich über das Geländer oben und sagte: „Ich habe gerade nur meiner Mutter Gute Nacht gesagt. Möchtest du ihr nicht auch gute Nacht sagen?"

Er erstarrte auf den Treppen. Edward ging an ihm vorbei und sagte: „Als Hermine die Kellertreppen mit deinen Sachen hoch kam, wusste ich, dass sie etwas vorhatte." Er lachte wieder, klopfte auf Dracos Rücken und ging die Stufen weiter hinauf. Er ging den Flur entlang und sagte: „Geh und sag Draco Gute Nacht, Phyllis."

Draco sah so aus, als müsse er sich übergeben.

Hermine biss sich so fest auf ihre Unterlippe, um nicht zu lachen, dass sie sich selbst damit Scherzen zufügte, aber das war es ihr wert. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke… Rache war ein Arschloch. Was, wenn er eine ähnliche Aktion mit ihr bei seinen Eltern abzog? Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um ihre Mutter aufzuhalten und sagte: „Nein, Mum, geh einfach ins Bett." Sie drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Ich treff dich unten im Wohnzimmer."

Er nickte und _rannte_ die Treppen hinunter. Hermines Mutter machte die zwei notwendigen Schritte, so dass sie über das Geländer gucken konnte, während er die Treppen hinunter rannte. Sie schaute zu Hermine und sagte: „Was um alles in der Welt machst du mit diesem armen, jungen Mann, du böses Mädchen?" Sie lachte und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf sie. „Geh ins Bett und bring ihm ein paar Sachen!" Ihre Eltern gingen in ihr Zimmer und schlossen die Tür.

Hermine lächelte und rannte wieder die Stufen hinunter. Draco stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah beinahe so grandios aus wie Michelangelos David. Sie warf ihm seine Hosen zu, behielt den Rest seiner Sachen aber in ihrer Hand. „Wie wütend bist du auf mich?", fragte sie.

„Weiß deine Mutter, dass ich nackt war?", fragte er.

„Nein", musste sie lügen.

„Dann bin ich eigentlich nicht wütend", sagte er und zog sich seine Hosen an. „Auch wenn ich ein wenig angefressen bin, dass dein Vater mich nackt gesehen hat und er mich ausgelacht hat."

„Er hat nicht über deinen Körper gelacht. Er hat über deine Situation gelacht, das kann ich dir versprechen. Niemand würde jemals über deinen Körper lachen", sagte sie. „Ich verspreche, er ist bewundernswert."

„Schleim nicht so", schimpfte er. „Ich muss jetzt duschen, deshalb gehe ich jetzt in unser Badezimmer." Er ging auf sie zu und tat so, als würde er an ihr vorbeigehen, doch plötzlich schnappte er sie an der Hüfte und küsste sie fest. Dann sagte er: „Warte ab und mach dir Sorgen darum, was ich tun werde, um es dir heimzuzahlen." Er lachte den ganzen Weg nach oben.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete. Sie machte sich Sorgen.

Nach seiner Dusche zog er sich eine saubere Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt an. Sie hatte sich in dem Extra-Badezimmer geduscht und sie kam in das Zimmer, als er sich gerade sein Shirt anzog. Sie warf ihr nun schmutziges Nachthemd auf den Boden und zog eine der Schubladen ihrer Kommode auf. Sie zog sich einen Slip und ein T-Shirt an. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er schaute sie an und sagte: „NEIN!"

Sie hatte sich ein T-Shirt von Justin Timberlake angezogen.

„Ich schwöre bei allem, was unheilig ist, dass ich das von deinem Körper reißen werde, aber das wird keineswegs spaßig!"

Er stand auf und sie zog es aus. „Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht", sagte sie. Sie legte es zurück in die Schublade und schlüpfte in ein weißes Baumwollnachthemd. Er ging hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch, während sie sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er nahm ihre Liste und pinnte sie wieder an ihr Schwarzes Brett. Dann nahm er ein Blatt Papier und einen Kugelschreiber. Sie stützte sich auf die Kissen und beobachtete ihn.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie.

„Ich mache meine Liste", sagte er.

„Was für eine Liste?", fragte sie.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Meine Liste von Dingen, die ein Mädchen perfekt machen würde, wenn sie sie tut."

Sie begann sich ihr Haar mit einem Handtuch zu trocknen und sagte: „Hast du ein Mädchen im Sinn, das diese Aufgaben erledigen soll?"

„Ich kenne einige, die es tun würden, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte er. „Ich wette, ich könnte sogar ein Mädchen finden, das mich einem Poster von einem hübschen Jungen vorziehen würde."

Sie stellte sich auf ihr Bett und er drehte sich um, um zu ihr zu sehen. Sie streckte sich und berührte das JT-Poster. Sie begann es abzunehmen. Er drehte sich ganz um, um ihr zuzusehen. Sie zog das eine Ende hinunter und dann das andere. Sie hüpfte vom Bett und gerade als er ‚Danke' sagen wollte, sagte sie „Entschuldige mal", griff um ihn herum und öffnet die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches. Sie nahm sich etwas Klebeband, ging zu ihrer Zimmertür und klebte das Poster dorthin. Dann warf sie das Klebeband zurück auf den Schreibtisch und dann KÜSSTE sie das Poster. „Gute Nacht, Justin", sagte sie. Sie schaute zu Draco und erklärte: „Ich konnte ihm keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben, oben an der Decke."

Sie lächelte Draco an, nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Bücherregal und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

Draco legte seinen Stift weg, stand auf und ging zu dem Poster hinüber. „Entweder du oder ich, hübscher Junge", sagte er. Er ging hinüber zu Hermine und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand. Sie lächelte lieb an.

„Was, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich das Poster ernsthaft nicht dort möchte? Was, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es meine Gefühle verletzt, dass du es nicht runter nehmen möchtest und dass ich kein Spiel spiele? Was, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir das wichtig ist?" All diese Dinge fragte Draco mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem hübschen Gesicht.

Hermine schaute nach Zeichen von List und Unfug, sah nichts von beidem, ging hinüber, nahm das Poster ab, öffnete die oberste Schublade, nahm etwas daraus hervor, was Draco nicht sehen konnte, und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Draco folgte ihr.

Sie ging leise nach draußen und er folgte ihr.

Sie ging zur Seite des Hauses und leere einen der metallenen Eimer. Sie kam zurück in den Garten, warf das Poster in den Eimer, nahm die Streichholzschachtel, die sie aus ihrer Schublade genommen hatte und warf ein entzündetes Streichholz in den Eimer zu dem Poster.

Draco schaute in den Mülleimer. Das Poster begann sich zusammen zu rollen und die Ecken begannen zu brennen. Er sah dabei zu, als es in Flammen aufging und Rauch aus dem Eimer kam. Sie ging nach drüben, nahm den Gartenschlauch und machte die Flammen aus. Als sie dort stand und den Schlauch auf den Rasen richtete, schaute er zurück in den Mülleimer und sah, dass dort nichts mehr schön aussah. Er sah eine schwarze, nasse, verbrannte Masse.

Sie schaute ihn ausdruckslos an. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?", fragte sie. „Wenn du mich ernsthaft gebeten hättest, es abzunehmen und mir gesagt hättest, dass es dich wirklich stört und dass es deine Gefühle verletzt, wenn ich es nicht tue, dann hätte ich das sofort gemacht."

„Mensch, Granger, ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Das verdammte Poster interessiert mich nicht", sagte er.

Sie richtete den Gartenschlauch auf ihn und spritzte ihn ordentlich ab. Sie ließ den Schlauch fallen und ging wütend ins Haus. Sie hatte dieses Poster für eine lange Zeit gehabt. Verdammt sei er!

Er räumte auf, brachte den Schlauch zurück und trocknete sich mit seinem Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal. Er wusste, wie er das wieder gut machen konnte. Er ging in die Küche und begann mit der Arbeit.

Nach zwanzig Minuten ging er hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie waren seit zwei Wochen verheiratet und hatten noch keinen Streit gehabt. Er wollte nicht, dass hieraus einer wurde, besonders nicht wegen dem Poster eines hübschen Jungen. Sie las wieder. Er warf ihr etwas zu. Sie schaute auf, als ein kleiner Becher auf ihrem Bein landete. An dem war eine Strippe befestigt und an dieser Strippe, in seiner Hand, war ein weiterer Becher. Er ging hinüber zur anderen Seite des Bettes und setzte sich auf den Boden. Er drehte sich so, dass er sie nicht anschaute. Sein Rücken war gegen das Bett gelehnt.

Sie verstand. Nummer acht auf der Liste.

Sie seufzte, legte ihr Buch weg und setzte sich auf den Boden auf der anderen Seite des Doppelbettes. Sie griff nach dem Becher.

„Ring, Ring", sagte Draco.

Hermine führte den Becher zu ihrem Mund. „Hallo", sagte sie in den Becher. Sie hielt ihn an ihr Ohr.

„Kann ich mit Hermine sprechen?", fragte er. Sie schaute den Becher verwundert an. Er hatte Magie benutzt, damit das hier funktionierte! Es klang, als ob er mit ihr wie mit einem Telefon sprach, nicht nur mittels zwei Bechern und einem Stück Strick. Sie ging auf ihre Knie und starrte ihn an. Er drehte seinen Kopf für eine Minute herum und sagte dann in das Telefon: „Eine Minute, bitte. Hier starrt mich so eine verrückte Frau an." Er krabbelte, mit dem Becher in der Hand, hinüber ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür. „Jetzt können wir frei reden", sagte er dann.

„Okay", sagte sie und kletterte wieder ins Bett.

„Bist du wütend?", fragte er.

„Ein wenig", erwiderte sie.

„Ich kauf dir ein neues Poster", sagte er. „Vielleicht mit einer Katze drauf."

Sie kicherte. „Es geht nicht um das Poster", erklärte sie. „Es geht darum, dass du bezweifelt hast, wie sehr ich dich liebe und dass du mich manipuliert hast. Ich mag keines dieser beiden Dinge."

„Ich verstehe", sagte er. „Ich könnte dir ein Poster von einem Pferd kaufen."

„Draco."

„Ich könnte dir ein Poster eines glänzenden, silbernen Volvos kaufen", lachte er.

„Draco."

„Ja?"

„Du musst mir nichts kaufen."

„Darf ich dann ehrlich sein?"

„Ja."

„Das Poster hat mich ein wenig gestört und ich weiß nicht, warum. Und es hat mich ein wenig gestört, dass du es nicht abnehmen wolltest und wieder weiß ich nicht wirklich, warum. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versucht dich dazu zu bringen, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, damit du es runter nimmst, obwohl ich dich nur nett hätte fragen müssen." Stille. „Oder ich hätte warten sollen, bis du schläfst und es dann selbst abnehmen sollen."

„Ja, das hätte funktioniert." Sie krabbelte vom Bett und setzte sich neben die Badezimmertür.

„Hey, Granger, was hast du an?", fragte er.

Sie schaute hinunter auf ihr Nachthemd. Er wusste, was sie trug. „Was?"

„Das hier ist ein obszöner Telefonanruf. Sag mir, was du trägst und dann atme schwer in das Telefon."

„Du bist irre."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie stellte den Becher ab und berührte die Badezimmertür. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Holz und fragte: „Machst du dir jemals Sorgen, dass wir das alles übereilt haben und dass wir uns nicht wirklich kennen und dass wir das vielleicht eines Tages bereuen?"

Er stellte den Becher ab und setzte sich neben die Tür. „Ist das eine Multiple-Choice-Frage?", fragte er. „Kann ich nur eines aussuchen und kann ich auch sagen, nichts von dem? Ich mache mir nämlich keine Sorgen um diese Sachen und das solltest du auch nicht. Wir werden einander kennenlernen. Das ist der Spaß dabei." Er griff nach oben und öffnete die Tür. Er streckte nur seine Hand hinaus. Sie nahm sie.

„Du bist beinahe fertig mit der Liste, weißt du?", sagte sie.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und öffnete die Tür. Er schubste sie um und krabbelte auf sie. Er schaute zu ihr hinunter, während ihre Hand hinauf kam und sein Gesicht streichelte. Er fragte: „Wie viel hab ich noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, aber du bist fast fertig", antwortete sie. Er küsste ihren Mund mit einem feuchten, schnellen Kuss und stand auf. Er bot ihr seine Hand an. Sie gingen beiden hinüber und schauten auf die Liste.

Sie sagte: „Wir werden Nummer zwei heute Nacht tun, lass sie in deinen Armen einschlafen. Abgesehen davon musst du nur noch Nummer dreizehn erledigen und dich in mich verlieben und mir sagen, dass du mich liebst."

Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. Seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und sein Mund legte sich ganz auf ihren. Seine linke Hand kam zu ihrem Haar, damit er ihren Kopf ein wenig zurückziehen konnte, während seine rechte Hand auf ihrer Hüfte blieb. Seine Zungen erreichte ihre und in einem blendenden Akt aus Vertrauen und Liebe, ließ er sie in ihrem Mund kreisen. Sein Mund glitt über ihre Wange zu ihrem Nacken und er küsste sie dort und berührte ihre Haut mit seiner Zunge. Sie spürte das bekannte Ziehen in ihrem Bauch und sie wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment Nummer dreizehn machten. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt und mit seinem Kuss erzählte er ihr genau das.

Ihr Körper zerschmolz in seiner Umarmung. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute sie an. Er sagte: „Ich liebe dich so sehr und das werde ich dir jeden Tag meines Lebens zeigen, wenn du mich lässt."

Sie lächelte ihn an und legte seine Hände auf sein Haar. Sie küsste ihn genauso feurig und fest. Sie hob ihren Kopf, nahm ihre Hände von seinem Haar und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie standen ein Stück weit voneinander entfernt und starrten sich wie verblüffte Jugendliche an, die sich gerade zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Er schubste ihre Schulter und sagte: „Du liebst mich."

„Ja, ich vermute schon", sagte sie. Sie schubste ihn zurück. Sie ging zurück zum Bett und nahm sich ihr Buch. Er setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, um seine Liste zu beenden. Als er fertig war, verwandelte es in ein Papierflugzeug und warf es zu ihr. Es traf sie genau auf die Nase.

„WOW! Das würde ich nicht noch einmal schaffen, wenn ich es versuchen würde", sagte er, beeindruckt von seinem Manöver.

Sie legte ihr Buch weg und sagte: „Du hast Glück, dass du nicht noch mein anders Auge blind gemacht hast." Er setzte sich neben sie. Sie entfaltete das Papier und las die Liste.

Dracos Liste:

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir ein Liebesgedicht schreiben, nicht zu lang, nicht zu schmalzig.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir Kekse backen.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, Dirty Talk, während des Sexes zu machen.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, mit dir ein Sportereignis anschauen, das ganze, und sie darf sich nicht einmal beschweren.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir eine Nachricht geben.

Höre niemals die Worte: „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, über deine Witze zu lachen, selbst wenn sie schlüpfrig sind, und sie darf dich nicht deswegen anschreien.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dich nicht anzuschreien, wenn du pupst, denn immerhin ist das eine normale Körperfunktion und es ist ungesund, es drinnen zu lassen.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, den ganzen langen Sonntag mit dir im Bett zu verbringen, die Zeitung mit dir lesen, das Kreuzworträtsel lösen und mindestens fünfmal mit dir Sex zu haben.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir dein Lieblingsessen zu machen, selbst wenn sie es hasst, zu kochen und selbst, wenn es etwas ist, was sie nicht essen mag.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir „Ich liebe dich" nach dem Sex zu sagen, obwohl du es während des Sexes gesagt hast, hast du es so gemeint, selbst in den Fängen der Leidenschaft.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, den ganzen Tag in deinem schmutzigen T-Shirt herumlaufen, nur weil es nach dir riecht.

Bring ein Mädchen dazu, mit dir zu raufen, nicht zu weinen, wenn sie verletzt wird und dich nicht in die Weichteile zu treten.

Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte: „Das könnte eine Weile dauern, aber wenn du die Liste an einem Abend erledigen konntest, kann ich deine Liste an einem Tag erledigen. Ich werde morgen anfangen, denn ich will fertig sein, bevor wir zum Haus deiner Eltern gehen. Ich möchte nicht noch den zusätzlichen Druck spüren, sie dazu zu bringen, mich zu mögen und zu versuchen, deine Liste zu schaffen, okay?"

„Ich sag dir was, Granger", sagte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Du kannst morgen anfangen, aber es gibt keinen Zeitrahmen. Mach sie fertig, wenn du kannst. Für mich aber gibt es nur noch eine Sache zu tun und ich habe vor, das genau jetzt zu machen." Er zog seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt aus und kletterte ins Bett unter die Decke.

Er nahm ihr das Buch ab und warf es auf den Boden. Er nahm die Liste, faltete sie zusammen und legte sie hinüber auf den Nachttisch. „Mach das Licht aus. Ich muss dich in meinen Armen einschlafen lassen und ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir ist, aber ich bin müde."

Sie machte das Licht aus und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er schlang seine Arme um sie. Er hatte die Liste an einem Tag geschafft und er war in der Tat sehr zufrieden mit sich.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kapitel 9_

Die Uhr zeigte 4:33 Uhr an. Hermine hatte die Uhr jetzt schon seit sechzehn Minuten angesehen. Sie wusste nicht, zu welcher Uhrzeit sie eingeschlafen war, denn es war nach 23:00 Uhr gewesen, als sie endlich ins Bett gegangen waren. Sie hatten noch einmal Liebe gemacht und dann war Draco eingeschlafen. Sie wusste, dass sie danach noch fast eine Stunde wach gewesen war. Sie war schließlich eingeschlafen, war dann aber vor sechzehn, nein, vor siebzehn Minuten aufgewacht.

Sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, weil sie sich Sorgen machte. Sie machte sich Sorgen wegen morgen, nun, heute, nicht morgen. Sie machte sich Sorgen darum, heute Abend zum Manor zu gehen. Hermine wollte nicht wirklich dorthin. Sie hatte sehr schlechte Erinnerungen an das Manor, sie mochte Dracos Eltern nicht besonders und sie wusste, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Deshalb konnte sie nicht schlafen. Deshalb war sie vor achtzehn Minuten aufgewacht und deshalb war sie immer noch wach. Sie hob Dracos Arm von ihrem Bauch und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Sie ging ins Badezimmer. Nachdem sie sich erleichtert hatte, kam sie wieder heraus und nahm sich Dracos Liste. Sie hob Dracos T-Shirt auf dem Weg zurück ins Badezimmer auf.

Sie setzte sich auf die Toilette und las seine Liste noch einmal. Dann zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd aus und zog sich sein T-Shirt an. Eins erledigt. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich den ganzen Tag tragen, denn sie musste etwas angemessenes tragen, wenn sie heute Abend zum Manor gingen, wie etwa ein Abendkleid und eine Tiara, aber sie würde es für eine Weile tragen. Sie hatte gestern Abend zwei Dinge erledigt. Sie hatte den Dirty Talk während des Sexes getan. Nun, ihrer Meinung nach war es Dirty Talk, als sie seinen Penis „Mister Happy" genannt hatte. Sie hatte Nummer 7 gemacht, was bedeutete, dass sie über seinen dreckigen Witz gelacht hatte, was dann geschehen war, als er ihrer intimsten Stelle ebenfalls einen Namen gegeben hatte, der wirklich sehr vulgär war. Aber sie hatte gelacht, auch wenn sie ihm zuerst eine runterhauen wollte. Und sie hatte Nummer 11 erledigt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte, während sie Sex hatten und sie hatte es ihm danach gesagt, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Nicht schlecht. Sie konnte nicht diese ‚bleib am Sonntag im Bett'-Sache tun, weil sie am Sonntag im Manor sein würden, und sie konnte sich mit ihm dieses Wochenende auch keine Sportveranstaltung ansehen, aber sie würde sich sehr anstrengen, den Rest zu erledigen.

Sie faltete die Liste zusammen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie öffnete das Fenster, obwohl ihre Eltern die Belüftungsanlage anhatten. Sie fühlte sich ruhelos. Sie schloss das Fenster und ging in dem kleinen Badezimmer auf und ab.

Draco war aufgewacht, als Hermine seinen Arm weggeschoben hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie ins Bad gegangen war. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie wieder herausgekommen war und sich die Liste geholt hatte, die er geschrieben hatte, zusammen mit seinem T-Shirt von gestern Abend. Er hatte zugesehen, wie sie wieder ins Bad gegangen war und noch war sie nicht wieder raus gekommen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 5:09 Uhr. Sie war schon sehr lange Zeit da drin. War sie krank? Hatte sie sich eingeschlossen? War sie in die Toilette gefallen und ertrunken? Er schlug die Decke zurück und zog sich seine Boxershorts an. Er ging zur Tür und klopfte.

„Hermine, bist du noch da drinnen?" Er wusste, dass das eine dumme Frage war, denn er hatte sie nicht wieder raus kommen sehen. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch es war zugesperrt. „Bist du krank?"

„Geh wieder ins Bett, Draco", sagte sie.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er.

Sie kam zur Tür. „Es geht mir gut. Schlaf noch etwas."

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er.

„Bitte, gib mir ein wenig Zeit allein. Bitte."

Er setzte sich auf das Bett. Warum brauchte sie Zeit allein? Er konnte nicht anders, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Er ging mit seinem Zauberstab wieder zur Tür und entriegelte sie. Er ging hinein und sah, wie sie mit seinem T-Shirt in der Wanne saß, ohne Wasser. Sie saß in einer leeren Wanne und dachte offensichtlich nach, auch wenn er nicht wusste, worüber sie nachdachte.

„Draco, bitte, kann ich für einen Moment allein sein?", fragte sie und schaute zu ihm auf.

Er konnte nicht anders und runzelte die Stirn. Er sah seine Liste auf dem Toilettendeckel. Er faltete sie wieder zu einem Flugzeug und ließ es aus der Tür fliegen. Er kletterte zu ihr in die Wanne und setzte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr. Er hatte nicht viel Platz. Seine Beine lagen neben ihren.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Angst", gab sie zu.

„Vor was hast du Angst? Vor Wasser?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Glucksen.

„Vor deinen Eltern", antwortete sie.

Er lachte kurz und sagte dann: „Hör mal, deine Mutter ist zehnmal furchteinflößender als Lucius zu seinen Todesserzeiten. Dir wird nichts passieren." Er wusste, was sie gemeint hatte, aber er wollte sie aufbauen. „Hab keine Angst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich deine Seite nicht eine Minute verlassen werde."

„Sie werden mich nicht mögen", sagte sie. „Sie werden denken, dass ich ihnen unterlegen bin und dass ich nicht gut genug für dich bin. Du hast bereits gesagt, dass dein Vater denkt, dass ich dich wegen deines Geldes geheiratet habe."

„Das war ein Witz", log er, denn sein Vater hatte das wirklich gesagt.

„Nein, sie werden mich nicht mögen", wiederholte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Er griff nach ihren Armen und zog sie zu sich. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, in der engen, kleinen Wanne und er legte seine Arme auf ihre Schultern. „Wen kümmert es, was sie denken? Du bist mutig und tapfer. Du warst eine Gryffindor, um Merlins Willen. Du hast Potter mit den Horkurxen geholfen. Du hast im letzten Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft."

„Genau", sagte sie. „Ich wurde in dem Manor von der Schwester deiner Mutter und den Freunden deines Vaters gefoltert, weil ich Harry Potter geholfen habe und weil ich eine Gryffindor war und weil ich ein Schlammblut war." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, so dass seine Arme sie losließen, und kletterte aus der Wanne. Sie schaute zu ihm hinunter und sagte: „Ich werde heute Abend da hin gehen und ich werde freundlich und höflich sein, weil sie deine Eltern sind und weil ich dich liebe. Trotzdem werde ich bei ihnen niemals Willkommen sein, also mach dir nicht vor, dass es anders sein wird. Ich werde ihnen genauso wenig niemals ganz trauen, oder ihnen vergeben. Es tut mir leid. Hass mich nicht." Sie ging aus dem Badezimmer und wieder ins Bett. Sie drehte sich auf ihre Seite und zog die Decke über sich.

Er kletterte aus der Wanne und machte das Licht aus. Er starrte sie für eine Weile vom Türrahmen aus an. „Du musst ihnen eine Chance geben. Sie haben sich wirklich geändert", flehte er sie an.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das tun werde, aber nur für dich. Nicht für sie. Und ich werde nie vergessen, was in diesem Haus passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich eine Nacht dort verbringen kann. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt wieder schlafen. Gute Nacht, oder eher Guten Morgen." Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm reden.

Sie wusste, dass er sich auf das Bett setzte, denn sie spürte, wie das Gewicht seines Körpers die Matratze einsinken ließ. Er berührte sie nicht und zog sie nicht zu sich, oder sowas. Sie wollte, dass er das tat, aber sie verstand, warum er es nicht tat. Sie wusste, dass er Zweifel hatte. Er hätte wissen müssen, was sie über sie dachte, über diesen Ort, aber er hatte damit nicht gerechnet und nun hatte er Zweifel. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass sie eines Tages dort leben würden. Sie würde eher für den Rest ihres Lebens in einem Zelt leben, als dort. Was sollte sie tun, wenn er nicht mehr länger mit ihr verheiratet sein wollte?

Schließlich berührte er ihren Arm. „Granger, wir müssen da nicht hingehen, wenn du nicht willst. Wir könnten, ich meine, ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass du krank bist oder sowas. Wir müssen da nie hingehen, wenn du nicht willst. Das meine ich ernst."

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie erkannte, dass er gemeint hatte, was er gesagt hatte und sie begann zu weinen.

Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Sch", beruhigte er sie. „Es ist alles gut. Ich bin da." Er würde sie nie zu etwas zwingen, was sie schmerzen würde und er konnte sehen, dass nur der Gedanke daran, zum Manor zu gehen und Zeit mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen, ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Deshalb würden sie es einfach nicht tun.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich für mich und gegen sie entscheiden musst", sagte sie.

„Warum nicht? Du bist meine Frau", sagte er und küsste sie auf ihr Haar.

„Aber das ist unfair und nicht nett von mir", sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du würdest es bereuen, mich geheiratet zu haben, deshalb habe ich dir nicht gesagt, wie ich mich fühle."

„Manchmal bist du so dumm", sagte er. Er wusste, dass das nicht das Beste war, was man einer weinenden Frau sagte, aber manchmal _**war **_sie dumm. Sie musste doch wissen, dass er sich jeden Tag der Woche für sie entscheiden würde.

„Wir werden hingehen. Es geht mir gut", sagte sie und ihre Tränen wurden weniger.

„Nein, jetzt möchte ich nicht hingehen", erklärte er ihr. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie schaute zu ihm auf. Der Raum war nun heller, auch wenn es draußen noch immer dunkel war. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen und alles was sie sehen konnte war Ernsthaftigkeit. Nun, das und Liebe.

„Ich möchte es versuchen. Ich werde es für dich versuchen, weil ich dich genauso sehr liebe, wie du mich liebst", sagte sie. Nach einer Weile, schlief sie endlich wieder ein. Draco jedoch war hellwach.

Etwa eine Stunde später stand er auf, um zu duschen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Hermine wieder in ein Handtuch gekleidet und trocknete ihre Haar. Sie war gleich nach ihm aufgestanden und hatte in einem der Gästebadezimmer geduscht. Sie zog sich wieder sein T-Shirt und eine Jeans an. Sie ging zum Schrank und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich habe hier ein Paar alte Turnschuhe. Ich habe alles außer Sandalen und Absatzschuhe." Sie ging in ihren Schrank und das war, als Draco es sah… auf der Innenseite ihres Schrankes.

Er ging zu dem Schrank, zeigte darauf und sagte: „Wie zur Hölle ist das Ding hier rein gekommen? Ich habe gesehen, wie es verbrannt ist!" Auf der Innenseite ihrer Schranktür war ein weiteres Poster, von dem er dachte, dass es dasselbe war, von Mister Justin Timberlake.

„Oh, das ist nur eine weitere Kopie desselben Posters", sagte sie. Sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei, setzte sich aufs Bett und begann ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„WAS?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich hatte zwei Poster von diesem. Und?", fragte sie beiläufig. Sie ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und sagte: „Ich muss runter gehen, damit ich dir dein Lieblingsessen zum Frühstück kochen kann. Ich muss mit der Liste anfangen. Ich sehe dich dann unten."

Er starrte ihr nach. Dann schaute er zurück zu dem Poster und sagte: „Bevor der Tag um ist, geht einer von uns und das werde nicht ich sein, Mister Hübscher Junge!" Er knallte dir Tür zu.

Hermine begann Eier Benedikt zu machen. Sie hasste Eier Benedikt. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie man sie machte, aber sie wusste, dass er einmal gesagt hatte, dass das sein Lieblingsfrühstück war, deshalb wollte sie es versuchen. Ihre Eltern waren Frühaufsteher und so saß ihr Vater bereits auf der Veranda und trank seinen Kaffee, während seine Mutter oben war und sich anzog. Sie nahm sich das Kochbuch ihrer Mutter und schaute nach, wie man dieses verdammte Essen machte. Es schien nicht so schwer zu sein. Es war nur Schinken und pochiertes Ei in Sauce Hollondaise, auf Toast oder aufgeschnittenem englischen Muffin. Das konnte sie schaffen.

Draco kam nach unten und sah sie in der Küche stehen. „Was machst du?"

„Eier Benedikt", sagte sie.

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Das ist auf deiner Liste. Bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir etwas zu essen zu machen, was du liebst, auch wenn sie nicht kochen kann und du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, und selbst wenn sie es nicht mag, was ich nicht tue." Sie musste das dritte Mal mit dem Pochierten Ei beginnen, da sie Schwierigkeiten hatte und die ersten beiden nicht gut geworden waren.

„Ich mag auch keine Eier Benedikt", sagte er. „Ich mag Florentiner Eier."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was?"

„Florentiner Eier mag ich", sagte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich das Kochbuch. Sie fand Florentiner Eier.

Sie las laut vor: „Florentiner Eier sind pochierte Eier auf einem Bett Spinat, mit weißer Soße und Cheddarkäse und das alles gebacken. Verdammt!" Sie schloss das Kochbuch. „Ich habe keinen Spinat. Wer mag schon Spinat? Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht Eier Benedikt magst? Das sind auch pochierte Eier. Vielleicht hast du es verwechselt."

Er lächelte und sagte: „Vielleicht gehst du besser in den Laden und kaufst Spinat."

„Versuch die Eier Benedikt", schlug sie vor.

„Du hast bis jetzt nur die Eier pochiert, also mach Florentiner Eier", widersprach er.

Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Mum, kommst du bald runter?", rief sie dann nach oben. Ihre Mutter kam die Treppen hinunter.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie.

„Draco möchte Florentiner Eier zum Frühstück und ich kann das verdammt nochmal nicht. Ich könnte noch nicht einmal die Eier Benedikt, die ich machen wollte, weil ich nicht weiß, wie man eine Sauce Hollondaise mache, aber zumindest sieht das leichter aus, als dieses verdammte Rezept." Sie öffnete das Kochbuch auf der richtigen Seite und zeigte es ihrer Mutter.

„Granger, ist schon gut, lass deine Mutter in Ruhe. Ich werde einfach die pochierten Eier essen", sagte er.

„Nein, Draco, wenn du das hier willst, können wir versuchen, das zu machen", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Aber ich möchte das nicht", entgegnete er.

„Offensichtlich doch, sonst würde Hermine nicht versuchen, das für dich zu machen. Sei nicht schüchtern. Wir werden das schon hinkriegen. Es ist nur so, dass ich noch eine schlechtere Köchin bin als Hermine. Ihr Vater ist der Koch in der Familie." Phyllis ging zur Tür und rief nach Edward.

„Edward, kannst du Florentiner Eier machen?", fragte sie.

„Wer zum Teufel will Florentiner Eier?", fragte Edward, als er in die Küche kam.

„Draco", antwortete Phyllis.

„Oh, nun, haben wir frischen Spinat?", fragte er, als er über Hermines Schulter auf das Rezept schaute.

„Nein, geh in den Laden und hol welchen", sagte Phyllis.

„Ich möchte wirklich keine Florentiner Eier", sagte Draco nachdrücklich.

„Draco, das ist kein Problem, also mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Edward. Er sah die gummiartig aussehenden Eier, die Hermine pochiert hatte und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Ich habe versucht Eier Benedikt zu machen, weil ich dachte, dass er das am liebsten mag, aber er hat gesagt, er möchte lieber Florentiner Eier", erklärte Hermine. „Das da sollen pochierte Eier sein."

Draco stand auf und sagte: „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich lieber Florentiner Eier möchte. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass das mein Lieblingsessen ist! Ich wäre zufrieden mit Toast, Saft und Kaffee."

„Diese pochierten Eier sehen grauenhaft aus, Hermine", sagte ihr Vater und ignorierte Draco Ausbruch. „Wer hat dir beigebracht ein Ei zu pochieren?"

„Mum", antwortete sie.

„Genug geredet", sagte Edward. „Ich werde in den Laden gehen und holen, was wir brauchen. Ich werde gleich zurück sein und für alle Frühstück machen." Edward schnappte sich dir Schlüssel zu seinem neuen Auto und eilte aus der Tür.

„Hermine, räum das auf. Ich werde mit deinem Vater mitgehen", sagte Phyllis. „Draco, kann ich dir noch etwas mitbringen, wenn wir schon unterwegs sind? Möchtest du etwas Besonderes zum Mittagessen?"

„Ich möchte nicht einmal wirklich etwas Besonderes zum Frühstück. Ich wäre glücklich mit einem Toast und Kaffee. Ich brauche nicht einmal den Saft", antwortete er.

„Er ist nur höflich", sagte Hermine. „Bring noch ein paar Eier mit und braunen Zucker, Vanille und Schokostückchen, denn er möchte, dass ich ihm auch noch ein paar selbst gemachte Kekse mache."

„Guter Gott." Hermines Mutter lehnte sich zu ihrer Tochter und sagte so, dass Draco es trotzdem noch hören konnte: „Hat er auch vor dich barfuß und schwanger zu halten?" Dann ging sie aus der Tür.

Hermine begann aufzuräumen und Draco setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. Er sagte: „Ich möchte nur etwas Kaffee. Ich brauche nicht einmal den Toast."


	10. Chapter 10

_Kapitel 10_

Jetzt dachte Hermines Mutter, dass er nicht nur ein verdorbener Irrer war, der nackt herumlief, sondern auch, dass er ein chauvinistisches Schwein war, das darauf bestand, dass seine Frau ihm Florentiner Eier zum Frühstück machte! Großartig! Jetzt musste er ihr wirklich ein Auto kaufen! Einen verdammten glänzenden silbernen Volvo!

„Großartig", sagte Draco. „Deine Mutter mag mich schon so nicht und jetzt denkt sie, dass ich irgend so ein Tyrann bin, der nichts anders tut, als dich dazu zu zwingen, Dinge für mich zu machen, wie zum Beispiel Frühstück."

„Sie weiß, dass man mich nicht dazu zwingen kann, etwas zu tun, was ich nicht will. Ich werde ihr die Liste zeigen und ihr sagen, dass ich nur versuche, alle Aufgaben zu erledigen, so wie du meine Aufgaben auf meiner Liste erledigt hast."

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und sagte: „Wag es ja nicht, ihr die Liste zu zeigen. Sie wird denken, dass ich ein verdorbener Irrer bin, der nackt herum rennt und dass ich ein chauvinistisches Schwein bin, dass dich spezielles Essen kochen lässt und dass ich Sexbesessen bin, denn die Hälfte der Dinge auf der Liste beinhalten Sex!"

„Draco", lachte Hermine. „Wir sind verheiratet. Sie weiß also, dass wir Sex haben." Hermine rief den Hund zu sich und gab ihm die pochierten Eier. „Jetzt hör auf mich so böse anzusehen. Ich werde es ihr nicht erzählen, wenn du das nicht willst, aber ich möchte deine Liste genauso sehr erledigen, wie du meine erledigen wolltest, okay?"

Er sagte: „Meine war nur ein Spaß. Du musst das nicht machen. Es stört mich nicht." Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Brust. Sie schaute ihn an und er fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, du musst nicht einen Haufen Aufgaben erledigen, um mir das zu beweisen." Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen hinunter und verschlang sie mit seinen Händen um ihre Hüfte herum. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich möchte es aber. Ich möchte dir beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du hast diese Liste geschrieben und damit dein perfektes Mädchen beschrieben, das ich sein möchte."

„Ich denke bereits, dass du mein perfektes Mädchen bist", entgegnete er. „Du musst mir gar nichts beweisen. Du bist mehr als perfekt."

„Was ist mehr als perfekt?", fragte sie.

„Du bist jetzt eine Malfoy, das ist mehr als perfekt", scherzte er.

„Ich bin eine Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Wirklich? Du hast dich entschieden?", fragte er. Er schüttelte sich und sagte: „Dann kann ich nicht sagen, dass du mehr als perfekt bist, weil du keine bist Malfoy sondern eine Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich, was dich nur halb perfekt macht. Also sage ich, dass du mehr als perfekt bist, weil du Hermine bist. Ich denke, Hermine ist lateinisch für perfekt."

„Das denke ich nicht, Draco der Drache", sagte sie, da sein Name Drachen in Latein hieß.

„Ich könnte die Bedeutung in einem Wörterbuch nachschlagen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Wörterbücher liebst", sagte er. Er ließ seine Hände ihre Haare hinauf und hinunter fahren. Dann zwickte er sie in den Po. Sie schlug ihn auf seine Brust und drückte sich aus seiner Umarmung. Er zog sie am Arm zu sich und begann diesen zu küssen, beginnend mit dem Handgelenk, über den Unterarm hinauf zu ihrem Oberarm. Er küsste ihre Schulter und sagte dann: „Sag mir, was ist deine Definition von perfekt, Granger?" Er küsste ihren Nacken, nahm dann ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr intensiv in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen.

„Das hier - genau hier und jetzt - das ist perfekt", sagte sie. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände, wie er es nur Augenblicke zuvor getan hatte, und küsste seine Nase.

Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und sagte: „Ich habe eine sentimentale Närrin geheiratet, oder? Du bist so ein Trottel." Er stellte sie wieder auf den Boden und klatschte ihr auf den Hintern.

„Du bist ein Narr", sagte sie und schlug ihm im Gegenzug auf den Hintern.

„Ein verliebter Narr."

„Nein, nur ein Narr", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Er lachte und sagte: „Wenn du mich fangen kannst, dann bin ich der Narr. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, bist du es. Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!" Er rannte volle Kanne aus der Küche in Richtung des Esszimmers. Sie folgte ihm. Sie rannten um den Esstisch und dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er sprang über die Couch und eilte in Richtung des Zimmers neben dem Wohnzimmer, dort wo das Klavier stand. Er rannte um das Klavier und sie folgte ihm, bis sie auf der anderen Seite des Klaviers war.

„Ich habe dich in der Falle!", sagte sie schwer atmend.

„Du musst mich fangen, nicht mich in die Enge treiben, Liebeskäfer", sagte er.

„Nenn mich nicht irgendwelche dummen Namen, du romantischer Trottel", sagte sie.

„Du bist der romantische Trottel, ‚Miss hier ist es perfekt, in deinen Armen'", neckte er sie mit hoher Stimme.

„Du bist tot", sagte sie lachend.

„Noch mehr romantische Worte, die ich nie noch gehört habe", neckte er sie. Er rannte um das Klavier und sie griff nach seinem Shirt. Er war jedoch schneller und entkam ihr. Er rannte durch das Foyer, zurück in das Esszimmer. Er stand an dem einen Ende des Esstisches, sie an dem anderen Ende.

„Entschuldige dich, du Schuft", sagte sie.

„Schuft?", lachte er und warf seinen Kopf zurück. „Du machst dich die ganze Zeit darüber lustig, wie ich rede und dann sagst du ein Wort wie Schuft? Und du sagst, ich bin aus einem anderen Jahrhundert!" Er begann um den Tisch zu rennen und sie folgte ihm. Sie rannte in die andere Richtung und er tat es ihr nach. Sie endeten wieder an den entgegengesetzten Enden des Tisches.

Sie begann nach links zu gehen, weshalb er auch nach links ging. Dann tat sie so, als würde sie nach rechts gehen und er rutschte über den Tisch, um ihr zu entkommen. Sein Fuß traf eine antike Kristallschale, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Er stieß sie auf den Boden, wo sie zerbrach und ihre Kristallsplitter durch den ganzen Raum flogen.

Hermine keuchte auf und Draco blieb erschrocken auf dem Tisch sitzen. Hermine schlug die Hand vor ihrem Mund und sagte: „Oh, du steckst in großen Schwierigkeiten!"

Er kletterte vom Tisch und bat: „Hilf mir, Granger."

Sie drehte sich um, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte den Ort des Verbrechens nicht sehen. „Kann man es wieder ganz machen?", fragte sie.

„Sieh am besten nicht hin, Schatz", sagte er und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Ich denke, die Schale ist für immer fort. Ich denke, dass nicht einmal Magie sie retten kann." Er ließ sie los, beugte sich hinunter und hob die größeren Stücken auf. „War sie kostbar?"

„Ja und sie hatte einen sentimentalen Wert, wenn man bedenkt, dass meine toten Großeltern sie meiner Mum und meinem Dad gegeben haben, als sie geheiratet haben", sagte sie.

„Wie können tote Menschen jemandem ein Geschenk geben?", fragte er und beugte sich wieder runter, um mehr der größeren Stücke aufzuheben.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, um sie auf den Tisch zu legen, sah er das absolute Erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist nicht so dumm!", sagte sie. „Sie waren nicht tot, als sie sie ihnen gegeben haben! Sie sind jetzt tot, Idiot!"

Er legte das letzte große Stück auf den Tisch und entschied sich, ihre Fehlinterpretation seiner Intelligenz zu ignorieren. „Schau mal, ob du es mit Zauberei reparieren kannst", bat er.

„Es ist schwer Glas zu reparieren und da fehlen so viele Stücke", beschwerte sie sich.

Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um die kleineren Stücke vom Boden zu entfernen. „Bitte versuch es."

„Draco, kauf ihr einfach sofort jetzt ein Auto", sagte Hermine ernst.

„Du bist nutzlos", sagte er und schob sie beiseite. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und versuchte die Schale zu reparieren. Sie sah komisch und missgebildet aus, eher wie eine Platte.

„Das sieht schrecklich aus!", rief Hermine und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. Sie schaffte es, dass es wenigstens wieder wie eine Schale aussah, aber einige Stücke sahen immer noch merkwürdig aus. Er beugte sich hinunter, um sie nahe anzusehen. Sie beugte sich direkt neben ihn.

Er schaute sie an und sagte: „Sie werden es bemerken."

„Definitiv."

Er drehte die Schale ein wenig und sagte: „Ich denke nicht, dass sie das werden."

Sie standen beide gebeugt nebeneinander und schauten sich die Schale genau an. Sie zeigte auf einen Riss und sagte: „Da ist immer noch ein Riss! Das werden sie bemerken!"

Er drehte die Schale so, dass der Riss zur anderen Wand zeigte. Sie sagte: „Was, wenn sie zur Vordertür reinkommen?" Er drehte die Schale wieder so, wie sie war. „DRACO!"

Er stand auf, warf seine Arme in die Luft und sagte: „Was willst du, dass ich tue?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber du steckst trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten", sagte sie.

„Ich werde es auf dich schieben. Ich werde sagen, dass du mich gejagt hast, was keine Lüge ist. Sie werden gezwungen sein, mir zu glauben, weil ich der Gast hier bin und weil sie guterzogene Engländer sind, die dazu erzogen worden zu glauben, dass Menschen gut sind. Sie wurden aufgezogen, vornehm, gesittet und freundlich zu sein. Sie werden nie vermuten, dass ich lüge."

Sie funkelte ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind nicht dumm!"

„Nun! Du hättest mich nicht jagen sollen!", sagte er und schubste sie an der Schulter.

„Du hättest nicht über den Tisch rutschen sollen!" Sie schubste ihn zurück.

„Also, du hättest nicht das machen sollen, was mich hat wegrennen lassen!", sagte er.

Sie sah für einen Moment perplex aus. Dann sagte sie: „Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran, was du gemacht hast oder warum ich dich gejagt habe."

Er schaute nach oben zur Decke und dann wieder zu ihr. „Da muss ich auch passen", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. „Der Punkt ist, dass ich dein Ehemann bin und du musst mich vor deiner Mutter beschützen, so wie ich dich vor meinen Eltern beschützen werden und deshalb musst du die Schuld auf dich nehmen. So einfach ist das."

„Also wenn deine Eltern mich dafür aufhängen wollen, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin, wirst du das auch tun?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich werde deine Hand halten, während du zum Galgen gehst", sagte er. Er hielt ihr ihre Hand hin, um das zu demonstrieren, zog sie dann aber auf seinen Schoß.

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und sagte: „Es ist Samstagmorgen. Auch wenn es erst kurz nach halb neun ist, wette ich, dass irgendwo ein Autohändler auf hat. Geh ein Auto kaufen." Sie lehnte sich in seinem Schoß vor und drehte die Schale wieder leicht. Es sah grässlich aus. Ein Blinder hätte den Unterschied bemerkt.

„Nein, du nimmst einfach die Schuld auf dich." Er schob sie von seinem Schoß und sagte: „Ich gehe mit dem Hund draußen spielen. Komm her, Bailey!" Der Hund rannte zu Draco und er ging durch die Küche aus der Hintertür hinaus.

Sie atmete tief durch, setzte sich an den Tisch und seufzte. Sie saß einfach da, bis ihre Eltern schließlich, etwa zehn Minuten später, nach Hause kamen. Ihre Mum und ihr Dad kamen durch die Vordertür. „Hey, Engelsgesicht", sagte ihr Dad. „Wir haben nur ein paar Kekse und Kaffee besorgt. Ich dachte, wir könnten stattdessen ein großes Mittagessen machen. Denkst du, das wäre okay für Draco?"

„Wen interessiert das", nuschelte Hermine. Sie stand vom Esstisch auf und schob den Stuhl an den Tisch.

Ihr Vater ging durch das Zimmer hindurch in die Küche. Hermine wollte ihm schon folgen und hoffte, dass ihrer Mutter die Schale nicht auffallen würde, doch dann hörte sie: „Hermine Jean Granger!" Sie drehte sich um. Ihre Mutter deutete auf die Schale. „Was ist mit meiner Schale passiert?"

„Ich hab sie kaputt gemacht und versucht sie zu reparieren. Aber es ging nicht. Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte sie.

„Wie hast du sie kaputt gemacht?", fragte ihre Mutter mit erhobener Stimme. Draco war wieder hinein gekommen, als er das Auto gehört hatte, und stand im Foyer.

„Ich bin durch das Zimmer gerannt und gegen den Tisch gestoßen", sagte sie.

„Du bist eine erwachsene Frau. Warum bist du durchs Haus gerannt?", fragte Phyllis und nahm die Schale, um sie sich anzusehen.

„Ich habe wirklich gemeine Sachen zu Draco gesagt und war gezwungen wegzurennen", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Sie klang wirklich so, als müsse sie gleich weinen. „Er hat mich gewarnt anzuhalten und dann habe ich deine Schale kaputt gemacht." Da, sie nahm die ganze Schuld auf sich.

„Hermine, meine Mutter und mein Vater haben mir das an meinem Hochzeitstag gegeben", sagte ihre Mutter traurig.

Hermine setzte sich ans andere Ende des Tisches und legte ihren Kopf auf das kalte, polierte Holz. „Ich weiß, dass sie dir eine Menge bedeutet hat. Es tut mir so leid." Sie war den Tränen nah.

„Nun, versuch das nächste Mal verantwortungsbewusster zu sein, aber ich weiß, dass wir alle Unfälle haben. Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen." Ihre Mutter stellte die Schale zurück auf den Tisch und sagte: „Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, stärkt das deinen Charakter."

Hermine schaute zu ihrer Mutter hinauf und da bemerkte sie, dass Draco dort stand und schuldiger aussah, als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte. „Ja, so kann man das auch sehen", sagte Hermine. Ihre Mutter ging hinüber zu Hermine und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Hermine", sagte Phyllis. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer.

Draco kam hinein und zog Hermine an den Händen hinauf. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er sagte: „Das war zweifellos das Netteste, was du je für mich getan hast. Ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass du die Schuld auf dich nehmen würdest. Ich meine, du bist nobel und lieb, aber du musst mich wirklich lieben."

Sie nickte. Er zog sie in seine Arme. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Augenbraue. Sie schmolz in seinen Armen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht entlang. „Noch nie zuvor habe ich jemanden wie dich gekannt, Hermine. Du bist wirklich die Liebe meines Lebens." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie erneut. Mit einer Hand strich er durch ihr Haar, während die andere an ihrer Wange blieb. Er schaute sie an und lächelte. Er schob ihr Haar von ihrer Schulter und strich es hinter ihr Ohr.

„Wer ist jetzt der sentimentale Narr?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Weißt du was, Schatz?", fragte Draco zurück. „Du hast recht. Ich bin sentimental, aber ich bin kein Narr." Er ließ sie los und rief nach ihrer Mutter. Misses Granger kam zurück in das Esszimmer.

„Ja, Draco?", fragte sie.

Er atmete tief durch und sagte: „Misses Granger, Hermine deckt mich nur. Ich habe die Schale kaputt gemacht. Was für eine Farbe soll Ihr Volvo haben?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Kapitel 11_

„Was für eine Farbe soll Ihr Volvo haben?", fragte Draco.

Zu Hermines Überraschung sagte Phyllis Jean Granger: „Ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Du kannst jede Farbe aussuchen, mein Lieber." Sie strich über seine Wange und ging aus dem Zimmer. Draco drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu Hermine, die immer noch geschockt war und mit offenem Mund dastand.

„Wo ist dieser Autohändler, Granger?", fragte er.

„Sie hat nur einen Witz gemacht", sagte Hermine. Das hoffte sie. Sie ging mit Draco im Schlepptau in die Küche. „Du machst Witze, oder, Mum?"

„Nein", antwortete Phyllis, nahm sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Er hat Edward ein Auto geschenkt, deshalb kann es nicht schaden."

„Mum!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Was?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß, wo ein Volvo-Händler in der Nähe ist", sagte Edward. „Wir können unseren Kaffe und unsere Kekse mitnehmen. Kommt alle, wir können mein neues Auto nehmen." Alle außer Hermine standen mit ihrem Kaffee und den Keksen auf, um loszugehen.

„Kommst du, Granger?", fragte Draco sie zurück schauend.

„Nein, ich mache stattdessen Kekse. Ich kann das nicht unterstützen. Das ist so, als würdest du ihre Zuneigung kaufen und bei ihnen, als würden sie dich ausnutzen. Ich möchte keiner beider Parteien angehören." Hermine stand auf und begann die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen, die sie für die Kekse brauchte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ging. Hermine warf einen Holzlöffel durch den Raum. Sie hätte nichts gegen ein neues Auto, nur bot ihr niemand eines an, oder? Als sie eine Stunde später nach Hause kamen, kam Draco allein die Einfahrt hoch. Er sah sie auf der Veranda sitzen. Sie las und der Hund lag neben ihr. Er sagte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich einen roten ausgesucht hat. Sie fahren noch ein wenig und haben mir gesagt, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie bald heimkommen. Sie wollen mit uns irgendwo hin, wenn sie zurück sind.

Hermine schaute nicht von ihrem Buch auf. Er scheuchte den Hund von der Bank und fragte: „Was liest du da?" Sie drehte ihre Schulter leicht und antwortete nicht. Er sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass auf meiner Liste etwas davon steht, ein Miststück oder eine verwöhnte Göre zu sein, die mir die kalte Schulter zeigt."

Hermine schaute ihn an und sagte: „Nein, aber Nummer eins und zwei stehen auf dem Küchentisch." Er stand auf und ging ins Haus. Dort standen Kekse auf dem Tisch auf einer Platte. Er nahm einen und steckte ihn in seinen Mund. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, was Nummer eins gewesen war, bis er das Stück Pergament fand, dass sie dort zusammengefaltet hingelegt hatte. Es war ein Liebesgedicht. Nicht zu lang, nicht zu schmalzig.

Es lautete:

Der Perfekte Tag - von Hermine Granger (ohne Bindestrich) Malfoy

Den perfekten Tag

verbringe ich mit meinem Ehemann.

In seinen Armen.

Mit seinem Mund auf meinem.

Meinem Kopf auf seiner Brust,

lausche ich seinem Herzschlag.

Jeder Tag mit ihm

ist vollkommen perfekt.

Und wie ich mein Leben vor ihm gelebt habe,

werde ich nie verstehen.

Denn ihn zu lieben ist perfekt.

Er ist perfekt.

Zusammen sind wir perfekt.

Draco nahm sich einen weiteren Keks, faltete das Papier und steckte es in seine Tasche. Er ging wieder hinaus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Bank. „Hey Granger, möchtest du wissen, wie mein perfekter Tag aussieht?"

Sie antwortete nicht, schaute ihn aber zumindest an.

„Mein perfekter Tag war vor zwei Wochen, dieser Samstag im Fuchsbau, der Tag, den ich mit dir verbracht habe und mich in dich verliebt habe. Er wird dicht gefolgt vom Tag darauf, was der Tag war, an dem wir zum ersten Mal Liebe gemacht und geheiratet haben", sagte er. Er gab den Rest des Kekses dem Hund. „Wie sieht dein perfekter Tag aus?"

„Das hier ist unser zweiwöchiges Jubiläum, von wo wir angefangen haben, zusammen zu sein", sagte sie beiläufig, statt seine Frage zu beantworten. Sie legte ihr Buch weg und sagte: „Mein perfekter Tag wäre natürlich sonnig."

„Natürlich. Hey, heute ist es sonnig, weißt du?", fragte er. Er setzte sich auf die Bank neben sie.

„Es ist nicht zu warm. Man kann kurzärmlig gehen, aber nicht in kurzen Hosen. Es ist so ein Wetter für T-Shirt und Jeans", präzisierte sie.

„Angenehm, richtig?", fragte er.

„Exakt", antwortete sie.

„Wir haben die Temperatur und die Kleidung festgesetzt. Was noch?", fragte er.

„Ich würde bis 9:00 Uhr schlafen", sagte sie.

„Du faules Mädchen", sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Sehr lax von dir."

„Ich würde aufwachen und Liebe mit demjenigen machen, der zu der Zeit in meinem Bett ist, dann duschen, mir eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt anziehen und dann Florentiner Eier zum Frühstück essen", lachte sie.

„Also jetzt weiß ich, dass du lügst", sagte er.

„Nein, ich würde mich wirklich anziehen", scherzte sie.

„Florentiner Eier?", fragte er.

„Oh ja, also das könnte ich zu Rührei mit Käse und Speck ändern", sagte sie.

„Wer wäre im Bett mit dir? Ich meine den Kerl, mit dem du Liebe machst."

„Wer immer in der Nähe ist, schätze ich", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lachen.

„Wie praktisch", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Weiter, du Dirne."

„Dirne? Du machst dich über mich lustig, weil ich das Wort ‚Schuft' benutze und du nennst mich eine Dirne?", fragte sie, mehr sich selbst als ihn. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Er führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Ein Glück für dich, dass ich immer die Gesellschaft von Dirnen geschätzt habe", sagte er. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er küsste wieder ihren Nacken und fuhr mit seiner Nase ihr Kinn entlang, bevor er dieses küsste. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, um ihn besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

„Ist das hier ein Teil meines perfekten Tages, oder deines perfekten Tages?", fragte sie.

„Genießt du es nicht?", fragte er.

Das tat sie und sie konnte nicht lügen. „Nein, es ist akzeptabel", sagte sie. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und sie in seinen Armen hielt. Es war das beste Gefühl der Welt. Sie fühlte sich sicher, geliebt und gewollt. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn und er legte seinen Mund fest auf ihren und küsste sie. Er stöhnte leicht. Sie auch. Er küsste sie mit großer Leidenschaft und dem Wissen, dass sie seine war, jetzt und für immer. Er mochte diesen Gedanken.

Er drehte sie leicht auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie ihn ansah. Ihre Beine lagen oben auf einer Seite der Bank. Er fuhr mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte hinauf und dann zu ihrem Po. Sie strich mit ihren Händen unter seinem T-Shirt über seine Brust. Sie würde wahrscheinlich hier auf der Veranda mit ihm schlafen, wenn er das wollte.

Er küsste sich ihr Gesicht entlang. Sie war rot und ihr warmer Atem sendete ein riesiges Verlangen durch seine Venen. Er liebte sie mehr als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Er war hoffnungslos in Hermine Granger verliebt. Wer hätte das gedacht? Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf und seine Finger gruben sich in ihr langes, lockiges Haar. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund zu ihrer Wange, wo sie seinen Atem warm und einladend spürte. „Was denkst du, haben wir noch Zeit, bevor deine Eltern nach Hause kommen?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte sie und seufzte. Sie drückte sich leicht von seiner Brust weg und versuchte, von seinem Schoß zu kommen. Er hielt sie fest.

Er strich mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter und sagte: „Ich will dich so sehr, Granger. Was glaubst du, warum das so ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", grinste sie. „Ich kenne nur mein eigenes Herz und es schlägt nur für dich, Draco Malfoy. Ich liebe Draco Malfoy. Wie komisch das klingt." Schließlich stand sie von seinem Schoß auf, ging hinüber zum Geländer der Veranda und setzte sich darauf. „Soll ich weiter beschreiben, wie mein perfekter Tag aussieht?", fragte sie.

„Ich würde viel lieber mit dem Küssen weiter machen, aber wenn du das dringende Bedürfnis hast, jetzt mit mir zu reden, denke ich nicht, dass ich dich aufhalten kann", erwiderte er. Er setzte sich bequemer hin und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er klopfte auf de Platz neben sich auf der Bank. Sie stand auf und kam zurück, um sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Mein Schatz und ich würden auf der Couch liegen. Die Fenster wären offen und Wind würde durch sie zu uns hin wehen. Wir würden Klatschmagazine lesen, während Musik läuft und dann würden wir einen langen Spaziergang im Park machen. Wir würden Händchen halten und uns lustige Geschichten aus unserer Kindheit erzählen, oder vielleicht gar nichts sagen. Dann würden wir heimkommen und ein Nickerchen machen", sagte sie.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du ein Nickerchen gebrauchen könntest. Ich brauche fast eins nur von der langweiligen Beschreibung", sagte er sarkastisch. „Vielleicht brauchst du ein Nickerchen wegen Vitaminmangels."

„Vielleicht musst du mich weiter erzählen lassen", sagte sie mit Abscheu.

„Warte, ich weiß es", sagte er und unterbrach sie damit erneut. „Nickerchen ist unser Codewort für ‚Sex', oder? So wie ‚verdeckte Operation'. Muss ich mir eine mentale Notiz machen, dass ‚Nickerchen' von jetzt an ‚Sex' bedeutet?"

„Du musst die eine mentale Notiz machen, den Mund zu halten", sagte sie.

„Bedeutet das ja?", fragte er. Er wusste, dass er sie ärgerte. Er mochte es, sie zu ärgern. Er fand eine verärgerte Hermine süß und fragte sich, ob sie auch einen Draco der sie ärgerte süß fand. So wie sie die Stirn runzelte, würde er vermuten, die Antwort lautet nein. „Mach weiter und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dich zu ärgern", sagte er schließlich.

Sie stand von der Bank auf und sagte: „Ich möchte nicht weiter erzählen. Ich bin müde."

Er stand auf und fragte: „Möchtest du ein Nickerchen machen?" Er lachte und zog sie an ihrer Hand zu sich. „Komm schon, wir haben seit letzter Nacht kein Nickerchen gemacht." Sie zog ihre Hand aus seiner und ging von der Veranda hinunter zu der freistehenden Doppelgarage. Sie öffnete eine der Garagentüren. Er war neugierig und so folgte er ihr. Er schaute in die Garage und sagte: „Sei kein Spielverderber, erzähl mir vom Rest deines perfekten Tages."

Sie kam mit einem roten Fahrrad an ihm vorbei. „Nein, ich werde jetzt Fahrrad fahren. Da drüben steht noch eins, das schwarze, wenn du mich begleiten willst."

„Ich fahre nicht Fahrrad. Ich bin nicht neun Jahre alt", sagte er.

Sie stieg auf und fragte: „Weißt du, wie man fährt?"

„In was für einer Beziehung meinst du das, ‚ob ich weiß, wie man fährt?', denn ich kenne das Grundprinzip. Ich habe es nur noch nie gemacht", sagte er. Sie nahm ihre Füße von den Pedalen und stellte sie auf den Boden ab, mit dem Fahrrad zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Das habe ich gemeint mit der Frage, ob du weißt, wie es geht", sagte sie. „Du bist also noch nie Fahrrad gefahren?" Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Fahrrad und fuhr aus der Garage.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer. Wir fahren nicht Fahrrad", erklärte er, als würde er es einem Kind erklären. „Das ist so, als würdest du einen Muggel fragen, ob er weiß, wie man einen Besen fliegt, den sie zum fegen des Bodens benutzen. Sie haben keinen Grund, das zu lernen. Ich hatte keinen Grund Fahrrad fahren zu lernen."

Sie fuhr um ihn herum, während er draußen vor der Garage stand. „Willst du, dass ich es dir beibringe?"

„Nein", antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ron hat es gelernt", sagte sie. „Außerdem ist Fahrrad fahren Teil meines perfekten Tages."

„Oh, das ist ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie Granger", zischte er. „Du weißt, dass ich deinen perfekten Tag wahr werden lassen will, aber jetzt stellst du auch noch meine Männlichkeit in Frage, denn wenn Weasley Fahrrad fahren lernen kann, dann kann ich das auch."

Sie stand wieder mit dem Fahrrad zwischen ihren Beinen da und sagte: „Eigentlich habe ich es Ron nicht beigebracht, aber ich habe einen Zauber benutzt, um sicherzustellen, dass das Fahrrad nicht umfällt. Der ist immer noch auf dem schwarzen Fahrrad. Ich muss ehrlich zu dir sein, denn ich liebe dich nun Mal. Es wird ein Kinderspiel sein, auf einem Fahrrad fahren zu lernen, das nicht umkippt."

Er ging hinüber und holte das schwarze Herrenfahrrad aus der Garage. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht umfallen wird?"

„Ja. Du musst nur in die Pedale treten und lenken und das ist der einfach Teil", sagte sie. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Sitz und begann die Straße entlang zu fahren.

Er sagte: „Warum konnte dein perfekter Tag keine Besen beinhalten?" Er stieg auf das Fahrrad und überraschenderweise fiel es nicht um. Sie war bereits auf der Straße. Er setzte sich auf den Sitz und begann in die Pedale zu treten. Seine Lenkung war zu Anfang etwas wackelig, aber er bekam es schnell in den Griff. Er sagte: „Ich kann Fahrrad fahren, Granger!"

Sie schaute zu ihm zurück und sagte: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Wir haben nur Zeit um den Block zu fahren, denn meine Eltern werden wahrscheinlich bald heimkommen, also los geht's. Die nächste Straße hat einen ziemlich steilen Hügel, den ich gerne ganz schnell hinunter fahre." Hermine fuhr voraus und er folgte. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Auto an ihnen vorbei fuhr, hatte er ein wenig Angst, aber in der Nachbarschaft war es relativ ruhig, so dass es nicht viel Verkehr gab.

Er hatte Spaß. Wenn Wiesel, der große Dummkopf das konnte, dann konnte er das auch. Er holte ziemlich schnell auf und fuhr neben ihr. „Das ist nicht halb so übel", sagte er ihr. „Wenn man nur nicht in die Pedale treten müsste, wäre es noch besser."

„Ich denke, das nennt man dann ein Motorrad und nicht Fahrrad", sagte sie. „Ich wusste, dass du mit mir fahren würdest."

„Wirklich? Sag mir, woher du das wusstest", verlangte er zu wissen.

„An meinem perfekten Tag fährt mein Schatz genau neben mir Fahrrad, und merkwürdiger Weise heißt der auch noch Draco", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Was für ein Zufall", erwiderte er. „Wenn sein Name ein anderer gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht mitkommen können. Glück für mich."

Sie trat stärker in die Pedale und rief: „Komm schon, der Hügel ist dort um die Ecke. Komm schon, Draco!" Sie stand auf den Pedalen, um sie schneller treten zu können. Ihr Haar flog im Wind. Er holte schnell auf und drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anzusehen. Sie lächelte. Sie so sorgenlos und glücklich zu sehen, brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Sie fuhr vor ihm um die Ecke und setzte sich wieder auf den Sattel. Sie warf ihre Hände in die Höhe und rieh: „Juhu!"

Er lachte über ihre Unbefangenheit. Er ließ seine Hände fest auf dem Lenker, als er den Hügel hinunter fuhr. Es war lustig. Mann könnte sogar sagen, es war erhebend. Es war nicht so aufregend, wie mit einem Besen zu fliegen oder schnell mit einem Auto zu fahren, aber er würde es kurz dahinter stellen. Sie hielt am Fuß des Hügels an und wartete auf ihn. Er merkte plötzlich, dass er nicht wusste, wie man anhielt. Sie hatte einen erschrockenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht, als ihr genau dasselbe einfiel, da sie ihm nie von den Bremsen erzählt hatte.

Er fuhr über die Kreuzung, wo Gott sei Dank keine Autos kamen. „Hilf mir, dieses verdammte Ding anzuhalten!", rief er.

Sie fuhr so schnell sie konnte und rief ihm zu, dass er die Handbremse benutzen solle, doch er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er fuhr immer noch schnell, als ein leuchtend roter Volvo genau auf sie zukam.

„Weich aus!", schrie sie. Sie hielt an, zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, der ihn aufhalten und seinen Fall abfedern würde.

Er fiel vor einem Haus um. Der rote Volvo hielt vor dem gleichen Haus an und ihre Mutter und ihr Vater rannten aus dem Auto. Hermine war mit ihrem Fahrrad eine Sekunde später da. Draco saß auf seinem Hintern und das Fahrrad lag kaputt vor ihm. Das Rad war aus der Fassung und der Lenker war verbogen. Er sagte: „Ich hasse Fahrräder! Und ich hasse VOLVOS!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Kapitel 12_

Hermine lachte. Über ihn. Hermine lachte über ihn. Bald fing auch Hermines Dad damit an, zu lachen. Zumindest ihre Mutter hatte gute Manieren und lachte nicht. Eigentlich sah sie entsetzt aus. „Habe ich dich verletzt?", fragte Phyllis. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob das Fahrrad von Dracos Beinen.

„Oh, Mum, du warst nicht Schuld daran. Draco wusste nicht, wie man bremst." Hermine konnte sich kaum beherrschen, um die Worte hinaus zu bekommen. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem lachenden Vater und sagte: „Er ist so schnell den Hügel runter gefahren, direkt über die Kreuzung, und er erschrak sich und ich erschrak mich und dann wollte ich, dass er anhält, aber er ist einfach weitergefahren." Sie lachte mehr. „Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich ihm nie gezeigt habe, wie man bremst."

Ihr Vater beugte sich vornüber und lachte mit ihr gemeinsam. Hermines Mutter half ihm auf und Draco äffte: „Ich habe ihm nie gezeigt, wie man brems, ha, ha!"

„Schau dir das Fahrrad an, Edward! Ist das lustig? Das hätte Dracos Bein sein können!", schrie Phyllis.

Hermine und Edward lachten weiter. Phyllis nahm Dracos Arm und sagte: „Komm, Draco. Wir werden mit dem Auto zurück fahren. Die beiden können die Fahrräder heimbringen. Sie sind schlimmer als ein paar Hyänen." Draco humpelte zum Auto. Zwar war alles mit ihm in Ordnung, er dachte aber, dass ihm das Humpeln ein wenig mehr Sympathie einbringen würde. Dann setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Als sie davon fuhren, streckte Draco seine Hand heraus und machte eine sehr unhöfliche Geste in Richtung des Paares.

„Oh, das war gut", sagte ihr Vater und wischte sich seine Augen ab.

„Er hat geschrien und ich konnte ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufhalten", sagte Hermine und versuchte mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Also, wir bringen diese Fahrräder besser zurück. Zu schade, dass hier Muggel sind, sonst hätten wir sie einfach zurückschicken können", sagte ihr Vater.

„Ja, zu schade", stimmte sie zu.

„So, Hermine", sagte ihr Vater, als er das schwarze Fahrrad aufhob und loslief. „Draco scheint ein wunderbarer Mensch zu sein. Als wir zu dem Autohändler kamen, war er so nett und freundlich und er scheint dich wirklich zu lieben."

„Ja, ich denke, das tut er", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr es bereuen würdet, so schnell geheiratet zu haben, aber ich denke, ihr passt wirklich zusammen. Er ist einfach das, was du brauchst. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Ron dich genug herausfordert", sagte Edward.

„Er war herausfordernd, aber du hast recht", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Am Ende ist alles gut gegangen. Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Nun, Draco hat gesagt, dass er dich schon eine ganze Weile gemocht hat und dass das der Grund war, dass er vor der Kapelle auf dich gewartet hat", sagte Edward, als sie in ihre Straße einbogen.

„Er hat mich schon eine ganze Weile gemocht?", fragte sie.

„So schein es", entgegnete er.

„Hmm", sagte sie. Er hatte ihr das gesagt, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er es so gemeint hatte. Wow, Draco hatte sie schone eine ganze Weile gemocht.

„Liebst du ihn so sehr, wie er dich liebt?", fragte ihr Vater. Hermine hörte auf, ihr Fahrrad zu schieben, was ihren Vater ebenfalls dazu brachte, anzuhalten. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn sehr. Warum fragst du mich das?", fragte sie.

Er ging zurück zu ihr und legte das schwarze Fahrrad hin. „Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du ihn liebst. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du ihn so sehr liebst, wie er dich liebt."

„Ja, das tue ich. Das tue ich."

Sie lief mit dem roten Fahrrad weiter und ihr Vater sagte: „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du aus den richtigen Gründen geheiratet hast."

Sie hielt an, ließ das Fahrrad fallen und ging zurück zu ihm. „Aus den richtigen Gründen?"

„Ja, ich wollte sichergehen, dass du ihn aus Liebe geheiratet hast und nicht nur, um verheiratet zu sein. Nicht nur, weil Ron geheiratet hat. Nicht, weil du einsam warst, denn, mein Schatz, wenn du das gemacht hast, ist das nicht fair, ihm gegenüber. Selbst wenn du ihn so liebst, wie du es behauptest, hättest du nicht so schnell heiraten müssen. Du hättest für eine Weile mit ihm zusammen sein können und ihn so näher kennenlernen."

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie ging zurück zu dem roten Fahrrad, hob es auf, stieg auf und radelte weg von ihrem Vater. Sie erreichte das Haus vor ihm.

Draco saß auf der Veranda. Sie fuhr die Einfahr hinauf und legte das Fahrrad ins Gras. Sie rannte hinauf zur Veranda, wo Draco auf den Stufen saß. „Bist du okay", fragte sie.

„Interessiert dich das?", fragte er. Seine Gefühle waren wirklich verletzt worden.

„Ja, das interessiert mich", sagte sie ernst. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Sie umschlag seine Knie und sagte: „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich über dich gelacht habe."

Er lächelte und strich über ihr Haar. „Oh, du hast nur meinen Stolz verletzt."

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, als seine Hand von ihrem Haar zu ihrem Rücken strich. „War es dein Stolz, der dich hier her zurück hat humpeln lassen?", fragte sie.

Er lachte und antwortete: „Vielleicht." Ihr Dad erreicht gerade den Garten, wo er das schwarze Fahrrad im Gras liegen ließ und dann das rote in die Garage brachte.

Ihr Vater schaute sie wütend an. Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht in Dracos Schoß. Der Blick war Draco nicht entgangen. „Was stimmt nicht mit dir und deinem Dad?"

„Er hat mir ein paar Fragen gestellt, die zu stellen er kein Recht hatte", sagte sie, ohne mehr zu erklären. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und sagte: „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du meiner Mutter ein Auto gekauft hast." Sie hielt seine Hand.

„Warum bist du so?", fragte er. „Du hast nicht so einen Wirbel drum gemacht, dass ich deinem Vater ein Auto gegeben habe."

Sie atmete tief durch und sagte: „Ich weiß. Ich denke, ich bin eifersüchtig."

„Warum? Denkst du, ich mag deine Mutter mehr als dich?", fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Nein, aber ich bin leicht eifersüchtig, weil du ihnen so bereitwillig Autos gibst. Und was kann ich deinen Eltern geben?", fragte sie.

„Warte eine Minute. Du meinst, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist, dass ich dir keins geschenkt habe, sondern darauf, dass du nicht dasselbe für meine Eltern tun kannst?"

„Das trifft es in etwa", sagte sie.

„Stört dich auch noch etwas anderes? Dein Dad schien wirklich sauer auf dich zu sein", sagte Draco.

Sie schaute ihn an und sagte: „Du bist ziemlich scharfsinnig, aber alles ist gut. Ich gehe rein ins Haus." Sie ging zur Garage und sagte: „Zuerst schaue ich mal, ob mein Dad etwas braucht." Sie wollte wirklich mit ihrem Vater reden. Sie war unruhig und wollte ein paar Dinge mit ihm klären.

Sie ging in die Garage. Ihr Vater stieg gerade auf eine Leiter. „Was machst du da, Dad?"

„Ich brauche den Picknickkorb. Kannst du deinen Zauberstab nehmen und ihn mir holen?", fragte er und stieg die Leiter wieder runter. Sie tat, worum er gebeten hatte.

„Warum brauchst du den Picknickkorb?", fragte sie ihn, als sie ihn im inneren mit ihrem Zauberstab reinigte.

„Als wir heute Morgen in den Supermarkt gegangen sind, hatte ich eine gute Idee. Ich dachte, wir könnten ein Picknick machen und dann vielleicht in den Zoo gehen." Er nahm sich den Picknickkorb.

Draco ging von der Veranda runter, nahm das schwarze Fahrrad und ging damit zur Garage.

„Ein Picknick und ein Besuch im Zoo?", fragte sie. Sie schaute sich schnell um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie hören konnte. „Dad, ich denke nicht, dass Draco gern in den Zoo gehen würde. Wie er mir vorhin wegen den Fahrrädern gesagt hat, er ist keine neun Jahre alt." Genau in diesem Moment kam Draco zur Garage und als er seinen Namen hörte, hielt er an der geöffneten Tür an und hörte zu.

„Ich mag den Zoo und ich bin keine neun", sagte ihr Vater beleidigt.

„Das weiß ich, aber-", begann sie, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ist es nicht anspruchsvoll genug für Mister Malfoy?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Das ist richtig, junge Dame. Du weißt es nicht, weil du ihn nicht wirklich kennst, oder?", fragte er ernst. Er schien wütend. Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück, da ihr Vater zwar wirklich selten wütend wurde, doch wenn er es tat, konnte er ihr Angst machen. „Er könnte ein Picknick mögen! Er könnte den Zoo mögen! Wir sind einfache Leute, Hermine, mit einfachem Geschmack. Wir sind schwer arbeitenden Menschen, die nicht einfach anderen Menschen Autos kaufen können, aber das muss nicht heißen, dass wir unter ihm stehen!"

„Dad", sagte Hermine. „Er denkt nicht, dass ihr unter ihm steht!"

Edward ging zu Hermine und sagte: „Nein, aber du tust es." Er wollte schon aus der Garage gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Wir sind die Art von Menschen, die es lieben, in ihren Club zu gehen, Golf und Tennis zu spielen und Fußball im Fernsehen zu sehen. Wir mögen es im Garten zu grillen. Wir mögen es Zeit in unserem Haus zu verbringen, lange Spaziergänge und Ausfahrten zu machen und manchmal gehen wir in ein Museum oder besuchen eine Show. Wir leben kein glamouröses Leben. So sind wir! Wenn wir nicht gut genug für dich oder deinen Ehemann sind, dann ist das zu schade!"

Draco stand geschockt an der Garage. Was hatte zu dieser Unterhaltung geführt, die er gerade gehört hatte? Er hob das verbogene Fahrrad auf und ging in die Garage. Er legte es in die Ecke, was Hermine und ihren Vater zu ihm schauen ließ. Hermine schämte sich, nicht wegen ihrem Vater, sondern wegen Draco. Edward war wütend, nicht wegen Draco, sonder eher wegen Hermine.

Draco sagte. „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihnen den Eindruck gegeben hat, ich sei besser als Sie, Dr. Granger, aber das denke ich nicht! Ich wäre zufrieden damit, den Tag hier zu Hause zu verbringen. Ich mag es, mir Sport im Fernsehen anzusehen. Ich mag Picknicks und Zoos. Ich wäre zufrieden, einfach nur ein Brettspiel mit Ihnen zu spielen. Ich brauche nichts Ausgefallenes. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich irgendwie einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe."

Edward drehte sich zu Hermine. „Bist du nun glücklich?", fragte er und drehte sich dann zurück zu Draco. „Nicht du hast mir den Eindruck gegeben, Draco, deshalb entschuldige ich mich. Es war deine sogenannte Frau. Vielleicht solltest du diese Unterhaltung mit ihr führen, da sie dich nicht so gut zu kennen scheint. Sag ihr das. Ich gehe hinein und packe ein Picknick zusammen und wenn ihr mit uns kommen wollt, wir gehen in etwa eineinhalb Stunden." Er nahm den Korb und ging aus der Garage.

Draco drehte sich zu Hermine, doch bevor er sie etwas fragen konnte, rannte sie aus der Garage, an ihrem Vater vorbei, hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.

Draco ging in die Küche, wo Phyllis Edward fragte, was passiert war. Er hörte, wie ihr Vater sagte: „Hermine denkt, dass unsere Pläne für heute nichts für Draco sind. Sie möchte, dass wir zu einer Aufführung oder einer Kunstausstellung oder sowas gehen." Er begann das Picknick vorzubereiten.

„Und Sie denken, dass ich das auch denke? Das tue ich nicht. Das tue ich wirklich nicht", sagte Draco. „Was hatten Sie für heute geplant?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir einen ruhigen Tag zu Hause geplant", sagte Edward. „Wir wollten uns ein paar alte Fotoalben ansehen, ein Golfturnier im Fernsehen schauen, den Grill saubermachen und dann ein paar Steaks braten. Wir wollten den Pool abdecken, den wir seit Beginn des Sommers nicht mehr sauber gemacht haben. Aber dann hast du uns diese Autos gekauft und deshalb wollten wir dir etwas Besseres bieten, als einen Tag zu Hause und so haben wir das Picknick und den Zoo geplant, aber nicht mal das funktioniert, oder? Ich wollte sie nicht aufregen. Ich sollte hinauf gehen und mich entschuldigen."

„Edward, ich werde mit ihr reden. Ich denke, Ihr erster Plan klingt besser. Ich würde den Tag lieber hier verbringen und das meine ich so. Wenn Sie wüssten, wie sehr ich mich nach Familienzeit sehne, würden Sie das verstehen", sagte Draco.

Phyllis lächelte und sagte: „Ich rufe den Poolboy und fragte, ob er den Pool saubermachen kann. Edward, du machst den Grill sauber. Draco, du bringst unser Mädchen zur Vernunft."

Draco ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Der Hund saß vor der Tür. Er öffnete sie. Er war überrascht, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und sie hatte den Rücken zu ihm gerichtet. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, setzte sich schnell auf und warf ihre Arme um ihn. „Es tut mir leid, dass du all das gehört hast. Mein Vater hat versucht mir den Kopf zu Recht zu rücken und nichts von all dem war wirklich an dich gerichtet. Oh Draco, es tut mir so leid!"

„Das solltest du deinem Vater erzählen, nicht mir", sagte er und strich mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken entlang.

Sie drückte ihn von sich und sagte: „Ich meinte, es tut mir leid, _wegen_ meinem Vater."

Draco stand auf und sagte: „Du hast mich da unten in Verlegenheit gebracht, Granger. Du hast deinen Vater in Verlegenheit gebracht! Du solltest runter gehen und ihm sagen, dass es dir leid tut! Wie kannst du es wagen, anzunehmen, dass ich denke, dass ich besser bin als sie?"

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und sagte: „Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

„Du hast es so gut wie gesagt!", erwiderte er.

„Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Er hat mich wütend gemacht! Er hat gesagt, ich habe dich aus den falschen Gründen geheiratet! Er hat gesagt, ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich heiraten wollte und nicht weil ich dich liebe. Er denkt, du liebst mich mehr, als ich dich liebe! Er hat gesagt, ich habe dich geheiratet, weil Ron geheiratet hat!" Sie begann zu weinen.

„Ist irgendwas davon wahr?", fragte er.

„NEIN! Er hat gesagt, du liebst mich mehr, als ich dich liebe und das tue ich nicht. Ich liebe dich. DAS TUE ICH!" Sie ging in dem Zimmer auf und ab. „Wie kann es jemand wagen, mir zu sagen, was ich fühle!"

„Vielleicht haben wir zu schnell geheiratet", sagte er plötzlich. Sie beruhigte sich und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte verheiratet sein. Warum kannst du das alles nicht glauben?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe es bis vor ein paar Sekunden geglaubt", sagte er leise.

„Wir müssen uns immer noch kennenlernen, ich meine, uns richtig kennenlernen. Wir kennen uns den größten Teil unseres Lebens, aber wir KENNEN uns nicht. Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich werde gehen und mich bei meinem Vater entschuldigen. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass der Zoo in Ordnung ist, lass mich einfach nur nicht fallen!" Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und weinte.

Er legte seinen Arm um sie, während seine andere Hand hinaufkam und ihre Wange streichelte. „Ich würde dich niemals fallen lassen. Ich habe deinem Dad gesagt, dass ich glücklich wäre, mit dir und ihnen heute Nachmittag hier zu bleiben und das werden wir machen. Und weißt du, du hast recht. Wir müssen uns noch kennenlernen. Lass uns uns fünf Dinge an uns zeigen."

Sie wischte sich über ihre Augen und fragte: „Zeigen?"

„Ja, also zeigen und sagen", erklärte er.

Er zog sie zu sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Ich möchte dich so sehr kennenlernen, wie ich dich liebe. Es gibt soviel zu entdecken und ehe deine Gedanken in die Gosse driften, ich rede nicht über Sex."

„Ich möchte dir aber vielleicht trotzdem etwas sexuelles zeigen", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Wenn die Regeln aber ganz klar sagen, kein Sex, dann kein Sex. Ich bin keine Regelbrecherin, so viel ist sicher."

„Es gibt keine Regel, die sagt, dass wir nicht ein wenig Spaß haben können, wenn wir uns kennenlernen. Eigentlich ist ‚keine Regeln' ein weiteres Codewort für Sex, wenn wir es zukünftig erwähnen. Keiner hat gesagt, dass es geschriebene Regeln gibt. Regeln sind dazu da, gebrochen oder leicht abgeschwächt zu werden. Das hast du nicht gewusst, oder? Das ist das erste, was du von mir wissen solltest. Ich bin ein häufiger Regelbrecher. Wie dem auch sei, hier ist, was wir tun werden. Wir zeigen dem anderen etwas an uns selbst und erzählen dann davon. Ich fange an." Er stand auf, stellte sich vor sie und hob sein Shirt hoch. Er zeigte auf eine Narbe auf seiner linken Seite. „Ich habe diese Narbe bekommen, als ich Regeln gebrochen habe. Meine Eltern hatten die Regel, dass ich nicht aus meinem Fenster klettern sollte und als ich vierzehn war, habe ich versucht aus dem Haus zu schleichen und bin in die Büsche gefallen. Ich hatte einen schlimmen Schnitt auf der Seite."

Sie stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich kann meine Zunge rollen", sagte sie und demonstrierte es. Er lächelte.

„Ich würde diese Zungensache gerne nochmal heute Abend sehen, wenn wir alleine sind. Das ist für mich sexuell und auch wenn ich gesagt habe, keinen Sex, bin ich froh, dass du die Regeln gebrochen hast", lachte er.

„Du hast gerade erst gesagt, das ‚keine Regeln' ein Codewort für Sex ist. Du verwirrst mich", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. „Du bist dran. Blende mich mit etwas wundervollem."

„Das werde ich, aber du musst mir erst versprechen, diese Sache mit der Zunge heute Abend zu machen!", verlangte er.

„Perversling", sagte sie.

„Zicke", sagte er. „Lass mich nachdenken. Hast du meinen Leberfleck gesehen? Der, der von meinem Haar verdeckt ist?"

„Wenn er von deinem Haar verdeckt ist, wie soll ich ihn dann gesehen haben?", fragte sie.

Er ging zum Bett und sagte: „Stell dich auf das Bett." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und stellte sich hin und schaute zu der Stelle, wo er mit seinen Händen sein Haar teilte. Da war in der Tat ein Leberfleck.

„Du hast da einen Leberfleck. Nicht das Leberflecken etwas Besonderes sind, da du mehr als diesen einen hast, aber es ist etwas, was ich noch nicht gewusst habe." Sie ließ ihre Hand in seinem Haar.

Er schnappte sie an ihren Beinen und warf sie aufs Bett. Er legte sich neben sie und sagte: „Du bist dran, Granger. Mach es so gut, wie einen Leberfleck."

„Ich habe ein Muttermal hinten auf meinem Knöchel, das aussieht wie Australien", sagte sie. Sie zog ihr Hosenbein hoch und zog ihr Knie an. Er setzte sich auf dem Bett auf, während sie dalag, und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, während er mit seinem Finger über das kleine brauen Muttermal strich.

„Ich habe das schon mal gesehen, aber ich dachte, das ist Dreck oder sowas", scherzte er.

Sie streckte ihr Bein wieder und sagte: „Du dachtest, es war Dreck? Jedes Mal? Dass ich es nie abgewaschen habe?"

„Ja, jedes Mal, wenn ich es gesehen habe, dachte ich, es war Dreck", scherzte er. „Ich könnte so tun, als habe ich es noch nie gesehen." Er zog ihr Hosenbein wieder hoch und sagte: „Wow, erstaunlich. Das ist das sexieste australische Muttermal, dass ich je gesehen habe." Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihren Knöchel.

Sie schlug ihn von sich und setzte sich auf. „Ich bin dran", sagte er. „Ich kann mit meiner Nase pfeifen."

Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen und lachte. „Was?"

Er setzte sich auf sie und sagte: „Schau zu." Er drückte auf die eine Seite seiner Nase, schloss den Mund und pfiff. Sie lachte und schlug ihm auf die Hüfte.

„Das war eines der lustigsten Sachen, die ich je gesehen habe!", lachte sie.

„Zeig mir das nächste von dir, Granger", sagte er, noch immer auf ihr sitzend.

„Geh runter und ich werde es tun." Er setzte sich neben sie. Bevor er nachvollziehen konnte, was sie tat, setzte sie sich auf seine Hüfte. Sie zog sich sein altes Shirt aus und entfernte den BH. Er stützte seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen ab und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich habe deine Brüste schon mal gesehen und wenn ich auch denke, dass sie erstaunlich sind, sind sie doch etwas, was ich schon an dir kenne", sagte er.

„Nein, schau richtig hin", sagte sie und setzte sich gerade hin. „Die rechte Brust ist ein wenig größer als die linke. Nicht viel, aber etwas. Siehst du es nicht?"

Er schaute wirklich hin und sah sie sich genau an. Er hob eine Hand und berührte erst die eine, dann die andere. Er schaute zu ihr auf und sagte: „Freak."

Sie schlug ihm auf die Brust und er drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie nun unter ihm lag. Er legte seine beiden Hände auf ihre Brüste und sagte: „Jetzt bin ich fasziniert. Das wird mich wirklich stören. Lass mich sie mir näher ansehen. Das ist, wie wenn du etwas in einer Freakshow siehst und du weißt, dass du nicht hinsehen solltest, kannst aber nicht wegsehen."

Sie schlug ihm auf die Hände, während die weiter versuchten, ihre Brüste zu berühren. Schließlich stand er von ihr auf und warf ihr sein altes T-Shirt zu. Sie zog es über und er sagte: „Du und deine komischen Brüste."

Hermine schlug ihm fest auf den Arm. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen und sagte: „Hör mal, sind wir okay? Ich meine, wegen vorhin? Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich für möglich gehalten habe und ich möchte mit dir verheiratet sein, weil ich mit dir verheiratet sein möchte. Bitte, glaube das."

Er ließ sich neben ihr fallen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wange. „Sind wir wieder da? Ich weiß, Hermine, ich weiß." Er lehnte sich nochmal zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund. Seine Finger strichen über ihr weiches Gesicht und ihren Nacken. Er war von ihr fasziniert. Sie roch so süß und schmeckte noch süßer. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Shirt und berührte einer ihrer Brüste. Sie stöhnte leicht und bog ihren Rücken durch, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Er küsste sich von ihrem Ohr zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Er umfasste ihre Brust mit einer Hand und strich mit seinem Finger leicht über den geschwollenen Nippel. Er schob ihr das Shirt hoch und fragte: „Warum hast du dieses dumme Shirt wieder angezogen?" Er zog es über ihren Kopf und beugte sich vor, um ihre Brust mit seinem Mund zu bedecken. Er leckte darüber und nahm sie schließlich in seinen Mund. Sie stöhnte. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte.

„Hier ist die vierte Sache, die ich dir zeigen kann. Ich möchte dir zeigen, wie mein Mund dir die süßesten Geräusche entlocken kann. Soll ich weiter machen? Möchtest du es sehen?", fragte er.


	13. Chapter 13

_Kapitel 13_

„Soll ich weiter machen? Möchtest du es sehen?", fragte er. „Ich kann es schaffen, dass die süßesten Geräusche deine roten Lippen verlassen."

„Geh und schließ die Tür zu", sagte sie.

Er schaute hinüber zur Tür und dann wieder zurück zu ihr. „Nein", sagte er einfach. Er küsste wieder ihre Brust. Sie drückte sich mit aller Kraft von ihm weg. Sie sprang vom Bett, um die Tür zu verschließen, doch stattdessen bückte sie sich und hob das Papierflugzeug auf, das einmal seine Liste war. Sie schaute es schnell an und legte es auf den Schreibtisch. Er schaute ihr vom Bett aus zu. Sie zog sich ihr T-Shirt wieder an und fragte: „Bin ich dran? Ich denke, ich bin dran. Lass mich nachdenken, was könnte ich dir zeigen, was du noch nicht kennst?" Sie vergaß ganz die Tür zu verschließen.

„Du möchtest weiter spielen? Du möchtest nicht, dass ich weiter mache?", fragte er amüsiert. Sie sah errötet aus, als sie sich vor der Tür hinsetzte. Er rollte vom Bett und krabbelte hinüber zu ihr. „Wir haben Zeit, weißt du?"

„Nicht mitten am Tag. Sie könnten hier hoch kommen", sagte sie.

Er kniete sich vor sie und sagte: „Du hast mich letzte Nacht praktisch unten in dem Hobbyraum deines Vaters vergewaltigt und nun hier oben im Schlafzimmer spielst du Miss Prüde. Wo liegt darin die Logik?"

Sie atmete tief durch und drückte gegen seine Brust. „Komm nicht näher."

Er lachte sie offen aus und sagte: „Oder was? Wirst du mich erschießen?"

„Dich erschießen?"

„Ich habe das mal in einem Muggelfilm gehört", sagte er. Er kam näher und zog sie an ihren Armen, so dass sie auf ihren Knien zu ihm gerichtet saß. Er küsste ihren Nacken. „Wenn du die Sache mit der Zunge machen willst, wäre das jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt", sagte er. Er drückte sie auf den Boden und legte sich auf sie. Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf, drehte sich auf ihren Bauch und versuchte von ihm weg zu krabbeln.

Er hielt sich die Seite seines Kopfes und sagte: „Es ist nicht nett, jemanden zu schlagen." Er krabbelte ihr nach und bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, schnappte er sie sich und sie fiel wieder zu Boden. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch und er legte sich ganz auf sie. „Los, Granger, zeig mir was an dir, dass ich noch nicht kenne", sagte er in ihr Ohr, ehe er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

Sie war total hilflos unter ihm. Sie sagte: „Lass mich aufstehen. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren." Er drehte sie um und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Du musst dich nicht konzentrieren. Ich muss das tun. Du musst nur genießen", sagte er und kitzelte sie weiter.

Sie lachte und legte ihre Hände auf seine Handgelenke. „STOP!", lachte sie. Er senkte seinen Kopf und leckte eine Seite ihres Gesichtes entlang. Er hielt ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf. Sie sagte: „Das war ekelhaft!" Sie bemühte sich, unter ihm vor zu kommen, gab dann aber auf. Sie war außer Atem. Schließlich sagte sie. „Hey, das ist auf deiner Liste. Raufe mit dem Mädchen und selbst wenn sie verletzt wird, darf sie sich nicht beschweren, oder sowas. Ich sage es nur so, weil ich mir deine Liste nicht eingeprägt habe."

„Du hast dich nicht verletzt", sagte er.

„Möchtest du mich verletzten?", fragte sie. Er hatte noch immer ihre Handgelenke in seiner Hand. „Wie auch immer, meine Schulter tut weh."

Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihre linke Schulter.

„Die andere Schulter", sagte sie. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste die andere Schulter.

„Tut noch etwas weh?", fragte er.

„Als du mich umgerissen hast, hat meine Hüfte wehgetan", sagte sie ehrlich. Er rutschte von ihr, und zog den Bund ihrer Jeans ein wenig nach unten, so dass er ihre Hüfte küssen konnte.

„Oh, war das die korrekte Seite der Hüfte?", fragte er langsam. Das war sie nicht, doch anstatt zu antworten, nutzte sie den Moment, um ihn zu entkommen, da er nun nicht mehr auf ihr lag.

Sie stand schnell auf und er tat es ihr nach. Er drehte sich plötzlich um und warf sich wieder auf sie. Beide fielen aufs Bett. Er legte sich wieder auf sie und legte ein Kissen auf ihr Gesicht, als sie begann zu schreien.

Das Schreien stoppte. „Bist du erstickt?", fragte er und hob das Kissen auf der einen Seite leicht an.

„Wieder muss ich dich fragen, ob du das erreichen willst", sagte sie, mehr außer Atem, als vorhin.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte er. „Du hast gesagt, dass du dran bist, mir etwas Großartiges zu zeigen."

„Ich kann nicht weil du AUF MIR DRAUF LIEGST!", schrie sie.

„Du hast ein Aggressionsproblem, oder?", fragte er. „Lass uns diese Probleme analysieren."

„Draco Malfoy, ich schwöre, dass ich dir in den Hintern treten werde, wenn du mich nicht aufstehen lässt! Ich hasse es, gefangen zu sein! Das hasse ich wirklich! Da, du weißt etwas über mich, also bitte lass mich jetzt aufstehen!" Sie schien sehr ernst zu sein.

„Wenn ich dich aufstehen lasse, können wir dann Liebe machen?", fragte er.

„Du bist ein nerviger Sack!", sagte sie, lächelte aber. „Draco, warum ärgerst du mich so sehr? Du machst mich so wütend, dass ich verrückt werde, aber trotzdem liebe ich das. Was machst du mit mir?"

„Gerade jetzt sitze ich auf dir, aber ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich", sagte er mit einem Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Wenn normalerweise jemand so nervig ist, würde ich ihn in die nächste Woche hexen, aber dich finde ich leicht charmant und unterhaltend", gab sie zu. Er legte sich neben sie.

„Sag mir noch mehr Sachen, die du an mir magst", bat er. „Lass kein Detail aus. Fang mit meinen physischen Attributen an und arbeite dich von dort aus vor."

Sie lachte und legte sich auf ihre Seite. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ein wenig", erwiderte er. Er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst, aber wenn sie ihm erzählen wollte, wie wundervoll er war, wer war er, sie aufzuhalten?

„Ich denke, du bist klug, auch wenn du den Dummen spielst. Du bist teuflisch lustig und siehst sehr gut aus. Du bist nett und verhaust mich normalerweise nicht", begann sie. „Du bist einfühlsam wegen meiner Gefühle und wie ich vor ein paar Sekunden gesagt habe, machst du mich so wütend, dass ich verrückt werde. Du hast ein gutes Herz, trotz deines Rufes. Du bist arrogant, aber du bist auch großzügig mit deinem Lob. Du bringst mich einfach zum Lachen. Ich liebe dich."

Er strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Soll ich dich sagen, warum ich dich verehre?", fragte er.

„Es würde nicht schaden, im Gegensatz dazu, auf dem Boden herum zu rollen", erwiderte sie.

„Ich mag die Tatsache, dass du intelligent bist, auch wenn du es manchmal magst, es mir unter die Nase zu reiben. Ich mag es, dass du so couragiert und liebenswürdig bist. Ich mag es, dass du bei manchen Dingen so leidenschaftlich und unerschrocken bist, weil du daran glaubst. Ich mag es, dass du immer zuerst an deine Freunde denkst und erst als zweites an dich. Ich mag es, dass du von mir so leicht geärgert werden kannst", lachte er, wie auch sie. „Ich liebe die Art, wie du riechst, auch wenn du mir sagst, ich soll nicht an dir riechen, weil du noch nicht gebadet hast. Ich liebe alles an dir, selbst wie du alles bezweifelst und in Frage stellst. Und bevor du etwas sagst, nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir zu früh geheiratet haben und ich bereue keine Sekunde davon. Siehst du, ich kann deine Gedanken lesen."

Sie schaute ihn komisch an und sagte dann: „Wie du schon im Fuchsbau gesagt hast, dieses Thema ist schon lange tot und begraben und ich werde es nicht wiederbeleben. Ich werde dich das nicht wieder fragen und ich werde es nie wieder erwähnen, einverstanden?" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er schüttelte ihre Hand und sagte: „Einverstanden."

„Wir sollten runter gehen und sehen, ob meine Eltern Hilfe brauchen", sagte sie.

„Wir sollten uns erst küssen und uns versöhnen", sagte er.

„Haben wir uns gestritten? Warum sollten wir uns versöhnen?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben uns nicht wirklich gestritten, aber ich möchte mich trotzdem versöhnen."

„Du möchtest rummachen", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Du sagst es auf deine Art und ich auf meine", sagte er. Er hatte plötzlich einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Weißt du was? Ich habe gerade erkannt, was ich am meisten an dir liebe."

„Meine Haare?", scherzte sie.

„Nein", entgegnete er. Er drückte sie zurück auf ihren Rücken und beugte sich über sie. Er sagte: „Ich liebe, dass nichts an dir subtil ist. Du bist klug, also warum solltest du das nicht zeigen. Du liebst, was du liebst und wen du liebst und der Rest kann zur Hölle gehen. Du bezweifelst deine Überzeugungen nicht. Ich liebe es, dass du die bist, die du zeigst. Ja, Hermine Granger ohne Bindestrich Malfoy ist nicht im Geringsten subtil."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger leicht auf ihre Lippen. Auch wenn sie schon viele Küsse und vieles mehr in den letzten beiden Wochen geteilt hatten, breitete sich jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte, ein warmes Gefühl, von seinem Bauch aus und raste durch seinen ganzen Körper. Seine Hand wanderte hinunter, an ihrer Brust entlang, über ihre Taille, zu ihrer Hüfte.

„Du könntest es fast schaffen, dass ein Mädchen sich in dich verliebt, Malfoy", sagte Hermine.

„Fast?", fragte er verführerisch. Er senkte seinen Kopf und fing ihre Lippen in einem warmen, verlangenden Kuss. Seine Zunge strich über seinen Mund und lockte ihre hinaus. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher. „Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen, Hermine", erinnerte er sie. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kümmerte sie das nicht.

Er zog ihr das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf. Das arme Stück Stoff war in den letzten zwanzig Minuten so oft an- und ausgezogen worden, dass es sicherlich verwirrt wäre, wenn es menschliche Gefühle hätte. Er warf es auf den Boden. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre nackte Brust zu ihrem Rücken. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern. Er streichelte die Seiten ihrer Brust mit seinen Daumen, dann ließ er sie unter den Bund ihrer Jeans fahren.

Sie erschauderte leicht und ließ Küsse auf ihre beiden Brüste regnen. Sie schrie mit einem fast unhörbaren Stöhnen auf, als sein Mund sich erneut senkte, um ihren Nippel in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Sie umfasste seinen Hinterkopf, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit von der einen zur anderen Brust richtete.

Sie führte ihre Hände zu seinem Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Er musste den Kontakt mit ihren Brüsten unterbrechen, um ihr dabei zu helfen, es über seine Arme und seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Er warf es auch auf den Boden. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und sie tat es ihm nach. Er legte sich auf sie und legte ein jeansbedecktes Bein zwischen ihre Beine. Die Reibung brachte sie erneut zum Stöhnen, nur dieses Mal war es lauter. Er gluckste und wollte sie daran erinnern, dass er damit geprahlt hatte, sie zum Stöhnen bringen zu können, doch die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verließ ihn, als sie ihn auf den Rücken schubste und begann seinen Nacken und seine Brust zu küssen. Seine Schultern waren breit und seine Brustmuskeln gut definiert. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn unglaublich attraktiv fand.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen und Lippen bewundernd über ihn. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn für mehr als nur seine Attraktivität liebte, aber das war ein Plus. Sie war nun beim Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und begann ihn zu öffnen, als sie beide hörten, wie ihre Mutter sie von unten rief.

Hermine schaute auf. Draco nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zog sie zurück auf seine Brust. „Tu so als ob du sie nicht gehört hast", sagte er. Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und er zog sie wieder zu sich.

Sie drückte sich ein zweites Mal weg und sagte: „Ich wusste, dass wir dafür keine Zeit haben."

Phyllis rief sie wieder und dieses Mal klang es so, als ob sie näher war. Hermine rollte sich vom Bett und ließ sich an der von der Tür abgewendeten Seite zu Boden fallen. Draco legte ein Kissen auf seine Erektion, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete.

„Oh, Draco, machst du ein Schläfchen?", fragte sie, als die Tür offen war. Der Hund, der vor der Tür geblieben war, rannte zur anderen Seite des Bettes und sprang auf Hermine. Hermine stöhnte auf. Hermines Mutter funkelte Draco an und fragte: „Liegt Hermine auf dem Boden?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco.

„Ist sie anständig gekleidet?", fragte sie.

„In welchem Sinn?", fragte Draco.

Ihre Mutter lächelte und sagte: „Zieht euch an und kommt runter. Wir brauchen Hilfe beim Mittagessen." Sie rief nach dem Hund und sagte dann: „Oh, noch einmal jung und verliebt sein." Sie und der Hund verließen das Zimmer und sie schloss die Tür.

Hermine legte ihr Kinn aufs Bett und sagte: „Ich habe dir gesagt, verschließ die verdammte Tür!" Sie stand auf. „Ich gehe kurz duschen."

„Warum? Wir haben nichts gemacht. Du musst nicht duschen. Ich muss duschen", sagte er und sprintete zur Badezimmertür.

Sie versuchte zuerst in das Bad zu kommen, doch er zog sie zurück. „Ich brauche eine kalte Dusche, wenn wir nicht weitermachen", sagte er. Er hob sie hoch und warf sie aufs Bett. Dann schloss er die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Unbeirrt setzte sie sich auf und zog sich dann aus. Sie hörte, wie die Dusche begann zu laufen. Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt breit und schaute hinein. Er war in der Dusche und hatte den Vorhang geschlossen. Sie schlich so leise sie konnte zum Duschvorhang. Bevor sie ihn aufziehen konnte, zog er ihn auf und rief: „ERWISCHT" Sie schrie auf, weil er sie überrascht hatte. Er lachte und sagte: „Komm rein, Granger. Aber schnell, denn deine Mum und dein Dad brauchen Hilfe, wie du weißt."

Sie kam in die Dusche und sagte: „Schnell, sagst du?" Sie lächelte ihn warm an. Die Wärme ihres Lächelns war genug, ihn vergessen zu lassen, dass er kalt duschte.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Wasserstrahl. Die Konturen ihres Körpers, die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut, die Art, wie ihre Augen vor Freude tanzten, waren genug ihm zu zeigen, warum er sie so sehr liebte. Er wusste dennoch, dass er sie für mehr liebte, als nur ihre physischen Eigenschaften, und plötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht bei den Gedanken, dass irgendjemand das in Frage stellte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und drehte ihren Körper so, dass sie unter dem Wasser stand. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und sagte: „Wir müssen niemandem etwas beweisen, oder?"

Sie schien verwirrt. „In welchem Bezug?" Das Wasser machte ihre Haare nass und begann in ihre Augen zu laufen.

„Unseren Eltern gegenüber, denn ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dass wenn deine Eltern unsere Motive in Frage stellen, meine Eltern noch schlimmer sein werden. Deshalb müssen wir uns ein dickes Fell wachsen lassen…" Seine Hand fuhr ihren Körper hinauf und hinunter „… so zu sagen."

Er zog ihren nassen Körper zurück zu sich und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand ihren Körper hinunter fuhr, zu ihrer Hüften, was sie erschaudern ließ. Jetzt machte sie sich Sorgen. Sie konnte sich nicht auf seine Hände oder seinen Mund konzentrieren, selbst, wenn sie es versucht. Er hatte recht, denn wenn ihre Eltern sie fragten, ob ihre Liebe ernst war, dann mussten seine Eltern immer noch geschockt sein.

Sie drückte ihn von sich und sagte: „Ich vermute, ich hatte den falschen Eindruck, dass als deine Eltern zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen waren, sie einverstanden waren."

„Ja, nun, du bist manchmal naiv und dumm", sagte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte das warme Wasser auf.

Sie sagte: „Lass uns duschen und dann runter gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Eltern unten über uns reden." Er lehnte sich vor und ließ seine Hände über ihren feuchten Körper fahren, den sie gerade begonnen hatte, einzuseifen.

„Du wärst überrascht, wie schnell ich sein kann, wenn ich es will. Ich kann auch mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig machen. Ich kann dich waschen und Sex haben. Das kann das letzte sein, was ich dir zeigen muss." Mit seinem Mund auf ihren Nacken, einer Hand auf ihrer Brust und der anderen Hand tiefer, war sie ihm ausgeliefert.

Nach einer sehr netten Dusche, wie Draco es nannte, rannten sie beide in die Küche. Beide in frischen Sachen, sie in einem dunkelblauen Kleid und er in Khakis und einem weißen Poloshirt. Sie lächelten beide.

„Ihr seid beide nass", sagte ihr Vater.

Hermine schaute zu Draco und sagte: „Hey, du bist nass."

„Was für ein Zufall, du auch", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Warum seid ihr beide nass?", fragte Edward wieder, während er ein paar Zwiebeln schnitt. „Der Poolboy macht gerade den Pool sauber, ihr könnt also nicht schwimmen gewesen sein." Er schaute wieder zum Schneidebrett. Hermine schaute zu Draco und kicherte. Er schubste sie.

„Ihre Tochter ist nass, weil sie geduscht hat und ich bin nass, weil sie mich gezwungen hat, auch zu duschen", lachte er. „Also, wie kann ich helfen?"

„Hermine, du fängst mit dem Salat an. Draco, du gehst nach draußen und machst den Grill an. Er geht mit Gas, also ist das relativ einfach."

„Genau, der Grill", sagte Draco. Er schaute zu Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten.

Draco ging hinaus und schaute sich den Grill an. Wie zum Teufel, machte man ihn an? Er ging zu ihm und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er schaute sich die Propangasflasche unten an, dann drehte er an dem Hahn und das Gas begann zu zischen. Er wollte gerade mit seinen Zauberstab Feuer machen, als Hermine herausgerannt kam.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie und zog an dem Zauberstab an seiner Hand.

„Ich wollte den Grill anmachen, indem ich ihm Feuer gebe", sagte er.

„Du warst dabei, uns alle in die Luft zu sprengen!", sagte sie. „Geh, mach den Salat fertig. Ich werde den Grill anmachen."

Draco zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und ging wieder hinein. Er schaute auf den Küchenschrank. Dort lagen Kopf- und Eisbergsalat, Rüben, Radieschen, Gurken, Frühlingszwiebeln, Sellerie, Karotten und Öl. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass man all das für einen Salat brauchte, er wusste nur nicht, wie man ihn zubereitete.

„Hey, Ed, darf ich Magie benutzen?", fragte er.

„Das würde ich lieben, Draco, mein Junge", lachte Edward.

Hermine kam in die Küche, nachdem sie das gehört hatte. „Du bist nutzlos", sagte sie. „Geh zur Seite." Sie schubste ihn vom Schrank weg.

Er stand hinter ihr und küsste ihren Nacken. „Du hast oben nicht gedacht, dass ich nutzlos bin. Möchtest du wieder sehen, wie ich zwei Sachen auf einmal machen kann?"

Sie grinste und drehte sich zu ihm. Ihr Vater hustete und sagte: „Ich fange mit den Steaks an. Ich möchte euch beide daran erinnern, dass ihr nicht die Zeit für noch eine Dusche habt." Er lachte und ging nach draußen.

Draco legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und drückte sich an ihren Rücken. Er strich ihr Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste ihn erneut. Er saugte an ihrem Hals und sie zischte auf und stöhnte. „Siehst du, sogar in der Küche kann ich dich zum Stöhnen bringen", sagte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie drehte sich schnell um und hob ihre Hand, die sie sofort in ein Tischtuch wickelte. Sie hatte vor Schmerz gestöhnt. Das Tischtuch war bereits rot von ihrem Blut. „Ich hab meine Hand mit dem Messer geschnitten", sagte sie. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sah all ihr Blut und fiel prompt in Ohnmacht.


	14. Chapter 14

_Kapitel 14_

„Oh, großartig", sagte Hermine und hielt sich ihre verletzte Hand. Sie lehnte sich hinunter zu Draco und klopfte ihm auf die Wange. „Draco, wach auf."

Ihr Vater kam hinein und rief nach ihrer Mutter. „Was ist mit Draco passiert?", fragte er.

„Er ist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Warum?"

Hermine hielt ihre in das Tischtuch gewickelte Hand hoch.

„Grundgütiger, Hermine, es ist immer etwas mit dir", sagte ihre Mutter, als sie in das Haus kam. Sie ging und holte einen kalten Lappen für Dracos Stirn.

Ihr Vater sagte: „Gut, dass wir dich nicht ‚Grace' genannt haben, denn du ziehst wirklich Unfälle an." Er wickelte das Tuch von ihrer Hand, während Phyllis sich um Draco kümmerte. „Nun, autsch, das sieht aus, als würde es wehtun. Das muss genäht werden, oder du musst ins St. Mungos gehen."

„Kannst du dich selbst darum kümmern?", fragte ihre Mutter, während Draco auf dem Boden wieder zu sich kam.

„Ich weiß nicht. Dad, kannst du hoch in mein Zimmer gehen und meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Handtasche holen?", fragte sie.

„Warum liege ich auf dem Boden?", fragte Draco. Er setzte sich auf und nahm den nassen Lappen von seiner Stirn.

Phyllis sagte: „Hermine hat dich umgehauen." Sie lachte, genauso wie Hermine. Draco sah verwirrt aus und stand auf. Hermine drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie wollte nicht, dass er wieder ihre Hand sah.

Edward kam hinunter und sagte: „Ich habe deinen Zauberstab."

„Mum, komm mit mir ins Bad und hilf mir, meine Hand zu heilen", sagte Hermine, mit noch immer zu Draco gerichtetem Rücken.

„Was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht?", fragte Draco. Er drehte Hermine herum, schaute auf das Tuch und spürte, Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er beugte sich nach vorn und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab.

„Setz dich, bevor du wieder in Ohnmacht fällst", sagte Edward.

„Ich bin nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen!", sagte Draco, während Hermine und Phyllis das Zimmer verließen. Sie gingen in Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Fein, du bist umgekippt", lachte Edward.

„Ich bin auch nicht umgekippt", sagte Draco.

„Wie auch immer, du bist ohne Bewusstsein auf dem Boden gelandet. Gestern bist du nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie sich ihr Knie verletzt hat", sagte Edward.

„Nun, da war nicht viel Blut gestern, oder?", erwiderte Draco. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand, während er weiter am Tisch saß. Nur der Gedanke an das Blut bewirkte, dass er schon wieder ‚umkippen' wollte, wie Edward es nannte.

„Wir können diesen Salat nicht mehr essen", sagte Edward und warf das Essen weg. Dann wischte er all das Blut weg. Draco schaute hinüber zu der Arbeitsfläche und musste dann das Zimmer verlassen.

Draco klopfte an die Tür des Badezimmers und sagte: „Hermine, dein Vater hat gesagt, dass du dir schlimm in deine Hand geschnitten hast. Musst du nach St. Mungos?" Er wollte schon in das Bad gehen, doch Hermine blockierte die Tür. Sie schaute durch einen Spalt hindurch zu ihm.

„Ich denke, das muss ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das selbst kann, denn es ist ein tiefer Schnitt, aber meine Mum wird mit mir dort hin gehen und du bleibst hier", flehte sie.

Phyllis verließ das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür wieder. „Draco, ich werde Edward sagen, dass wir gehen. Du bleibst hier und hilfst beim Mittagessen." Sie ging den Flur entlang zur Küche.

Draco klopfte wieder an der Tür und sagte: „Es ist meine Schuld. Lass mich dich hinbringen, bitte. Ich bin dein Ehemann." Hermine öffnete die Tür wieder. Draco versuchte nicht auf das komplett blutige Tischtuch um ihre Hand zu sehen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Der Geruch des Blutes, brachte einen metallischen Geschmack in seinen Mund und er schloss die Augen.

„Um Gottes Willen", sagte Hermine. Sie schubste ihn mit ihrer guten Hand aus dem Zimmer und sagte: „Mum wird mit mir gehen. Sie kann mit mir apparieren. Du bleibst hier."

„Nein", sagte er durch die geschlossene Tür. „Ich möchte mitgehen. Ich wollte dir nur noch etwas Weiteres zeigen, was du noch nicht von mir weißt. Ich hasse Blut. Das hier war im Grunde genommen das dritte Mal in meinem Leben, das ich beim Anblick von viel Blut in Ohnmacht gefallen bin."

Phyllis kam gerade wieder, als Hermine die Tür öffnete und sagte: „Du bist an dem Wochenende, wo wir uns getroffen haben nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, als ich mir meine Hand verletzt hatte, oder letzte Nacht, wo ich mir mein Knie verletzt habe. Gut, dass du kein Todesser geworden bist."

„Was ist ein Todesser?", fragte Phyllis.

Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Mutter da war, sonst hätte sie nichts gesagt. Sie öffnete die Tür wieder ganz und dachte sich, dass sie wohl Draco mitnehmen musste, wenn sie die Frage ihrer Mutter nicht beantworten wollte. Sie schaute zu Draco und sagte: „Fein, du kannst mich hinbringen."

Sie saßen im Empfangsbereich von St. Mungos und warteten auf einen Heiler, als Draco sagte: „Ich bin nutzlos, nicht wahr? Was, wenn nur ich in der Nähe gewesen wäre?"

„Dann hätte ich dich wieder aufwecken müssen und wäre dann selbst ins Krankenhaus gegangen", antwortete sie.

„Was, wenn du so viel Blut verloren hättest, dass du nicht hättest gehen können?", fragte er.

„Dann wäre ich zu St. Mungos gefloht, oder hätte mit meinem Telefon Hilfe gerufen", erklärte sie.

„Was, wenn dein Ehemann dein Telefon mit einem Gartenschlauch ruiniert hätte?", fragte er.

„Dann wäre ich gekrochen, um Hilfe zu bekommen", sagte sie.

„Was wenn du auch das Bewusstsein verloren hättest?", fragte er.

„Dann hätte ich da gelegen und wäre verblutet", sagte sie.

„Ich meine das ernst!", sagte er.

„Ich auch! Ich wäre verblutet und wenn du aufgewacht wärst, wärst du wegen all dem Blut wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst", sagte er.

„Das ist kein schöner Gedanke, oder?", lacht sie.

„Es ist nicht sehr männlich von mir, dass ich mich nicht um meine eigene Frau kümmern kann, wenn sie verblutet", sagte er und schaute zu Boden.

„Oh, Draco", sagte sie. „Niemand würde jemals deine MÄNNLICHKEIT in Frage stellen."

Gerade da kam ein Heiler und rief: „Hermine Malfoy?"

Hermine stand auf und ging zu dem Heiler hinüber.

„Hermine!", sagte der. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du das warst, denn mal im Ernst, wer sonst heißt mit Vornamen Hermine. Aber die Malfoy Sache hat mich ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Es heißt eigentlich Hermine Granger Malfoy", sagte Hermine.

Draco lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und sagte: „Ohne Bindestrich."

Beide folgten dem Heiler in ein kleines Zimmer. Hermine sagte: „Draco, erinnerst du dich an Terri Boot? Er war ein Ravenclaw in unserem Jahrgang."

Draco schüttelte seine Hand und sagte: „Ein wenig. Schön dich zu sehen, Boot."

„Gleichfalls, Malfoy." Er begann das Tuch von ihrer Hand zu entfernen und Draco stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Terry sagte: „Ich habe gehört, dass du dir ein paar Wochen freigenommen hast, aber ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du geheiratet hast. Ich gratuliere euch beiden."

„Danke", sagte Hermine.

Er begann ihre Hand zu heilen und sagte: „Das ist ein hässlicher Schnitt, und sehr tief. Ich denke, da ist auch eine Sehne verletzt. Du hast recht daran getan, sie hier her zu bringen, Malfoy, denn das hätte sie nicht allein heilen können." Draco drehte sich um. Nur dieser Satz allein ließ ihn sich schuldiger fühlen. „Du hast auch eine Menge Blut verloren, also wirst du einen Blutbildungstrank brauchen und auch einen gegen die Schmerzen und gegen mögliche Infektionen. Tatsächlich denke ich, dass du so viel Blut verloren hast, dass ich bezweifle, dass du es allein hier her geschafft hättest. Ich muss auch deine Hand verbinden. Ich möchte, dass du sie für eine Woche nicht benutzt, okay? Da ich dein Boss bin, sage ich dir, dass du noch eine Woche frei machst, als verlängerte Flitterwochen, okay?" Terry eilte los, um die Tränke zu holen.

Draco drehte sich um, als er den Raum verließ und sagte: „Du hast viel Blut verloren. Siehst du, du hättest das Bewusstsein verlieren können und wo wären wir dann jetzt?"

„Draco, halt einfach den Mund", sagte Hermine. Terry brauchte einen Moment, um zurück zu kommen. Er schaute Hermine fragend an und sie erklärte: „Draco denkt, dass es seine Schuld ist und er fühlt sich schlecht, weil er in Ohnmacht gefallen ist."

Draco schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, besonders, da sie erzählt hatte, dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Terry lachte und fragte: „Zart besaitet, Malfoy?"

„Nicht im Geringsten, Boot", erwiderte er.

„Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht mit dem Ohnmächtig werden", log Hermine. „Er ist nur verärgert, weil ich nicht genauso gut zwei Dinge auf einmal machen kann, wie er, das ist alles."

Terry ging wieder für einen Moment aus dem Zimmer und Draco sagte: „Erzähl den Leuten nicht, dass ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin!"

„Aber das bist du, deshalb fand ich es nicht schlimm."

Draco setzte sich neben ihre nun verbundene Hand und sagte: „Du kannst nicht gut zwei Dinge gleichzeitig tun, oder? Du kannst nicht einmal den Salat schneiden und gleichzeitig geküsst werden. Das ist keine schwere Sache, weißt du?" Er lächelte sie leicht an. „Ich bin ein nutzloser Ehemann, oder?"

„Bitte komm drüber hinweg. Du bist ganz und gar nicht nutzlos", sagte sie. „Es war eine kleine Ohnmacht, das macht keinen Unterschied."

„Was, wenn du dir deine Hand abgeschnitten hättest und sie wäre über den Boden gehüpft?", lachte er.

„Ich weigere mich wieder ‚was wäre wenn' zu spielen. Besonders bezüglich meiner herum hüpfenden Hand", grinste Hermine.

„Ich meine es todernst, Granger! Ich muss in der Lage sein, mich um meine eigene Frau zu kümmern", sagte er. Er stand auf und ging in dem kleinen Untersuchungszimmer auf und ab.

„Warum? Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern", antwortete sie.

„Das solltest du nicht", schnappte er.

„Es war nichts! Es war ein Unfall, also was ist schon dabei, dass du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist!"

Terry kam erneut in das Zimmer, diesmal zu einer ungünstigen Zeit. Er sagte: „Draco, eine Menge Leute fallen beim Anblick von Blut um. Das ist keine große Sache. Hast du dir wehgetan, als du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist?"

Draco funkelte Hermine an und sagte: „ES GEHT MIR GUT!"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und Terry gab ihr drei Phiolen mit Zaubertränken. „Lass es heute einfach ruhig angehen. Mach den Verband nicht nass. Lass dir nachher beim Wechseln des Verbands helfen. Ich gebe dir hier auch sauberes Verbandszeug und Pflaster." Er drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Hilf ihr später mit dem Verband, denn sie wird nicht in der Lage sein, ihn selbst zu wechseln."

„Ich lass mir von meiner Mutter helfen, Terry", sagte sie. Draco atmete tief durch, bevor er noch explodierte. Terry sagte, dass sie gehen konnten. Sie nahm die Tasche mit den drei Tränken und gab sie Draco. Nachdem Terry gegangen war, sagte Hermine: „Kannst du uns beide von hier weg apparieren? Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig."

„Ja, ich kann uns beide hier weg apparieren", sagte er sarkastisch. „Zur Hölle, ich denke, ich kann auch diesen verdammten Verband wechseln, Granger!"

„Nun, ich wusste nicht, ob du beim Anblick der Wunde wieder ohnmächtig wirst oder nicht!", erwiderte sie ernst.

„Nein, Wunden stören mich nicht, aber der Verband und das Pflaster machen mir eine Scheißangst!", sagte er.

„Du verhältst dich dumm und kindisch und ich mag diese Seite an dir nicht, also hör sofort damit auf!" Sie hielt ihm ihre rechte Hand hin und er ergriff sie sofort und apparierte sie beide zur Veranda ihrer Eltern.

„Perfektes Timing, Mittagessen ist fertig", sagte Edward.

Hermine sagte ihren Eltern, dass sie zuerst nach oben gehen und ihre Hände waschen wollte. Draco folgte ihr nach oben. Sie stellte die Phiolen auf ihre Kommode und ging ins Bad. Sie wusch ihre ‚gute Hand'. Draco sagte: „Also, es scheint so, als haben wir uns beide eine unattraktive Seite an uns gezeigt, bei dieser kleinen Dummheit, uns Dinge zu sagen und zu zeigen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie und trocknete ihre Hand.

„Ich habe dir gezeigt, dass ich eine Memme bin, die beim Anblick von Blut in Ohnmacht fällt und du hast mir gezeigt, dass du gemein und rachsüchtig, was ehrlich gesagt, die Memme jeder Zeit übertrifft. Auch wenn du diese Seite an mir nicht magst, denke ich, dass ich ebenfalls diese Seite an dir nicht mag", sagte er. Er schubste sie zur Seite und begann sich seine Hände zu waschen.

Sie schaute ihn geschockt und ungläubig an, während er seine Hände wusch. Sie sagte: „Gemein und rachsüchtig? Wann war ich gemein und rachsüchtig? Weißt du überhaupt, was rachsüchtig heißt?"

Er ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, öffnete das Wörterbuch auf dem Regal und schaute nach, was rachsüchtig bedeutete. Dann schlug er das Buch zu und sagte: „Ja, ich weiß, was es bedeutet und ich habe es in dem richtigen Zusammenhang benutzt. Du bist rachsüchtig, weil du dich über mich lustig gemacht hast und meine Gefühle verletzt hast."

Hermine nahm das Buch und legte es auf das Bett, so dass sie mit ihrer einen Hand nach einem Wort suchen konnte. „Dumm, dazu steht da: Siehe Draco Malfoy." Sie schlug das Buch zu. „Ich habe mich nicht über dich lustig gemacht. Ich habe es Terry erzählt, aber dann habe ich gesagt, dass du nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen bist und ich kann nichts dafür, dass er später hereinkam und es gehört hat! Mein Dad hat sich über dich lustig gemacht, bevor wir gegangen sind, ich aber nicht! Hör zu, Draco, nur weil du dich schuldig fühlst oder dich schämst, oder was immer es auch ist, was du fühlst wegen dieser Ohnmacht, die ich übrigens ab jetzt nie wieder erwähnen werde, lass es nicht an mir aus!"

„Du bist derjenige, der auf der Sache herumhackt!", fuhr sie mit dem Schimpfen fort und zeigte dabei mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer guten Hand auf ihn. „Du bist derjenige, der dumme Vergleiche zieht und dumme ‚was wäre wenn' Sachen aufbringt, nicht ich. Ich habe versucht, die Stimmung zu heben, indem ich darüber Witze gemacht habe, weil ich sehen konnte, dass du das alles viel zu ernst nimmst. Ich habe versucht deine Gefühle zu bewahren, nicht sie zu verletzen! Wenn du jetzt aber denkst, dass ich rachsüchtig bin, dann entschuldige ich mich!" Sie ging an ihm vorbei und ging nach unten.

„Sogar deine Entschuldigung war gemein!", rief er ihr nach.

Er hob das Wörterbuch auf und warf es dann auf den Boden. In einem Wutanfall öffnete er die Schranktür, riss das Poster ab, warf die Stücke in den Schrank und stürmte dann hinaus. Er konnte auch gemein und rachsüchtig sein!

Hermine saß bereits an dem Picknicktisch. Edward legte Steaks auf die Teller. Draco kam zum Tisch und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber, anstatt sich neben sie zu setzen. Keiner von beiden schaute den anderen an. Phyllis schaute zu Edward und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was zwischen den beiden passier war.

„Ist das Steak für dich durch genug, Draco?", fragte Edward.

„Fein, Sir", erwiderte er.

„Hermine, mehr Salat? Ich habe welchen ohne Blut gemacht", lachte ihre Mutter.

„Sicher", sagte Hermine, während sie das Essen auf ihrem Teller herum schubste.

„Wie schlimm ist deine Hand, Schatz?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Fein, also eigentlich tut sie ein wenig weh", sagte Hermine.

Draco ließ seine Gabel fallen. Hermine schaute zu Draco, sagte aber zu ihrem Vater: „Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe. Sie fühlt sich großartig an. Tut überhaupt nicht weh. Wenn ich die Tatsache, dass es wehtut, auf eine gemeine und rachsüchtige Art gesagt habe, tut es mir leid." Sie schaute wieder auf ihr Essen.

„Haben sie dir etwas für die Schmerzen gegeben?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ja", antwortete sie, ohne aufzuschauen.

„Wie lange musst du den Verband tragen?", fragte sie Hermine.

Hermine ließ ihre Gabel fallen und sagte: „Ehrlich mal, müssen wir uns die ganze Zeit über meine verdammte Hand unterhalten?"

„Knopf, Hermine!", schmipfte ihre Mutter.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte sie. „Ich kann heute nichts richtig machen." Sie schaute wieder auf ihren Teller und begann dann zu weinen. „Entschuldigt mich, ich denke, ich werde jetzt etwas von dem Schmerztrank nehmen. Meine Hand pocht. Entschuldige nochmal, Mum." Sie stand auf und verließ den Tisch.

Edward drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens du vorhast, dein Mittagessen zu essen. Wir wollen nicht, dass du nochmal in Ohnmacht fällst."

Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie faltete das Papierflugzeug wieder auseinander und las den Zettel. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Liste erfüllen, die sie für ihn perfekt machen würde. Er hatte ihre Liste erfüllt. Machte ihn das perfekt und sie nicht? Sie fragte sich das wirklich. Sie ging zu der Kommode, nahm ein wenig von dem Schmerztrank und legte sich dann aufs Bett. Sie hatte im Grunde eine Menge der dummen Liste erfüllt. Sie hatte das Gedicht geschrieben, Kekse gebacken, über seine Witze gelacht, sie hatte versucht, sein Lieblingsessen zu kochen, sie hatte sein dreckiges Shirt getragen und sie hatte mit ihm gerauft und nicht geweint, als sie sich wehgetan hatte. Damit blieb nur noch der Dirty Talk während des Sexes, die Sportveranstaltung, der Sonntag im Bett und das Pupsen. Nicht schlecht. Sie faltete die Liste wieder zu einem Flugzeugt und während sie das tat, erkannte sie, dass es falsch gewesen war, Terry von seiner Ohnmacht zu erzählen. Sie war ein wenig herablassend gewesen und ehrlich gesagt hätte sie sensibler wegen seiner Unsicherheiten wegen seiner Männlichkeit sein müssen. Aber sie war nicht gemein oder rachsüchtig gewesen. Vielleicht wusste er wirklich nicht, was das Wort bedeutete.

Sie warf das Papierflugzeug in die Luft. Draco kam in das Zimmer und fing es mitten im Flug. Er legte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich neben ihre Beine. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und sagte: „Wir kennen uns wirklich nicht besonders gut, oder?"

„Ich vermute, nein", sagte sie leise.

„Ich war übersensibel wegen ‚dem Zwischenfall'", gab er zu.

„Dem Zwischenfall?", fragte sie.

„Nun, du wolltest es nicht wieder erwähnen und ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, zuzugeben, dass ich, du weißt schon, O-H-N-M-Ä-C-H-T-I-G (er buchstabierte das Wort) geworden bin, und deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, es ‚den Zwischenfall' zu nennen", erklärte er. „Wir werden den Schnitt in die Hand ‚vor dem Zwischenfall' nennen", lachte er.

„Keines der beiden wird ein Codewort für Sex werden, oder?", fragte sie.

„Nicht dieses Mal", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich bin zu weit gegangen und habe deine Gefühle verletzt. Es tut mir leid."

„Ich habe deine Gefühle nicht ernst genommen, besonders mit all den ‚was wäre wenn'. Ich habe gedacht, dass du einfach dein normales, nervendes Selbst bist, also tut es mir auch leid", sagte sie. Sie setzte sich auf. Seine Arme lagen noch immer über ihren Beinen.

„Tut deine Hand wirklich weh?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Deine Mum war traurig, dass wir den Pool nicht genießen können, da deine Hand verbunden ist. Also habe ich ihr gesagt, dass wir beide die ganze nächste Woche freinehmen, Dank des ‚vor dem Zwischenfalls', auch bekannt als wie du dir in die Hand geschnitten hast. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir am Mittwoch herkommen und einen Tag am Pool genießen werden, wenn es das Wetter zulässt", sagte er. „Wir hätten heute sowieso keine Zeit mehr, zu schwimmen, da wir in ein paar Stunden zum Manor aufbrechen müssen. Ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass wir zwischen fünf und sieben da sein würden, aber als sie gehört haben, dass wie hier um vier angekommen sind, haben sie verlangt, dass wir zur gleichen Zeit kommen, deshalb müssen wir um vier hier gehen. Ich habe das bereits deinen Eltern erzählt."

„Woher wussten sie, wann wir hier her gekommen sind?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, bevor wir gestern los sind", antwortete er.

„Und trotzdem erzählst du mir all das erst jetzt", sagte sie.

„Ja, das ist noch eine Sache, die du noch nicht von mir weißt. Ich in ein Zauderer, meine Liebe."

„Das war nett von dir", sagte sie, ohne es so zu meinen. „Wir müssen in bessere Stimmung kommen, bevor wir zu deinen Eltern gehen, denn ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir zusammenhalten müssen, einverstanden?"

„Ja, einverstanden", antwortete er. Er berührte ihre Wange mit seinem Finger und streichelte mit seinem Daumen darüber. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so böse war. Du warst nicht rachsüchtig. Ich schätze, dass das Wort wirklich nicht so gut passt. Ich wollte unsensibel sagen."

„Weil das so ein besseres Wort ist, wie du deine Frau nennst", sagte sie langsam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Genau", sagte er. Er nahm ihre verbundene Hand und küsste die Handfläche direkt über der Stelle, wo der Verband den Schnitt bedeckte.

„Du hast recht, wenn du sagst, dass wir uns nicht wirklich kennen", sagte sie, während sie näher zu ihm rutschte, um ihn zu umarmen. Sie saßen einander gegenüber, ihr rechtes Bein an seiner rechten Hüfte, und sie umarmten sich. Während sie ihn noch immer hielt, sagte sie: „Ich wusste nicht, wie sensibel du sein kannst und genau das ist das Gute, wenn man miteinander ausgeht, denn da lernt man dies Dinge kennen. So machen die Leute dann keine Fehler, wenn sie verheiratet sind. Wie sind nicht miteinander ausgegangen, bevor wir geheiratet haben, deshalb hatte ich nicht die Chance, das an dir kennenzulernen."

„Ich denke, meine Sensibilität ist mein Problem, nicht deins", sagte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, als du gesagt hast, dass ich mich geschämt habe. Ich hätte wirklich dazu in der Lage sein müssen, dich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, ohne umzukippen und ich sollte in der Lage sein, deinen Verband zu wechseln. Oh und erzähl Lucius oder meiner Mutter nichts von dem Zwischenfall, okay? Mein Vater wird das als ein Zeichen von Schwäche sehen."

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und sagte: „Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht mit ihm allein sein, um eine Unterhaltung zu haben, aber wenn es doch so weit kommt, werde ich über das Wetter reden."

„Er mag Hagel und Sturm am meisten", sagte Draco, was als Scherz gemeint war.

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte sie. „Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre eher der Sonnenschein- und Regenbogen-Typ eines Mannes."

Er ignorierte ihren Sarkasmus und sagte: „Sag ihm auch nichts über diese Granger ohne Bindestrich Malfoy Sache, okay?"

„So weit es ihn betrifft, bin ich Misses Draco Malfoy, einfache kleine Hausfrau, die nur das macht, was du mir sagst, das trägst, was du aussuchst und du allein sagst, was ich sagen und denken soll. Unterwürfig auf jede Art."

„Das klingt gut. Bleib bei diesem Plan", sagte er. „Hey, Granger, unterwürfig auf jede Art? Denn genau jetzt fallen mir hunderte verschiedene Arten ein."

„Zu Schade, dass wir in ein paar Stunden gehen müssen", sagte sie. Sie rutschte vom Bett und sagte: „Ich denke, ich sehe mal nach, ob ich irgendein edles Kleid in diesem Schrank habe. Ich möchte mir aussuchen, was ich anziehe und ich habe nur ein Kleid mitgebracht." Sie öffnete die Schranktür und sah, dass ihr Justin Poster zerrissen auf dem Boden lag. Das einzige was noch an der Tür klebte, war eine Ecke, die dort mit Klebestreifen festgemacht war. „JUSTIN!", rief sie. „Was hat dieser gemeine und rachsüchtige Mann mit dir gemacht?" Sie kniete sich hin und begann die Stücke ihres Posters aufzuheben.

Draco kam hinüber zum Schrank und sagte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, was dein Vater mit dem Poster gemacht hat. Das war nicht nett."

Sie stand mit den Stücken in der Hand auf und sagte: „Du weißt, dass mein Vater das nicht gemacht hat!"

„Ich wette, dieser Brian ist hier rein geschlichen und hat es zerrissen. Er sieh so aus wie jemand, der sowas macht", sagte er.

„Ryan hat das auch nicht gemacht. Warum, Draco? Alles war Justin wollte war, in meinem Schrank zu hängen, hübsch auszusehen und mich an meine Jugend zu erinnern. Musstest du deine Wut auf mich an ihm auslassen?" Sie begann die Stücke auf dem Bett zusammenzulegen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Komm runter, Draco", sagte Edward und öffnete die Tür. „Wir dachten, wir könnten ein Brettspiel spielen, bevor ihr gehen müsst." Ihr Vater ging aus dem Zimmer und Draco drehte sich um und schaute Hermine ängstlich an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", warnte sie ihn. „Du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, er wäre froh, mit ihnen ein Brettspiel zu spielen, also geh und spiel. Ich muss mein Poster reparieren und dann sicherstellen, dass unsere Sachen gepackt sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich das Spiel aussuchen lassen. Er hat alle möglichen Spiele."

„Bitte komm mit. Ich kenne keine Muggelspiele. Welches soll ich aussuchen?", fragte er.

„Du kennst keine Muggelspiele?", fragte sie. Sie hätte jetzt gemein und rachsüchtig und ihm sagen können, dass er das langweiligste, komplizierteste und längste Spiel auswählt, doch stattdessen sagte sie: „Nimm das was Cribbage heißt oder Bridge. Das sind keine Brettspiele, sondern sie werden mit Karten gespielt, aber ich denke, sie wird das nicht stören." Sie lächelte ihn an. Er ging zu ihr, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Granger." Er zog sie zu sich und sie holte tief Luft, als er seinen Kopf zu ihr neigte. Er legte eine Hand fest auf ihren Rücken und strich mit der anderen über ihre Wange, während er sie sanft küsste. „Ja, ich denke, ich liebe dich wirklich", sagte er dann.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du das tust, denn unsere Liebe wird ab dem Moment getestet werden, wo wir im Manor ankommen", sagte sie. Er ging aus dem Zimmer und sie rief: „Warte. Ich kann nachher packen. Ich möchte mit dir spielen."

„Wir müssen hier oben bleiben, wenn du und ich spielen wollen", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Allerdings denke ich, dass du von dem Spiel sprichst. Ich wäre erfreut, dich in meinem Team zu haben." Er nahm ihre ‚gute' Hand, also ihre rechte, und zusammen gingen sie nach unten.


	15. Chapter 15

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, einen Kommi zu hinterlassen… ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut… ich weiß, dass es im Moment wieder ein wenig schleppend geht, aber ich bemühe mich *grins*

In den nächsten vier Wochen werde ich mich wieder verstärkt dem Lernen widmen müssen, da ich den schriftlichen Teil meines Examens bestanden habe und nun zum mündlichen Teil geladen worden bin… also habt bitte ein wenig Geduld mit mir… ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen, weiter hier dran zu arbeiten, keine Sorge

lg und viel spaß

Nerventod

_Kapitel 15_

„Ich denke, du hast geschummelt, Dad", sagte Hermine.

„Das macht er immer", sagte Phyllis.

Edward lächelte seinen Partner, Draco, an und sagte: „Sie klingen für mich wie schlechte Verlierer, mein Junge."

„Das würde ich auch so sagen, Ed", stimmte Draco zu. „Normalerweise werde ich immer beschuldigt, geschummelt zu haben, ich bin also schockiert und entsetzt, dass sie das nicht zu mir gesagt hat."

Hermine zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und sagte: „Wenn ich denken würde, dass du das Spiel besser kennst, würde ich dich beschuldigen, aber da du das Spiel erst heute gelernt hast, sage ich, dass es mein Dad war, der geschummelt hat."

„Blödsinn, du bist nur sauer, weil du nicht gewonnen hast", sagte Draco.

„Knopf, Draco", sagte Phyllis und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Draco schaute Hermine an und fragte: „Hat deine Mutter mich gerade getadelt?"

„In einem Wort, ja", lachte Hermine. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und wollte gerade aus dem Esszimmer gehen, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie hinunter auf seinen Schoß zog. Er küsste ihren Nacken.

„Wir müssen bald los", sagte er, während er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

Ihr Vater nahm die Karten und den Punktezettel und sagte: „Bitte, wartet bis ich aus dem Zimmer bin, bevor das Knutschen beginnt." Er ging aus dem Zimmer und Draco küsste wieder ihren Nacken.

„Das fühlt sich gut an", sagte sie. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und versteckte ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken. „Ich bin so nervös wegen nachher."

„Es wird alles gut, wirklich", sagte er.

„Wie soll ich deine Mum und deinen Dad nennen?", fragte sie.

Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach und sagte dann: „Mister und Misses Malfoy."

„Wirklich?"

„Ich fürchte schon, zumindest bis sie dir etwas anderes sagen", sagte er ernst.

Mister Granger kam zurück in das Zimmer und sagte: „Also ich werde dir dann sagen, dass du mich Dr. Granger nennen musst, wenn meine Tochter sie Mister und Misses nennen muss." Er klopfte Draco auf den Arm, beugte sich dann nach unten und küsste Hermines Kopf. Sie sprang von Dracos Schoß und eilte nach oben.

„Mum, komm, hilf mir meine Sachen zu packen", sagte Hermine zu ihrer Mutter, als sie in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern kam.

„Komm eine Minute hier her, Hermine", sagte ihre Mutter und setzte sich aufs Bett. Hermine setzte sich neben ihre Mutter. Die gab ihr eine lange, schwarze Schachtel. „Das hat meiner Tante Rose gehört. Sie wollte immer, dass du es bekommst. Sie hat dich sehr geliebt und deshalb hat sie dir auch ‚Red Rose Cottage' geschenkt, weißt du? Wie auch immer, ich dachte, dass du es heute Abend mitnehmen möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du nervös bist, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ihnen jemals unterlegen fühlst, weil sie Geld haben und Reinblüter sind. Ich kenne deine Welt und weiß, dass der Status des Blutes dort eine Menge bedeutet, aber du bist genauso gut, wie sie es sind."

Hermine öffnete die Schachtel. Darin lag ein wunderschönes Rubinen- und Diamantenset, bestehen aus Kette, Armband und Ohrringen. „Es ist wunderschön", sagte sie. „Es sieht wertvoll aus."

„Das ist es und ich gebe es dir nicht, damit du es ihnen unter die Nase reiben kannst, ich gebe es dir, damit du dich, wenn du es trägst, uns nahe fühlst und weil es dir Kraft geben wird", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter. „Und auch, damit sie nicht denken, dass du von einer Familie von Bettlern kommst." Ihre Mutter lachte über diese letzte Aussage, und das tat auch Hermine.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater wussten nicht, was während des Krieges auf Malfoy Manor passiert war, oder dass Hermine dort gefoltert worden war. Wenn sie es täten, würden sie vielleicht darauf bestehen, dass Hermine dort nicht hinging. Dennoch wusste ihre Mutter, dass sie Kraft brauchte. Ihre Mutter war in diesem Bereich sehr feinfühlig. Hermine lächelte und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Danke, Mum. Es ist wunderschön."

Draco stand vor der Tür und fragte: „Wo ist mein Geschenk? Ich brauche auch Kraft."

Phyllis lachte und stand auf. Sie ging zu Draco hinüber und streichelte seine Wange. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sagte: „Das ist alles, was du von mir bekommst, weil du mir ja bereits meinen wertvollsten Besitz weggenommen hast, mein kleines Mädchen."

„Und ich werde versuchen, sie nicht kaputt zu machen", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„Bis jetzt hast du noch keine so gute Arbeit geleistet", erwiderte sie.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, während Misses Granger das Zimmer verließ. „Deine Mutter hat mich beleidigt", sagte er zu Hermine.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Sie hat in gewisser Weise recht."

Er runzelte die Stirn noch mehr und sagte dann: „Lass uns packen, Hermine."

Ihre Mutter stand ihm Flur und sagte: „Draco wird dir packen helfen. Achtet einfach nur darauf, euch zu verabschieden, bevor ihr geht."

„Das werde ich", sagte Hermine. Sie ging mit Draco aus dem Zimmer. Er nahm die Schachtel und schaute sich noch einmal das Geschenk an.

„Es ist wirklich schön", sagte er. „Es wird perfekt zu dem passen, was ich dir gekauft habe." Er hielt ihr ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen hin, in dem ein Diamanten-Rubinring war.

„Was?", fragte Hermine. „Er passt beinahe perfekt."

„Stell dir das vor", sagte Draco. „Nein, eigentlich habe ich deiner Mum heute, als wir das Auto gekauft haben, gesagt, dass ich mich schlecht fühle, weil ich dir keinen ordentlichen Verlobungsring gegeben habe und sie hatte einen Diamanten-Rubinring vorgeschlagen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum. Ich habe ihn gekauft, als sie sich die Autos angeschaut haben." Er nahm ihn aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger, über ihren Ehering.

„Ich denke, zuerst muss der Verlobungsring kommen", sagte Hermine.

„Nun, wir haben noch nie etwas richtig gemacht, oder?", fragte er. Sie umarmte ihn und er wirbelte sie herum.

Sie nahm den Ring zusammen mit ihrem Ehering ab und legte sie in das Kästchen. „Meine Hand tut im Moment weh und meine Finger sind ein wenig geschwollen. Ich werde sie später tragen." Sie gab Draco beide Kästchen.

Er hatte bereits die neuen Koffer aus dem Auto geholt. Sie packten ihre Sachen in die neuen Koffer. Nachdem sie gepackt hatten, sagte Hermine: „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich in die Höhle des Löwen gehen."

„Eher in eine Schlangengrube", lachte er. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und fügte dann hinzu: „Wir sollten uns umziehen, bevor wir gehen."

Sie schaute sich ihr Sommerkleid an und dann sein Outfit. „Warum? Wir können uns vor dem Abendessen im Manor umziehen", sagte sie.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt umziehen und können uns dann immer noch für das Abendessen umziehen", sagte er, beinahe warnend. „Schau in deinen Schrank. Ich hab dir ein paar neue Sachen gekauft. Sie hatten sich in den neuen Koffern versteckt."

Sie öffnete die Schranktür und das erste, was sie sah, war das reparierte Poster von Justin. Sie hatte vorhin versucht es zu reparieren, doch dann hatte sie es liegen lassen. „JUSTIN!", rieft sie. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste das Poster. Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Danke, Draco." Dann bemerkte sie zwei Kleidersäcke. Sie öffnete den ersten und darin war ein langes, rotes Kleid. „Schon wieder rot?"

„Also, sie denken bereits, dass du eine rote Frau bist", scherzte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, öffnete aber den nächsten Sack. In ihm war ein sehr anständiges lilanes, ärmelloses Kleid, das sehr schön war, und ein weißer Schal. „Das ist nicht wirklich mein Style, aber es ist dennoch schön", sagte sie langsam.

„Es ist von dem Schneider meiner Mutter. Sie hat es für dich machen lassen, genauso wie das Abendkleid", sagte er, während er begann, sich auszuziehen.

„Hat sie geglaubt, ich würde in einem Jutesack auftauchen?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke, es ist ihre Art, nett zu sein, Hermine", sagte sie ernst. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Sommerkleid und zog das linane an. Es war immerhin sehr hübsch und passte ihr wie ein Handschuh. Es war nach Hermines Meinung ein wenig altmodisch und sie war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass Misses Malfoys Absichten absolut uneigennützig waren. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass Hermine in einem Jutesack kommen _würde_. Sie schlüpfte in die schwarzen Schuhe und legte sich den leichten Schal um ihre Arme. Er zog sich einen schwarzen Anzug mit silberner Krawatte an.

Sie sagte: „Wir sehen so aus, als würden wir zu einer Hochzeit gehen, oder in eine Kirche. Oder auf eine Beerdigung. Oder eine…" Er legte eine Hand über seinen Mund.

„Ich denke, du siehst hübsch aus und ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe", sagte er. Sie biss ihm in seine Hand. „Also ich muss dich wieder daran erinnern, mich nicht vor meinen Eltern zu beißen."

„Also wirklich, ich bin nicht in einer Scheune aufgezogen worden!", schnaufte sie.

Ihr Vater kam in das Zimmer und Hermine war dankbar, dass er nicht den ‚Scheunen-Kommentar' gehört hatte, besonders nicht nach seiner ‚_Draco ist zu gut für sie_' Ansprache von vorhin. Ihr Dad setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sagte: „Ihr zwei seht aus, als hättet ihr euch für eine Show herausgeputzt."

Ihre Mutter kam in das Zimmer und sagte: „Oder für eine Cocktailparty."

„Ich habe gesagt, eine Hochzeit, die Kirche oder eine Beerdigung", erklärte Hermine. „Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass ich auf einer Beerdigung lila tragen würde."

„Können wir gehen?", fragte Draco verärgert.

„Du kannst es nicht erwarten, von hier weg zu kommen, oder?", fragte ihr Dad.

„Nein, Sir, so ist es ganz und gar nicht", sagte Draco, offensichtlich peinlich berührt. „Es ist nur so, dass meine Eltern es als unhöflich betrachten werden, wenn wir zu spät sind und ich werde mir das für immer anhören müssen. Sie sind anders als Sie und Phyllis und das meine ich nicht auf eine gute Art."

„Appariert ihr?", fragte Phyllis.

„Ja, das tun wir", antwortete Draco.

„Dann solltet ihr lieber los", sagte sie. Sie stand von dem Bett auf und küsste sie beide zum Abschied, genauso wie ihr Vater, was Draco schwer überraschte, als der ältere Mann ihm auf die Wange küsste. Hermine lächelte ihn an, während er sie anlächelte. Sie verließen beide das Zimmer, bevor Hermine und Draco gehen würden, als ob sie wussten, dass sie ein paar Minuten für sich brauchten.

Hermine schaute sich einen Moment in dem Zimmer um. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte. Hatte sie ihre Medizin? Hatte sie Dracos Liste? Nicht, dass sie dachte, dass sie noch mehr davon erledigen konnte, besonders nicht das pupsen, da sie sich sicher war, dass weder Lucius noch Narzissa jemals pupsten, es sei denn, sie taten das die ganze Zeit und das war der Grund, warum sie ihre Nase immer so hoch in die Luft reckten. Sie begann zu zittern. Draco sah ihre Nervosität mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Amüsement. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kommode, während sie die Koffer nochmals öffnete und schloss, ihre Handtasche öffnete und schloss, in das Bad hinein- und wieder hinausging und die Schranktür öffnete und schloss. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf das Bett.

„Ich möchte nicht gehen."

„Fein. Wir müssen das nicht." Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Sei kein Idiot. Natürlich müssen wir gehen!" Sie stand auf.

„Fein, lass uns gehen." Er nahm ihre Hand. Sie zog ihre Hand aus seinen teuflischen Klauen. Zumindest war es das, was sie dachte.

„Ich muss ins Bad", sagte sie. Sie ging in das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür. Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.

Sie trieb es auf die Spitze. Während er gestern leicht nervös gewesen war, ihre Eltern zu treffen und er dabei eine Spur Angst gehabt hatte, zitterte sie vor Angst und Panik. Es musste mit mehr zusammenhängen, als mit den Erinnerungen an den Tag, der schon so lange her war, denn sie hatte Angst vor seinen Eltern und er wusste das.

Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, sie zu beschützen. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern fordernd und hochmütig und ein wenig überheblich sein konnten, aber sie liebten ihn und sie wollten, dass er glücklich war. Sie wären nicht zu seiner Hochzeit gekommen, wenn sie nicht bereit gewesen wären, seine Entscheidung zu unterstützen, und sie hätten sie für heute auch nicht eingeladen. Er stand von dem Bett auf und ging hinüber zur Badezimmertür. Ihre Nerven machten ihn unruhig und das war alles wegen seinen Eltern, um Gottes Willen.

„Granger?", fragte er von der Tür aus.

Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war nicht da. Er suchte den kleinen Raum ab und schaute dabei sogar in die Dusche und aus irgendeinem idiotischen Grund auch unter das Waschbecken. Sie war weg. Disappariert. Gott wusste, wohin. Wie konnte sie es wagen, zu verschwinden! Was für eine Gryffindor. Er trat aus dem Badezimmer und sah ihre Handtasche auf dem Bett. Er erinnerte sich daran, gesehen zu haben, wie sie ihren Zauberstab dahinein gesteckt hatte. Wie war sie ohne einen Zauberstad disappariert?

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ihre Eltern vermuteten wahrscheinlich, dass sie gegangen waren. Er begann auf und ab zu gehen, während er die verschiedenen Optionen durchdachte. Er könnte nach unten gehen und ihren Eltern sagen, dass sie verschwunden war, aber was würde das nützen?

Er könnte zu seinen Eltern gehen und ihnen sagen, dass sie krank war, aber das würden sie ihm nie glauben.

Er könnte zurück in ihr Haus gehen und eine Eule mit einer Entschuldigung zum Manor schicken und darauf hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht für immer verlassen hatte. Er war schon so weit, Option drei auszuwählen, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Ich bin so weit", sagte sie.

Was? Er stand auf und ging wieder ins Bad. Gab es dort eine Falltür? Er ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer und hob ihre Arme hoch.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab, Granger?", fragte er.

Verdammt, er wusste es. „Du weißt, dass ich disappariert bin, oder?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab aus einem Holster an ihrer Hüfte zog. Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, nahm ihr den Zauberstab weg und legte ihn in ihre Handtasche.

„Ein Hüftholster? Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, dass du den Zauberstab darein gesteckt hast! Bist du bereits im Kampfmodus?", fragte er. Er zog das Kleid hoch und riss das Holster von ihrer Hüfte. Er warf es auf den Boden.

„Hey, das hat wehgetan", sagte sie. „Und warum kann ich es nicht tragen? Werden mich deine Eltern durchsuchen?"

„Möglich", log er. „Wo bist du hingegangen?"

„Nach Hause, aber nur für eine Sekunde. Ich musste etwas holen. Ich bin offensichtlich zurückgekommen, da ich wieder hier bin", sagte sie.

„Was hast du holen müssen?", fragte er. Sie hielt ihren Arm hoch. Sie hatte dort das Armband um, das er ihr an dem Wochenende gegeben hatte, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiratete.

„Hast du den weißen Stein?", fragte sie. Er steckte seine Hand in seine Tasche und holte dort den kleinen, weißen, polierten Stein raus, den sie ihm gegeben hatte.

„Ich habe ihn immer bei mir", sagte er ehrlich. Er ging zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Sie schien mit seinem Körper zu verschmelzen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich durch seine hindurch um seine Hüfte. Er konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren. Er schaute in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Ehrlich mal, Frau." Ihr Kopf hob sich von seiner Brust und er legte sein Kinn auf ihren lockigen Kopf. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger werden wir dort verschwinden."

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich Schutzzauber, die uns davon abhalten, von dort zu disapparieren", sagte sie. Er lachte, aber dann erkannte er, dass sie das vielleicht hätten. „Was für eine Art von Ärger erwartest du?", fragte sie.

„Zauberduell, Angriff von einem Troll, soziale Inkompetenz, da fällt mir eine Menge ein", sagte er spielerisch. Er nahm ihre linke Hand, wodurch sie aufschrie. „Entschuldige", sagte er schnell. Er ließ ihre verletzte Hand wieder los, schnappte sich ihre rechte Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. „Hab ich dich bis jetzt in unserer Ehe noch nicht beschützt?"

„Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich darauf antworte?", fragte sie.

„Fein, lass mich das anders ausdrücken. Habe ich nicht so gut es mir möglich ist, versucht, dich zu beschützen, seit wir verheiratet sind?"

„Ich schätze schon", sagte sie.

„Wie kommst du dann darauf, dass sich das jetzt ändern wird?", fragte er.

„Du wirst bei deiner eigenen Art sein. Du könntest mich wieder hassen oder mich beschimpfen oder sowas", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Schlammblut könnte einfach aus deinem Mund kommen, oder du könntest das plötzliche Verlangen spüren, einen Fluch in meine Richtung zu schicken. Du könntest eine schlimmen Fall von Reinblüterei entwickeln und mich plötzlich mit Abscheu behandeln. Und du könntest unglaublich abgehoben und snobistisch werden." Sie dachte das nicht wirklich. Dennoch fragte sie sich, nachdem sie es laut gesagt hatte, ob es vielleicht so kommen konnte.

„Meine eigene Art?" Das war das einzige, was er von ihrem nervösen Gemurmel entziffern konnte.

„Andere Malfoys", antwortete sie.

„Ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen, Hermine, meine Liebe, aber du bist jetzt eine meiner Art, selbst wenn du keinen Bindestrich in deinem Namen hast. Du bist eine von uns", sagte er. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase.

Der Himmel sei mit ihr. Sie war eine Malfoy. Es war so, als hatte sie diese Tatsache eben erst realisiert und sie war kein bisschen glücklich mit dieser Feststellung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Welt aus den Angeln springen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschlang Draco einen Arm mit ihrem, nahm ihre Koffer und sagte: „Du hast die Ehre. Nimm meinen Arm und appariere uns zum Manor."

„Kann ich an den Schutzzaubern vorbei kommen?", fragte sie.

Er lachte und sagte: „Ja, wie ich gesagt habe, du bist jetzt eine Malfoy."

Nun, das war was. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte an ein paar ‚glückliche Gedanken' zu denken, als sie sie disapparierte.


	16. Chapter 16

Hallöchen,

ich bin dann mal wieder da… die mündliche Prüfung ist vorbei und ich darf mich von nun an stolz als volljuristin bezeichnen *strahl*

hach, das ist herrlich… wenn ich jetzt noch mal eins zwei fix einen baum finden würde, auf dem geld wächst, hätte ich gar keine sorgen mehr und es wäre alles gut… aber ich hör mal lieber auf mit labern und lass euch mal das neue, lange chap lesen

lg nerventod

* * *

_Kapitel 16_

Hermine schaute sich um. Sie waren in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Auch wenn es bereits viele Jahre her war, dass sie hier gewesen war, und auch wenn es nur kurz gewesen war, erinnerte sie sich an diesen Ort, als er vor ihr auftauchte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie ein riesiger Ballon, der jeden Moment platzen würde. Draco, der die Aufregung seiner Frau nicht bemerkte, und auch nicht ihre Analogie zu einem Ballon, stellte ihr Gepäck ab und rief: „Mutter, Vater? Wir sind da."

Er drehte sich zu Hermine und lächelte. Sie schaute nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Sie schaute sich um. Draco wusste nicht, dass sie nach den Ausgängen Ausschau hielt. Draco sagte: „Hier lang, Granger."

„Meinst du nicht Malfoy?", fragte Lucius, während er sich dem Paar näherte. Wie immer imponierend, wie immer dominierend und wie immer beeindruckend kam Mister Malfoy zu dem Paar, mit ausgestreckter Hand, um die seines Sohnes zu nehmen. Draco schüttelte die Hand, in Hermines Augen viel zu formell. Mister Malfoy drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Hermine?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie schaute auf seine Hand und dann in sein Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie sich Draco neben ihr verspannte, daher nahm sie die Hand des Mannes. Er führte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie. IH! Das war alles, was sie dachte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie eine Krankheit bekommen würde. Lucius nickte in Richtung ihrer anderen Hand und sagte: „Was ist damit passiert, Miss, ich meine, Hermine. Ich möchte Sie immer noch Miss Granger nennen."

„Sie können mich so nennen, wie Sie wollen, da ich meinen Mädchenname behalten werde", sagte sie. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste es sagen. Er irritierte sie bereits und wenn sie ihn irritieren konnte, dann sollte das so sein.

Draco fügte schnell hinzu: „Nein, sie nimmt beide Namen. Hermine Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich, also ist ihr Nachname Malfoy und ihr Mittelname Granger."

Hermine schaute Draco an, bereit zu protestieren, doch er legte einen Arm um sie und zwickte sie. Sie schaute wieder zu Lucius und sagte: „Ohne Bindestrich."

„Dann werde ich Sie ‚Ohne Binderstrich' nennen. Also, Ohne Bindestrich, was ist mit Ihrer Hand passiert?", fragte er langsam, als sei sie geistig zurückgeblieben.

Draco lachte, da er die ganze Sache mit dem ‚Ohne Bindestrich' einfach nur lustig fand. Er antwortete für sie, indem er sagte: „Sie hat einen Salat gemacht und ich habe ihren Nacken geküsst, was sie abgelenkt hat und so hat sie sich in ihre Hand geschnitten."

„Ah, warum hat sie Salat gemacht?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

‚Zum essen, Dummkopf', wollte Hermine sagen, doch wieder antwortete Draco, indem er sagte: „Sie sind Muggel, wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Sie haben keine Hauselfen."

„Aber ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass sie recht wohlhabend sind, für Muggel, also haben sie sicher einen Koch und Personal, was sie bedient", sagte Lucius.

Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, antwortete wieder Draco. „Sie haben eine Putzfrau, die ein paar Mal die Woche kommt, aber sie kochen selbst. Muggel mögen das."

Lucius nahm ihre verletzte Hand und sagte sie: „Und so kommt es zu diesem Resultat." Er ließ ihre Hand los, die nun mehr wehtat als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich geschnitten hatte, und sagte: „Deine Mutter macht sich für die Party heute Abend bereit, also werde ich euch für eine Weile unterhalten. Ich dachte, wir könnten im Wintergarten Tee trinken." Er begann den Flur hinunter zu gehen. Er rief nach einem Hauself. „Bring die Taschen von Master Malfoy und Misses Malfoy in ihren Flügel, bitte."

‚Unseren Flügel?', dachte sie bei sich. Bevor sie diese verrückte Frage stellen konnte, zog Draco sie am Ärmel. Er schaute zu ihr hinunter.

„Eine Party?", fragte sie.

„Was hast du gedacht, wofür ich dir das Kleid gekauft habe, zum Tee?", fragte er mit einem kleinen, nervösen Lachen zurück. Lucius schaute zu ihnen und Draco sagte: „Sie dachte, das Kleid war zum Tee."

Lucius lachte und sagte: „So formal sind wir nicht, meine Liebe. Komm, nimm meinen Arm und ich werde dich in den Wintergarten führen. Draco, geh in die Küche und sag deiner Mutter Hallo und dann komm zu uns."

Hermines Augen flehten Draco an, sie nicht zu verlassen, aber sie wusste bereits, dass er im ‚Malfoy Land' war, denn er hatte sein Versprechen sie nicht allein zu lassen und auch ihre Sorgen und Ängste vergessen. So überraschte sie es nicht, als er sagte: „Ja, Sir" und dann ging. So viel zu seinem Versprechen sie nicht mit ihnen allein zu lassen.

Draco ging davon, während Lucius sie den Flur entlang führte, der zum Wintergarten führte. „So, meine Liebe, wie sollen Sie mich nun nennen? Mister Malfoy scheint zu formal. Sie haben bereits einen Vati und eine Mutti und Dad klingt so", er machte eine Pause, „gewöhnlich."

„Ich nenne sie nicht Mutter und Vater und auch nicht Mutti und Vati, zumindest nicht mehr, seit ich fünf war, und ich denke, ich sollte sie ‚Sir' nennen, da das auch bei Draco funktioniert", sagte sie.

„Sie sind zum Schießen, meine Liebe. Nein, nennen Sie mich Vater, das würde ich mögen." Er schaute auf ihre rechte Hand und hielt an. Er ließ ihre rechte Hand los und nahm wieder ihre linke Hand, diesmal vorsichtig. „Wo ist Ihr Ehering?", fragte er.

„Ich habe ihn und meinen Verlobungsring abgenommen, da ich mir die Hand verletzt habe", erklärte sie.

„Nun, Sie müssen ihn vor der Party heute Abend wieder anstecken. Wir möchten doch nicht, dass Sie jemand für eine Angestellte hält, oder? Wir möchten, dass alle genau wissen, wer die einzig wahre Frau unseres Sohnes ist", schnarrte er. Er versucht sie weiter zu führen zu einem Tisch in dem Wintergarten, aber sie stand still.

„Hören Sie zu, Mister Malfoy, ich hoffe, sie halten mich nicht für eine Idiotin, denn ich würde sie nie für einen Idioten halten und deshalb gewähren sie mir dieselbe Höflichkeit, bitte." Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr fort: „Ich habe es bislang vermieden, unhöflich zu sein und ich weiß, dass unsere Verbindung ungleich und nicht gewollt ist, zumindest wenn es nach Ihnen geht, aber es ist eine Entscheidung, die Ihr Sohn getroffen hat und ich habe ihn geheiratet, weil ich ihn liebe und aus keine anderen Grund. Glauben Sie mir, ich hätte es mir nicht zugemutet, wieder in dieses Haus zu kommen, wenn ich ihn nicht lieben würde. Glauben Sie das für keinen Moment. Ich liebe ihn, ich bin seine Frau, also bitte, seien Sie mir gegenüber wenigstens freundlich und ich werde mich Ihnen gegenüber ebenso verhalten."

Er lächelte. „Sie liegen richtig mit Ihrer Vermutung, Miss Granger, oh nein, es heißt Misses Granger Ohne Bindestrich Malfoy, richtig? Wie ich sagte, haben Sie recht, dass ich nicht glücklich über diese Verbindung bin, aber welcher Vater wäre das schon? Sie sind von niedrigerem Rang als mein Sohn. Das ist eine Tatsache, die nicht verneint werden kann. Von meinem Sohn wurde erhofft, mehr als erhofft, es wurde von ihm _erwartet_, eine Reinblüterin zu heiraten. Das lässt sich nicht verleugnen. Ich werde Sie nie ganz akzeptieren. Das lässt sich auch nicht verleugnen. Dennoch werde ich freundlich zu Ihnen sein und ich entschuldige mich für alle schneidenden Bemerkungen, die ich bis jetzt gemacht habe. Ich werde Sie mit dem Respekt behandeln, die eine Frau meines Sohnes verdient, zumindest bis er seine geistigen Fähigkeiten wiedererlangt und sich von Ihnen scheiden lässt, oder noch besser, bis er sich für eine Annullierung entscheidet, deren Bedingungen ich ihm heute Abend noch irgendwann präsentieren werde."

Seine Ehrlichkeit schockierte sie. Normalerweise mochte sie Menschen, die offen heraus waren, doch es gab nichts an Mister Malfoy, was sie mit ihm verband. Draco kam in den Raum und sagte: „Mutter wird in Kürze zu uns kommen. Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen ohne sie mit dem Tee beginnen."

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Ich glaube, dein Vater hat eine dringende Angelegenheit, die er mit dir besprechen möchte, Draco. Wenn es dich nicht stört, werde ich den Tee überspringen. Könntest du eine der Elfen bitten, mir unser Zimmer zu zeigen, damit ich mich frisch machen kann?" Hermine ging aus dem Zimmer. Draco schaute seinen Vater an und ging dann mit Hermine aus dem Raum.

„Macht dir deine Hand Schwierigkeiten?"

Es wäre keine Lüge und so sagte sie: „Ja, sie tut sehr weh. Geh zurück und sprich mit deinem Vater. Wie er gesagt hat, hat er vor, dir einen interessanten Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Er hat ihn bereits mir mitgeteilt und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mit jeder weiteren Minute gedacht, dass es eine exzellente Idee ist. Bitte, ruf mir einen Elf." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und spürte, wie sich ihre Brust zusammenzog und ihr bereits Tränen in die Augen traten.

Draco nahm ihren Arm und lehnte sich zu ihr. Er versuchte sie herum zu drehten, als seine Mutter den Flur entlang kam. „Habt ihr nicht bereits mit dem Tee angefangen?", fragte sie.

„Misses Malfoy, ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich muss mich für einen Moment hinlegen. Ich fühle mich unwohl. Können Sie mir einen Elfen rufen, der mir unser Zimmer zeigt?", flehte Hermine.

„Ja, meine Liebe, ich sehe, dass du nicht in der Verfassung für Tee bist. Ich lasse dich sofort von einem Elf hinauf bringen. Entschuldige uns, Draco, geh zurück zu deinem Vater. Ich werde mich um deine Frau kümmern", sagte Narzissa. Sie nahm Hermines Arm und führte sie zu den Treppen.

Draco sah dabei zu, wie sie den Flur hinunter gingen und er erkannte, dass er bereits sein Wort gebrochen hatte. Er hatte sie mit seinem Vater allein gelassen, genau wie sein Vater es gewollt haben musste. Und schon hatte Lucius etwas Undenkbares getan und schon fühlte Draco sich wie der größte Schuft der Welt, dass er seine Frau für auch nur eine Nanosekunde mit diesem Mann allein gelassen hatte. Draco stürmte zurück in das Zimmer und fragte: „Entschuldige, aber was hast du zu meiner Frau gesagt?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Narzissa begann die Treppen hinauf zu gehen und Hermine folgte ihr. „Wirklich, Misses Malfoy, ein Elf kann mir unseren Raum zeigen", sagte sie.

„Unsinn, ich habe nichts dagegen, ihn dir zu zeigen und bitte, nenn mich Narzissa", sagte sie und lächelte Hermine an.

Hermine fand, dass die ältere Frau noch immer sehr hübsch aussah. Draco hatte immer liebevoll von seiner Mutter gesprochen, also würde sie eines Tages vielleicht auch nett über die ältere Frau denken; immerhin sollte niemand für die Taten seine Familie verantwortlich gemacht werden. Hermine musste sich daran erinnern, damit sie ihre Wut über Lucius nicht an Draco ausließ.

Sie begannen einen sehr langen Flur entlang zu gehen und Hermine sagte: „Ich schätze die Kleider, Misses, ich meine, Narzissa. Das Abendkleid ist reizend und das hier ist sehr hübsch", sagte sie.

Narzissa stand vor einer weißen Doppeltür und sagte: „Ich dachte, die Farbe würde zu dir passen. Also, hier ist euer Flügel", sagte sie. Sie öffnete die Doppeltüren, die einen langen Flur preisgaben, auf dem zu beiden Seiten Türen waren.

„Sie könnten mir einfach sagen, welche Tür es ist und ich könnte von hier allein gehen", sagte Hermine und trat in den Flur.

„Welche Tür?", fragte Narzissa verwirrt. Ihr Gesicht zeigte plötzlich, dass sie verstand und sie sagte: „Meine Liebe, alle diese Zimmer sind eure Zimmer. Wie ich gesagt habe, ist das euer Flügel. Es sind zehn Zimmer insgesamt, deshalb hoffe ich, dass es groß genug für euch ist. Ich habe sie bereits neu einrichten lassen und ich hoffe, dass sie nach deinem Geschmack sind. Ich verstehe aber, dass du den Zimmern eine persönliche Note geben möchtest, wenn ihr hier einzieht und das stört mich nicht."

Narzissa begann wieder den Flur entlang zu gehen und diesmal blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen. Narzissa drehte sich um und sagte: „Kommst du, meine Liebe?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Draco stürmte zu seinem Vater und verlangte zu wissen, was zwischen ihm und Hermine passiert war. „Setz dich, Draco, und erinner dich daran, in meinem Haus nicht mir gegenüber die Stimme zu erheben", sagte der ältere Malfoy zu seinem Sohn und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Draco setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber und sagte: „Vater, bitte, sag heute Abend nichts, was meine Frau aufregt, sonst werden wir gehen." Er musste jetzt seine Position klar machen, erkannte er, denn sonst würde es unglaublich schwer werden.

„Draco, ich habe nichts Unpassendes gesagt oder getan; ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie übersensibel ist. Sie hat um Ehrlichkeit zwischen uns gebeten, auf höfliche Art und Weise, möchte ich hinzufügen, also war ich ehrlich und sie war es auch. Wir haben beide zugegeben, dass wir uns in der Gegenwart des anderen nie wohlfühlen werden und dass wir uns nie gegenseitig akzeptieren werden."

Draco hatte Probleme mit dem Atmen. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine diese besondere Unterhaltung nicht herbeigeführt hatte. So sagte er: „Was hat zu dieser Wahrheitsliebe geführt?"

„Draco, lass uns eine Vereinbarung treffen und ebenfalls ehrlich sein", sagte Lucius und ignorierte die Frage seines Sohnes. „Ich habe deiner Frau gesagt, dass ich vorhabe, dir gegenüber an diesem Wochenende das Thema Annullierung anzusprechen. Wenn keine Annullierung in Frage kommt, schätze ich, dass es auch eine Scheidung tut. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich erwarte, dass du eine Reinblüterin heiratest. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nie die Tatsache akzeptieren werde, dass du unter deinem Stand geheiratet hast."

Draco stand auf und hob seine Hand, da er kein weiteres Wort mehr hören wollte. „Ich werde mich von meiner Frau nicht scheiden lassen und ich hoffe, dass sie sich nie von mir scheiden lassen will. Ich werde auch nie eine Annullierung wollen, denn dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Ich habe sie geheiratet, weil ich sie liebe. Wenn meine Frau in diesem Heim nicht mehr willkommen ist, dann bin ich das auch nicht. Das hier war ein Fehler, nicht meine Heirat, sondern mein Glauben daran, dass du uns akzeptieren könntest. Mein Fehler, nicht deiner. Wir werden sofort gehen." Er lief los, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Komm hier her zurück, Junge", brüllte sein Vater.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Kommst du, Liebes?", wiederholte Narzissa.

„Wir haben einen Flügel?", wiederholte Hermine. „Und Sie glauben, dass wir hier einziehen werden? Wann soll das passieren?"

„Nach eurer Hochzeitsreise natürlich", erwiderte sie.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück, ohne dass sie das überhaupt bemerkte. Sie schluckte und sagte: „Weiß Draco davon?" Bitte sag nein, bitte sag nein!

„Also, ich habe das noch nicht mit ihm besprochen, aber ja, er hat immer gewusst, dass er, wenn er verheiratet ist, hier leben würde. Immerhin ist er unser einziger Sohn und das hier wird eines Tages sein Haus sein. Wenn du außerdem eines Tages die Lady dieses Manors sein möchtest, ist es besser, wenn du jetzt schon alle Verantwortungen lernst, die damit zu tun haben." Narzissa ging zurück zu Hermine.

„Was wird noch von mir ERWARTET?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Du wirst deinen Job kündigen, genauso wie Draco. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er arbeitet. Und ihr werdet einen Erben bekommen, was hoffentlich nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit sein wird. Meine Liebe, es gibt so viele Verantwortungen, die jetzt auf dich zukommen und ich weiß, dass du ein hochintelligentes Mädchen bist. Du musst das erwartet haben."

„Mir ist schlecht; ich muss mich wirklich hinlegen. Danke, dass Sie mich hier hoch gebracht haben. Könnten Sie mir einfach das Schlafzimmer zeigen, Misses Malfoy?", fragte Hermine leise. Sobald sie konnte, würde sie aus dieser Hölle hier verschwinden.

„Die letzte Tür, rechts, meine Liebe", sagte Narzissa. „Ich lasse dir etwas Essen hochbringen. Ruh dich aus und mach dich frisch. Unsere Gäste werden nicht vor sieben heute Abend ankommen. Hoffentlich wirst du dich dann besser fühlen." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich Hermine noch nicht von Ort und Stelle bewegt hatte. Sie ging zu der jüngeren Frau, was Hermine letztendlich dazu zwang, vom Boden aufzuschauen und sie anzusehen.

Narzissa sagte: „Ich hoffe, mein Mann hat nichts gesagt, was dich aufgeregt hat. Ich bin froh, dass Draco die Liebe gefunden hat und ich weiß, dass er dich liebt. Ich kann das daran sehen, wie er dich ansieht und wie er lächelt, wenn er von dir redet." Sie lächelte und ging davon. Hermine rannte zu der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite und warf sich aufs Bett.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Draco konnte nicht fassen, was sein Vater getan hatte. Nein, eigentlich konnte er es fassen. Das richtige Gefühl war wohl nicht Überraschung, sondern Trauer. Er war traurig, dass sein Vater so von seiner Frau dachte und er war traurig, dass seine Frau sich den unmöglichsten Vorurteilen hatte aussetzen müssen. Während Draco und Lucius stritten, kam seine Mutter in den Wintergarten, hob eine Hand und sagte: „Keinen weiteren Streit. Draco, geh nach oben und sieh nach deiner Frau. Sag ihr, dass es uns leid tut und das, was auch immer zu ihr gesagt wurde, nicht mehr wiederholt wird. Dann kommt in etwa einer Stunde nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Ich habe ein Hochzeitsgeschenk, was ich euch beiden geben möchte." Sie schaute Lucius einmal an und er setzte sich wieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Draco stürmte aus dem Raum, wie ein verwöhntes Kind, das nicht seinen Willen bekommen hatte.

Er rannte nach oben und fand Hermine auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Tür liegend. Sie hatte das lilane Kleid ausgezogen, lag nur mit BH und Slip auf dem Bett und hatte den weißen Schal über ihren Beinen liegen. Er legte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Rutsch rüber, du liegst auf meiner Seite."

„Leg dich auf die andere Seite", erwiderte sie.

„Ich möchte auf meine Seite", sagte er.

„Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, dass du nicht immer das bekommen kannst, was du möchtest?", fragte sie leise.

„Doch, das bekomme ich", sagte er. Er legte sich neben sie auf das kleine Fleckchen Bett, da sie nicht rutschen wollte. Er legte seine Arme um sie, damit er nicht herunter fiel. „Ich weiß, was mein Vater zu dir gesagt hat. Er hat es mir gesagt", sagte er. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich niemals eine Scheidung oder eine Annullierung möchte und dass ich dich sehr liebe und dass wir, wenn er dich hier nicht willkommen heißen kann, gehen würden."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und er schubste sie bei der Gelegenheit ein wenig nach drüben. „Hinterhältiger Bastard", sagte sie. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht und fragte: „Warum geht deine Mutter davon aus, dass wir hier einziehen? Hast du ihr den Eindruck gegeben oder ist sie da allein drauf gekommen?" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte seine Mutter angenommen, dass sie hier leben würden. In aller Ehrlichkeit hatte auch Draco das getan. Sein Schweigen sprach Bände. Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie.

Er zog sie wieder runter. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das tust", sagte er. Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Das ist mein Zuhause, Hermine. Ich werde es eines Tages erben. Ich werde eines Tages hier leben."

„Und ich habe in dieser Angelegenheit nichts zu sagen?", fragte sie. Wieder erwiderte er nichts. Sie drückte ihn von sich und sagte: „Ich sollte mich wieder anziehen. Ich hatte Angst, mich mit dem Kleid hinzulegen, damit es nicht knittert."

Warum sagte sie ihm das? Sie hatten wichtige Sachen zu bereden und sie sprach über das Zerknittern eines dummen Kleides. Er sagte: „Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, woanders zu wohnen." Er zog sie zurück zu sich und sie musste sich unterwerfen.

„Ehrlich gesagt", sagte sie, während sein Arm nun über ihrem Bauch lag, „ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, bald hier zu leben, wenn überhaupt."

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und er begann ihren Bauch und ihre Arme zu streicheln. „Du würdest es hier lieben", sagte er. „Der Garten und die Wälder reichen sehr weit und es gibt einen Bach, der über das Grundstück geht. Manchmal kannst du für Stunden spazieren gehen und verlässt nicht einmal das Grundstück. Es ist abgeschieden und privat. Es gibt einen Stall mit Pferden und mein Vater hat vor zehn Jahren einen Pool hier einbauen lassen. Es gibt ein großes Musikzimmer und die Bibliothek ist beinahe so beeindruckend wie die Bibliothek in Hogwarts." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Was ist mit den Kerkern?", fragte sie.

„Hermine", erwiderte er. Er hatte dazu nichts zu sagen.

„Wenn du es hier so sehr magst, warum hast du dann nicht hier gewohnt, als wir uns getroffen haben?", fragte sie.

„Das habe ich", gab er zu.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf. „Was? Du hast mir gesagt, dass du eine große Wohnung in London hast."

„Ich hatte diesen Flügel und das ist wie meine eigene Wohnung. Er ist groß und hat seine eigene Küche und sein eigenes Esszimmer. Meine Mutter hat ihn komplett umdekoriert. Ich habe ihr gesagt, wie dein Haus aussieht, deshalb hat sie versucht deinen Stiel nachzuahmen." Er schubste sie wieder auf ihren Rücken und setzte sich auf ihre Hüfte. Das machte er, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich manchmal wochenlang meine Eltern nicht gesehen, deshalb ist es nicht so, als ob man mit ihnen zusammen lebt."

„Ich möchte hier nicht leben", sagte sie einfach. „Ich weiß, dass ist etwas, was wir vor unserer Hochzeit hätten besprechen sollen, aber dazu hatten wir nicht wirklich Zeit, oder? Du hast offensichtlich angenommen und tust das auch noch, dass wir hier leben werden und ich habe angenommen, dass wir eines Tages unser eigenes Haus haben werden. Einen Ort, den wir unser eigen nennen können. Einen Ort, wo unsere Familie wachsen kann. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, hier ein Kind großzuziehen."

Er zog sich sein Jackett aus und warf es über den Bettpfosten. Er schwang seine Beine über sie und stellte sich neben das Bett. Er zog seinen Schlips aus und begann im Raum auf- und abzugehen. Sie blieb auf ihrem Rücken liegen. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst, denn sie kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um zu erkennen, was dieses Benehmen bedeutete.

„Ich bin hier aufgezogen worden!", sagte er schließlich, kam zurück zu ihr und legte ein Knie auf dem Bett ab. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Bin ich so schlecht geworden? War ich privilegiert? Sicher war ich das. War ich verwöhnt? Verdammt richtig. Wurde ich geleibt? Unglaublicherweise ist die Antwort auch darauf ein lautes ja! Also sag mir, was wäre so schlimm daran, hier ein Kind großzuziehen?"

Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie setzte sich auf, während er sich ans Ende des Bettes stellte. „Draco, wenn wir hier leben würden, könnten uns meine Eltern nie besuchen kommen! Ich könnte meine Freunde nie wieder sehen! Wir wären isoliert! Ich würde mich 24 Stunden am Tag unwohl fühlen! Ich würde nie das Gefühl haben, dass das hier mein Zuhause ist!"

„Meine Freunde haben mich hier die ganze Zeit besucht", sagte er, nun ruhiger. Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und griff nach ihrer guten Hand.

„Harry Potter?", fragte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Mein bester Freund ist Harry Potter und ich weiß ganz sicher, dass er in dem Heim deines Vaters nicht willkommen wäre. Nicht einmal ich bin hier willkommen! Noch dazu sind meine Eltern Muggel, Draco! Dein Vater würde nie erlauben, dass Muggel hier bleiben, selbst in unserem Flügel!"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Was denkst du, würde mein Vater mit deinen Eltern machen, Hermine? Sie als Köder benutzen, oder für Zielübungen? Ihre Köpfe im Billardzimmer aufhängen?" Er stand wieder auf.

„Menschen sind früher hier gestorben, das weißt du", sagte sie leise.

„Zum Teufel damit!", schrie er. Er hob den Stuhl hoch, der vor dem Schminkspiegel stand, und warf ihn durch den Raum. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen, rollte sich auf die Seite und begann zu weinen. „HÖR AUF ZU WEINEN, VERDAMMT!" Sein Befehl ließ sie nur noch lauter weinen.

„Also so verhältst du dich im Manor?", fragte sie heißer, weiter weinend.

Sie hatte natürlich recht. Sein Verhalten war unangebracht und er hatte ihr nicht wirklich Zeit gegeben, seinen Vorschlag zu überdenken. Das war alles zu viel auf einmal. Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und griff nach ihrem Arm. Zumindest zog sie ihn diesmal nicht zurück. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Hab keine Angst vor mir, denn ich schwöre, ich würde dir nie wehtun."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie sehr leise.

„Lass uns das Wochenende hinter uns bringen und einen Tag nach dem anderen angehen. Wir können den ganzen Rest ein anders Mal nachdenken. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. Wir leben im Moment in Red Rose Cottage und das ist okay für mich", sagte er ehrlich. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste ihren Arm. „Jetzt müssen keine Entscheidungen getroffen werden."

Sie schaute ihn noch immer nicht an und sagte: „Wenn wir einfach nur verlobt wären, oder nur miteinander ausgehen würden, und noch nicht verheiratet wären, wäre das hier ein Trennungsgrund."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.

„Dieses Thema, dass du so sehr vermeiden willst, würde wahrscheinlich bewirken, dass ich dir meinen Verlobungsring an den Kopf werfen würde. Das würde dich dazu bringen, davon zu stürmen und nicht zurückzukommen. Aber wir sind verheiratet und deshalb können wir das nicht tun", sagte sie ehrlich.

Er lehnte sich über ihren Körper und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Wenn du mir diesen massiven Ring, den ich dir gegeben habe, an den Kopf werfen würdest, könnte das mein unglaublich gutes Aussehen verletzen und ich würde weinen und es wäre eine große Sache und es würde alles sofort in den Zeitungen stehen, da du den bestaussehensten Zauberer im Vereinigten Königreich verunstaltet hast."

„Gut, kein Ringewerfen." Sie drehte sich wieder auf ihren Rücken. „Abgesehen davon könntest du bluten und dann würdest du umkippen", fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu. Er kniff sie in den Po und sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich niemals hier leben werde, ich sage nur, wenn du mich jetzt bitten würdest, hier zu leben, müsste ich nein sagen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass du und ich nicht zusammen sein können." Draco fand, dass das wie ein nein klang. Sie fuhr fort: „Wir können das Thema ein anders Mal besprechen, aber genau jetzt haben wir dringenderes zu bereden. Dein Vater hasst mich."

„Meine Mutter wird sich um ihn kümmern. Sie schimpft wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment mit ihm. Was kann ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?"

„Du könntest runter gehen und ihn für mich zusammenschlagen", lachte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Der alte Mann hat es immer noch drauf und er hat diesen langen Stock und er würde sich nicht davor scheuen, ihn zu benutzen. Davon könnte ich wieder dauerhaft verunstaltet werden. Ich bekomme leicht blaue Flecken, weißt du? Und mein Aussehen ist alles, was ich dir bieten kann."

„Das ist wahr", sagte sie. Sie schaute abwesend über seine Schulter. Er führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Soll ich deinen Verband wechseln?", fragte er. „Ich möchte dir beweisen, dass ich mehr zu bieten habe, als mein Aussehen. Ich kann den Verband wechseln und ich bin ein traumhafter Liebhaber. Zumindest wurde mir das gesagt. Du bist fast ausgezogen, genau wie ich. Soll ich es dir zeigen?" Ihr Herz schmolz bei seinen Worten. Sie nickte.

Er zog sein Hemd aus und dann seine Hose. Er ging die Tür verschließen, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Eltern nicht im Traum daran denken würden, hier hoch zu kommen. Anders als ihre Eltern respektierten sie seine Privatsphäre. Er legte sich auf das Bett und drehte sich sofort auf den Rücken, wobei er sie mit sich zog. Mit ihr auf ihm, begann er sie mit brennenden, erleuchtenden Küssen zu küssen. Seine Hände hielten sie an sich gedrückt, so dass ihre Oberkörper eins waren, ihre Herzen eins waren, ihre Seelen… eins. Während sie sich küssten, fuhr er mit einer Hand hinunter und streichelte ihre Hüfte und ihren Po. Er zog eines ihrer Beine hinauf und streichelte ihren Knöchel, bevor er sein Hand unter ihr Knie legte. Hermine begann ihre Dankbarkeit mit leichtem Stöhnen zu zeigen.

Sie bewegte sich leicht auf ihm. Seine Erregung presste gegen ihre Hüfte. Er rollte sich herum, so dass sie beide auf der Seite lagen. Er öffnete ihren BH und warf ihn auf den Boden. Er kam ihr wieder näher, so dass er ihre Brüste verwöhnen konnte. Er liebte es, wie rund und fest sie waren. Er liebte es, wie sie aussahen, wie sie schmeckten, wie er sie unter ihrer Bluse sehen konnte, wenn sie ein gewagtes, tiefgeschnittenes Oberteil trug. Er liebte das Gefühl ihrer harten Nippel, wenn sie seine nackte Brust berührten.

Er schaute hinauf zu ihr und sagte: „Du bist so eine Versuchung. Jetzt weiß ich, wie Adam von Eva verführt wurde. Sie hat wahrscheinlich den Apfel auf ihre Brust gelegt und gesagt, ‚Nimm einen Bissen' und das war das Ende von Garten Eden."

„Und ich weiß, wie Eva von der Schlange in Versuchung geführt wurde", sagte sie mit einem leichten Glucksen.

„Bitte, du bist zehnmal verführerischer als ich", sagte er. „Deine Lippen sind rot und geschwollen und sie sehen selbst so aus, wenn du nicht geküsst hast. Sie lassen mich verrückt werden, vor Sehnsucht, sie zu kosten. Dein Haar sieht aus, als bist du gerade aus einem wundervollen Traum aufgewacht, dem eine wundervolle Nacht mit Sex vorausgegangen ist. Du schaffst es, dass ich dich will, auch wenn du nichts wirklich sexuelles tust." Seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Nacken zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, ihre Seite hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte. Er zog ihr das Höschen aus und warf es auf den Boden. Er setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und fuhr mit seinen Händen ihre langen Beine hinauf und hinunter.

„Deine Beine sind so lang, dass ich sie um meine Hüften legen will, damit du sie um mich schlingst und mich mit ihnen festhältst", sagte er. Er küsste ihren Bauch.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Er schaute ihr ins Gesicht und sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Er lächelte sie verführerisch an und küsste ihre Brust, um die harte Knospte herum, ohne sie direkt zu küssen. Er wollte sie quälen, auf seine eigene Art. Seine Augen blickten ihr ins Gesicht und sie starrte ihn direkt an. Er sah ihr Verlangen, aber er sah auch etwas anderes, doch er war im Moment nicht in der Stimmung, den Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, zu deuten, denn wenn er darüber nachdenken würde, würde er erkennen, dass da eine Spur von Traurigkeit in ihren Augen lag und das war etwas, dem er nicht entgegentreten konnte.

Sie legte ihren Arm wieder auf seine Schulter, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Seine Zunge schlüpfte in ihren Mund, um ihre herauszulocken. Er leckte über ihre Lippen und saugte an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor er wieder mit ihrer Zunge spielte. Er drückte ihre Beine mit seinem Bein auseinander und drückte mit seiner Hüfte hinunter auf ihre. Seine Küsse wanderten federleicht ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern hinunter, herum um ihre Brüste. Schließlich nahm er eine der Knospen in seinen Mund und sie bog ihren Rücken durch. „Sind wir nah dran?", fragte er leise und suchte wieder ihren Blick. Gut, dieses Mal sah er nur Verlangen.

Seine Hände und sein Mund streichelten und liebkosten sie weiter bis sie wieder ihren Rücken durchbog und schrie. Sie fuhr mit ihrer guten Hand in sein Haar und drückte ihn näher an sich, auch wenn er nicht näher kommen konnte. Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände, während seine Ellenbogen seinen Oberkörper hielten.

„Ich möchte dich beobachten und mir deinen Gesichtsausdruck einprägen, wenn ich dich vor Ekstase zum Schreien bringe." Er drang schnell in sie ein und begann ihre inneren Wände mit seiner großen, harten Länge zu streicheln. Silberne Augen trafen braune und sie sah dabei zu, wie seine Pupillen weiter wurden, als seine Erregung stieg. Ihr Höhepunkt kam auf sie zu und zog sich wieder zurück, als die erste Welle über sie schwappte und sich dann zurückzog.

„Schrei für mich, Hermine", drängte er. Er konnte in ihren Augen versinken und vor dem Vergnügen, das sie ihm anbot, sterben. Es war, als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen, als seine Dankbarkeit ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Er küsste sie hart und sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Sie war überrascht, dass ihr Höhepunkt so schnell gekommen war. Normalerweise brauchte sie eine Weile. Als die erste Welle sie traf, sagte sie seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder. Er küsste sie wieder und sie stöhnte tief.

Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine, auf ihre Verletzung bedacht, und begann mit seinen wiederholten Bewegungen vor und zurück. Nichts bereitete sie beide auf ihre plötzlichen fahrigen Bewegungen und ihren lauten Schrei vor. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein Blitz durch ihn hindurch fuhr, während sie ihre letzten Wellen ausritt. Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinen, um sich wieder an seinen Schultern festzuhalten. Seine Muskeln bewegten sich unter ihren Händen. Er legte sich auf sie und sie brummte weiter zufrieden, während sie ein- und ausatmete.

Er zog sie zu sich und sie versteckte ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Er warf seine Beine besitzergreifend über sie und sagte: „Wir werden eines Tages hier leben und so ist es einfach. Es tut mir leid, aber du kannst mich nicht verlassen, denn ohne dich würde ich sterben."

Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und sah nur Ehrlichkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und sagte: „Du musst etwas über Prioritäten lernen und herausfinden, was dir wirklich wichtig ist, denn ich sage, dass ich nie hier leben werde, selbst wenn ich dich verlassen muss."


	17. Chapter 17

_Kapitel 17_

„Du musst etwas über Prioritäten lernen und herausfinden, was dir wirklich wichtig ist, denn ich sage, dass ich nie hier leben werde, selbst wenn ich dich verlassen muss", sagte sie.

Er setzte sich schnell auf. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass es nur für jetzt ‚nein' heißt und nicht ‚nein' für immer", sagte er.

„Und ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass wir Zeit hätten, darüber nachzudenken und dass du das Thema jetzt nicht noch einmal aufbringen würdest", spie Hermine zurück und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Aber was du gemeint hast, war wohl, dass wir machen, was du sagst. Was du gemeint hast war, dass du deinen Willen bekommst. Was du sagen wolltest war, dass dir hier zu leben mehr bedeutet, als unsere Ehe." Sie stapfte mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden auf und ging dann zum Badezimmer.

Sie blieb in der Tür zum Badezimmer stehen und ihr erstaunter Ehemann starrte sie mit blankem Entsetzen an. Sie sagte: „Ich habe nicht gemeint, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich wollte, dass du einen Geschmack deiner eigenen Medizin bekommst, um es mal so zu sagen. Du kannst nicht einfach etwas so absolutes und endgültiges sagen und du kannst nicht einfach etwas allein entscheiden, nur weil du das so willst, besonders nicht, wenn es uns beide betrifft. Du bist jetzt erwachsen, ein verheirateter Mann, und alles was du tust, betrifft uns beide. Wenn du darauf nicht vorbereitet bist, werde ich zu meinem Wort stehen; du musst deine Prioritäten ordnen."

Sie nahm ihre Handtasche, ihre Unterwäsche und ihr Kleid und ging ins Bad.

Draco hob seine Sachen auf und ging zum Badezimmer im Gästezimmer ihres Flügels. Er brauchte etwas Zeit allein, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie gesagt hatte.

Als er in der Dusche stand, erkannte er, dass sie recht hatte. Er konnte nicht einfach so etwas festlegen. Er konnte nicht einfach sagen: ‚Wir wohnen hier und damit hat es sich', aber sie ging auch ein wenig zu weit. Sie würde es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, hier zu wohnen. Sie schien dem ganzen nicht einmal eine Chance geben zu wollen. Wenn sie sagte, dass das hier ein Trennungsgrund war, meinte sie das ernst?

Er begann sich abzutrocknen und kam zu einem einzigen Schluss. Seine Ehe mit ihr war wichtiger, als im Manor zu leben. Das war es. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er diese kleine Information jetzt schon mit ihr teilen wollte, denn er hätte gern noch eine Chance, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Beginnend mit morgen früh, würde er ihr die guten Sachen hier zeigen, für die es sich lohnte, hier zu leben. Er würde mit ihr spazieren gehen (er hoffte, dass es morgen nicht regnete), er würde ihr die Bibliothek zeigen (sie liebte Bücher, wahrscheinlich mehr, als sie manche Menschen liebte). Er zog sich schnell an und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Wie er es vermutet hatte, saß sie da, in dem Stuhl, den er vorhin geworfen hatte (in seinem kindischen Wutausbruch), denn sie würde nicht im Traum daran denken, ohne ihn nach unten zu gehen, nicht jetzt.

Er funkelte sie vom Türrahmen aus an. Sie hatte nicht einmal aufgeschaut und ihn gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er sollte sich entschuldigen, aber das sollte sie auch tun, daher wusste er nicht, wo er stand und was das alles bedeutete.

„Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass wir bald runter kommen sollen, weil sie ein Hochzeitsgeschenk hat, das sie uns geben will", sagte er.

Sie stand auf und sagte: „Ich habe in der Dusche meinen Verband nass gemacht. Hilfst du mir, ihn zu wechseln?"

Er nickte und ging hinüber zu dem offenen Koffer auf dem Bett. Er nahm die Bandage und sie kam hinüber zu ihm. Sie leitete ihn durch die gesamte ‚Operation'. Er fand, dass ihre Wunde leicht entzündet und sicher auch schmerzhaft aussah. Er sagte ihr das, aber sie antwortete, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie machte das immerhin beruflich. Er fragte sie, ob sie Schmerzmittel bräuchte.

Sie sagte, dass sie es bereits genommen hatte.

Er fragte sie, ob sie noch etwas anderes brauchte.

Sie sagte nein.

Er fragte sie, ob sie ihn wirklich verlassen würde.

Sie sagte nichts. Nichts. Was sich für ihn wie Stunden anfühlte, aber wahrscheinlich nur die längsten zwei Minuten seines Lebens waren, sagte sie nichts. Schließlich schaute sie ihn an und sagte: „Nein."

Er nahm ihre gute Hand in seine und zog sie an seine Brust. Er legte seine Arme um sie, während sie einfach nur schlaff dastand, mit den Armen an ihrer Seite. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie gebrochen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre mehr als nur ihre Hand verbunden worden, nämlich auch ihre Seele. „Es tut mir Leid, Granger. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir Zeit geben würde, darüber nachzudenken und deshalb werde ich das auch tun und wenn du irgendwie wirklich, wirklich nicht hier leben möchtest, zumindest noch nicht, dann werden wir das nicht. Ich habe meine Prioritäten in der richtigen Reihenfolge." Sie schaute hinauf in sein Gesicht. „Abgesehen davon solltest du meine Prioritäten auch nicht in Frage stellen. Ich liebe dich und das weißt du. Ich würde immer zuerst dich wählen."

„Ich möchte dich nicht dahingehend manipulieren, dass du das sagst", entgegnete sie. „Ich werde versuchen, offen zu sein und alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen, okay?"

Er nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen blieben auf ihrer Haut. Er fand, dass sie sich warm anfühlte. Das musste an der Dusche liegen. Er ließ seine Lippen ihr Gesicht hinunter gleiten, um ihren Mund zu kosten. Er fand, dieser war die Perfektion.

Er drehte sich um und mit ihrer Hand in seiner, ging er mit ihr aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich jemals die restlichen Zimmer ansehen würde. Er sagte: „Wir können eine kurze Tour machen. Ich möchte sehen, wie meine Mutter hier umgeräumt hat. Sie hat meinen Geschmack immer gehasst, von dem ich weiß, dass du ihn auch hasst."

Sie war neugierig und so sagte sie: „Du bist der Führer und ich werde der Tourist sein."

Er ging zu dem Zimmer, ihrem Zimmer gegenüber. Es war eines der anderen Schlafzimmer. Seine Mutter hatte es in hellblau und weiß dekoriert. Es wirkte sehr leicht und luftig. Hermine ging in dem Zimmer herum und berührte alle Gegenstände. Seine Mutter hatte eines ihrer Hochzeitsfotos in einem Rahmen auf den Nachtschrank gestellt. Sie hatte wirklich viel über das hier nachgedacht.

Als nächstes gingen sie in das andere Schlafzimmer, neben ihrem Zimmer. Es war in grün gestrichen. Es war offensichtlich ein Kinderzimmer, denn dort stand eine große runde Krippe in der Mitte des Zimmers. Hermines Augen wurden groß und Draco hatte den Nerv zu lachen. „Das ist ihre subtile Art uns zu sagen, was sie will."

Sie gingen wieder auf die andere Seite des Flurs und in ein Zimmer, dass in warmen Rot- und Goldtönen eingerichtet war. Hermines Büro natürlich. Es gab Bücherregale, die bis zur Decke reichten und die bereits randvoll waren mit brandneuen Büchern, die so aussahen, als wären sie noch nie geöffnet worden, da die Buchrücken alle noch steif und glatt waren. Hermine fragte sich, wie Narzissa in so kurzer Zeit so viel geschafft hatte, da Draco ja erst letzten Mittwoch ausgezogen war, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass man mit Geld fast alles erreichen konnte.

Sie gingen in das Zimmer daneben und das sollte Dracos Hafen sein. Es war noch immer modern eingerichtet, eher kalt mir schwarzen und silbernen Farben, die es durchzogen.

Da jedes Schlafzimmer ein Badezimmer hatte, schätzte Hermine, dass es kein anderes Badezimmer geben würde, doch seinem Büro gegenüber, neben dem Kinderzimmer, war ein großes Bad. Neben dem großen Badezimmer war ein großer Raum, der große Falttüren hatte, die in den nächsten Raum führten. Zwei Räume, die zu einem gemacht werden konnten und ein Wohnzimmer gewesen sein musste. Es war cremefarben und beige eingerichtet, hatte zwei große Couches, einen riesigen Kamin und war gemütlich und beruhigend. Eine Tür führte auf einen großen Balkon, der das ganze Haus entlang ging und bei ihrem Schlafzimmer endete. Gegenüber von diesem Raum war ein formales Speisezimmer und daneben war eine Küche.

Draco ging zu den großen weißen Doppeltüren und wollte schon hindurch gehen, als sie ihn an einer Hand zurückzog. „Das sind nur neun Zimmer, wenn man die verbundenen Räume als zwei zählt. Deine Mutter hat gesagt, es wären zehn Zimmer. Was ist das für ein Zimmer."

„Neben der Küche ist ein Zimmer für die Hauselfen. Normalerweise leben die Elfen im Manor in unserer Küche, aber ich habe meine Mutter von deiner Sorge wegen der fairen Behandlung der Hauselfen erzählt und so hat sie das Zimmer, das ursprünglich als Frühstückszimmer genutzt wurde, zu einem Zimmer für die Elfen umgebaut, die uns zwei dienen würden."

„Oh", sagte sie. Sie hatte gerade etwas begriffen. Draco versuchte sie zu überzeugen, hier zu leben, ob es nun bewusst war oder nicht. Das hier war ein hübsches ‚Appartement'. Man wäre verrückt, nicht hier leben zu wollen. Sie schaute ihn an und sagte: „Du hinterhältiges Ding du."

Er wusste, was sie dachte und sagte: „Du hast nach der Tour gefragt." Er lächelte und sie begannen nach unten zu gehen.

Während sie die große Treppe hinuntergingen, sagte er: „Du solltest dieses Haus zu Weihnachten sehen. Wir haben einen Baum in jedem Zimmer und alles hier sieht aus wie ein Winterwunderland."

„Nett", sagte sie. Er ging die letzten Stufen hinunter und wartete unten auf sie. Sie schien auf den Stufen zu bleiben. Sie schaute über das Geländer. Sie schaute Lucius an, der zu ihr hinauf schaute.

Draco schaute vom einen zum anderen und rannte dann in einem Anfall von Ritterlichkeit wieder die Treppen hinauf und sagte: „Wie kann ich es wagen, meine Frau allein die Treppen hinunter laufen zu lassen." Er küsste ihre Hand und behielt sie in seiner. Er sagte, so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte: „Ich werde dich nicht mehr mit ihm allein lassen, das verspreche ich."

Sie nickte. Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und Lucius schaute auf seine Taschenuhr. „Deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass ihr in einer Stunde zu uns kommen solltet und nun sind es 72 Minuten, Draco. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du als verheirateter Mann lernen würdest, pünktlicher zu sein."

„Ich habe Hermine in unserem Flügel herum geführt", erklärte er.

Lucius kam zu Hermines anderer Seite und schlang seinen Arm durch ihren. Sie versteifte sich automatisch. „Hat Ihnen gefallen, was Sie gesehen haben, meine Liebe?"

„Das Haus ist wunderschön, Mister Malfoy", antwortete Hermine formal.

„Vater, erinnern Sie sich?", sagte er.

Sie dachte, es wäre besser ihm in diesem Moment nicht zu widersprechen. Lucius öffnete eine Doppeltür und sie ging zwischen den beiden Männern in den großen Salon. Das war der gleiche Raum, in dem sie von Bellatrix so viele Jahre zuvor gefoltert worden war. Sie schaute auf den Teppich. Er hatte dieselben orientalischen Muster. Sie würde sich immer an ihn erinnern. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie versucht hatte, sich auf einen Punkt auf dem Teppich zu konzentrieren, während sie sich vor Schmerzen gewunden hatte, in dieser Nacht vor so vielen Jahren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie ihn Ohnmacht fallen. Sie begann schwer zu atmen und schaute zu Draco hinüber.

„Mutter", sagte Draco, als seine Mutter in den Raum kam. „Es ist ein warmer Nachmittag. Lasst uns auf die Terrasse gehen und du kannst uns dort unser Geschenk geben. Ich denke, Hermine braucht frische Luft." Er hatte sofort verstanden, warum sie plötzlich so aufgewühlt war. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, führte Draco sie nach draußen.

„Die Frau scheint eine schwache Konstitution zu haben. Das ist nicht gut, um Kinder zu gebären, wage ich zu sagen", sagte Lucius seiner Frau.

„Was hast du erwartet, Lucius?", schimpfte Narzissa. „Das hier ist genau das Zimmer, in dem Bella die Unverzeihlichen bei ihr angewandt hat, als sie noch immer ein Mädchen war. So etwas vergisst man nicht so schnell und ich für meinen Teil, möchte ab jetzt nichts mehr tun, um ihr Unwohlsein oder ihren Schmerz zu verschlimmern." Narzissa ging hinaus auf die Terrasse. Ihr Ehemann folgte ihr.

„Hermine, Draco", sagte Narzissa. „Ich habe ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch beide."

„Den Flügel zu dekorieren war genug, Mutter", sagte Draco. Er schaute zu Hermine, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Das komische war, dass sie ausdruckslos aussah.

„Nein, das war nicht euer Geschenk. Das hier ist es", sagte sie. Sie zog ein verziertes Holzkästchen aus ihrer Robe und gab es Draco. Er öffnete das Kästchen und darin waren zwei zusammenpassende Ringe aus Platin und mit einem Diamant auf jedem Ring. „Dies waren die Eheringe meiner Eltern. Ich weiß, dass ihr nette kleine Goldringe habt, aber ich dachte, diese wären netter. Wenn ihr sie nicht tragen wollt und sie nur zu besonderen Anlässen benutzt, wie die Party heute Abend, würde ich das verstehen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine sah die wunderschönen Ringe an und dann zu Narzissa. „Danke, Ma'am." Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte die Ringe.

Draco nahm den Damenring aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn an Hermines Finger. Er passte perfekt. Er steckte sich den anderen an und steckte das Kästchen in seine Tasche. „Danke, Mutter." Draco stand auf und küsste seine Mutter. „Danke, Vater", sagte er dann und schüttelte die Hand seines Vaters.

Hermine saß wie festgeklebt auf ihrem Platz und sagte leise: „Danke, Sir."

Lucius verschränkte seine Arme und funkelte die jüngere Frau an. „Bist du krank, Frau?", fragte er einfach.

„VATER!", sagte Draco.

Lucius zeigte auf sie und sagte: „Nun, sieh sie dir an. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie jede Minute umfallen. Sie ist sehr krank, sage ich dir." Draco legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie war brennend heiß.

„Mutter?", flehte Draco. Er wusste nicht, was er mit einer kranken Frau machen sollte. Narzissa ging hinüber zu Hermine und presste ihre Lippen auf deren Stirn. Hermine sah hinauf zu der älteren Frau, während diese sagte: „Sie hat definitiv Fiber."

Hermine schaute zurück zu Draco, fiel von der Steinbank und landete auf der Veranda zu seinen Füßen.

Als sie aufwachte, war sie wieder in ihrem Bett. „Hi, du Kranke", lächelte Draco zu ihr hinunter, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte. „Bevor du jetzt deinem Atem verschwendest, lass mich dir sagen, was passiert ist. Zuerst einmal, du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, also haben wir jetzt etwas gemeinsam. Du hast eine Infektion an deiner Hand. Dein kleiner Heilerfreund, Boot war es, wird sich vermutlich einem großen Prozess gegenübersehen, wie mein Vater gesagt hat und unser persönlicher Heiler ist gekommen und hat dir einen Hausbesuch abgestattet und er sagt, dass du morgen früh so gut wie neu sein wirst!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und fragte: „Was?"

Lucius kam zum Bett und sagte: „Vielleicht ist die Infektion zu ihrem Hirn gewandert. Oder sie hat immer noch Fieber und ist im Delirium. Sag es ihr nochmal, Draco."

„Nein, nicht", sagte Hermine. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, fragte sie: „Bedeutet das, dass ich heute Abend nicht zu der Party gehen kann?"

„Nein, du kannst immer noch gehen", sagte Draco. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, führte dann seinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr und sagte so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Du kommst nicht so leicht davon, Infektion oder nicht. Du musst kommen und wenn es nur darum ist, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Hermine versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Draco drückte sie zurück. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns für eine Weile ausruhen und uns dann für die Party umziehen. Meine Mutter hat uns was zu essen hochschicken lassen." Er brachte das Tablett näher zum Bett.

Lucius räusperte sich und sagte: „Nun, ich werde später mit euch beiden reden. Seid nicht zu spät für die Party." Er wollte schon aus dem Zimmer gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und sagte: „Hermine, ich hoffe, wir können nochmal von vorne beginnen. Das meine ich ernst." Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine nahm einen Bissen vom Obst, das auf dem Tablett lag, und fragte: „Warum ist er plötzlich so nett?"

„Er hat gesehen, wie besorgt ich um dich war und er hat gesagt, dass er erkannt hat, wie sehr ich dich lieben muss. Ich war in Panik. Ich habe dich hochgehoben und zu schreien angefangen und er hat einen klaren Kopf behalten und dich dann aus meinen Armen genommen und dich hier hoch gebracht", sagte Draco und steckte sich eine Weintraube in den Mund.

Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Dein Vater hat mich GERTRAGEN?", fragte sie.

„Jup, den ganzen Weg bis hier her und ich denke, dass er dich begrabscht haben könnte, aber ich bin mir da nicht sicher, also beruf dich nicht auf mich", antwortete Draco mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Der Punkt ist aber, dass es ihm leid tut und das sagt er sonst zu niemandem."

„Er hat das nicht gesagt, nein, er hat nicht gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut", sagte sie. „Er hat gesagt, dass er von vorne anfangen will."

„Und wenn man das übersetzt, heiß das, dass es ihm leid tut", erwidere Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und sagte: „Wo genau hat er mich berührt? Ich will diese Punkte waschen."

„Darf ich?", fragte Draco. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste ihren Nacken. „Er hat dich hier berührt, deshalb werde ich das sauber lecken." Er leckte ihren Nacken hinunter und sie kicherte und schubste ihn weg.

„Meine Hand fühlt sich ein wenig besser an", sagte Hermine und hielt ihre Hand hoch.

„Sei dankbar, dass wir nicht dem Vorschlag meines Vaters gefolgt sind, sie zu amputieren", entgegnete Draco mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Witzig", entgegnete sie. Sie nahm einen Schluck des Ginger Ales und fragte: „Was hat deine Mutter gemacht, während all das passiert ist?"

„Sie ist diejenige, die den Heiler gerufen hat", antwortete Draco und stibitzte sich noch etwas von dem Essen auf ihrem Tablett. Sie schlug ihm auf seine Hand und er sagte: „Ich habe auch Hunger! Meine Mutter ist im Allgemeinen die Besonnene. Sie weiß, dass ich hoffnungslos bin, wie du ja bereits herausgefunden hast. Ich habe ihnen gestanden, dass ich heute ohnmächtig geworden bin."

Hermine spuckte ihr Ale aus und wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. „Was haben sie dazu gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen. Wenn mein Vater mich einen großen Schlappschwanz nennt, denkst du, er meint das als eine Art Kosenamen?"

Hermine lachte mehr, als sie den ganzen Tag gelacht hatte. „Das hat er nicht!", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Das hat er, aber nicht genau in diesen Worten. Er sagte so was wie: ‚Du bist ein Malfoy, Junge, und Malfoys sind Männer und tun männliche Dinge, wie Männerzeug'."

„Waren das seine genauen Worte?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Naja, ich umschreibe die Dinge", gab er zu.

„Wenn dieser große böse Mann auch nur eine weitere gemeine Sache zu meinem Ehemann sagt, wird er es mit mir zu tun bekommen!", sagte sie. Er zog sie an seine Brust. Sie nahm noch einen Cracker mit Käse und sagte: „Ich kenne einen oder zwei Flüche, die ich auf ihn richten kann und er hätte davon keine Ahnung. Ich kenne zufällig einen Glatzenfluch, der Lucius wie ein Schlappschwanz weinen lassen würde!"

„Knopf, Granger", lachte Draco. „Ein Glatzenfluch, hm? Erinnere mich daran, dich nie auf mich wütend zu machen. Ich mag mein Haar und zwar sehr gern."

Sie schaute ihn an und griff mit einer Hand in sein Haar. „Ich mag es auch. Es ist hübsch."

„Es ist attraktiv", korrigierte er.

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte sie und streichelte sein Haar weiter.

„Es ist auf eine männliche Art wunderschön", sagte er. Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „So wie ich das sehe, haben wir zwei Stunden bis zur Party. Wir müssen uns nicht vor sechs umziehen, also haben wir eine Stunde, die wir totschlagen müssen. Du bist nicht in der Lage Liebe zu machen, da du ja so schwach und krank bist. Was sagst du zu einem weiteren Spiel? Dieses Mal ein Malfoy-Spiel. Ich fordere dich heraus, mit mir ein Malfoy-Spiel zu spielen. Bist du dazu in der Lage, Granger?"

„Ich fühle mich immer noch leicht krank", gab sie zu. „Darf ich im Bett bleiben, meine Snacks essen und mein Ginger Ale trinken?"

„Natürlich. Das einzige, was du für dieses Spiel brauchst ist Verstand und einen Mund", sagte er.

„Dann bist du im Nachteil", lachte sie.

Er lachte auch, ein gespieltes Lachen. „Bereit für mein Spiel, Granger?", fragte er dann.

„Los geht's, Malfoy, los geht's. Du machst mir nicht im Geringsten Angst", sagte sie. Sie setzte sich auf und steckte sich eine weitere Weintraube in ihren Mund.


	18. Chapter 18

vielen dank für die lieben reviews *strahl*

lg nerventod

_Kapitel 18_

Sie steckte sich eine weitere Weintraube in den Mund, nachdem sie Draco gesagt hatte, dass sie vor seinem kleinen Spiel keine Angst hatte. Sie war ein wenig nervös, denn es war schwer zu sagen, was der Mann vorhatte. Nur weil er sagte, dass es kein Sexspiel war, bedeutete das nicht, dass es nicht darauf hinauslaufen würde. Das Alphabetspiel, das sie bei ihr Zuhause gespielt hatten, war ebenfalls nicht sexuell gemeint und es hatte sich dahingehend gewandelt, was natürlich Hermines Schuld gewesen war.

Sie warf eine Weintraube an seinen Kopf, da er wie eine Grinsekatze grinste. „Was ist denn nun dein dummes Spiel, Malfoy?"

„Ich habe nicht wirklich ein Spiel. Ich dachte, du würdest sagen, dass du zu müde seist oder dass dir schlecht ist und dass wir uns einfach nur für eine Weile küssen könnten", gab er zu.

Sie warf noch eine Weintraube nach ihm, doch diesmal bewegte er seinen Kopf und fing sie mit seinem Mund auf. Das könnte ein gutes Spiel sein. „Hey, rutsch zum Ende des Bettes und lass mich sehen, wie viele Trauben du mit deinem Mund fangen kannst", sagte sie.

Das war nicht wirklich Küssen, aber sie könnten sich damit die Zeit vertreiben.

Er setzte sich an das Ende des Bettes und öffnete seinen Mund. Sie setzte sich an das Kopfende und nahm sich die Weintrauben. Sie riss eine ab und warf sie nach ihm. Sie traf ihn an der Wange. „Loser, Loser!", neckte sie ihn. Er warf die Weintraube zu ihr und diese traf ihren Kopf und fiel dann hinter das Bett.

„Ich hebe die nicht auf", warnte sie ihn.

„Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, ob irgendjemand sie aufhebt", erwiderte er.

„Dadurch könnten Mäuse kommen", sagte sie.

„Im Manor sind keine Mäuse", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Dieses Haus ist riesig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier alle möglichen Nagetiere gibt", sagte sie.

„Das hier ist nicht der Fuchsbau und jetzt wirf die verdammte Traube", sagte er. Er öffnete seinen Mund. Sie versuchte diesmal wirklich zu treffen. Sie holte aus und warf, die Traube verließ ihre Hand, drehte sich in der Luft und flog direkt in seinen Mund.

„HEY, ich hab's geschafft!", sagte sie stolz. „Und du musstest mir diesmal gar nicht helfen, indem du deinen Mund hinbewegst oder sowas."

„Ja, du bist die Königin des Weintraubenwerfens", erwiderte er sarkastisch. Sie nahm einen Apfel und warf ihn nach seinem Kopf. Gott sei dank erwartete er so etwas und fing ihn, bevor er irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten konnte.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich den gefangen habe. Der hätte mich genau ins Gesicht treffen und mir meine Nase oder sonst was brechen können. Ich habe mal etwas gelesen, wo einem Kerl sowas passiert ist. Und jetzt lass mich mir ein Spiel ausdenken, Granger", sagte er. Er warf den Apfel in die Luft, fing ihn wieder auf und wiederholte den Vorgang ein paar Mal. Schließlich biss er einmal ab und legte ihn dann wieder auf ihr Tablett. Er stand auf und sagte: „Ich habe eins. Lass uns folgendes spielen: wir ziehen uns aus und haben Sex."

„Du bist so ein Idiot", sagte sie. Sie rutschte zum Rand des Bettes, nachdem sie das Tablett weggeschoben hatte. Sie stellte ihre Füße auf den Boden und wollte aufstehen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihr dadurch leicht schwindelig werden könnte. Sie stand auf, nur um sich gleich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Alles klar, Granger?", fragte er, während er zu ihr eilte.

„Mir ist nur schwindelig. Das ist alles", sagte sie.

„Mann, mir ist jeden Tag meines Lebens schwindelig und ich kann gut laufen", lachte er. Sie versuchte wieder aufzustehen, war aber gezwungen nach seiner Schulter zu greifen. Sie lehnte sich gegen seinen Körper. „Ist dir immer noch schwindelig oder suchst du nach einer Entschuldigung, dich an mir festzuhalten?", fragte er. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Warum ist mir schwindelig?", fragte sie. Sie setzte sich wieder. Er fühlte ihre Stirn. Diesmal fühlte sie sich nicht warm an, aber sie war ein wenig verschwitzt.

„Soll ich meine Mutter holen?", fragte er.

„Was würdest du für mich tun, wenn deine Mutter nicht in der Nähe wäre?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Ich frage noch einmal, soll ich meine Mutter holen?" Er ging zur Tür.

„Nein, komm einfach wieder her. Ich muss ins Bad und du wirst mir einfach helfen müssen." Er kam schnell zu ihr. Obwohl sie schon seit zwei Wochen verheiratet waren und sich mindestens dreimal am Tag geliebt hatten, seit sie geheiratet hatten, war Hermine noch nie in seiner Gegenwart aufs Klo gegangen. Sie fand das einfach nicht notwendig. Einige Dinge sollten einfach privat bleiben. Er hatte sein Ding ein paar Mal rausgeholt, als sie im Bad gewesen war und sich ihre Zähne geputzt oder ihre Haare gekämmt hatte. Er schien kein Problem damit zu haben vor ihr auf die Toilette zu gehen, aber das war etwas anders. Er half ihr ins Bad und sie sagte: „Bleib draußen stehen, falls ich dich brauche." Sie begann zur Toilette zu gehen, stolperte aber. Er rauschte wieder an ihre Seite.

„Ich bring dich zur Toilette", sagte er.

„Nein, das ist peinlich", sagte sie.

„Warum?", fragte er und wunderte sich wirklich.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du siehst, wie ich auf die Toilette gehe!", sagte sie und schaute hinauf in seine Augen.

„Du wirst sitzen und ich werde nicht das geringste sehen", erwiderte er.

„Du wirst es hören", erklärte sie.

„Was werde ich hören, du dummes Mädchen? Ich habe mit dir auf jede nur erdenkliche Art Liebe gemacht und du machst dir sorgen, dass ich dich pinkeln höre?" Er lachte sie aus und sagte: „Du bist so albern! Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte den Leuten sagen, wie lustig du bist." Er begann sie zur Toilette zu führen.

„Es geht mir jetzt gut. Geh ins Schlafzimmer", sagte sie.

„Nein. Du könntest hinfallen und dir deinen Kopf am Porzellan aufschlagen. Ich denke, ich sollte bleiben. Ich schließe meine Augen und halte meine Ohren zu", sagte er.

„Wie willst du mir helfen, wenn du dir die Ohren zuhältst?", fragte sie.

Verdammt, sie war klug. Sie tüftelten einen Plan aus, wie sie auf die Toilette gehen und zufrieden bleiben konnte. Sie setzte sich auf die Toilette, er beugte sich hinunter, um sie an den Unterarmen festzuhalten, er schloss seine Augen und sie hielt ihm die Ohren zu. Draco dachte, dass wenn sie jetzt jemand sehen könnte, dieser jemand etwas zum Lachen hätte. Die Sache war die, dass er sie immer noch hören konnte, aber das würde er ihr nicht sagen. War das etwas, was Ehemänner für ihre Frauen machten? Ihre Hand halten, während sie kackte? Er lächelt und entschied sich, dass er sich über sie lustig machen würde, sobald sie fertig war.

Es schien lange zu dauern. Vielleicht machte sie mehr, als nur zu pinkeln. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum es ihr peinlich war. „Wie lange noch?", fragte er.

Sie ließ seine Ohren los. Er öffnete seine Augen. Sie sagte: „Ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht. Ich kann nicht einmal wieder aufstehen. Warum fühle ich mich noch so krank?" Er half ihr aufzustehen und richtete ihre Sachen. Sie bestand darauf, ihre Hände zu waschen und dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie auf galant Art zurück zum Bett.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Heiler wieder rufen", sagte er.

„Ich bin Heilerin und ich denke nicht, dass das irgendwas mit der entzündeten Hand zu tun hat", widersprach sie. „Gib mir bitte noch etwas von dem Schmerzmittel."

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich will es hinter meine Ohren schmieren, weil ich denke, dass es gut riecht! Natürlich habe ich Schmerzen", jammerte sie. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett auf die Seite fallen und er ging los, um den Trank zu holen.

Nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatte, sagte er: „Das ist nicht irgend so ein durchtriebener Plan, nicht auf die Party gehen zu müssen, oder?" Sie schaute ihn vernichtend an. „Entschuldige, aber ich musste fragen, um sicherzugehen." Er legte sich neben sie und streichelte ihren Arm. Er berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen Fingerspitzen und lehnte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. „Vielleicht bist du schwanger", sagte er mit einem Glucksen.

„NEIN!", sagte sie und setzte sich auf.

„Das war ein Witz, Granger", sagte er. „Leg dich wieder hin und beruhige dich ein bisschen. Es ist nicht gut für das Baby, wenn du dich aufregst." Er lachte wieder.

„Ich meine es ernst, Draco Malfoy, wage es nicht, sowas noch mal zu sagen!", schrie sie.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls und sagte: „Nun, wir haben es wie die Kaninchen getrieben, seitdem wir verheiratet sind und wir haben nichts getan, um sicherzustellen, dass du nicht schwanger wirst."

Sie seufzte und sagte: „Ich nehme Muggelverhütungsmittel. Das ist einfacher, als jedes Mal, wenn wir in Stimmung sind, einen Verhütungszauber zu sprechen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wann wolltest du mir von diesem kleinen Detail erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Warum? Ist das wichtig?", fragte sie.

„Zur Hölle, ja! Du hast absichtlich versucht, nicht schwanger zu werden", erklärte er.

Sie legte sich das Kissen auf ihren Kopf und schrie hinein. Sie nahm das Kissen weg und sagte dann: „Wir führen nicht wirklich diese Unterhaltung, oder? Ich meine, möchtest du gerade jetzt ein Kind?"

Er dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Das wollte er nicht. Nicht wirklich. Er wollte Hermine nicht teilen, noch nicht. Er wollte sie besser kennenlernen und Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Er wollte, dass sie kommen und gehen konnten, wann sie wollten und trotzdem fühlte er sich hintergangen. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es sehr hinterhältig von dir ist, mir solche Sachen nicht zu sagen. Was hast du noch vor mir verheimlicht?"

Sie wollte ihn anschreien, doch stattdessen sagte sie: „Ich färbe meine Haare. Ich meine, es ist nichts drastisches, aber ich benutze eine Farbe, die ‚Winterweizen' heißt und die es ein wenig aufhellt und ein paar goldene Highlights einfügt."

Er lehnte sich vor und nahm eine Strähne ihres Haares in seine Hand. Er sah es sich genau an. „Ah, ich verstehe. Du bist verschlagen."

„Jetzt sag mir was über dich", lächelte sie. „Färbst du dir die Haare?"

Er schubste sie gegen die Schulter und fragte: „Warum nimmt das jeder an? Sieh dir meine Eltern an! Sie haben genau die gleiche Haarfarbe!"

„Vielleicht färbt ihr euch alle die Haare. Vielleicht bekommt ihr einen besonderen Familienrabatt oder sowas", sagte sie. „Komm schon, erzähl mir ein Geheimnis."

„Ich hatte einmal einen Dreier", sagte er.

„Ih, mit wem?", fragte sie und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ihre Abscheu. Bevor er antworten konnte, sagte sie: „Warte, waren es zwei Mädchen oder ein Mädchen und ein Junge?" Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Es war nicht mit zwei Jungs, oder?"

„Warte eine Minute, Granger", sagte er und kniete sich auf das Bett. „Denk nicht mal sowas. Es war mit zwei Mädchen!"

„Wann hattest du diesen Dreier?", fragte sie.

„Vor einigen Jahren und frag mich nicht nach ihren Namen, denn du kennst eine von ihnen und sie werden wahrscheinlich heute Abend auf der Party sein", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Großartig, jetzt werde ich mich den ganzen Abend fragen, wer es war."

„Du bist dran. Du färbst deine Haare und was noch? Ein dunkles Geheimnis", drängte er.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf. „Ich hatte einmal einen Sextraum mit Bill Weasley in der Hauptrolle", sagte sie.

„IH!", entgegnete er. Er hatte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Warum denkst du, ich will sowas wissen? In welcher Hinsicht betrifft das mich? Was ist daran ein gelüftetes Geheimnis?"

„Weil ich gelogen habe. Ich hatte nicht wirklich einen Sextraum mit Bill Weasley in der Hauptrolle, aber ich hatte einmal einen, in dem dein Vater die Hauptrolle gespielt hat", sagte sie. Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Er sprang vom Bett und schubste sie um, so dass sie auf dem Rücken lag.

„Das war besser nicht erst vor Kurzem!", sagte er.

„Nein, das war vor Jahren und glaub mir, es hat mich genauso angewidert wie dich und du erzählst es besser niemandem", sagte sie. Er lehnte sich über sie und biss sie hart in ihren Nacken.

„AUTSCH!", schrie sie. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Nacken.

„Ich markiere nur mein Revier, für den Fall, dass mein Vater an dir schnüffelt", sagte er.

„Was? Seid ihr beide Hunde?", fragte sie.

„Wenn ich ein Hund wäre, würde ich dich auf andere Art markieren", sagte er grinsend. Hermine blieb auf ihrem Rücken liegen und Draco lehnte sich über sie. Er spielte mit ihrem Haar und schloss seine Augen. Er konzentrierte sich. „Ich muss mir was Gutes überlegen, was ich dir erzählen kann."

„Hattest du jemals einen Sextraum mit jemandem, der dir peinlich ist? Sag mir das, wenn du sowas gehabt hast, denn ich habe dir ja auch meinen gesagt", sagte sie. Sie legte ihre gesunde Hand auf seine Wange.

„Okay, ich hatte einmal einen Sextraum über Bill Weasley." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

„Ich kann mir euch beide zusammen vorstellen", sagte sie ernst. „Jetzt erzähl mir ein wahres Geheimnis."

Er legte sich hin. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrem Bauch, damit er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich hatte nach der ganzen Dunklen Lord Sache jahrelang Alpträume. Zuerst hatte ich Alpträume über das, was auf dem Turm in der Nacht passiert ist, in der der Direktor umgebracht wurde. Ich habe mir so viele Vorwürfe gemacht. Dafür, schwach zu sein und keine Befehle ausführen zu können und dafür, sie nicht ausführen zu wollen. Später, im letzten Jahr seiner Herrschaft, hatte ich jede Nacht Alpträume. Ich habe gesehen, wie Menschen in unserem Zuhause getötet wurden, Hermine. In diesem Haus. Ich habe gesehen, wie du von meiner eigenen Tante gefoltert wurdest. Ich habe deine Schreie gehört. Ich habe an diesem Tag beinahe wegen dir geweint und ich habe später auch noch geweint, in meinem Zimmer. Du siehst, ich habe auch schlechte Erinnerungen an dieses Haus, aber ich habe mehr gute Erinnerungen. Ich möchte dir gute Erinnerungen geben." Sie strich über sein Haar, doch als er aufhörte zu reden und zu ihr hinaufschaute, hörte sie auf. Sie weinte.

Er sagte: „Es ist nur ein Haus, Hermine. Es wird uns nichts Böses antun. Wir würden uns an die Schlimmen Dinge erinnern, ob wir nun hier leben oder nicht. Das macht uns menschlich, die Tatsache, dass wir Menschen sind und wir Gefühle haben und dass wir fehlbar sind." Er krabbelte nach oben und zog sie zu sich, so dass er auf seinem Rücken lag und sie in seinen Armen hatte. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Verstehst du nicht, dass all die schlimmen Dinge, die ich durchgemacht habe es mir ermöglicht haben, dich zu lieben? Alle schlimmen Sachen, die wir beide erlebt haben, haben uns an diesen Punkt gebracht. Mein tiefstes und dunkelstes Geheimnis ist, dass ich manchmal Angst habe. Ich habe unheimliche Angst, aber das ist okay. Wenn ich keine Angst hätte, wäre ich nicht der Mann, der dich liebt und der Mann, den du liebst."

Er spürte, wie heiße Tränen auf sein T-Shirt fielen. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Jetzt erzähl du mir noch ein Geheimnis und dann sollten wir uns für heute Abend fertig machen."

„Ich nehme keine Muggelverhütungsmittel."


	19. Chapter 19

_Kapitel 19_

„Ich nehme keine Muggelverhütungsmittel", sagte sie.

„Du bist so lustig, Granger", erwiderte er lachend.

Sie schubste ihn mit ihrer Hand und sagte: „Malfoy, ich könnte schwanger sein!"

Er stand ungehalten auf und schrie: „Und darf ich fragen, wer der Vater ist?"

Sie stand ebenfalls auf, nun nicht mehr unbeschwert, und schubste ihn wieder. „Du Trottel!"

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte er.

„Auf die normale Art. Junge trifft Mädchen, heiratet es nach einem Tag und es ist zwei Wochen später schwanger", sagte sie. Ihr Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck totalen Abscheus.

„Das kann nicht so schnell passieren", sagte er. „Wie du gesagt hast, sind wir erst seit zwei Wochen verheiratet! Niemand ist seit zwei Wochen schwanger!"

Sie schaute ihn an, als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen und sagte: „Jede Person, die ein Kind geboren hat, war mal seit zwei Wochen schwanger!"

„NEIN!", brüllte er. Er konnte sich nicht zurückalten und so schubste er sie. Glücklicherweise landete sie auf dem Bett. Er zog sie an ihren Armen wieder zu sich, legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sagte: „Entschuldige." Dann konnte er sich wieder nicht zurückhalten und schubste sie deshalb wieder. Als er wieder versuchte, ihr aufzuhelfen, schlug sie seine Hände weg.

Draco stand vor ihr und sagte: „Niemand wird nach nur zwei Wochen Ehe schwanger! Das ist einfach nicht richtig! So macht man das nicht!"

„Ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen, Mister Moral, aber manchmal werden Leute auch schwanger, bevor sie heiraten. Manchmal werden Leute auch schwanger, anstatt zu heiraten. Das passiert jeden Tag", sagte sie. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen und ihre Beine über die Bettkante hängen. „Mir wird schlecht."

Er ballte seine Hände und hüpfte auf und ab. „Morgenübelkeit! Du bist schwanger!", sagte er.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf und sagte: „Das sagt man nur so. Mir ist nicht wirklich schlecht."

„Mir aber", sagte er. „Warum hast du keine Muggelverhütungsmittel genommen? Es ist dein Job als Frau, dich um solche Sachen zu kümmern!"

„WAS?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Granger!", sagte er. Er zeigte auf sie. „Ich denke, du bist absichtlich schwanger geworden, damit ich gezwungen bin, dich zu heiraten!"

„DU BIST EIN IDIOT!", schrie sie. Sie stand auf und sagte: „Wir haben zuerst geheiratet! Und nur zu deiner Information, ich habe Muggelverhütungsmittel genommen, aber nachdem Ron mich verlassen hatte, habe ich das nicht mehr für nötig gehalten und habe deshalb aufgehört, sie zu nehmen."

„Aber warum hast du nicht wieder damit angefangen?", klagte er sie an.

„Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf!", sagte sie. „Zum Beispiel, verheiratet zu sein, dass du bei mit einziehst und dieses Wochenende hier! Es tut mir leid, dass ich es versaut habe!"

„Das sollte es auch!", erwiderte er. Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie jedes einzelne Mal daran gedacht hatte, wenn sie miteinander Sex hatten. Sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich sagen, warum sie nicht wieder mit der Verhütung angefangen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie im tiefsten Inneren ein Baby haben wollen. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Es ist nur zum Teil deine Schuld. Zum größten Teil, aber zu einem kleinen Teil ist es auch meine Schuld. Ich hätte dafür sorgen sollen, dass du Verhütungsmittel nimmst."

Sie funkelte ihn an. Es war überflüssig, ihn wieder einen Idiot zu nennen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich weinen zu müssen. Als ob ihr Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug war. Ein Baby würde es total auf den Kopf stellen. Sie hatte nicht mal die Zeit gehabt, ein Baby in Erwägung zu ziehen. Die Malfoys würden sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr hier weggehen lassen, wenn sie dachten, dass sie ihren Erben in sich trug. Hermine sank mit verschränkten Händen auf ihre Knie und sagte: „Bitte, wenn es jemanden da oben gibt, irgendjemanden, irgendeine Gottheit, hab Erbarmen und erspare mir diese Last!"

Draco sagte: „Ich denke, dein Kopf ist irgendwie weich geworden." Er stupste mit seinen Finger gegen ihren Kopf. „Ein höheres Wesen interessiert dich und dein Baby herzlich wenig. Niemanden da oben kümmert dein triviales Problem ein Stückchen."

Hermine hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und ignorierte ihn, während sie weiter betete. „Bitte lass das Schwindelgefühl von der Infektion meiner Hand sein. Du kannst meine Hand nehmen, im Gegenzug zu dieser kleinen Bitte."

„GRANGER!", sagte er fassungslos. Er dachte wirklich, sie würde verrückt werden. Er zog sie hoch und schubste sie so, dass sie wieder auf dem Bett saß. Sie saß einfach da. Er starrte sie für eine lange Zeit an. Schließlich fand er die Stille störend und fragte: „Gibt es keine Tests, diese Sachen festzustellen?"

„Draco! Du bist ein Genie!", sagte sie. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und umarmte ihn fest. „Ja, da gibt es Tests! Muggeltests und magische. Ich bin eine Heilerin und ich kenne sie alle, also warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht?"

„Du warst zu beschäftigt damit, darum zu beten, dass dir deine Hand abfault", entgegnete er. Er atmete tief durch und fragte: „Ist es schlimm, dass ich noch kein Baby möchte?"

„Nein", antwortete sie leise. Sie schaute zu Boden. „Ich möchte auch noch nicht wirklich eins", fügte sie hinzu.

„Aber ich möchte für eine ziemlich lange Zeit keins und das aus komplett selbstsüchtigen Gründen. Macht mich das zu einem schrecklichen Ehemann?", fragte er. Sie schaute ihn an und sah, dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Was sind deine selbstsüchtigen Gründe?", fragte sie.

„Ich möchte dich noch nicht teilen. Ich habe dich gerade erst gefunden und ich habe so eine schöne Zeit dabei, dich kennenzulernen und ich möchte dich ganz für mich haben und wenn ich das so sage, denke sogar ich, dass ich selbstsüchtig klinge", gab er zu.

„Draco, es ist okay. Und wir alle wissen, dass du selbstsüchtig bist", sagte sie, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Und du bist brillant, weil du an den Test gedacht hast. Ich kann das jetzt gleich machen. Ich brauche nur etwas Urin und meinen Zauberstab."

„Du warst gerade erst auf der Toilette, wenn du also willst, kannst du meinen Urin benutzen", sagte er.

Sie begann zu lachen, da sie dachte, dass er scherzte, aber er meinte es ernst. Okay, vielleicht war sie ein wenig voreilig gewesen, als sie ihn brillant genannt hatte. „Danke, Malfoy, aber wir müssen irgendwie meinen Urin benutzen. Ich denke, ich kann noch mal. Das ganze Gerede über Schwangerschaft hat mich so sehr erschreckt, dass ich mir beinahe in die Hose gemacht habe. Lass mich meinen Zauberstab für den Zauber holen. Entschuldige mich, während ich auf die Toilette gehe." Sie ging ins Bad und er wartete vor der Tür.

Er lief vor der Tür auf und ab, auf und ab. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und sagte: „Hast du jetzt herausgefunden, ob ich Vater werde, oder werde ich weiter für ein paar Jahre glücklich kinderlos bleiben?"

Sie kam aus dem Bad und sagte: „Es wird eine Stunde dauern. Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen warten."

„Eine Stunde? Wirklich?", fragte er enttäuscht.

„Ja. Also schlage ich vor, dass wir uns für die Party fertig machen und wenn wir dann fertig sind, sollten auch die Ergebnisse da sein", sagte sie. Sie ging hinüber zum Schrank und zog den Kleidersack heraus, in dem ihr neues Kleid war. Er ging zum Schrank und nahm sich seinen Festumhang. Es gab nichts anderes zu tun, als sich anzuziehen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Beide machten sich in fast absoluter Stille für die Party fertig. Sie ging an ihm auf dem Weg ins Bad vorbei. Er ging auf seinem Weg zum Schrank an ihr vorbei. Sie brauchte ihn für den Reißverschluss und bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, stand er schon hinter ihr und zog ihn zu. Er brauchte seine Krawatte und genau im richtigen Moment war sie bei ihm, um sie zu knoten, trotz ihrer schlimmen Hand. Nach fünfzig Minuten waren ihre Haare und ihr Makeup fertig, beide waren angezogen und sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und warteten. Sie hatte noch zehn Minuten.

Ohne sie anzusehen, sagte Draco: „Du siehst heute Abend hübsch aus."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sagte: „Danke." Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zurück.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Gern geschehen." Dann drehte er ihn wieder zurück.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sagte: „Du siehst auch hübsch aus." Sie drehte sich wieder zurück als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte.

„Meinst du nicht, attraktiv?", fragte er. Er schaute sie weiterhin an. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und fing seinen Blick.

„Oh, ja, attraktiv", lachte sie. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, was sie, abgelenkt wie sie war, gesagt hatte. Sie sagte: „Nein, ich widerrufe diese Bemerkung. Du bist sehr hübsch."

„Sie wie du", sagte er. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und spielte mit einer Locke ihrer perfekten Frisur. Er sagte: „Jeder Mann wird mich heute Abend beneiden. Mehr als normal." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Er seufzte und sagte: „Ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf Erden."

„Sind schon zehn Minuten um?", fragte sie.

Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Noch drei weitere", sagte er. Seine Mutter klopfte an ihre Tür. „Komm rein", rief Draco. Narzissa trat ein, gekleidet in einem dunkelgrünen Kleid, was sie neben ihrem hellen Haar und ihrer hellen Haut, noch schöner aussehen ließ, als ohnehin schon. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Mutter." Draco stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine stand auf und Draco sagte: „Ist meine Frau nicht wunderschön?"

„Das ist sie", sagte Narzissa mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Sieht mein Ehemann nicht großartig aus?", fragte Hermine.

„Das habe ich immer schon gedacht", antwortete Misses Malfoy. „Die Gäste werden in Kürze eintreffen und es wäre ungehobelt, wenn ihr zwei sie nicht an der Tür begrüßt, also kommt jetzt runter."

„Draco, geh du schon", sagte Hermine. „Ich muss noch mal ins Bad. Ich werde gleich unten sein."

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr und er verstand. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie noch einmal. „Egal was ist, ich liebe dich", sagte er. Er verließ das Zimmer mit seiner Mutter und Hermine ging, um sich das Resultat anzusehen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermine schritt die große Treppe hinunter und hielt sich dabei zur Unterstützung am Geländer fest. Sie schaute hinunter und sah, dass Draco am Fuß der Treppe stand. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, ob sie nun gute Nachrichten hatte oder… nun ja, gute Nachrichten. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass ein Baby zu bekommen schlechte Nachrichten waren, denn das wären sie nicht. Es wäre unerwartet, aber keine schlechte Sache, nicht auf lange Sicht. Ehrlich, nur weil ein Kind nicht erwartet wurde, bedeutete das nicht, dass es nicht gewollt war. Er wartete, bis sie die letzte Stufe hinunter gekommen war, dann nahm er ihre Hand.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Er nickte verstehend.

Sie fiel in seine Arme. Er umarmte sie fest. Lucius schaute sie aufmerksam an, genauso wie Narzissa. Sie tauschten Blicke aus und schauten dann beide wieder zu dem jüngeren Paar.

Draco sagte: „Es ist für jetzt das Beste."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie. „Trotzdem macht es mich aus irgendeinem Grund traurig."

Sie gingen zusammen zu seinen Eltern und Lucius sagte: „Du siehst reizend aus, Schwiegertochter. Draco, vielleicht hast du doch eine gute Wahl getroffen. Vielleicht seid ihr beide doch kein so ungleiches Paar. Manchmal bilden Gegensätze die besten Paare. Darüber hinaus kann niemand leugnen, dass ihr beiden gut zusammen ausseht. Eines Tages werdet ihr uns wunderschöne Enkel schenken."

Draco lächelte und sagte: „Ja, eines Tages, aber nicht heute und nicht zu bald, Vater. Wir möchten nichts überstürzen, oder, Granger?"

„Ich vermute, nicht", antwortete sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ihre ersten Gäste waren angekommen. Draco zog sie an seine Seite und fragte: „Bist du immer noch nervös?"

„Nein, nicht mit dir an meiner Seite", sagte sie.

„Also dann, bereite dich darauf vor, nie wieder nervös zu sein", sagte er. Er hatte nicht vor, so bald von ihrer Seite zu weichen.


	20. Chapter 20

So ihr lieben,

zuerst einmal möchte ich euch allen ein gesundes neues Jahr wünschen und mich brav für die lieben kommis bedanken *schmacht*

es wird euch freuen zu hören, dass ich endlich wieder ernsthaft angefangen habe, an meinen übersetzungen zu arbeiten und nun bereits schon zwei weitere chapis fertig sind, damit ich wieder regelmäßig alle zwei tage updaten kann… für alle, die es interessiert, auch broken mind hat ein neues chap, das bereits bei meiner beta liegt, auch da dauert es nicht mehr lange…

also nun viel spaß beim lesen

knuddels

nerventod

_Kapitel 20_

Hermine stand mit ihrem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, nahe der Türen, die in den Wintergarten führten. Nachdem sie unaufhörlich mindestens hundert Gäste begrüßt hatte, von denen sie zuvor nur wenige bereits gekannt hatte, war Hermine wieder allein. Ihr Ehemann war losgegangen, um etwas Champagner zu holen.

Sie spürte jemanden an ihrer Seite und drehte sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der lächelnd neben ihr stand. „Hallo", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, oder?", fragte er.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass du mir bekannt vorkommst, was mehr ist, als ich über die meisten anderen in diesem Raum sagen kann", gab sie zu. „Warum befreist du mich nicht von meiner Unwissenheit und sagst mir einfach, wer du bist."

„Ich bin nach Hogwarts gegangen", sagte er.

„Ich hasse es, dir das zu sagen, aber das vereinfach die Sache nicht wirklich", antwortete sie. Er lachte.

„Ich war in Slytherin", sagte er.

„Wie wahrscheinlich alle in diesem Raum", erwiderte sie. Sie sah ihn genau an und sagte: „Ehrlich, du kommst mir bekannt vor."

„Ich war älter als du", sagte er. „Zwei Jahre über dir."

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du und deine Leute waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Welt zu retten, um viel um euch herum zu bemerken", sagte der Mann. Hermine hätte sich angegriffen gefühlt, aber er hatte ein spielerisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das zeigte, dass er nur scherzte.

„Pucey, belästigst du meine Frau?", fragte Draco, als er näher kam. Er hielt Hermine den Champagner hin und wollte aus dem anderen Glas trinken, doch der Mann neben ihm, nahm es ihm weg.

„Danke, Draco, alter Junge", sagte er. „Und ich habe nur versucht, mich deiner Frau vorzustellen, da sie sich nicht an mich erinnert."

„Entschuldige", sagte sie wieder.

„Hermine, das ist Adrian Pucey. Er war zwei Jahre über uns, also ist er jetzt ein richtig alter Mann", lachte Draco. Adrian nahm Hermines Hand und küsste sie. Draco lehnte sich hinüber und sagte: „Du möchtest dir das vielleicht von der Hand abwaschen, Hermine."

Adrian griff nach Hermines anderer Hand und fragte: „Was ist da passiert?"

Hermine schaute zu Draco und sagte dann: „Das war ein Kochunfall."

„Oh, du bist eine der Köchinnen, hm? Ich dachte, da du ja muggelgeboren bist, hast du gelernt, wie man mit Messer und Pfannenwender umgeht", erwiderte Adrian mit einem kleinen Lachen. Hermine lachte auch. Sie mochte diesen Mann, selbst wenn sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte.

Er entschuldigte sich und ging zu einem anderen Paar hinüber. „Ich habe diesen Mann nie gemocht", sagte Draco.

„Wirklich? Er scheint nett, für einen Slytherin", sagte sie.

„Nun, das ist er nicht, also geh bitte nicht wieder zu ihm hin und rede mit ihm. Ich weiß Dinge über ihn, die deine prüden kleinen Moralvorstellungen ins Wanken bringen würden." Draco nahm sich ihr Glas und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Champagner aus, doch er sagte: „Nur weil du nicht schwanger bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass du Alkohol mit den ganzen Medikamenten, die du nimmst, mischen solltest."

„Aber du hast es mir gebracht", schmollte sie.

„Deshalb habe ich auch das Recht, es dir wieder wegzunehmen."

Narzissa kam zu ihnen und sagte: „Dein Vater möchte auf euch einen Tost ausbringen und dann müsst ihr beide den ersten Tanz tanzen. Draco, wo ist Hermines Champagner? Ich habe dich vorhin gebeten, für euch beide welchen zu holen."

„Sie hat ihn bereits getrunken. Sie ist wirklich eine kleine Säuferin", log er und lachte.

Hermine und Narzissa schaute ihn beide verärgert an, wozu er sagte: „Fein, ich hole noch ein Glas." Er hob seine Hand zu einem Kellner, der den Champagner zu ihnen brachte.

Hermine sagte: „Ich trinke nicht."

„Ich bin mir sicher, mit ihm verheiratet zu sein, wird dich zum Trinken bringen", erwiderte Narzissa mit einem Lächeln. Hermine lachte und nickte.

Draco gab Hermine das Glas Champagner und sagte: „Ihr sollt nicht vor mir über mich lästern."

„Dann dreh dich um", scherzte Hermine.

Gerade da kam Lucius zu ihnen. „Kommt. Es ist an der Zeit", war alles, was er sagte. Er führte seine Familie zum vorderen Teil des riesigen Ballsaales. Er stellte sie vor, sogar nett, wie Hermine fand, und hob dann sein Glas. Das einzige, von dem sie sich etwas angegriffen fühlte war, als er sagte, dass er hoffe, dass einige ihrer schlechteren Qualitäten, wie ihre Kochkünste, nicht auf seinen Sohn abfärben würden. Er hielt Hermines Hand hoch - die mit der Bandage - und alle lachten. Fein, er hatte einen Scherz auf ihre Kosten gemacht und alle darüber lachen lassen. Hermine konnte das verkraften.

Draco zog Hermine an seine Brust und sie begannen zu tanzen. Bald stießen andere Paare zu ihnen. „Das ist erst das zweite Mal, das wir tanzen, einmal während des Wochenendes im Fuchsbau und jetzt", sagte Hermine. Sie mochte das Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu sein. Sie fühlte sich leichter, doch am meisten fühlte es sich für sie richtig an. Es fühlte sich richtig und bequem an. Er zog sie noch näher und seine rechte Hand legte sich auf ihren nackten Rücken, während ihre linke Hand, die verbunden war, zwischen ihren Körpern ruhte. Seine linke Hand hielt ihre Rechte, die er nun zu seinem Mund führte, um einen sanften Kuss darauf zu drücken.

„Ich kenne hier nicht viele Leute", sagte Draco schließlich. „Die meisten, die ich kenne, kenn ich von der Schule. Meine Eltern haben nicht einmal daran gedacht, einige meiner jetzigen Freunde einzuladen."

„Oder irgendjemand meiner Freunde", fügte sie hinzu. „Diese blonde Frau da drüben kommt mir bekannt vor. Wie ist ihr Name?"

„Daphne Greengrass. Sie hat ihren Abschluss mit Percy und Oliver Wood gemacht." Er hatte die Nachnamen mit Abscheu gesagt.

„Sie war nicht eine von deinem Dreier, oder?", fragte Hermine.

Er lachte, doch als er in ihr Gesicht sah und er ihre Sorge erkannt, sagte er: „Ich habe da gelogen."

„Aber du solltest ein tiefes, dunkles Geheimnis verraten! Du hast wegen so etwas gelogen. Wie schlimm ist dann die Wahrheit?", fragte sie.

„Also ich möchte mal darauf hinweisen, dass du darüber gelogen hast, Muggelverhütungsmittel zu nehmen", sagte er.

„Genug davon, auch wenn ich noch sagen muss, dass ich sie früher genommen habe, halt nur nicht im Moment, ergo habe ich nicht wirklich gelogen", erwiderte sie.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sagte: „Ja, rede dir das nur ein, du kleine Lügnerin."

„Was ist mit dir? Du kannst so leicht lügen. Draco Malfoy hat gelogen, das ist schockierend", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Man kann nicht leicht lügen", sagte er, ohne das weiter zu erklären. „Worüber hast du noch gelogen, frage ich mich. Waren das deine richtigen Eltern, die ich dieses Wochenende getroffen habe?"

Sie lachte und sagte: „Ich habe gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich einen Sextraum von deinem Vater hatte."

„Warte mal." Er hörte auf zu tanzen und schaute hinunter zu ihr. „Du hast zuerst gesagt, dass der über Bill Weasley war und dann hast du gesagt, du hast gelogen und dass er in Wirklichkeit über meinen Vater war und nun sagst du, dass das eine Lüge war. Was ist denn nun die Wahrheit? Dass es mein Vater war, oder Bill Weasley?", lachte er.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern und sagte: „Als ich angefangen habe, es dir zu erzählen, habe ich meine Meinung im letzten Moment geändert und gesagt, dass es Bill Weasley war, weil ich immer fand, dass er attraktiv ist. Ich dachte, es wäre plausibel, dass ich einen Sextraum von ihm hatte, aber du hast so verärgert ausgesehen, als ich seinen Namen gesagt habe, dass ich es zu deinem Vater geändert habe, weil ich dachte, dass du das dann alles für einen Witz halten würdest. Als du es abgetan hast, habe ich keinen Grund gesehen, dir zu sagen, wen ich nennen wollte."

„War es jemand schlimmes?", fragte er. Er legte seine Wange an ihr Haar.

„Auf welche Art schlimm?"

„Komm schon, Hermine, sag es mir einfach", flehte er und schaute sie an.

„Es war ein Traum und der ist schon lange her. Und du hattest wahrscheinlich Sexträume über die Hälfte der Frauen in diesem Raum und es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren", sagte sie.

„Aber deiner muss unglaublich schwer zu glauben sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ihn vor mir geheim halten musst", argumentierte er.

„Du warst es", sagte sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Granger, wir sind verheiratet. Es ist nicht nur okay für dich, einen Sextraum zu haben, in dem ich die Hauptrolle spiele, es ist zwingend erforderlich. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja gar nicht geträumt. Vielleicht hast du geschlafen und ich habe mir Freiheiten herausgenommen", scherzte er.

Sie schaute ihn geschockt an und wollte schon mit ihm schimpfen, vermutet aber, dass das keinen Sinn machen würde. „Es war nicht, seit wir verheiratet sind. Es war davor", sagte sie daher.

„Oh", sagte er langsam und fügte dann ein weiteres „oh" hinzu. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, als ein weiterer Song begann. Er hörte für eine Minute mit dem Tanzen auf und sagte: „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt. Wann war es?"

Sie schaute zu Boden. „Als ich mit Ron zusammen war", antwortete sie leise.

„Wirst du mir die Einzelheiten erzählen?", fragte er.

„Sicher nicht", sagte sie. Sie begannen zum nächsten Song zu tanzen und sie sagte: „Abgesehen davon, ist es, wie du gesagt hast, keine große Sache."

„Hat Wiesel davon gewusst?", fragte er.

„Himmel, nein. Ron und ich haben nie so viel geredet wie du und ich es tun. Ich denke, ich habe in den letzten beiden Wochen mehr erzählt und mehr von mir preisgegeben, als ich es je bei ihm getan habe."

Also das war das netteste Kompliment, das er je bekommen hatte.

„Du lügst nicht schon wieder und sagst mir, dass der Traum von mir war, weil er in Wirklichkeit über Potter war, oder?", fragte er. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und er hob ihn mit seinem Finger unter ihrem Kinn wieder hoch. „Granger!", warnte er.

„Oh, Draco, ich hatte niemals einen Sextraum über Harry", sagte sie.

„Also, belass es dabei."

„Ich kann nicht entscheiden, was ich träume und was nicht", sagte sie. Als er sie in seinen Armen hielt und mit der Musik wiegte, wusste er, wie wahr diese Aussage war. Sie hatte eine Menge Alpträume. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie davon wusste. In einer Nacht, der ersten Nacht, als er bei ihr eingezogen war, hatte er sie wach gemacht, weil sie im Schlaf geweint hatte. Als er sie gefragt hatte, was sie geträumt hatte, hatte sie erzählt, dass sie geträumt hatte, mit Harry wieder in dem Haus in Godrics Hollow gewesen zu sein, wo Voldemorts Schlange sie angegriffen hatte, in dem Jahr, als sie nach den Horkruxen gesucht hatten. Sie hatte ihm diese Geschichte bereits einmal erzählt gehabt, aber es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass sie Jahre später noch Alpträume darüber hatte.

Er wusste auch, dass sie gestern Nacht, nur weil sie wusste, dass sie heute hier her kommen würden, davon geträumt hatte, wie Bellatrix sie hier im Manor gefoltert hatte. Er wusste es, weil sie geschrien hatte: „Draco, hilf mir! Lass nicht zu, dass sie mir wehtut."

Er fragte sich, ob sie dass auch vor all den Jahren gedacht hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie gebetet hatte, dass er ihr half, ob sie leise gefleht hatte, dass er zu ihrer Rettung kommen würde und er hatte das nicht getan.

Er würde niemals wieder zulassen, dass ihr jemand wehtat.

„Du bist still geworden", sagte sie.

„Ich hatte das Bild von dir und Harry zusammen in meinem Kopf und es hat mich für einen Moment sprachlos gemacht", log er. Er lächelte und sie legte ihre gute Hand auf seine Wange.

„Ich träume nur von dir", sagte sie. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf ihre Lippen.

„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen und diesen Traum Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Ein Quickie in einem Schrank oder sowas", schlug er mit einem Lächeln vor.

Der Plan wurde zunichte gemacht, als sein Vater zu ihnen kam und fragte: „Darf ich diesen Tanz haben?"

Hermine schaute Draco mit einem Ausdruck an, den er nie vergessen würde. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und ‚wenn du mich loslässt, werde ich dich töten'. Daher sagte Draco: „Tut mir leid, Vater, aber ich habe ihr alle Tänze für den Rest ihres Lebens versprochen." Lucius schaute vom Gesicht seines Sohnes zu Hermines, die Draco mit Liebe und Dankbarkeit anlächelte, und er lächelte ebenfalls.

Er drehte sich zu Narzissa und sagte: „Du hast mich am Hals, meine Liebe."

„Du hast mich am Hals", flüsterte Draco Hermine zu. Sie seufzte und umarmte ihn fester. Er sagte: „Um nun einen perfekten Moment zu ruinieren, erzähl mir von dem Sextraum mit mir und lass kein Detail aus."

Hermine sagte: „Such uns eine einsame Ecke und zwei weitere Gläser Champagner und ich werde dir die Geschichte eines schmutzigen Sextraums mit Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger in den Hauptrollen erzählen, von damals, als ich noch mit Ron zusammen war, einverstanden?"

„Bleib genau hier und ich werde den Champagner holen", sagte er. Er eilte davon und sie schaute ihm mit einem Lächeln nach.

Sie hörte eine Stimme hinter sich sagen: „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, auch von diesem Traum zu hören, Hermine."


	21. Chapter 21

_Kapitel 21_

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, auch von diesem Traum zu hören, Hermine", sagte ein Mann hinter ihr. Sie wusste sofort, wer es war und zuckte zusammen.

Sie drehte sich um und sagte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du von deiner Hochzeitsreise zurück bist, Ron."

„Wir sind heute erst zurück gekommen. Pansy wollte ihre Eltern besuchen und die haben ihr von dieser Party erzählt. Auch wenn wir nicht eingeladen sind, hat sie darauf bestanden, hier her zu kommen. Wie geht es dir, Hermine? Immer noch glücklich?", fragte er.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich heute seit zwei Wochen verheiratet bin, ja. Ich finde die Ehe immer noch angenehm", sagte sie.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die Ehe noch nicht annulliert hast. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier in Malfoy Manor bist. Du weißt, was hier während des Krieges passiert ist! Du kannst nicht vergessen haben, was dir hier passiert ist. Was uns allen hier passiert ist! Wie konntest du hier her kommen, Hermine? Bist du von Malfoys Geld geblendet oder was?"

„Hör zu, Ron. Ich weiß, dass du Draco nie gemocht hast und dass es immer böses Blut zwischen euren Familien gegeben hat, aber ich werde mir von dir nicht vorschreiben lassen, wie du denkst, dass ich mich fühlen und wie ich mich benehmen soll", sagte sie und zeigte dabei mit dem Finge auf ihn. Adrian war auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und wusste, dass ihr jemand zu Hilf kommen musste und das könnte genauso gut er sein.

„Also, erzähl mir von dem Traum mit Malfoy, während du immer noch mit mir zusammen warst", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Das denke ich nicht, Ron", spie sie.

Drüben an der Bar bestellte Draco zwei Gläser Wein. Er hörte, wie eine Stimme neben ihm sagte: „Deine Frau sieht so aus, aus fühle sie sich mit ihrer gegenwärtigen Begleitung unwohl." Draco drehte sich um und schaute Adrian Pucey an. Dann schaute er zur anderen Seite des Raumes und sah, wie Ron Weasley mit Hermine sprach.

„Was zur Hölle macht Wiesel auf meiner Party?", fragte Draco.

„Die größere Frage ist, Draco, wie gehst du mit der Tatsache um, dass Pansy auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist, während wir uns hier unterhalten?", fragte Adrian.

Draco sah, wie Pansy den großen Ballsaal durchquerte und genau auf Ron und Hermine zusteuerte. „Scheiße!", sagte er. „Hör mal, Adrian, geh und rette meine Frau. Frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzt oder sowas. Ich muss Pansy ablenken. Ich möchte hier keine Szene und ich kann bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie hat, sagen, dass das genau das ist, was sie geplant hat."

„Dafür schuldest du mir was, alter Junge", sagte Adrian.

„Tu ich das nicht immer?", fragte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. „Sei einfach ein Kumpel und geh jetzt da rüber."

Adrian ging auf Ron und Hermine zu, während Draco zu Pansy ging. Adrian schnappte sich Lucius' Arm und sagte: „Ich denke, es könnte sich Ärger zusammenbrauen, Malfoy. Hermines Ex und Dracos Ex, auch bekannt als Mister und Misses Weasley, sind hier."

Lucius schaute zu dem blonden Schopf seines Sohnes und sah, wie er zu Pansy ging. Er nickte Adrian dankbar zu und ging zu dem anderen Paar.

„Mister Weasley, ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich Sie zu unserer kleinen Soiree heute Nacht eingeladen habe", sagte Lucius ohne Umschweife. „Ich habe Ihre Schwiegereltern eingeladen, aus offensichtlichen Gründen jedoch nicht Sie und Ihre Frau." Er schaute zu Hermine hinunter und sagte: „Du schuldest mir immer noch einen Tanz, meine Liebe."

„Danke, Lucius", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. Sie schaute zu Ron und sagte: „Es wäre das Beste, wenn du gehst. Ich sehe dich bald." Sie begann mit Lucius zu tanzen und fragte: „Haben Sie Draco gesehen?"

„Er bringt den Müll raus, denke ich", antwortete Lucius. „Im Übrigen liebe ich es, wie du meine Aufforderung zum Tanz nur annimmst, wenn es zu deinem Vorteil ist. Ich hätte von einer Malfoy nichts anderes erwartet. Wir sind im Grunde eigennützige Kreaturen und von Natur aus selbstsüchtig."

„Ah, nun, ich bin froh, dass meine Selbstsucht und mein Egoismus Ihre Zustimmung finden", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. Er schaute hinunter zu ihr und sie hatte ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein Grinsen! Ja, sie könnte doch gut zu ihnen passen.

„Um was ging es bei der kleinen Unterhaltung zwischen dir und Draco vorhin unten an der Treppe, bevor die Gäste angekommen sind?", fragte er.

„Entgeht Ihnen denn nichts?", fragte sie.

„Sehr wenig", gab er zu.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es keinen Grund gäbe, ihn anzulügen, denn Draco würde es ihm sagen, wenn er fragen würde und so sagte sie: „Draco und ich haben uns gefragt, ob mein Schwindelgefühl von meiner entzündeten Hand kommt, oder ob es einen anderen unbewussten Grund geben könnten."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Nun, wir haben uns gefragt, ob ich, auch wenn wir erst seit zwei Wochen verheiratet sind, schwanger sein könnte", gab sie zu.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf, konnte aber seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen, da er sich nicht im Geringsten geändert hatte. Schließlich sagte er: „Und war das Ergebnis so, wie ihr es euch gewünscht habt?"

„Kaum. Ich meine, die Sorgen waren unbegründet, da ich nicht schwanger bin, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die andere Alternative vollkommen unwillkommen gewesen wäre. Was denken Sie?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte schließlich. „Ich habe meiner Frau dabei geholfen, die Möbel für das Kinderzimmer neben eurem Schlafzimmer auszuwählen. Was denkst du?"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie drehte sich um, um nach Draco zusehen. Ihr Schwiegervater drehte sie so, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Draco. Es wird ihm schon gut gehen. Es wird ihm mehr als gut gehen." Lucius sprach nicht nur darüber, dass sein Sohn sich um Pansy kümmerte. Er sprach über seine neue Frau. Draco hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, eine akzeptable Frau zu finden. Hermine Granger war gut. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto besser war das sogar. Er hatte eine Menge Respekt wegen diesem ganzen Todesser-Debakel verloren und eine Kriegsheldin als Schwiegertochter zu haben konnte seinem sozialen Status nur helfen. Die meisten der Gäste heute Abend schienen deswegen beinahe neidisch zu sein. Die junge Frau beeindruckte die meisten von ihnen. Abgesehen davon, schien sein Sohn glücklich und verliebt zu sein. Das war auch ein Plus.

Das Lied endete und Hermine versuchte wegzugehen, um Draco zu finden. Lucius winkte Adrian zu. Adrian kam herüber, nahm Hermines Hand und sagte: „Darf ich den nächsten Tanz haben?"

„Meine Hand tut wieder weh und ich mache mir Sorgen um Draco. Ich sehe ihn nicht und auch nicht Ron und Pansy", sagte sie. Sie drehte sich zu Lucius zurück, um ihn zu fragen, ob er ihr helfen könnte, sie zu finden, aber er war bereits weg. Sie schaute zu Adrian hinauf und sagte: „Mir ist wirklich nicht mehr nach Tanzen zumute. Bitte glaub nicht, dass ich unhöflich bin, aber könntest du mir helfen, Draco zu finden?"

„Draco ist draußen im Garten und versucht erfolglos Pansy und Weasley hier weg zu bekommen", erklärte Adrian.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie. Sie nahm seine Hand und schlängelte sich durch die Menge. Er lächelte. Es könnte Spaß machen, das große Finale zu sehen. Er wettete auf Granger, oder Misses Malfoy, wie sie nun genannt wurde."

Draco war vorhin zu Pansy geeilt, gleich nachdem Adrian sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Ohne ein Wort hatte er ihre Hand geschnappt und sie nach draußen gezogen. „Was machst du hier, Pansy? Du warst nicht eingeladen. Und dein Ungeziefer von Ehemann war ganz sicher nicht eingeladen. Geh Heim, bevor du hier eine Szene machst und wir alle etwas tun oder sagen, was wir bereuen."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt schon gehen werde", erwiderte sie. „Ich wollte herkommen und sehen, ob diese Farce einer Ehe immer noch läuft und ich sehe, dass sie das tut! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Lucius und Narzissa das akzeptieren. Hast du sie unter einem Imperius oder sowas?"

„Nein, Pansy, meine Eltern lieben mich und möchten, dass ich glücklich bin, so schwer das für dich auch zu verstehen ist. Ernsthaft, du musst jetzt gehen, oder ich werde dich und Wiesel rauswerfen lassen!" Er nahm ihren Arm, doch sie zog ihn wieder weg. „Pansy, was ist dein Problem?", fragte er. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du die andere Frau, die Geliebte. Wenn jemand auf dieser Party die Verletzte spielen sollte, dann sollte das meine Frau sein! Darüber hinaus ist es nicht so, als würden wir immer noch miteinander ausgehen, und sie mich dir weggenommen haben. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr zusammen!"

„Vielleicht sind wir schon lange nicht mehr zusammen, aber wir hatten mit Sicherheit noch fünf Tage vor meiner Ehe Sex miteinander gehabt! Ich dachte, wir könnten diesen Teil unserer Beziehung beibehalten! Bedeute ich dir gar nichts?", schrie Pansy.

Ron und Hermine standen geschockt stocksteif da, als sie diese Aussage hörten. Und gehört hatten sie sie, da sie gerade aus dem Haus auf die Veranda gekommen waren. Adrian hatte es auch gehört, doch statt sich an Dracos misslicher Lage zu erfreuen, hatte er mit dem Mann, mit Hermine und sogar Weasley Mitleid.

„Pansy, was hast du gesagt?", fragte Ron. Hermine eilte an Dracos Seite. Er drehte sich zu ihr, da er dachte, sie würde sich verletzt fühlen, aber sie legte ihre Hand in seine.

„Ron, ich wollte nicht, dass du das hörst", sagte Pansy.

„Dann ist es wahr?", fragte er.

„Ja, das ist es. Aber das war bevor wir geheiratet haben!", sagte sie.

Adrian lehnte sich vor und sagte: „Darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass du gesagt hast, dass es fünf Tage vor deiner Heirat war?"

„HALT DEN MUND!", schrien Draco und Hermine gemeinsam.

Rons Gesicht war rot vor Scham und er sagte: „Du hast gesagt, dass du erwartet hast, auch nach unserer Heirat eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Malfoy zu haben. Hast du das so gemeint?"

„Ehrlich mal, Ron, jeder hat Affären. Du stehst da auch nicht drüber. Du hast mit mir eine Affäre gehabt, während du noch mit Granger zusammen warst!", sagte Pansy und deutet auf Hermine.

„Und auch hier", sagte Adrian und lehnte sich vor, „muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass Ron und Hermine nicht verheiratet waren."

„HALT DEN MUND!", schrien Draco und Hermine wieder.

„Pansy, was bedeutet das alles? Liebst du mich überhaupt?", fragte Ron.

Pansy hatte schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck und sie sagte: „Ron, ich mag dich und ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, das möchte ich wirklich nicht. Anfangs habe ich mich mit dir getroffen, um Draco eifersüchtig zu machen. Er hat es klar gemacht, dass er keine Beziehung mit mir haben wollte, die über Sex hinausgeht. Und er hatte bereits Gefühle für Granger. Manchmal hat er ihren Namen nachts im Schlaf gesagt. Einmal hat er ihn gesagt, während wir Liebe gemacht haben. Ich wollte ihr wehtun und deshalb habe ich angefangen, dich ihr wegzunehmen. Ich habe gehofft, ich könne sie brechen, wie ich gebrochen wurde und es wäre ein Bonus gewesen, wenn Draco aufgewacht wäre und mich bemerkt hätte."

„Aber das hat offensichtlich nicht funktioniert", sagte Adrian. Hermine und Draco funkelten ihn an und er sagte: „NUN, DAS HAT ES NICHT!"

„Warum hast du mich geheiratet? Ich liebe dich, Pansy. Das tue ich wirklich. Als du gesehen hast, dass es Malfoy nichts ausmacht und nachdem du deine Rache an Hermine für etwas bekommen hast, für was sie nicht einmal etwas konnte, möchte ich hinzufügen, warum hast du diesen Extraschritt gemacht? Warum hast du mich geheiratet?" Ron sah so verletzt aus, dass Hermines Herz für ihn brach. Auch nachdem er ihr so sehr wehgetan hatte, sorgte sie sich noch um ihn und sie dachte nicht, dass er verdiente, was er bekam, auch wenn das so ziemlich der gleiche Schmerz war, den er ihr zugefügt hatte.

Hermine ging hinüber zu Ron und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ron, komm mit mir. Lass uns hier weggehen."

Ron begann wegzugehen und Hermine hielt seine Hand, als Pansy ihren Zauberstab zog. Bevor sie einen von beiden verhexen konnte, erschien Lucius Malfoy aus dem Nichts und ließ die schreckliche Frau erstarren. Hermine und Ron drehten sich schnell um und Ron rannte an Pansys Seite.

Lucius schaute hinunter auf die erstarrte, mopsgesichtige Pansy und sagte: „Ganz schlecht, Frau, zu versuchen, eine andere Frau zu verhexen, wenn die den Rücken zu dir gedreht hat, und das auch noch in ihrem eigenen Haus. Nicht einmal ich würde das tun."

„Wie lange wird sie so sein?", fragte Ron Hermine.

Sie beugte sich hinunter, um die Frau zu untersuchen, die noch immer ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, und sagte: „Das könnte einige Stunden dauern. Du solltest sie nach Hause bringen."

„Lass ihre Eltern sie nach Hause bringen. Ich gehe zum Fuchsbau und Montag früh werde ich zu Percy gehen und sehen, ob er mir bei einer Annullierung helfen kann. Wenn ich dich wegen ihres Betrugs als Zeugin brauche, würdest du das tun?" Er schaute zu Hermine und packte sie dabei an der Schulter.

Draco kam zu Ron und sagte: „Das werden wir alle."

Ron sagte: „Es tut mir leid, das alles hier. Hermine, wirst du jemals in deinem Herz die Möglichkeit finden, mir zu verzeihen?"

„Ron, ich habe dir in dem Moment vergeben, als ich mich in Draco verliebt habe", sagte sie. Er lächelte sie schwach an und disapparierte dann davon.

Adrian war hinein gegangen, um Pansys Mutter und Vater zu holen. Pansys Mutter nahm ihr mopsiges Gesicht in ihre Hände und weinte. Pansys Vater nahm den erstarrten Arm seiner Tochter und disapparierte davon. Seine Frau folgte ihm nur kurz darauf.

„Also, das war lustig, Kinder", sagte Adrian. Er klopfte Draco auf den Rücken und sagte: „Deine Partys sind immer unterhaltsam." Er ging wieder hinein. Lucius folgte ihm.

Draco nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie zu einer Bank, die an einer langen Hecke stand. Er setzte sich und zog sie neben sich.

„Ich stimme Adrian zu, dass das leicht unterhaltsam war", sagte er.

„Und erleuchtend", fügte sie hinzu. „Du hast mich schon für eine Weile gemocht, schätze ich mal."

„Das vermute ich, aber ich denke, das habe ich dir schon erzählt", erwiderte er.

„Seit wann magst du mich?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Schon lange, aber ernsthaft habe ich vor acht Monaten angefangen über ‚dich und mich' nachzudenken." Er nahm ihre gute Hand und fuhr ihre Handlinien mit seinem Zeigefinger nach, während er weiter sprach. „Ron hat dich bereits betrogen, aber du wusstest das noch nicht. Du warst immer noch vernarrt in diesen großen Dummkopf. An einem Nachmittag bist du ins Büro gekommen und du hast an Harrys Schreibtisch gesessen und gesagt, dass du nicht glauben würdest, dass Ron dich jemals heiraten würde und das er jedes Mal das Thema wechseln würde, wenn du ihn darauf ansprichst. Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht einmal wüsstest, ob du ihn immer noch liebst, dass du aber so viel in die Beziehung gesteckt hättest, dass es sich wie der einfachste Weg anfühlen würde, wenn du einfach aufgibst." Er hörte für einen Moment auf zu reden und schaute ihr in die Augen. Er behielt ihre rechte Hand in seiner Linken und hob seine rechte Hand, um ihr damit durchs Haar zu streichen.

„Potter hat dir gesagt, dass du deine Zeit nicht verschwenden sollst, wenn du ihn nicht mehr liebst. Wie habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du auf ihn gehört hättest. Er wusste natürlich, dass Ron dich betrügt. Alle im Büro wussten das."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich an diesem Tag gesehen zu haben. Das letzte Mal, wo ich mich erinnern kann, dich vor Rons und Pansys Hochzeit gesehen zu haben, war bei Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit und das war beinahe drei Jahre her", gab sie zu. „Du hast die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und mir beinahe wortwörtlich gehört und trotzdem kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du an dem Tag da gewesen warst."

„Nun, das hast du nicht, oder? Du warst zu aufgeregt. Du warst hinter dieser dummen Trennwand, die er aufgestellt hat, damit sein Schreibtisch von uns anderen abgegrenzt ist, und ich habe gelauscht, wie es nun mal meine Art ist. Ich habe daraufhin nichts getan", erklärte er.

„Ich wünschte beinahe, du hättest es", sagte sie traurig. „Vielleicht hätte mir das ein wenig Herzschmerz erspart und wir hätten unser gemeinsames Leben früher beginnen können."

„Nein", sagte er verschlagen. „Alles passiert aus einem Grund und alles passiert, wenn es passieren soll. Es sollte keine Zweifel geben. Jetzt kennst du mit großes, dunkles Geheimnis. Ich war schon eine Weile in dich verschossen und ich habe offensichtlich von dir geträumt, an was ich mich, nur nebenbei bemerkt, nicht erinnern kann und ich erinnere mich auch nicht daran, deinen Namen gesagt zu haben, währen ich Sex mit dem Mops gehabt hatte. Ich weiß, dass das für dich beleidigend ist." Er lachte und sie tat es ihm nach.

Sie sagte: „Ich denke, da du mir ein weiteres dunkles Geheimnis verraten hast, von dem ich hoffe, dass es anders als die Dreier-Geschichte wahr war, ist es nur fair, dass ich dir ein weiteres Geheimnis verrate."

„Der Sextraum, bitte. Ich möchte von dem Sextraum über mich wissen und lass nicht die pornographischen Details aus", sagte er.

Sie hörten, wie Narzissa ihre Namen rief und Hermine sagte: „Oh, Draco, entschuldige, aber deine Mutter ruft uns. Wir sind hier, Narzissa!" Draco legte eine Hand über Hermines Mund. Sie versuchte sich hochzukämpfen, fiel aber von der kleinen Bank in den Dreck, wobei sie ihn mit sich zog. Er entfernte seine Hand für eine Sekunde und sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen und schaffte es „Hier drüben, Narzissa!" zu rufen.

Draco legte seine Hand wieder über ihren Mund und rollte sich auf sie, damit man sie nicht sehen konnte. „Bleib ruhig und keiner wird verletzt!", flüsterte Draco.

„Draco Malfoy, geh sofort von ihr runter!", sagte Narzissa, die über ihnen stand. Draco rollte von seiner Frau und entfernte seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

Hermine sagte: „Oh, du steckst jetzt sowas von in Schwierigkeiten, Mister."


	22. Chapter 22

_Kapitel 22_

Draco stand auf und hielt Hermine eine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Seine Mutter sagte: „Was, wenn jemand gesehen hätte, wie ihr hier auf dem Boden herum rollt! Ich bin entsetzt. Was hat dich auf den Gedanken gebracht, dass man sich so benimmt?"

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter", sagte Draco.

Er begann sich seine Hose abzuklopfen, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab nahm und sich etwas Schutz von ihrem Kleid zauberte. „Draco!", fuhr seine Mutter mit dem Schimpfen fort. „Sieh dir ihr Kleid an! Du bist erwachsen und trotzdem benimmst du dich wie ein Kind."

„Nun, du sprichst mit mir, als wäre ich ein Kind", sagte Draco.

„So hast du noch nie mit mir gesprochen, Draco Malfoy, und ich will das nicht noch einmal von dir hören", sagte sie. Hermine versteckte sich hinter Draco. Sie dachte, dass ihre Mutter angsteinflößend sein konnte, aber das war nichts gegen diese Frau.

„Das ist alles Hermines Schuld", sagte Draco. Hermine beugte sich um ihn herum und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe die Schuld auf mich genommen, als du die antike Kristallschale meine Mutter zerbrochen hast und trotzdem gibst du mir die Schuld für etwas, was du gemacht hast? Wo ist denn da die Logik?", fragte sie.

„Draco, du hast bei den Grangers eine antike Kristallschale kaputt gemacht?", fragte Narzissa.

Draco drehte sich Hermine, formte mit den Lippen die Worte: „Vielen Dank!", drehte sich dann wieder zu seiner Mutter und sagte: „Das ist schon gut. Hermine hat sie ganz gemacht."

„Wie hast du sie denn überhaupt kaputt gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht", sagte er und fühlte sich wie ein fünfjähriges Kind.

„Hermine, wie hat er sie zerbrochen?", fragte Narzissa.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, dass sie ihren Ehemann verraten hatte und sagte daher nichts, bis Narzissa sagte: „Ich warte."

„Er ist über den Esstisch gerutscht", sagte sie schnell.

Draco kniff sie so fest in den Arm, dass sie aufschrie und ich schlug. Narzissa sagte: „Die Grangers werden denken, dass du in einer Scheune aufgewachsen bist! Ich schäme mich so. Ich muss ihnen eine neue Kristallschale kaufen. Hermine, du wirst mir sagen müssen, wie sie ausgesehen hat, damit ich sie nachmachen lassen kann."

„Es ist schon gut, Mutter. Ich habe beiden Grangers Autos gekauft, also ist wegen dieser verdammten Schale alles in Ordnung!" Er nahm Hermines Hand und stürmte in den Ballsaal. Als er außer Reichweite seiner Mutter war, sagte er: „Gut gemacht, Granger! Bringst mich bei meiner Mutter in Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!", protestierte sie. „Du bist so kindisch." Sie lachte.

Narzissa kam zu ihnen und sagte: „Wegen euch hab ich vergessen, weshalb ich nach euch gesucht habe. Dein Vater ist bereit, eure Geschenke zu lüften."

„Wir bekommen Geschenke? Ich habe hier keinen mit Geschenken ankommen sehen", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

„Nun, das würden sie auch nicht tun. Das hier ist keine verdammte Geburtstagsparty. Ihre Elfen oder Diener haben sie heute hier her gebracht, meine Liebe", sagte Lucius als er zu ihnen kam. „Würdet ist zwei mich nun nach Vorne begleiten? Wir lassen die Gäste warten. Sie möchten alle sehen, was die anderen euch gekauft haben. Es geht alles darum, wer euch das beste Geschenk gekauft hat, wie ihr wisst. Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?"

Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Dein Sohn hat seine Frau auf den Boden geworfen und sie belästigt."

Lucius lächelte und Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. „Schlechtes Benehmen, Sohn", sagte Lucius, um seine Frau zu besänftigen. Er lächelte trotzdem.

Bald standen Hermine und Draco, flankiert von Narzisse und Lucius, hinter einem langen Glastisch, auf dem Geschenke aller Größen lagen, wovon eines aufwendiger eingepackt war, als das andere. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwanden Seidenpapier, Verpackungen und Schleifen und Hermine sah den kitschigsten, unnützesten Haufen Geschenke, den sie je gesehen hatte. Es gab einige ‚Oh's' und ‚Ah's' und ein paar ‚Oh mein Gott'. Es war offensichtlich, dass jede Person versuchte die nächste zu übertreffen, doch Hermine machte der Anblick der meisten Geschenke krank. Sie sah nicht eine Sache, die sie in ihr Zuhause stellen würde. Hermine lehnte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Du wirst mir helfen, die ganzen Danksagungskarten zu schreiben."

„Dafür gibt es Zauberei, mein kleine inzüchtige Frau", sagte er.

Sie funkelte ihn an und fragte: „Weißt du, was Inzucht bedeutet?"

„Natürlich tue ich das und ich weiß, dass es nicht auf dich passt, aber ich wollte es trotzdem sagen", antwortete er und lächelte sie an. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich vergebe dir, weil du mich geküsst hast", sagte sie. Er küsste sie wieder.

„Das ist für später, denn ich weiß, dass ich etwas tun werde, für das du mir vergeben musst", sagte er. Er ging an die andere Seite des Tisches um sich noch weitere ‚Geschenke' anzusehen.

Draco und Hermine begannen mit den anderen Gästen, den Tisch abzugehen und schließlich sah Hermine eine Sache, von der sie dachte, dass sie in Ordnung sein könnte. Sie hob eine große Schneekugel auf, in der eine kleine Miniaturausgabe von Hogwarts war. Es gab sogar keine Leute, die darin herumliefen und einige flogen auf Besen herum. Hermine nahm sie hoch und schüttelte sie. Der Schnee fiel und ließ die kleinen Leute ihre Jacken enger an ihre Körper ziehen.

„Magst du es?", fragte Adrian.

„Ich liebe es. Auf der Karte steht, dass es von dir kommt", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Karte.

„Nein, was du nicht sagst?", sagte er flapsig. „Das steht da wirklich. Dann muss es wohl so sein." Er zeigte auf einen der kleinen Leute und sagte: „Der Gutaussehende da bin ich."

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek, mit deiner Nase in einem Buch", antwortete er.

Sie lächelte und fragte: „Wo ist Draco?"

„Unten in den Kerkern. Er tut etwas Heimtückisches und wird dafür mit einem Geschenk von Mutti und Vati belohnt", sagte er.

Sie lachte darüber und fragte: „Wo ist Harry?"

„Wer?", tat er so, als ob er nicht wüsste, wen sie meinte.

„Harry Potter", stellte sie klar.

„Noch nie von ihm gehört. Hast du noch eine Frage?", fragte er.

Hermine stellte die Schneekugel ab und sagte: „Nein, aber danke. Das könnte das netteste Geschenk hier sein."

„Du musst nicht sehr oft Geschenke bekommen", sagte Adrian mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist wahr, es ist nicht besonders nützlich, wie die meisten der anderen unbedeutenden Dinge hier, aber wenigstens ist es originell."

„Das ist es und nochmal danke", sagte sie. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Pucey, gib meine Frau her", sagte Draco, kam zu Hermine und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Deine Frau hat mich berührt", sagte Adrian zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Nun, dann, Pucey, hör auf, dich von meiner Frau anfassen zu lassen", sagte er. Er schaute zu Hermine hinunter und sagte: „Hier gibt es eine Menge hässlicher Schalen. Vielleicht wäre meine Mutter glücklich, wenn ich eine davon deiner Mutter gebe."

„Das bezweifle ich", sagte sie. Hermine fasste plötzlich ihre verletzte Hand mit ihrer anderen Hand an und sagte: „Meine Hand tut wieder weh."

„Soll ich dir deine Medizin holen?", fragte er.

„Könntest du das tun? Ich sollte auch etwas essen, damit mir nicht wieder schwindelig wird", sagte sie.

„Hermine, du setzt dich dort drüben an den Tisch, ich werde deine Medizin holen und Pucey hier wird unseren Sklaven spielen und uns allen etwas zu Essen holen. Geh und hol Essen, Pucey", verlangte Draco.

„Draco, hör auf gemein zu Adrian zu sein", sagte sie.

„Warum? Liebst du ihn?", fragte er. Er schaute zu Adrian und sagte: „Sie hat diese Angewohnheit sich schnell zu verlieben und normalerweise macht sie das auf Partys." Adrian lachte und ging los, um ihnen allen etwas zu essen zu holen. Draco schaute wieder zu Hermine und sagte: „Nur zu deiner Information, mein kleiner Muggelmuffin, Adrian ist einer meiner ältesten und liebsten Freunde."

„Ich möchte nicht sehen, wie du mit deinen Feinden sprichst", sagte Hermine, als Draco sie zu dem Tisch führte.

„So reden wir einfach miteinander, das ist alles. Wir sind sehr gute Freunde", erklärte Draco, als er einen Stuhl für sie bereit rückte.

„Das muss dann bedeuten, dass du Harry magst", sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen.

„Mach dich nicht über meine Abneigung gegen Potter lustig. Das ist eines meiner wenigen wahren und aufrichtigen Gefühle, neben meiner Liebe zu Quidditch und Süßkram", sagte er.

„Und zu mir?", fragte sie.

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und zu dir. Ich werde deine Medizin holen", sagte er.

Hermine saß alleine am Tisch, was ihr einen guten Blick auf die Menge bot. Sie kannte wirklich nur ein paar Leute. Die meisten hier waren Reinblüter. Seit der Krieg zu Ende war wusste Hermine, dass die meisten Reinblüter so taten, als würden sie sich mit Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern abgeben, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie sie mochten. Das bewies auch, dass nicht einer von ihnen zu ihr kam, wenn sie nicht bei Draco, Narzissa und Lucius war, außer Adrian und Ron. Sie fand das interessant und irgendwie verstörend. Dennoch war sie gleichzeitig dankbar.

Draco kehrte mit ihrem Schmerzmittel zurück, bevor Adrian mit ihrem Essen kam. Sie nahm einen Schluck des Trankes und er steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er streichelte mit einer Hand über ihr Haar. „Bist du okay?", fragte er.

„Ich bin einsam", sagte sie.

Er wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte. Wie konnte sie einsam sein? Sie war in einem Ballsaal mit beinahe hundert Menschen. Er war auch hier. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte: „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Ehrlich gesagt, wusste er das, wenn er nochmal darüber nachdachte nicht.

Er wusste, dass sie sich unter all diesen Menschen nicht wohl fühlte. Nichts war ihr hier bekannt. Sie war nicht mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zusammen. Diese kleine Party war ganz anderes als die Hochzeitsfeier im Fuchsbau vor zwei Wochen. Alle dort waren fröhlich gewesen. Alle dort mochten die anderen, die da waren. Dort hatte es keine Vortäuschungen gegeben. Wenn er es so sah, war Draco auch einsam.

Hermine sagte schließlich: „Dieser Mann dort drüben starrt mich die ganze Zeit an. Wer ist er und sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Das ist Frank Degrassi und er hat ein Glasauge, so dass er dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht anstarrt. Sein Auge hat sich wahrscheinlich verklemmt." Draco lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und sie tat es auch.

„Okay, erzähl mit was über den Mann da drüben." Hermine nickte mit ihrem Kopf in eine Richtung. „Den großen, schlaksigen Blonden."

„Das ist Blair Conrad. Er ist eine Schwuchtel. Ein wirklich Schwuler. Er arbeitet im Ministerium und er denkt, dass er besser und klüger ist als alle anderen, doch in Wahrheit ist er ein Außenseiter. Er hasst Muggelgeborene, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Er hält seine Nase in die Luft, damit er nicht irgendwelche Schlammblutkeime einatmet."

Hermine schaute in schockiert an, während Adrian ein Tablett mit Wein und Essen vor ihnen abstellte und fragte: „Sprecht ihr über Conrad?"

„Ja", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„Es ist nicht nett über meine Schlammblutkeime zu sprechen. Ich bin sehr sensibel deswegen", sagte Hermine, als Adrian ihr einen Teller reichte.

Draco sagte: „Ich habe das nicht gedacht, sondern er. Du hast gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll, was er denkt."

Adrian nahm einen großen Schluck seines Weines und sagte: „Tut Malfoy schon wieder so, als könne er Hellsehen? Liest er die Gedanken von allen?"

„Ja, lass mich sehen, wie gut er ist", sagte Hermine, während sie etwas aß. „Diese Frau da drüben, was denkt sie?"

Draco schaute über seine Schulter. „Das ist Mildred Farnsworth. Sie denkt, dass sie nicht den Rübensalat hätte essen sollen, denn jetzt hat sie Durchfall und sie weiß nicht, wo die Toiletten sind."

Hermine kicherte. Adrian sagte: „Verdammt, ich hatte auch etwas von dem Rübensalat."

Hermine zeigte wieder auf jemanden und sagte: „Diese Frau da, los."

Er schaute auf wen sie zeigte und sagte: „Das ist Ann Dennison, eine Cousine dritten, nein vierten Grades meiner Mutter. Sie versucht herauszufinden, wie man diese hässliche Skulptur stehlen kann, die Pansys Eltern mitgebracht haben. Ohne das sie es weiß, habe ich vor, sie ihr zu Weihnachten zu schenken."

„Er ist gut darin", sagte Adrian.

„Er ist talentiert, da stimme ich zu", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Der letzte, Malfoy. Dieser große, gutaussehende, dunkelhaarige Mann in der Ecke. Der, der so finster schaut. Was denkt er?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er sagte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass er gekommen ist."

„Ja, deine Eltern haben ihn eingeladen", sagte Adrian.

„Wer ist er?", fragte Hermine.

„Du meinst den großen, gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen Kerl?", fragte Draco sarkastisch und machte sich so über das lustig, was sie vorhin gesagt hatte.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie. War er beleidigt, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass er gut aussah? „Er sieht nicht so gut aus", sagte sie.

Draco trank sein ganzes Glas Wein aus und sagte: „Das ist Marcus Flint, der größte Arsch, den ich kenne. Er hat seinen Abschluss mit Wood, Percy Weasley und Adrian hier gemacht."

„Wenn du sagst, dass er der größte Arsch ist, den du kennst, verwirrt mich das. Ist er dein Freund, oder ist er das nicht?", fragte Hermine ernst. „Du nennst deine Freunde so schlimme Sachen, dass ich nicht weiß, was er für dich ist."

Draco nahm sich ihr Glas Wein und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Nein, er ist sicherlich nicht mein Freund", sagte er. „Ich mag diesen Mann ganz und gar nicht und ich möchte nicht mehr spielen. Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle der Mann denkt." Er stand auf und stürmte davon.

Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch und fragte Adrian: „Was habe ich gesagt? Was ist los?"

„Nun, lass mich den Stab in diesem Spiel von Malfoy übernehmen. Ich kann dir genau sagen, was er denkt. Er denkt, dass er Malfoy genauso sehr hasst, wie Malfoy ihn hasst und das ist alles, wegen dir. Alles wegen dir."

„Wegen mir? Was habe ich getan?", fragte sie.


	23. Chapter 23

_Kapitel 23_

Draco nahm sich ihr Glas Wein und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Nein, er ist sicherlich nicht mein Freund", sagte er. „Ich mag diesen Mann ganz und gar nicht und ich möchte nicht mehr spielen. Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle der Mann denkt." Er stand auf und stürmte davon. Er ging den langen Flur entlang zum Hauptteil des Manors. Er ging in das erste Zimmer, das er erreichte, was das Wohnzimmer war, in der Nähe der Küche. Dort warf einen Stuhl in Richtung eines großen Glasfensters, das durch ihn in lauter Scherben zerbarst.

Verdammt! Er hatte gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wusste, was Flint dachte. Er wusste genau, was dieser Mann dachte, was ihn noch wütender machte, ihn hier zu sehen. Warum war er hier? Seine Eltern wussten nicht, dass es böses Blut zwischen ihnen gab, aber Flint wusste es, also warum hatte er zugestimmt zu kommen? Der blöde Arsch hätte sich früher zeigen können. Draco hätte ihm die Tür gezeigt. „Blöder Scheißkerl!", schrie Draco. Er würde die Unordnung aufräumen, die er gerade verursacht hatte, aber es gab keinen Grund dazu, weil er den Stuhl wahrscheinlich einfach wieder werfen würde. Er trat gegen das Tischbein und setzte sich auf einen der anderen Stühle.

Er musste sich beruhigen, ehe er dem Mann wieder gegenüber trat, oder sie würden die Zauberstäbe ziehen. Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und sagte: „Zur Hölle mit allem!" Die arme Hermine. Er hatte sie ohne Grund angeschrien. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal an diesen Mann. Sie wusste nicht, warum er ihn so hasste. Hermine. Seine Hermine. Seine Frau. Die liebe, süße, liebliche Hermine. Seine Frau. Er hatte sie im Ballsaal allein gelassen. Was, wenn der Bastard zu ihr gehen würde und versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Er würde ihn töten. Das würde passieren.

Wenn er daran dachte, was der Mann gesagt hatte, kribbelte es auf seiner Haut. Er würde ihn zahlen lassen, und das bald. Er stand wieder auf, um in den Ballsaal zu gehen, als Hermine die Tür öffnete.

„Draco?", fragte sie. Das Zimmer war dunkel, aber sie sah, dass er beim Tisch stand. Dann sah sie, dass er einen Stuhl durch das Fenster geworfen hatte. „Was ist hier passiert?"

„Der Stuhl ist durch das Fenster geflogen", sagte er, als ob das etwas Normales wäre. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier war?"

„Das ist das erste Zimmer auf dem Flur vom Ballsaal her und so habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich hier zuerst nachsehe. Ich hätte alle fünfundachtzig Zimmer abgesucht, wenn ich gemusst hätte. Was ist hier passiert? Hör mal, wenn ich dich wütend gemacht habe, als ich ihn gutaussehend genannt habe, entschuldige ich mich. Das hat nichts bedeutet, das weißt du."

„Hermine, das ist es nicht", sagte er mit einem Seufzen. Er setzte sich wieder. Sie ging zu ihm und er griff nach ihrer Hand. Er hielt ihre verletzte Hand, während sie mit ihrer rechten Hand sein Haar streichelte. Sie lehnte sich gegen seinen starken Körper, während Draco sich in dem Stuhl nach vorne lehnte.

„Adrian hat gesagt, dass du Marcus wegen mir nicht magst, also muss ich etwas falsch gemacht haben", sagte sie.

Draco schaute plötzlich auf und fragte: „Pucey hat das gesagt?"

„Ja, das hat er", erwiderte sie.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und stand auf. Er begann in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sie ging und stellte sich neben die Tür. Es war wahr, sie waren erst seit zwei Wochen verheiratet, aber sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen, wie er jetzt war. Als sie in der Schule waren, hatte sie ihn verärgert gesehen und sie hatte gesehen, wie er einen Wutanfall bekommen hatte, aber als sie ihn da so auf und ab gehen sah, mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen und mit vor Wut roten Gesicht, wusste sie eine Sache: sie hatte Angst vor ihm und sie hatte um ihn Angst. Sie mochte diese Gefühle kein Stück. Sie ging auf ihn zu, doch sie machte den Fehler, zu sagen: „Lass uns zurück zur Party gehen. Was auch immer los ist, es kann nicht so schlimm sein", als sie auf ihn zuging. Es war das Falsche, was sie gesagt hatte. Er rauschte auf sie zu, schnappte sich ihre Schultern und drückte ihren Körper gegen die Wand.

„ES IST SO SCHLIMM!", sagte er. „Und wenn ich da jetzt raus gehe, garantiere ich, dass ich den Mann töten werde und dass dein Ehemann den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen wird! Möchtest du das, Granger?"

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Oh, er misshandelte sie nicht physisch, also kein Grund Alarm zu schlagen. Sie würde ihn bis zum nächsten Sonntag hexen, wenn er wirklich Hand an sie legen würde. Es waren sein Verhalten und seine Haltung, die ihr Angst machten. Zusätzlich machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Es war ein langer, ermüdender Tag gewesen und ihre Hand tat mehr weh als zuvor. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie wieder Fieber hatte und sie wollte einfach nur ein langes Bad nehmen, dann ins Bett gehen und morgen aufwachen und alles wäre wieder gut. Darum weinte sie.

Er wusste das nicht.

Er hatte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und er drückte sie gegen die Wand. Nicht fest. Er hatte sie nur gegen die Wand geschubst. Er hatte sie nicht einmal hart angefasst. Trotzdem hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Er tat ihr weh und er machte ihr Angst und nun weinte sie. Sie würde ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich verlassen. Er zog sie sofort zu sich und sagte beruhigend: „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Bitte hab keine Angst. Ich würde dir niemals wehtun."

Sie weinte mehr. Lucius stürmte in des Zimmer, als er seinen Sohn sagen hörte: „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Bitte hab keine Angst. Ich würde dir niemals wehtun." Alles danach war verschwommen. Egal was, Lucius Malfoy erhob niemals seine Hand gegen seine Frau, oder gegen seinen Sohn, und er würde das niemals von seinem Sohn erwarten, doch er wusste, dass es keine andere Erklärung dafür gab, dass das Fenster mit einem Stuhl zerbrochen wurde, seine Schwiegertochter weinte und sein Sohn sich entschuldigte und sagte, dass er ihr nicht wehtun wollte. Er zog Dracos Hände von ihren Armen und stellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Was in aller Welt ist in dich gefahren? Davon zu stürmen, Stühle zu werfen und deine Frau zu schlagen!", sagte Lucius.

„Ich habe sie nicht geschlagen, Sir!", schrie Draco.

„Warum weint sie dann?", fragte Lucius, der noch immer zwischen ihnen stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Frag sie!", schrie Draco.

Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Hermine, lass uns allein. Geh nach oben, in euer Zimmer." Sie wollte bei Draco sein. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass alles okay war, aber mehr als das, wollte sie sie allein lassen und nach oben in ihr Zimmer gehen. Sie wusste nicht, dass Adrian vor der Tür stand, bis sie hinaus trat. Er war derjenige gewesen, der Lucius geholt hatte, nachdem Hermine losgegangen war, um nach Draco zu suchen. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermine und begleitete sie nach oben.

„Sag mir sofort, was mit dir los ist!", verlangte Lucius von seinem Sohn zu wissen.

„Warum hast du Marcus Flint zu meiner Party eingeladen?", fragte Draco.

„Du arbeitest mit dem Mann! Du hast ihn dein ganzes Leben gekannt. Wir haben die meisten der reinblütigen Familien und deine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden eingeladen! Wir haben dir letzten Mittwoch erzählt, dass wir eine Hochzeitsparty planen und du hast uns keine Regeln oder Limits gegeben! Jetzt sag mir, warum du so gegen Marcus Flint bist!"

„Wie ist es damit, dass er gesagt hat, dass das einzige gute Schlammblut ein totes ist?", fragte Draco.

„Draco", sagte Lucius. „Ich habe dasselbe schon gesagt und hasst du mich? Meine Aussage war nicht gegen deine Frau gerichtet und wir sind alle gewachsen, seit der Dunkle Lord beseitigt wurde. Also was ist schon, wenn er das mal gesagt hat? Du hast wahrscheinlich schon schlimmeres gesagt. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles hier…", er breitete seine Arme Richtung des zerbrochenen Fensters aus, „nur ist, weil Marcus Flint diesen krassen Kommentar über Schlammblüter gesagt hat."

„Was, wenn er es erst letzten Mittwoch gesagt hat, an genau dem Tag, an dem du mir von der Party erzählt hast? Was, wenn er es gesagt hat, obwohl er schon wusste, dass ich mit Hermine verheiratet bin? Was, wenn er auch gesagt hat, und ich zitiere: ‚Schlammblüter sind nur gut für Sex und für nichts anderes'. Was, wenn er neben dem ‚toten Schlammblut'-Kommentar auch gesagt hat: ‚Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie sie wieder durchlebt, wie deine Tante sie gefoltert hat, wenn sie deine Eltern zum ersten Mal besucht. Ich hoffe sie fühlt den ganzen Schmerz noch einmal!' Was dann, Vater? Sind das Kommentare, die man vergeben sollte?"

Lucius war schockiert und angewidert. „Er hat das erst diese Woche gesagt? Nach deiner Heirat? Zu wem hat er das gesagt? Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine sichere Quelle ist? Vielleicht wurden diese Kommentare aus dem Kontext gerissen. Vielleicht hat die Person, die sie wiederholt hat, sie ausgeschmückt."

„Lass mich sehen Vater, denkst du, dass dein Sohn eine verlässliche Quelle ist? Denkst du, ich würde ausschmücken, was dieser Bastard gesagt hat?", spie Draco.

„Er hat das zu dir gesagt?", fragte Lucius mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja, Vater, er hat das zu mir gesagt und das hier in unserem Haus! An dem Tag, an dem ich meine Sachen nach Red Rose Cottage gebracht habe!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Adrian begleitete sie zu Malfoys Flügel. Er ging mit ihr zum Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete die Tür für sie und sagte: „Wein nicht mehr, okay?"

„Sag mir, was um alles in der Welt in Draco gefahren ist", verlangte sie.

„Das ist nicht meine Sache. Draco wird es dir sagen", sagte Adrian. Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie fühlte sie besiegt.

„Dann geh einfach, Adrian. Du bist nicht von Nutzen."

Er gluckste und sagte: „Fein, ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß. Aber zuerst, wo ist dein Zauberstab?"

„In meiner Tasche", sagte sie.

Er hielt seine Hand auf. Sie schaute ihn beunruhigt an, gab ihm aber ihren Zauberstab. Er legte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers auf dem Kaminsims ab. Er setzte sich neben sie und sagte: „Draco hasst Marcus Flint, wegen letzten Mittwoch, als Draco hier her gekommen ist, um seine Sachen zu holen. Wir wollten ihn zu einem spontanen Mittagessen abholen und seine Heirat feiern. Theo Nott hat von einem Kerl bei der Arbeit gehört, dass ihr zwei geheiratet habt und er hat Dracos Mutter geeult, um zu erfahren, ob das wahr war. Sie hat ihm eine Eule geschickt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass es so war und dass sie im Übrigen glücklich darüber ist. Sie hat ihm erzählt, dass ihr beide für eine Woche auf Hochzeitsreise seid und dass er am Mittwoch danach mit in dein Haus ziehen würde."

„Also Nott hat Zabini gesagt, wir sollten als Überraschung zum Mittagessen kommen. Der hat es mir gesagt und ich habe es Marcus, Welsby und Goyle gesagt. Wir sind kurz nach ihm angekommen. Wir haben ihm unseren Plan erzählt und ihm sogar geholfen zu packen. Und dann ist die Hölle ausgebrochen."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Wir waren gerade fertig mit packen und Blaise und ich habe alle meine Sachen in die Cottage gebracht. Hermine war nicht zu Hause und so habe ich ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass ich später zurückkommen würde. Wir waren gerade zurück zum Manor gekommen, als ich gehört habe, wie Marcus gesagt hatte, dass Schlammblüter nur gut für Sex wären und dass das mich das zu ihr hinziehen musste", erzählte Draco seinem Vater.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Nun", sagte Adrian zu Hermine, „Marcus wusste nicht, dass Draco und Blaise wieder da waren. Draco hat den Kommentar gehört und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Der Rest von uns hat ihm gesagt, dass das schlechtes Benehmen war und ihm gesagt, dass er sich bei Malfoy entschuldigen soll. Stattdessen hat er gesagt, dass Draco sich schämen sollte, das größte Schlammblut von allen in eine Reinblutfamilie gebracht zu haben und dass selbst sein Vater einmal gesagt hat, dass das beste Schlammblut ein totes Schlammblut sei."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Ich habe Rot gesehen, Vater", sagte Draco. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab gezogen und Nott und Goyle mussten Flint zurückhalten und Welsby und Zabini mich. Pucey hat versucht den Friedensstifter zu spielen. Er hat Flint daran erinnert, dass wir alle erwachsen sind und dass wir, wenn wir wollten, dass unsere Welt weiter besteht, miteinander auskommen müssten. Dann hat er Flint daran erinnert, dass wenn es nicht Harry Potter, Weasley und Hermine gegeben hätte, unsere Welt dunkel, schwarz und leer wäre."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Adrian fuhr fort. „Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, hatte Flint die Frechheit zu lachen und zu sagen, dass er hoffte, dass in dem Moment, in dem du über die Türschwelle treten würdest, Lucius dich verhexen würde und dass dich die schlimmen Erinnerungen an hier wieder einholen würden. Es war absolut daneben. Bald haben ihn alle angeschrien. Schließlich habe ich Flints Arm geschnappt und habe ihn von hier weggebracht."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Da habe ich geschworen, dass er, wenn ich ihn wieder sehen würde, dafür bezahlen würde", sagte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was ihn dazu bewogen hat, solche Sachen zu sagen. Ich habe mit größeren Fanatikern verkehrt. Es war ehrlich nicht seine Art", erklärte Draco.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Ehrlich gesagt", sagte Adrian, als er vom Bett aufstand, „ich denke, Marcus Flint war eifersüchtig. Er war eifersüchtig auf Malfoy. Er war der bestaussehenste Junge der Schule, von der ältesten reinblütigen Familie, der bei weitem reichste. Alles was er anfasst wird zu Gold und er hatte Glück genug, sich Hermine Granger zu schnappen. Glaub mir, das ist das größte Glück von allen. Es war Eifersucht, so einfach ist das."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Egal was, Vater, würdest du jemandem erlauben, so über deine Familie zu sprechen ohne dass er es später bereut?", fragte Draco seinen Vater.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Egal was, Granger, Draco liebt dich. Wir alle haben gesehen, wie leidenschaftlich er dich verteidigt hat. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo Flint den Mut hergenommen hat, heute Nacht sein Gesicht hier zu zeigen", sagte Adrian.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte Lucius seinem Sohn. „Stell all das beiseite und komm zurück auf die Party, wenn auch nur, um allen zu danken und gute Nacht zu sagen. Es war ein langer Tag. Du musst zu deiner Frau gehen, dich bei ihr entschuldigen und ihr klar machen, dass sie nichts Falsches getan hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wegen Flint. Ich habe so viele Jahre gebraucht, diese Lektion zu lernen und ich habe sie auf die harte Tour gelernt, Sohn. Vergib diesem Bastard und lass seine leichtfertigen Worte nicht dein Glück ruinieren."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun", bat Hermine Adrian. „Geh nach unten und bitte Marcus Flint, zu gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Draco etwas tut, was er bereuen wird. Ich gehe in ein paar Momenten wieder nach unten, um mich bei den Gästen zu entschuldigen und ihnen gute Nacht zu sagen. Ich hoffe, dass Lucius Draco zur Vernunft bringen kann und dass er lernt, die harschen Worte zu überwinden. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang schlimme Namen genannt worden und auch wenn es wehtut, mehr als du jemals wissen kannst, mehr als Schnitte und Wunden, kann es nicht mein Leben bestimmen oder mein Glück zerstören."

Adrian Pucey ging in den Ballsaal und bat Marcus Flint zu gehen. Marcus sagte, dass er nur her gekommen war, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber er wolle die Party nicht ruinieren. Er würde gehen und mit Draco ein anderes Mal reden.

Lucius ging in den Ballsaal und erzählte seiner Frau von den Ereignissen. Sie war innerlich besorgt, doch um den Schein zu wahren, blieb sie die perfekte Gastgeberin.

Draco ging in den Ballsaal und schaute nach seiner Frau. Als er ankam sah er, wie Flint den Raum verließ. Er deutet zu Adrian und Adrian deutet hinter Draco. Draco drehte sich um und sah Hermine. Er eilte zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Adrian hat mir alles erzählt. Es tut mir so leid für dich", sagte sie.

„Es tut mir auch leid für dich", sagte er.

„Können wir den Rest der Party überspringen?", fragte sie.

„Zur Hölle, ja. Sie ist eh schon zu lange gegangen. Ich möchte aus diesem Outfit raus, eine heiße Dusche nehmen, etwas Einfaches zu Essen haben und Liebe mit meiner wundervollen Geliebten machen", sagte er.

„Und wer ist das, wenn ich fragen darf, Sonnenschein?", fragte sie.

„Hmm", sagte er. Er tat so, als würde er in der Menge suchen. „Ich sehe sie im Moment nicht, also muss ich mich wohl damit zufrieden geben, mit meiner wunderschönen Ehefrau Liebe zu machen."

„Ich komme als zweites? Schon wieder?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Wann warst du jemals die Zweite bei irgendwas?", fragte er.

„Oh, das ist richtig. Ich hatte an dich gedacht", lachte sie. „Da du telepathische Fähigkeiten hast, sag mir, was ich noch denke."

Er verengte seine Augen und schaute sie genau an. Er sagte: „Du ungezogenes, kleines Luder. Fein, wenn du artig bist, suche ich die Peitschen und Ketten raus." Sie schaute ihn missbilligend an und er sagte: „also, ich weiß nun wirklich was du denkst und alles, was ich zu sagen habe ist, autsch, Granger, das ist überhaupt nicht nett." Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und atmete tief ein. Ihr natürlicher Duft erfüllte seinen Körper mit Liebe und Verlangen. „Was denke ich, meine kleine Nicht-Gedankenleserin?", fragte er.

„Du denkst, dass du wünschtest, du hättest mehr Rübensalat gegessen?", fragte sie scherzhaft.

„Du bist nutzlos darin. Alle habe es immer gewusst. Soll ich dir sagen, was ich denke?", fragte er und schaute mit einem Lächeln zu ihr hinunter.

„Nein, du musst es nicht für mich sagen. Wenn ich das harte Ding an meiner Hüfte spüre, weiß ich genau, was du denkst."

Er lachte und sagte: „Nun, wir wissen jetzt wenigstens, was du denkst, du Dirne." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, von wo er gegen ihre Hüfte gedrückt hatte. „Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht wirklich das, was du angedeutet hast, denn das hier ist eher klein im Vergleich zu mir", sagte er.

Sie nahm seinen Zauberstab in ihre Hand und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, er scheint ziemlich in Originalgröße zu sein."

„Was denke ich jetzt, Granger?", fragte er mit gespieltem Ärger.

„Du denkst an all die Wege, wie du mir beweisen kannst, dass dein Zauberstab nicht annähernd die Größe hat, wie der hier in Frage gestellte Teil deines Körpers", sagte sie.

„Das eine Mal hast du Recht, Granger. Überraschend!"

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Siehst du, Trelawney hat nicht gewusst, wovon sie redet. Ich gebe eine wundervolle Seherin ab."

Sie blieben nur noch ein paar Momente, sagten dann allen gute Nacht und gingen hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie zogen sich aus und Draco sagte: „Ich mache für dich Platz in der Dusche, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leisten willst."


	24. Chapter 24

_Kapitel 24_

Hermine lachte über Dracos Bemerkung wegen der Dusche. Sie sagte: „Ich habe sowas von keine Lust auf Sex heute Abend, aber du kannst da drin allein Spaß haben."

Er kam aus dem Badezimmer. Ein Handtuch hing tief auf seinen Hüften. Sie fand, dass er teuflisch sexy aussah. Er sagte: „Wir hatten bis jetzt noch keine Nacht, in der wir keinen Sex hatten. Das ist Tradition."

„Aber wir haben heute Liebe gemacht", erklärte sie.

„Aber es ist fast Mitternacht, also Nacht und wir machen jede Nacht Liebe. Ich wiederhole, es ist Tradition", jammerte er.

„Traditionen sind dafür gemacht, gebrochen zu werden, Malfoy, und du hast sicher nicht gedacht, dass wir weiterhin für den Rest unseres verheirateten Lebens jede Nacht Sex haben werden, oder?", fragte sie, während sie sich ihr Nachthemd über die Schulter warf. „Jetzt geh duschen und dann hilf mir, mich umzuziehen."

„Ich werde dir nur beim Umziehen helfen, wenn du davor mit mir Sex hast."

„Du bist verrückt", sagte sie. Sie stampfte sogar mit ihrem Fuß auf und sagte: „Ich bin müde! Ich möchte jetzt keinen Sex mit dir haben! Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Sie ging hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich.

Sie schaute zu Boden. Er setzte sich neben sie und sagte: „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann brauchen wir es nicht zu tun. Ich habe nur gescherzt." Er legte seinen Arm um sie.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und sagte: „Es gibt nur ein bestimmtes Maß, was ein Körper an einem Tag ertragen kann, weißt du?"

„Es tut mir leid, Süße", sagte er.

„Hey, du hast mich noch nie Süße genannt", sagte sie. „Ich denke, ich mag das. Es ist viel besser als Muggelmuffin und meine inzüchtige Frau." Er küsste ihre Wange und ging dann duschen. Als er ein paar Minuten später zurückkam, das Handtuch wieder auf seinen Hüften und sein Haar jetzt nass, lag sie auf der Seite, von ihm weggedreht, auf der Decke am Ende des Bettes. Sie hatte beide der großen Fenster geöffnet und eine nette Sommerbrise wehte durch die offenen Fenster. Er ging hinüber zu der anderen Seite und sah, dass sie schlief. Er warf das Handtuch auf den Boden und legte sich vollkommen nackt neben sie auf die Decke.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, um sie anzusehen. Sie war so hübsch im Mondlicht. Sie war zu jeder Zeit des Tages hübsch. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich über ihr Haar. Er lehnte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und seinen Kopf auf ihr Kissen. Er schloss seine Augen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Hermine auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie entschied sich ein Bad zu nehmen, da sie vorhin keins genommen hatte. Draco schlief neben ihr, vollkommen nackt, auf der Decke. Sie deckte ihn zu und begann Wasser einzulassen. Sie wickelte ihre Hand aus, die wehtat und rot und entzündet aussah. Sie war leicht besorgt. Sie versuchte ihre Finger zu bewegen, hatte dabei aber Schwierigkeiten. Terry hatte ihr am Morgen gesagt, dass die Sehne verletzt war. Montag früh würde sie sich eine zweite Meinung einholen und zu einem Spezialisten gehen. Was, wenn auch die Nerven verletzt waren? Würde das ihre Arbeit als Heilerin beeinträchtigen? Sie drehte das Wasser aus und stieg in die Wanne. Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich ihre müden Muskeln gut an für. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Wannenrand auf ein Handtuch. Sie legte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen.

Er wusste nicht, wie langer er geschlafen hatte, doch er wachte auf und war allein. Hermine musste ihn zugedeckt haben. Ihm war warm und so schlug er die Decke zurück, stand auf und ging hinüber zum Schrank, um sich dort eine saubere Boxershorts zu holen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 2:42 Uhr. Auf der Suche nach seiner Frau ging er ins Bad. Sie hatte sich mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper auf dem Boden in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und weinte.

„Hey, was ist hier los?", fragte er, als er vorsichtig auf sie zu ging. Er kniete sich hin und hob sie einfach hoch. Er trug sie zum Bett und legte sie sanft darauf. Er kletterte über sie und zog sie in seine Arme. „Hat dich der lange Tag schließlich eingeholt?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht." Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Verbindest du meine Hand?" Sie setzte sich auf, streifte das Handtuch ab und griff nach dem Nachthemd, um es sich überzuziehen.

Er nickte. Er stand auf und ging hinüber, um die Tränke, die Salbe und die Binden zu holen. Wie ein alter Profi gab er ihr nacheinander die Tränke. Er verteilte sanft die Salbe auf ihre rote, verletzte Hand. Er wickelte den Verband darum und machte ihn mit einem Pflaster fest. Als er fertig war, küsste er ihre Hand. „Besser?"

„Ja." Sie bewegte sich leicht, so dass sie das Nachthemd über ihren Kopf ziehen konnte. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Hey, hey, ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich für meinen Teil, muss nicht jede Nacht Liebe machen. Wir brauchen eine Pause, erinnerst du dich?", scherzte er. Sie beugte sich vor, um das Nachthemd wieder zu nehmen. Er nahm es ihr weg und warf es über seine Schulter. „Nicht so schnell, Granger. Wir können verhandeln. Wenn du wirklich Sex haben willst, habe ich ein paar Minuten Zeit, ehe ich wieder schlafen muss."

Sein Lächeln und seine fröhliche Art wärmten ihre Seele. Das war die beste Medizin, die sie bekommen konnte. Das war es, was sie brauchte. Sie hätte das die ganze Zeit wissen sollen. Sie ließ sich auf das Kissen zurück fallen und zog ihre Beine auf das Bett. Er kam zur Seite des Bettes und platzierte ein Knie neben ihrer Hüfte. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre nackten Brüste und ihre Rippen hinunter. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er beugte seinen Kopf hinunter und nahm ihre Knospe in seinen Mund. Ihre gute Hand griff in sein Haar. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr mit ihr über ihre nackte Hüfte und ihre Beine. Ihre Haut war noch immer ein wenig feucht, also war sie noch nicht lange aus dem Wasser raus.

Er drückte ihre Beine mit seinen Händen auseinander und legte sich auf sie. Er küsste sie fest, als er in sie eindrang. Sie brauchte heute Nacht kein Vorspiel. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur in sich spüren, das hier spüren. Er traf ihr Verlangen mit seinem eigenen. Sein Vergnügen raste durch seinen Körper und trat in ihren ein. Das Mondlicht tanzte in dem dunklen Zimmer und hüllte ihre Körper in einen himmlischen Schein. Es war wunderbar.

Ihre beiden Hände strichen seinen muskulösen Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Sie konnte seine Muskeln spüren, wie sie sich bewegten. Er bewegte sich auf ihr vor und zurück. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht, küsste sie und hörte wieder damit auf, als die Wellen ihres Liebesspiels sie beide zu verschlingen begannen.

Oh, das sanfte Gefühl ihrer honigfarbenen Haut auf seiner, war sein Rausch, seine Belohnung. Sie gehörte wirklich ihm! Er konnte es nicht glauben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Liebe machten, war er überwältigt vor Dankbarkeit, und er hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl ihn nie verlassen würde. Sie war die eine Person in seinem Leben, von der wusste, dass er ihr nie wehtun würde und die ihm nie wehtun würde. Wie war es gekommen, dass er so stark für sie fühlte und das nach nur zwei Wochen? Er hatte das Gefühl, als hatte er schon immer diese Gefühle gehabt. Kein Moment seines Lebens konnte sich mit dem vergleichen und nichts in seiner Zukunft würde es, nun, bis zum nächsten Mal, wo sie Liebe machten.

Er machte weiter Liebe mit ihr, um sie zu füllen, sie zu besitzen. Er fragte sich, wie irgendjemand ihr wehtun konnte. Es machte ihn traurig, wenn er an ihren Schmerz und ihr Leid dachte. Sogar ihre verletzte Hand verursachte ihm Schmerzen. Er war mit ihr im Einklang. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund, während sie leise stöhnte. Ihre Höhepunkte vereinigten sich. Er könnte genau jetzt sterben und würde das als glücklicher Mann tun. Er ließ sich neben sie fallen und rutschte schnell an ihre Seite. Er zog sie an seine Brust und sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

„Nur fürs Protokoll, du hast nicht deinen Willen bekommen. Es ist jetzt offiziell morgens, also haben wir letzte Nacht keine Liebe gemacht", sagte sie.

Die lustige, kleine Granger. Er fand wirklich, dass sie zum Schießen war. Er strich ihr Haar und sagte: „Zu deiner Information, ich habe meinen Willen bekommen, denn dass hier war so viel besser."

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, sprach einen schnellen Reinigungszauber über sie beide und dann einen Zauber gegen die Schmerzen in ihrer Hand. Er setzte sich auf und fragte: „Hat die Schmerzmedizin nicht funktioniert?"

„Sicher, es ist nichts", sagte sie. Sie beugte sich vor, zog sich ihr Nachthemd wieder an und zog die Decke über sich. Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. „Was kann ich noch von deiner Liste für dich machen, bevor wir hier morgen gehen?", fragte sie.

Er beugte sich über sie und nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, weil er nicht genau wusste, wo seiner war. „Accio Dracos Liste", sagte er. Die Liste flog in seine Hand. Er erleuchtete den Zauberstab und schaute auf die Liste.

„Das einzige, was du noch erledigt werden muss ist: bring ein Mädchen dazu, mit dir ein Sportereignis anschauen, das ganze, und sie darf sich nicht einmal beschweren, bring ein Mädchen dazu, dir eine Nachricht zu geben, höre niemals die Worte: „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", bring ein Mädchen dazu, den ganzen langen Sonntag mit dir im Bett zu verbringen, die Zeitung mit dir zu lesen, ein Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen und mindestens fünfmal mit dir Sex zu haben. Also noch vier Dinge."

„Okay, wie wäre es damit", sagte sie. „Ich kann dir keine Nachricht schreiben, wegen meiner Hand, aber ich denke, ich habe das bereits erfüllt. Ich habe gerade nicht gesagt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe, also lass uns das auch von der Liste streichen."

Er unterbrach sie zu und sagte: „Ich werde zustimmen, dass von der Liste zu streichen, wenn du zustimmst, dich die nächsten fünf, nein zehn Mal, wenn ich Sex haben möchte, nicht zu nein zu sagen."

„Das ist verhandelbar. Wie wäre es, wenn ich die nächsten sieben Mal nicht nein sagen werde, aber du darfst die sieben Mal nicht alle an einem Tag wollen", entgegnete sie.

Er dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Das mag ich. Was hast du noch zu sagen?"

„Nun", sagte sie. „Den Sonntag könnten wir erledigen, wenn wir hier ganz früh verschwinden und gleich nach Hause gehen und den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, aber ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag. Lass uns das nächsten Sonntag machen. Wir machen das zu einem Date oder sowas. Wir haben noch nie ein Date geplant, weil wir gleich geheiratet haben. Es könnte Spaß machen, sie auf etwas zu freuen."

Er nickte und sagte: „Ich mag deinen Style. Wir können das alles nächsten Sonntag machen, einverstanden?" Er legte die Liste und ihren Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. „Einverstanden, Granger?", wiederholte er.

„Das ist ein Date, Malfoy." Es war ein Date.

Er atmete zufrieden ein und sagte: „Wäre es schrecklich überflüssig, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Du tust, was du tun musst, okay?", gähnte sie.

Er sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Mehr als ich alle anderen oder alles andere liebe und mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten habe. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, wie die Blumen den Regen lieben. Ich liebe dich, wie die Sterne den Mond lieben. Ich liebe dich, wie die Erde die Sonne liebt." Er kam sich schrecklich romantisch vor, als er der Frau, die er liebte, seine Liebe schwor, nachdem sie gerade süße Liebe gemacht hatten. Alles war Liebe, Liebe, Regenbogen und Liebe. Er schaute hinunter und sie schlief. HA! Er hatte ihr gerade seine Liebe geschworen, nein, er hatte poetisch seine Liebe gestanden und sie schlief. War das gerecht?

Er schloss seine Augen, um ebenfalls zu schlafen. Er konnte ihr all das morgen früh wieder sagen, und am Tag darauf und am Tag darauf, für immer.

Er wachte auf und im Zimmer war es noch immer dunkel. Nicht Nachtdunkel, sondern eher dämmrig. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute seine Frau an, die so friedlich schlief. Er war hellwach und wie neu belebt; obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hatte. Er ging sich duschen und ging dann schnell wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Er ging zur Kommode, nahm sich ein paar Shorts, Socken und Jeans und ging dann zum Schrank, um sich ein T-Shirt und ein Oxford-Shirt zu holen. Er öffnete die Tür und es gab gerad mal genug Licht in dem Zimmer, dass er etwas sehen konnte, von dem er sich später nicht schämte zu sagen, dass er wie ein kleines Mädchen geschrien hatte!

Hermine schoss vom Bett hoch, als sie Dracos Schrei hörte und griff instinktiv nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie normalerweise auf dem Nachttisch hatte. Sie sah nicht wirklich was los war und so rauschte sie aus dem Bett hinüber zu ihrem Ehemann, der noch immer bei der Schranktür stand, eine Hand auf der Brust hatte und schwer atmete.

„Was ist?", rief sie mit ängstlicher Stimme. Alles war so schnell passiert, dass sie dachte, sie hätte es geträumt. Er zeigte auf das, was ihn zum Schreien gebracht hatte und sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste lachen.


	25. Chapter 25

_Kapitel 25_

Draco zeigte auf die Innenseite der Tür und sagte: „Was macht das Ding hier? Ich dachte, ich hatte die eine Kopie zerstört und du die andere?"

„Du bist albern, Malfoy", sagte sie und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und streichelte sie leicht. „Da ist so eine kleine, lustige Sache, die Zauberei genannt wird. Da du ein Reinblüter bist, dachte ich, dass du vielleicht schon davon gehört hast. Wie auch immer, ich habe es gestern dort aufgehängt, als du nach unten zu deiner Mum gegangen bist und ich hier geblieben bin, um auf den Schwangerschaftstest zu warten. Abgesehen davon hast du es für mich ganz gemacht, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nimm es sofort ab!", verlangte er.

„Das war ein Scherz, Malfoy. Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, nehme ich es ab. Ich muss auf die Toilette." Damit ging sie weg von ihm.

Er schaute auf das Poster und sagte: „Dieses Haus, so groß es auch scheinen mag, ist nur groß genug für einen gutaussehenden Blonden, Mister!" Er riss das Poster von der Tür, nur um noch eins vorzufinden. Er riss das auch ab und ein weiteres erschien! Er machte das noch ein paar Mal, doch jedes Mal nahm ein weiteres den alten Platz ein! Er wurde schnell frustriert. Er konnte immer noch nicht seinen Zauberstab finden (Wer schaut schon in den Hosen nach, die man gestern getragen hat?), deshalb nahm er ihren Zauberstab von seinem Nachttisch und richtete ihn auf das abstoßende Poster!

Er versuchte jeden Zauber und Fluch, den er kannte und dieses verdammte Ding tauchte immer wieder auf. Bald hatte er lauter Papierschnipsel um sich her und trotzdem war noch ein Poster an der Tür. Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer, nachdem sie sich ihr Gesicht gewaschen, ihre Zähne geputzt und ihr Haar gekämmt hatte. „Entschuldigt mal, Gentlemen", sagte sie. Sie ging in den Schrank und nahm sich eine weiße, kurzärmelige Bluse, trat wieder in des Zimmer, lehnte sich vor, küsste das Poster und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Justin!"

„Entschuldige mal, Granger!", schrie er.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn auf die Wange und sagte: „Dich liebe ich auch!"

Sie öffnete die Schulblade und holte sich Slip, BH und ein paar rote Shorts heraus und ging dann, die ganze Zeit lachend, wieder in das Bad.

Er schaute wieder zu dem Poster und sagte: „Du hast noch nicht gewonnen, hübscher Junge!"

Hermine kam wieder aus dem Bad und zog sich ein Paar Sandalen an. Draco war komplett angezogen in seiner Jeans, dem weißen Shirt und grauen Pullover. Er lehnte am Türrahmen der Schranktür. Dem Schrank fehlte die Tür.

„Wo ist die Schranktür, Malfoy?", fragte sie mit den Händen auf den Hüften.

„Welche Tür, Muggelmuffin?", fragte er.

Sie zeigte darauf und sagte: „Die, die dort gewesen war."

„Oh", sagte er. „Ich war dem alten Ding überdrüssig. Ich habe mich entschieden, sie verschwinden zu lassen. Ich glaube, sie ist jetzt irgendwo am Boden des Baches. Wir können später danach sehen, wenn wir unseren Spaziergang über das Grundstück machen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Das war nicht nett."

Er kam zu ihr und sagte: „Nein, ich werde dir sagen, was nicht nett ist, meine kleine Frau. Es ist nicht nett, seine Exfreunde deinem gegenwärtigen Freund unter die Nase zu reiben."

„Aber das ist Justin!", sagte sie mit gespielt verärgertem Blick. „Du kannst mir Justin nicht verwehren. Wenn du möchtest, dass ich in Erwägung ziehe, hier eines Tages zu leben, muss ich das Recht haben, hier umzudekorieren."

„Ich werde den ganzen Flügel niederbrennen, bevor ich das zulasse, mein geliebtes kleines Schlammblut", sagte er.

Sie verengte ihre Augen und sagte: „Das war unter der Gürtellinie, du Reinblüter-Arsch. Deine Frau, die die Liebe deines Lebens sein soll, Muggelmuffin zu nennen und dann auf einen armen, kleinen, wehrlosen Posterjungen rumzuhacken ist eine Sache, aber mich diesen anderen Namen zu nennen, ist inakzeptabel." Sie würde diesen Schlammblut-Kommentar nicht durchgehen lassen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte.

Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er schnappte sie an der Hüfte. Er stellte sich hinter sie und knabberte an ihrem Hals. „Ich bin eifersüchtig und das weißt du." Er küsste weiter ihren Nacken. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie zischte auf. Er drehte sie in seinen Armen um und sagte: „Jetzt reicht es. Wir gehen nach St. Mungos bevor wir zum Frühstück gehen. Es ist immer noch früh und meine Eltern sind wahrscheinlich noch im Bett."

„Nein, ich gehe morgen zu jemandem", versprach sie.

„Nein, wir werden uns jetzt darum kümmern und vorzugsweise keinen dummen, ehemaligen Ravenclaw nehmen", sagte er.

„Du kannst Terry keinen Vorwurf machen!", sagte sie.

„Nein, aber ich kann mir einen Vorwurf machen", sagte er. „Bitte, damit ich meine Ruhe hab, lass uns nachsehen lassen, warum er nicht ordentlich heilt."

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an seine Brust. „Ich könnte nicht mögen, was sie mir sagen."

„Ich mag Harry Potter nicht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn meiden kann", sagte Draco. Sie versuchte sich von seiner Brust wegzustoßen und schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Komm schon; mir zuliebe. Wenn schon aus keinem anderen Grund, dann weil du mich liebst. Du schuldest mir was, da ich beinahe einen Herzinfarkt hatte, als ich das Bild deines alten Freundes an der Schranktür gesehen habe. Ich habe ernsthaft für einen kurzen Moment gedacht, dass ein Mann in dem Schrank war."

Sie lachte und fragte: „Und dieser Mann in dem Schrank war eindimensional und hing an unserer Schranktür?"

Er lachte auch und sagte: „Ich meine das ernst. Ich dachte wirklich, da war ein Eindringling. In dem dämmrigen Licht sah er echt aus. Der Himmel draußen war fast noch dunkel und ich wollte kein Licht anmachen und dich damit wecken."

„Also hast du stattdessen wie ein fünfjähriges Mädchen geschrien und mich geweckt?", fragte sie.

„Genug Fragen gegen meine Männlichkeit. Das wird alt und ich denke, wir haben festgestellt, dass es um meine Männlichkeit gut bestellt ist. Wir gehen jetzt ins St. Mungos." Er nahm ihren Arm und apparierte mit ihr zum Empfang des Zaubererhospitals.

Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm und sagte: „Ich hasse Seite-an-Seite-apparieren!"

„Ja, das tue ich auch, aber du hast das mit mir auch gemacht", jammerte er. Er ging zur Rezeption und sagte: „Ich bin Draco Malfoy und ich muss ihren besten Heiler sehen, egal was es kostet. Ich bin mir nicht zu fein, ihnen dafür Geld zu geben. Meine Frau ist hier angestellt und ist eine Malfoy. Außerdem ist sie die Patientin, also scheuen sie keine Kosten und holen sie jetzt ihren besten Heiler."

Hermine schüttelte peinlich berührt ihren Kopf. „Hi, Mindy."

„Hi Hermine", sagte sie, leicht schwindelig. „Also sind die Gerüchte wahr und du hast Draco Malfoy geheiratet?"

„Ja und das ist der Trottel neben mir", sagte Hermine. „Könntest du vielleicht Joseph Carlisle für mich rufen?" Sie drehte sich zu Draco und erklärte: „Er ist der Chefheiler hier und noch dazu sehr gut. Er wird sehr respektiert."

„Dann holen Sie ihn sofort", sagte Draco und lehnte sich zu dem Mädchen. Er griff in seine Tasche und legte einige Goldstücke auf den Tresen.

„Draco, komm, wir setzen uns", sagte Hermine, die immer noch ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie schaute wieder zu Mindy und lächelte entschuldigend. Dann führte sie Draco zu den Stühlen.

Heiler Carlisle kam ein paar Momente später zu ihnen. Er lächelte Hermine an und schüttelte ihre Hand. Danach stand Draco auf und schüttelte seine Hand. „Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte er.

Sie erzählte ihm von den Schnitt gestern und wie Terry Boot in behandelt hatte, aber gesagt hatte, dass eine Sehne verletzt sein könnte. Sie erzählte ihm von der Infektion und dass es nicht heilen wollte und dass ihr immer noch Schmerzen verursachte. Er brachte sie zu einem Untersuchungszimmer. Draco wusste nicht, ob er ihr folgen oder bleiben sollte. Er entschied sich, zu folgen, aber sie deutete ihm an, er solle sitzen bleiben. Er setzte sich wieder. Er würde erst mal tun, was sie wollte.

Joseph schaute sich ihre Hand an, während er die Bandage langsam abwickelte. „Also, die Hand ist entzündet und scheint nicht heilen zu wollen, korrekt?" Sie nickte. „Sag, hast du noch andere Symptome?"

„Ich war sehr müde, aber es waren ein paar anstrengende Wochen, da ich ja erst seit zwei Wochen verheiratet bin und außerdem war dieses Wochenende so anstrengend, dass ich dir das nicht einmal erklären kann. Mit war etwas schlecht und ich habe mich übergeben. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich bemerkt, dass ich immer mehr Uriniere und ich war sehr durstig."

Er nickte und schaute sie genau an. „Irgendwelche Sehprobleme, Kribbeln in Händen und Füßen?", fragte er.

„Oh, Joseph, du denkst nicht, was ich denke, das du denkst, oder?", fragte sie.

„Hermine, du bist eine kluge Frau und eine exzellente Heilerin, eine der besten, wenn es darum geht Muggelgeborenen-Krankheiten zu diagnostizieren. Du weißt genau, was ich denke. Ein einfacher Test wird es entweder bestätigen oder ausschließen und dann können wir weitersehen."

Kurze Zeit später kam Heiler Carlisle mit einem Lächeln zu Draco. Draco sah das als gutes Zeichen an. Er stand auf und fragte: „Wird sie ihre Hand behalten?", lachte er.

Der ältere Mann sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus und sagte dann: „Das hoffe ich." Er lächelte Draco an, der nicht verstand. Er deutete Draco, sie wieder zu setzen. „Hermine hat eine Krankheit, die viele Muggel und Muggelgeborene beeinträchtigt. Die meisten Zauberer bekommen diese Krankheit nicht, weil sie normalerweise genetisch verursacht wird. Die meisten Zauberer sind dagegen immun."

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er knurren, doch stattdessen sagte er: „Fahren sie fort."HaH Er war bereist unglücklich. Seine Frau hatte eine KRANKHEIT!

Der Heiler sagte: „Sie hat eine Krankheit, die Typ-1-Diabetes genannt wird. Das ist eine Krankheit, bei der die Glukoselevel im Blut höher als normal sind. Das Meiste von dem, was wir essen, wird in Glukose oder Zucker umgewandelt, damit unsere Körper funktionieren kann und um uns Energie zu geben. Die Bauchspeicheldrüse, die ein Organ in der Nähe des Bauches ist, erzeugt ein Hormon namens Insulin, das dabei hilft, die Glukose in die Zellen unseres Körpers zu bekommen - im Grund genommen, damit wir leben können. Wenn jemand Diabetes hat, produziert der Körper nicht genug Insulin oder kann das Insulin nicht so nutzen, wie er es sollte, wodurch dann der Zuckergehalt im Blut steigt."

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Draco.

„Das bedeutet, dass sie im Moment sehr krank ist, aber das ist etwas, was man in den Griff bekommen kann."

„Sie meinen, es kann geheilt werden", drängte Draco.

„Ich meine, in den Griff bekommen. Sie hat Typ-1-Diabetes, die auch insulinabhängige Diabetes heißt. Es wird vermutet, dass die Krankheit bei Leuten, die genetisch mit Diabetes vorbelastet sind, durch einen Umwelteinfluss ausgelöst wird, wie zum Beispiel durch einen unbekannten Virus, der das Immunsystem anregt, die Zellen in der Bauchspeicheldrüse anzugreifen, die Insulin produzieren. Hermine ist vorbelastet. Ihr Großvater hatte Typ-1-Diabetes."

„Aber sie wird nicht sterben, richtig?", fragte Draco.

„Viele Leute sterben jedes Jahr an dieser Krankheit, aber wenn sie weiterhin einen gesunden Lebenswandel führt, jeden Tag ihren Zuckerwert überprüft und ihre Medizin nimmt, sollte sie gut mit der Krankheit umgehen können", antwortete er. Er stand auf und sagte: „Sie nimmt die Neuigkeiten nicht sehr gut auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund denkt sie, dass die Krankheit sie schwach macht. Sie ist zum Schießen. Ich kenne sie schon lange und sie denkt nur dann, dass eine Krankheit ein Zeichen von Schwäche ist, wenn es sie selbst betrifft und nicht andere. Albern, nicht wahr?" Er schüttelte Dracos Hand und Draco verstand, was der Mann zu sagen versuchte.

Er musste für seine Frau stark sein. Er konnte nicht mehr wegen so albernen Sachen wie Blut umkippen. Er konnte nicht mehr schreien, wenn ein Poster auftauchte. Zusätzlich konnte er nicht mehr damit drohen, einen Mann umzubringen, weil dieser Mann schlimme Dinge über sie gesagt hatte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde Draco Malfoy endlich erwachsen. Ein Mann. Dank Hermine Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich.

Hermine kam aus dem Zimmer und trug eine kleine Tasche.

„Was ist das?", fragte er. „in Geschenk für mich?"

„Nein, das ist etwas, was ich für meine Krankheit brauche", sagte sie langsam.

„Also das ist nicht fair. Sie geben dir ein Geschenk und mir nicht? Wissen die, dass ich der Ehemann von Hermine Granger Malfoy bin? Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen das gleich sagen."

Sie musste Lächeln und sagte: „Ich denke, ihnen ist diese kleine Tatsache bewusst."

Er nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Wir haben einen großen Tag geplant."

„Hat Joseph dir alles erklärt?", fragte sie.

„Das hat er ganz sicher", erwiderte er. Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab. „Warum apparierst du uns nicht zurück? Ich bin ein bisschen müde und du bist die Stärkere von uns beiden, nicht wahr?" Draco wusste keinen anderen Weg als stark zu sein, indem er zugab, dass er schwach war. Verrückt. Aber wahr.

Sie schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln und sagte: „Also, lass uns zurück zum Manor gehen. Ich für meinen Teil, kann nicht länger ohne Frühstück. Ich muss anfangen aufzupassen, was ich von jetzt an esse und ich muss gut auf mich achten."

„Ich werde mich um dich und mich kümmern, altes Mädchen. Abgesehen davon musst du jetzt besser essen, was bedeutet, dass du lernen müsstest, ein wenig besser zu kochen", sagte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin eine gute Köchin", sagte sie.

„HA!", erwiderte er. „Du machst dir was vor. Du kennst nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen Florentiner Eiern und Eiern Benedikt, Süße. Nein, ich denke, ich werde deinen Vater um ein bisschen Kochunterricht bitten. Überlass das am Besten mir. Ich denke nicht, man sollte dir noch einmal mit einem Messer trauen." Er lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er zog sie fest in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Es tut mir wirklich so, so leid, dass ich die Verletzung verursacht habe, Hermine. Kannst du mir vergeben?"

Sie drückte ihn von sich weg, so wie sie es vorhin gemacht hatte, als sie sich über das Poster gestritten hatten. „Du dummer Mann!", schimpfte sie. „Wenn du nicht Schuld daran gehabt hättest, dass ich mir in die Hand geschnitten habe, hätten wir von meiner Krankheit nichts gemerkt, bis es zu spät gewesen wäre. Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Draco." Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Du hast mir mein Leben auf so viele, viele Arten gerettet, mein kleiner Reinblüter-Fiesling."

„Lass mich weiter die Spitznamen erfinden, Granger." Er umarmte sie wieder und lächelte, weil er ihr Leben gerettet hatte und sie seines. Vielleicht waren sie doch für einander bestimmt.


	26. Chapter 26

_Kapitel 26_

Hermine sagte, dass sie sich vor dem Frühstück hinlegen wollte. Draco sagte ihr, dass sie normalerweise um acht aßen und dass er sie in einer halben Stunde holen würde. Er ging die Treppen hinunter und dachte darüber nach, was er als nächstes machen wollte. Als erstes würde er Montag früh alles herausfinden, was er über diese Krankheit in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Er konnte immer noch sie fragen, aber sie würde die Dinge sicher beschönigen und ihm nicht alles sagen, was er hören wollte.

Als Nächstes hatten auch ihre Eltern das Recht, es zu wissen. Er fragte sich, ob sie es ihnen erzählen würde. Hermine war immer sehr beschützend in Bezug auf ihre Eltern. Er fragte sich, ob er das Recht hatte, es ihren Eltern zu erzählen. Er fragte sich, ob er es ihren Freunden sagen sollte. Er stellte sich Fragen über Fragen. Draco setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Seine Mutter kam die Treppen hinunter. Er hörte ihre leichten Schritte, konnte aber nicht so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er wusste, sie würde ihn fragen, was war, und ehrlich gesagt wollte er auch, dass sie es tat. Er wartete.

„Draco, Darling, warum sitzt du hier auf der Treppe?"

Er drehte sich um und stand auf. Er eilte in die Arme seiner Mutter. Sie wäre beinahe die restlichen Stufen heruntergefallen. Lucius kam ebenfalls die Treppen hinunter, sah, wie sein Sohn zu seiner Mutter rauschte, und wartete.

„Oh Mutter, was soll ich tun?", fragte er.

Sie strich über sein Haar und fragte: „Weswegen?"

„Ich habe Hermine heute ganz früh zurück ins St. Mungos gebracht", sagte er. Lucius eilte zu seiner Familie.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte er.

„Oben. Sie ruht sich aus", sagte er, mit seinem Kopf noch immer an der Schulter seiner Mutter.

Lucius legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf den Rücken und sagte: „Lass uns nach unten gehen und du kannst uns sagen, was passiert ist."

Hermine saß oben und schaute sich den Inhalt der kleinen Tasche an. Dort waren ein großes Glukosemessgerät und Phiolen mit Medizin. Obwohl sie eine Hexe war, war der beste Weg Insulin zu geben, mittels Injektionen, genau wie bei den Muggeln. Hermine hatte schon Spritzen gegeben, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie sie sich selbst geben konnte. Sie begann zu weinen. Draco kam zurück in das Zimmer. Seine Eltern waren bei ihm. Er klopfte an de Tür, auch wenn er sie schon geöffnet hatte. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, sah seine Eltern und wischte sich schnell ihre Tränen weg.

„Ist das Frühstück fertig?", fragte sie.

Draco kam zu ihr und kniete sich neben das Bett. Er nahm die kleine fremdartige Box von ihr. „Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Das misst meine Blutzuckerwerte."

„Wie?"

Sie zeigte es ihm an sich selbst. Keine Zeit so gut, wie die Gegenwart. Ihr Blutzuckerwert war 112. Richtig gut. Sie erklärte, dass sie die Werte zweimal am Tag überprüfen musste, manchmal öfter. Sie zeigte ihm die Medizin und die Nadeln. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und runzelte die Stirn. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie Publikum hatte, als Lucius und Narzissa auch in das Zimmer kamen.

„Tut das Spritzen weh?", fragte er.

„Ein wenig, vermute ich", sagte sie.

„Du musst sie dir selbst geben?", fragte er.

„Nun, ja. Ich meine, manchmal haben Menschen andere Menschen, die ihnen die Spritzen geben. Es ist immer gut, wenn andere Leute in der Familie wissen, wie man diese Dinger benutzt, falls ich Hilfe brauche oder es mir nicht möglich ist."

„Bringst du mir bei, wie ich dir eine Spritze geben kann?", fragte Draco.

„Du könntest in Ohnmacht fallen", sagte Lucius. Hermine musste lachen, auch wenn Draco seinen Vater ernst anschaute. „Genug geredet. Du hast gesagt, Hermine muss etwas essen, da es Teil ihrer Behandlung ist. Ich schlage also vor, dass wir zum Frühstück hinunter gehen."

Nach dem Frühstück entschieden sich Hermine und Draco, den Spaziergang auf den Gründen zu machen. Sie gingen los und kamen zu dem kleinen Bach, von dem er ihr erzählt hatte und der über das riesige Anwesen führte. Die enorme Größe des Gebietes war atemberaubend. Die Helle des Tages, schien die Gärten zu erstrahlen und gab Hermine einen neuen Sinn an diesem schönen Tag. Die angenehme Sommerbriese blies ihr ins Gesicht und Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis zu rennen. „Fang mich, Draco und wenn du das schaffst, gebe ich dir einen Kuss!", rief sie und begann durch eine Wildblumenwiese zu rennen. Er beobachtete sie lange, ehe er sich entschied, ihr nachzurennen. Das musste ihre Art sein, ihm zu sagen, dass sie okay war. Sie würde sich nicht von einer Krankheit bestimmen lassen. Diese würde nicht bestimmen, wer sie war. Sie war nur ein Teil von ihr, wie ihre braunen Augen und ihr lockiges Haar. Sie konnte diese Dinge nicht ändern und sie konnte ihre Krankheit nicht ändern, aber bei Gott, sie konnte damit leben.

Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob er sie nun jagte, und das tat er. Sie quiekte vor Freude und rannte schneller. Sie rannte schneller, als sie jemals in ihrem Leben gerannt war und sie fühlte sich frei! Sie rannte einen kleinen Abhang hinunter und um einen kleinen Baum. Er hielt mit einem Seitenstechen an.

„STOP, Granger! Ich kann nicht mehr rennen!"

Sie hielt an und sagte: „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich anhalten muss!"

„Lass mich zu Atem kommen", sagte er.

Sie ging langsam zu ihm und plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte wieder. Sie schrie und drehte sich um, um davonzurennen, doch er fing sie und wirbelte sie um drei Bäume herum. Er fiel auf seinen Hintern und fing ihren Sturz ab. Hermine beugte sich über ihn und sagte: „Ich schätze, jetzt bekomme ich einen Kuss, weil du mich gefangen hast."

„Nein, ich möchte dich nicht wirklich küssen", sagte er, ließ ihren Rücken los und warf seine Arme über seinen Kopf. „Ich denke, du solltest stattdessen mich küssen."

Hermine legte sich mit ihrem Kopf auf seinen Bauch. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung." Sie zeigte in die Bäume hinauf und sagte: „Schau, wie perfekt diese Bäume auseinander stehen."

Er atmete noch immer schwer, vielleicht schwerer, weil ihr Kopf gegen sein Zwerchfell drückte. „Ja, nun, sie wurden auf diese Art gepflanzt", sagte er. „Alles auf diesem Grundstück ist designt worden. Hier wächst nichts, was nicht gepflanzt wurde. Alles ist an seinem richtigen Platz und gut durchdacht. Es gibt hier nichts was willkürlich oder versehentlich ist."

Sie drehte sich um und stützte sich über ihm ab, wobei sie ihr Gewicht mit ihren ausgestreckten Arm hielt. „Wirklich? Du meinst, dass diese Wildblumen, durch die wir gerannt sind, geplant wurden?"

„Geplant."

„Was ist mit diesem kleinen Klee?", fragte sie, als sie sich nach unten beugte und einen einzelnen Klee pflückte. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen, griff danach und warf ihn beiseite.

„Sag das besser nicht meinem Vater. Er würde den Gärtner in den Hintern treten, wenn er wüsste, dass nur ein einziger Klee ohne seine Zustimmung fehlt."

Hermine lachte und ließ sich auf seine Brust fallen. Er legte seine Arme um sie. „Wir müssen eine Menge bereden, was meine neue, kleine Krankheit betrifft, aber lass uns einen Pakt schließen, uns dieses Wochenende nicht ruinieren zu lassen. Lass es uns niemand anderem erzählen und wir reden bis Montag nicht darüber, okay?" Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Lippen. Zunächst drückte sie sanft gegen seine Lippen, als ob sie etwas Kostbares waren und zerbrechen konnten. Er zog sie näher zu sich und sie küsste ihn fester. Er rollte sie herum und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr. Sie spürte den Kuss bis in ihre Seele.

„Wow, das war sehr nett", sagte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich habe meine Momente." Er küsste sie auf die Wange und fragte: „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie würdest du diesen Kuss bewerten?"

Sie schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken und sagte dann: „Eine Sieben."

Er sah verletzt aus. Er setzte sich auf, behielt aber seinen linken Arm noch um ihren Körper. „Auf gar keinen Fall", sagte er. „Eine verdammte Sieben! Lass es mich nochmal versuchen." Er beugte sich hinüber und brachte seine Lippen auf ihre, um eine bessere Punktzahl zu bekommen. EINE SIEBEN? Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und seine Brust presste sich gegen ihre weichen Brüste, während er ihren offenen, willigen Mund küsste. Sie antwortete ebenso und er fand, ihr Mund war gefügig und warm. Er konnte die Süße ihres Kusses spüren, den Willen zu gefallen und zufrieden gestellt zu werden.

Sie stöhnte leicht, als er sich wieder mit ihr herum rollte und sie wieder auf sich brachte. Ihre Lippen prickelten. Sein Kuss spornte sie mit Leidenschaft und Verlangen an. Der Kuss war länger und intensiver. Er öffnete ihren Mund mit seinem und er wollte sie genauso, für immer. Seine Hand streichelte ihren Rücken auf und ab und blieb auf ihrem Hintern liegen, den er leicht umfasste.

Er drehte sie noch einmal, um wieder auf ihr zu sein. Seine Hand umfasste über dem Shirt ihre Brust und rieb über ihre Knospe. Seine Hand glitt hinunter, zu ihrer Taille und zu ihrer nackten Hüfte. Er zog ihr Bein an sich heran. Schließlich schubste sie ihn weg. „Ich werde mit dir nicht hier im Garten des Manors rummachen."

Sie atmeten beide schwer und er wäre beinahe auf ihr zusammengebrochen. Er versteckte seinen Kopf an ihrem Nacken. Schließlich schaute er auf und sagte: „Meine Güte! Du hast bereits einen Ring an deinem Fingen und meinen Namen, also ist es mein Recht, dich überall, wo ich will, zu vernaschen."

Sie lachte. Über ihn! Sie drückte ihn von sich runter und er legte seine Hände auf seine Augen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und sagte: „Mein armer, kleiner, frustrierter Höhlenmann."

Sie beugte sich nach unten, küsste sein Kinn und kniete sich dann hin. Sie stand auf und bot ihm ihre Hand an. Er schaute zu ihr hinauf und schlug ihre Hand weg. Sie bot sie ihm wieder an und er schlug sie wieder weg. „Draco, sei ein Mann und nimm meine Hand."

Er lächelte. „Das klang komisch", sagte er. Sie bot ihm seine Hand ein weiteres Mal an und als er schließlich versuchte, sie zu nehmen, entzog sie sie ihm und rannte davon.

„HA! HA!", rief sie.

„Du bist gemein, Granger." Er setzte sich auf und zog seine Knie an seinen Körper. Sie rannte bis zu der Wiese mit den Wildblumen und begann ein paar zu pflücken. Er schlenderte hinüber zu ihr.

„Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten. Niemand darf diese Blumen pflücken", sagte er.

„Du hast Klee gepflückt", sagte sie.

„Du hast den Klee gepflückt", erinnerte er sie. Er begann auch Blumen zu pflücken. „Warum pflücken wir Blumen?", fragte er.

„Um mir eine Kette zu machen, die ich um den Hals tragen kann", sagte sie.

„Warum?"

„Weil das schön aussehen wird", erwiderte sie verärgert.

„Ist das etwas, was arme Muggel tun, die sich keine Juwelen leisten können?", scherzte er.

Als sie ihn mit diesem ‚du machst besser Witze' Blick anschaute, hob er beschwichtigend seine Hände. Er pflückte weiter Blumen, bis sie aufhörte. Sie setzte sich und begann eine Blumenkette zu machen. Er sah ihr zu und begann dann seine eigene zu machen.

„Ich wette, dass meine hübscher wird", forderte er sie heraus.

„Zweifelhaft, Malfoy", sagte sie.

„Lass uns einen Wettbewerb machen. Mal sehen, wer die netteste, hübscheste Kette aus Blumen macht", schlug er vor. Er griff hinüber und zog an ihrer Kette. „Oh, guck, deine ist schon kaputt gegangen."

„Weil du ein Mistkerl bist", sagte sie. Sie rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg. „Wer wird diesen Wettbewerb entscheiden?"

„Ich mach das", sagte er.

„Nein", entschied sie ernst.

„Meine Mutter", verbesserte er sich.

„Oh, als ob sie nicht parteiisch wäre", sagte sie.

„Fein, mein Vater", lachte Draco.

„Der würde mit den Augen rollen und uns sagen, dass wir erwachsen werden sollen", sagte Hermine.

„Und er würde uns wahrscheinlich aus dem Testament streichen, deshalb müssen wir wohl bei meiner Mutter bleiben. Wir werden ihr nicht sagen, wer welche gemacht hat", erklärte er.

Er bemerkte, dass sie neben der ersten Reihe Blumen damit begonnen, eine zweite Reihe einzuflechten, wodurch ein wundervoller Blumenkranz entstand. Genial. „Keine Zauberei", sagte er.

„Ich kann mich daran halten. Kannst du es?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Dummkopf", erwiderte er.

Sie schaute ihn ein weiteres Mal verdutzt an und sagte: „Ich bevorzuge Muggelmuffin." Sie bemerkte, dass er mit einer weiteren Kette aus anderen Blumen angefangen hatte, die er an der ersten befestigte. Seine war kunstvoller als ihre und ähnelte beinahe einer Hawaiikette. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du sowas noch nie gemacht hast?"

„Ich bin von Natur aus künstlerisch veranlagt", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich bin in allem gut, was ich mache", fügte er dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinzu. Sie legte ihre Kette ab und ging los, um noch mehr Blumen zu pflücken.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und sagte: „Fass ja nicht meine Kette an!"

„Oh, als ob ich noch nie gehört habe, wie Mädchen das schon mal gesagt haben", äffte er.

Sie ging dorthin, wo sie ein paar hübsche Gänseblümchen sah und bückte sich, um sie zu pflücken. Sie schaute wieder zurück und sah, dass Draco verschwunden war. Es kümmerte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht, solange er nicht ihre Kette anfasste. Sie hätte sie mitnehmen sollen. Sie ging wieder zurück und sah ihn auf einem niedrigen Ast eines Baumes sitzen, mit ihrer unfertigen Kette um seinen Hals und seiner Kette in der Hand. Sie hätte ihn nicht gesehen, wenn er nicht gepfiffen hätte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sie schaute hinauf und sagte: „Komm runter, damit wir fertig werden."

„Ich bin fertig. Ist meine nicht hübsch?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Kette um seinen Hals. Er warf seine hinunter. Wenn sie den Wettbewerb bewerten müsste, würde sie sagen, dass seine hübscher war. Sie zog sich zu einem Ast unter dem, auf dem er saß. „Ich bin noch nie auf einen Baum geklettert."

„Ernsthaft? Merkwürdig", sagte er. Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin und rutschte rüber.

„Wird er uns beide aushalten?", fragte sie.

„Aber natürlich. Denkst du, ich würde die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben in Gefahr bringen? Oder dich?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

„Du bist der Dumme hier", funkelte sie ihn an. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst. Sie schaute ihn an, wie er so neben ihr saß. Er hatte jetzt ein Bein auf jeder Seite des Astes und hielt sich nicht einmal mit den Armen fest. Er sah so aus, als gehöre er hier her. Sie hielt sich fest. Vielleicht war er von Natur aus in allem gut, was er tat. Sie war aber der Typ Mensch, der bei allem gut werden konnte, auch wenn sie dafür hart arbeiten musste.

Plötzlich stand er auf und hielt sich an einem Ast über ihren Köpfen fest. Er schritt über sie und ging wieder zum Baumstamm. Er griff nach einem hohen Ast, der auf der anderen Seite war. Irgendwie schwang er seinen Körper auf diesen Ast und saß jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sagte: „Komm her zu mir."

„Ich fühle mich hier wohl."

„Der Ausblick von hier ist perfekt. Du kannst das ganze Anwesen überblicken", sagte er.

„Ich werde es später zu Fuß sehen", winkte sie ab.

„Aber du wärst hier bei mir", fuhr er fort.

„Draco, ich möchte runter", sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich habe Höhenangst. Erinnerst du dich an den Vorfall auf dem Dach des Fuchsbaus? Daher auch der Grund, dass ich nie auf einen Baum geklettert bin."

Er begann wieder zu ihr zurückzukommen. Sie hatte Angst, dass er runterfallen würde. „Aber du bist schon so hoch geklettert. Was ist schon ein Stück höher?"

„Mehr Angst, mehr Terror, ein Kloß im Hals, dröhnende Ohren, ein trockener Mund, das ist ein Stück höher", sagte sie. Er kam rüber zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Nun", dachte er laut, „wir sind jetzt verheiratet und das bedeutet, dass Kompromisse geschlossen werden müssen. Manchmal muss ich Dinge für dich tun, manchmal musst du Dinge für mich tun und manchmal, wie jetzt, müssen wir uns irgendwo in der Mitte treffen."

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Du solltest ein Buch über die Ehe schreiben."

„Oh, darüber habe ich schon nachgedacht", lachte er. „Ich werde es ‚Wie heiratet man seine eigene Muggelgeborene in vierundzwanzig Stunden oder mehr' nennen, und es würde alle Reinblüter lehren, wie sie so glücklich werden, wie ich."

„Nenn mir den Titel eines Kapitels", bat sie. Sie fasste nach seinem Bein.

„Frisch", antwortete er.

„Angst", erwiderte sie. Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein.

„Das erste Kapitel würde lauten: ‚Tröste deine Muggelgeborene auf der Hochzeit ihres alten Freundes'."

„Was würdest du ihnen sagen, das sie tun sollen?", fragte sie.

„Sei witzig und nett. Biete Alternativen an, wenn sie sich mit Wodka betrinken will, oder so was in der Art."

„Wie lautet das nächste Kapitel?", fragte sie.

„Bring deine Muggelgeborene zum Lachen indem ihr beide Witze macht", antwortete er.

„Mit was hast du mich zum ersten Mal zum Lachen gebracht?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben uns über die Leute lustig gemacht. Erinnerst du dich an die mopsgesichtige, pfauenhuttragende Mutter der Braut?", fragte er.

„Oh ja, und was ist Kapitel drei?", fragte sie.

„Das würde sich darum drehen, wie man seinen kleinen Muggelmuffin herum jagt, in eine Kuchenschlacht verwickelt und so weiter. Ich habe noch nichts Spezielles dafür", sagte er. „Ich denke, ich werde vorschlagen, sie im vierten Kapitel zu küssen."

„Was etwa Stunde vier wäre", sagte sie.

„Ja, am besten, man überstürzt die Dinge nicht", stimmte er zu.

„Nicht, wenn du bis zur vierundzwanzigsten Stunde wartest, bis zur Heirat. Dann solltest du besser nichts übereilen", sagte sie. Sie hatte einen abwesenden Blick in den Augen.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er. Sie rutschte zum Baumstamm, umfasst ihn fest und begann, nach unten zu klettern. Sobald ihre Füße den Boden berührten, sprang er vom Ast.

„Wir sollten wirklich ein Buch schreiben", sagte sie.

Er lachte.

„Ich meine das ernst, Malfoy. Die Art, wie du um mich geworben hast war perfekt. Ich weiß, es war nicht so sorgfältig geplant, wie du es mich denken lassen willst, und ich weiß, das meiste war spontan gewesen, aber ich meine es ernst. Männer würden es kaufen, weil du ihnen wirklich gute Tipps geben würdest und Frauen würden es kaufen, wegen der Romantik. Lass uns ein Buch schreiben! Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht wieder zur Arbeit gehen möchtest, weil dich dein Job langweilt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder arbeiten gehen möchte. Lass uns ein Buch schreiben!"

Als sie den letzten Satz wiederholte, hielt er eine Hand hoch und sagte ein Wort: „Nein."


	27. Chapter 27

_Kapitel 27_

„Warum tust du meine Idee einfach ab, Draco? Denk darüber nach. Das könnte Spaß machen und sich lohnen. Du magst doch Geld", erinnerte sie ihn. Er lachte über sie.

„Ich habe genug Geld und ich mag meine Privatsphäre. Abgesehen davon möchte ich nicht all meine Geheimnisse verraten. Wenn ich das tue, findet die ganze Welt ihre wahre Liebe und ist so glücklich wie ich und das würde alles aus dem Lot bringen", erklärte er. „Die Welt ist so wie sie ist, weil es gleich viele glückliche wie unglückliche Menschen gibt."

„Du meinst das nicht so", sagte sie leicht. „Hör mal, ich bin gerade erst auf die Idee gekommen, aber ich denke wirklich, dass wir es versuchen sollten. Wir könnten uns mit den Kapiteln abwechseln. Du könntest zum Beispiel ein Kapitel über ein bestimmtes Thema aus männlicher Sicht schreiben und ich könnte das nächste aus weiblicher Sicht schreiben. Oh, es könnte so ein Spaß sein zusammen zu arbeiten!"

„Du meinst das erst?", fragte er.

„Ja, ja, lass es uns tun! Ich könnte mich beurlauben lassen und du könntest kündigen, oder dasselbe machen. Wir würden eine Menge Zeit zusammen verbringen. Du bist so witzig und du bist wirklich süß und romantisch", fuhr sie fort. „Dein Humor und Witz würden sich gut im geschriebenen Wort machen."

„Sag mir noch mehr wundervolle Dinge über mich", bat er. Er hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt und ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Zum Kuckuck, Draco, du weißt bereits wie wundervoll du bist", sagte sie.

„Es tut nicht weh, wenn es jemand ab und zu sagt. Manchmal bin ich es leid, mir selbst zu erzählen, wie wundervoll ich bin", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

Sie sprang zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich auf ihren Knien neben ihm nieder. „Ich habe es mir genau vorgestellt. Wir könnten sozusagen über unser ‚Werben' schreiben. Wir könnten unsere Theorie über das Speeddating mit einfügen. Wir könnten darüber schreiben, wie wir uns näher kennengelernt haben und über die kleinen Spiele, die wir gespielt haben. Wir könnten sogar unsere Listen einfügen!" Hermines Augen leuchteten und er musste Lächeln. Er fand, dass sie so schön war, wenn sie nachdachte und einen Plan machte.

„Was noch? Du hast meine Neugier geweckt", sagte er.

„Nun, du könntest ein Kapitel schreiben und es sowas nennen, wie: ‚Ein Mann möchte keine Frau, er braucht eine' und dann könnte mein Kapitel ‚Eine Frau braucht keinen Ehemann, sie möchte einen' heißen. Siehst du, das wären verschiedene Perspektiven über dieselbe Sache. Eine aus Sicht eines Mannes und eine aus Sicht einer Frau."

„Und du wärst die Frau, vermute ich?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie. „Und zum Zwecke des Buches könnten wir so tun, als ob du der Mann bist."

Er warf sie um. Sie fiel auf ihre Seite und er stürzte sich auf sie. Er hielt sich über ihr und sagte: „Sag es gerade heraus, Granger! Du willst sagen, dass ein Kapitel all diese Lügen und Hirngespinste enthält und das andere Kapitel wäre _**richtig**_ und zwar deins."

„Nun, wenn du es so sagst…", sagte sie. „Ich vermute, das könnte man annehmen."

Er küsste sie auf den Mund und sagte dann: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Es könnte kein schlechtes Geschäft sein." Er ließ sie sich wieder hinsetzen. „Aber woher wissen wir, dass es jemand kaufen würde? Oder ob es überhaupt jemand veröffentlicht?"

„Komm schon, Malfoy. Du bist Draco Malfoy, Reinblüter, einziger Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa. Du bist einer der reichsten und bestaussehensten Männer unserer Welt und ich weigere mich noch mehr nette Dinge über dich zu sagen, es sei denn, du nimmst das Grinsen von deinem Gesicht", sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Entschuldige. Fahr fort", sagte er.

„Nun, ich bin Hermine Granger, Muggelgeborene, widerlegte klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit, beste Freundin des ‚Jungen-der-lebt', ‚Kriegsheldin'. Alle würden unser Buch kaufen, denn wir haben einen Stand in der Öffentlichkeit und Verleger würden uns die Tür einrennen, um uns die Rechte abzukaufen."

„Okay, lass uns sagen, dass ich zustimme, dieses Buch mit dir zu schreiben, was werden wir noch preisgeben? Unsere Liebestechniken?", fragte er.

„Nein, es wird nicht pornographisch werden", entgegnete sie. „Wir könnten, so wie ich gesagt habe, mit unserer Geschichte anfangen. Wir könnten das mit unseren unterschiedlichen Sichtweisen verflechten, unsere Listen hinzufügen und vielleicht sogar unsere Freunde interviewen. Wir könnten herausfinden, was ein Kerl wirklich von einem Mädchen will und was ein Mädchen in Wirklichkeit von einem Mann will."

„Das weiß ich bereits. Ein Mann will eine Frau, die das Essen auf dem Herd macht, sich im Schlafzimmer wie ein Flittchen anzieht und eine Lady vor seinen Freunden ist. Eine, die große Brüste hat und einen flachen Bauch, lange blonde Haare und keine Gedanken in ihrem hübschen, kleinen Kopf."

Sie bedachte ihn mit dem wahrscheinlich bösartigsten Blick den er je von ihr erhalten hatte. Wie sollte er mit dieser Situation umgehen? Er machte offensichtlich Witze, und sie fand das offensichtlich nicht lustig. „Was? Habe ich es falsch verstanden?", fragte er.

Sie stand auf und begann, davon zu gehen. Er eilte zu ihr und stellte sich vor sie, um sie davon abzuhalten, davon zu stürmen. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Zur Hölle, Granger, ich habe nur gescherzt, denn du bist nicht eines dieser Dinge und du bist die perfekte Frau und die einzige Frau, die ich jemals gewollt habe und will. Du bist die eine, auf die ich ein Leben lang gewartet habe. Du weißt, dass ich einen Witz gemacht habe. Ich mag nicht einmal Blondinen und du weißt, dass mir große Brüste offensichtlich egal sind."

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und sagte: „Manchmal bist du so nervig! Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du wirklich dumm bist! Nur einmal möchte ich, dass du die Dinge ernst nimmst und nicht immer auf einen Lacher abzielst und den Narren spielst! Ich wünschte, du würdest nachdenken, bevor du redest und wirklich hart versuchen, nicht jedes Mal meine Gefühle zu verletzen. Sogar wenn du mich Muggelmuffin nennst, verletzt das meine Gefühle und wir können nicht ein Leben lang durch unsere Ehe gehen, wenn du dich so benimmst und ich meine Gefühle für das Thema verschlossen halte. Das wird nicht funktionieren."

„Dann fangen wir besser sofort mit diesem Buch an, damit ich weiß, wie ich mich benehmen soll und damit wir andere Liebeskranke davor bewahren können, Fehler bei ihrer wahren Liebe zu begehen", sagte er ernst. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich nach unserer Heirat ‚Geliebte' genannt habe und dass du gesagt hast, dass dir das gefällt. Du hast auch gesagt, dass du ‚Süße' magst, also werde ich dich von jetzt an so nennen, einverstanden?"

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sagte: „Ich wollte nicht dein Feuer ausmachen, um es mal so zu sagen. Ich möchte einfach Draco Malfoy, mit einem Funken und nicht Draco Malfoy mit einem Feuerwerk, verstanden?"

„Nein, das tue ich wirklich nicht", sagte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er lachte und sagte: „Ich weiß, ich tue es schon wieder. Du möchtest, dass ich eins, zwei Gänge zurück schalte. Du möchtest Draco auf fünf, nicht Draco auf zehn. Du möchtest, dass ich auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht nehme und aufhöre, mich dumm zu benehmen. Ich verstehe schon. Ich bin nicht wirklich dumm, ich spiele nur den Dummen, damit man lacht."

Sie seufzte. „Ich liebe dich immer noch, mit deinen Fehlern und allem."

„Gut, denn ich liebe dich auch, mit deinen Fehlern und allem", sagte er. „Oh und wir haben über deine Fehler gesprochen, richtig?"

„DRACO!", schimpfte sie.

„Ich dachte, du liebst es, wenn ich dich verwirre?", fragte er. „Ich liebe dich wirklich, Süße", sagte er. Er strich mit seiner Hand ihr Gesicht entlang. „Ich liebe dich so sehr." Er beugte sich vor und küsste leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, fragte er: „Kann ich das Feuerwerk behalten, wenn wir im Bett sind?"

„Natürlich, das versteht sich von selbst", scherzte sie.

„Wenn die einen Hollywoodfilm über uns machen würden, wer würde mich spielen?", fragte er.

Sie ließ sich lachend zu Boden fallen. „Wer redet von Filmen?"

Er lehnte sich über sie und kitzelte sie. „Ich möchte diese Dinge wissen!", sagte er.

Sie setzte sich plötzlich auf und sagte: „Oh, dieser Daniel Craig, der neue James Bond, er ist blond und lecker. Er könnte dich spielen."

„Ich hätte eher an diesen Brad Pitt Typen gedacht", sagte Draco.

„Er ist Amerikaner. Uns sollten Engländer spielen", sagte sie. „Wer würde mich spielen?"

„Judy Dench?", fragte er.

Er lachte, als sie ihn dieses Mal kitzelte. Sie schlug ihn auf die Brust und fragte: „Was?"

„Nun, sie ist Engländerin und sie ist in fast jedem Muggelfilm gewesen, den ich gesehen habe", sagte er.

„Sie ist eine wundervolle Schauspielerin und ein netter Mensch, da bin ich sicher, aber sie ist ein bisschen zu alt, um mich zu spielen", sagte sie.

„Du bist älter als ich. Nein, ich denke Judy würde passen, oder, oh, wie wäre es mit Maggie Smith?", fragte Draco.

Hermine kicherte und sagte: „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass sie eine perfekte Minerva McGonagall sein könnte, wenn man jemals einen Harry Potter-Film machen würde."

„Ja, das kann ich auch sehen", sagte Draco.

„Kannst du an keine Jüngere denken, die mich spielen könnte?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und es dir dann sagen." Er stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. Sie schlug sie weg, wie er es vorhin gemacht hatte. Er bot sie ihr nochmal an und sagte: „Das wird mein letztes Angebot sein."

„Tsk, tsk. Du bist ein gemeiner Mistkerl", sagte sie. Sie nahm seine Hand und er zog sie hoch.

„Weiß du, Granger", sagte er und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, „niemand ist mit deiner Schönheit vergleichbar und deshalb könnte dich nie jemand spielen, der dir gerecht wird."

„Das ist süß", sagte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seien Brust.

„Füge ‚süß' zu der langen Liste der wundervollen Dinge hinzu, die ich bin", sagte er. Er wiegte sie vor und zurück, seine Arme fest um sie, ihre Hände auf seiner Brust. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er.

Sie drückte sich von seiner Brust und sagte: „Du hast die Uhr." Trotzdem nahm sie sein Handgelenk und schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist 11:00 Uhr. Warum?", fragte sie.

„Wir gehen um 12:00 Uhr zum Fuchsbau, erinnerst du dich?", fragte er. „Wir sollten noch etwas Zeit mit meinen Eltern verbringen und packen und sowas."

„Oh, richtig", sagte sie. Als sie zurück zum Haus gingen, fragte sie: „Wer würde unsere Eltern in dem Film spielen?"

„Das ist ein erschreckender Gedanke. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen", sagte er. „Ich frage mich, wen in aller Welt sie bekommen würden, um Blitz zu spielen."

„Ich wette, dass wäre ein einfacher Teil des Castings", sagte sie zur Verteidigung ihres Freundes Harry. „Würden wir Pansy in dem Film haben?"

„Ich sag dir was. Ich denke, die haben alle möglichen Sorten Tiere, die für Filme verfügbar sind. Sie könnten statt ihr einen Mops nehmen", sagte Draco.

Hermine lachte so sehr, dass sie schnaubte. Er küsste ihre Hand und sagte: „Oh, wie ich dein Schnauben vermisst habe."

Sie gingen Hand in Hand, noch immer lachend ins Haus und fragten sich, wer Draco und Hermine spielen würde.

Was denkt ihr?


	28. Chapter 28

_Kapitel 28_

Als das Paar sich zum Gehen bereit machte, fragte Hermine: „Wird deine Mutter etwas über die Tatsache sagen, dass die Schranktür fehlt?" Draco kam rüber zum Bett, griff unter das Bett und zog eine große, weiße Tür hervor. „Sie liegt also doch nicht am Grund des Baches?", fragte sie spielerisch.

„Du weißt doch bereits, dass du mir nichts von dem glauben kannst, was ich sage." Er brachte die Tür wieder zum Schrank und befestigte sie mittels Zauberei, mit dem Poster von JT immer noch daran befestigt. „Abgesehen davon bezweifle ich, dass sie wieder hier rein kommen wird, nun da es umgestaltet ist. Sie respektiert unsere Privatsphäre. Wir können unseren Flügel mit einem Passwort schützen und Schutzzauber sprechen, so dass wir hier rein und raus apparieren können, wenn du das magst."

Sie mochte diese Idee. Sie packte ihre Sachen und fragte: „Wie würde das Passwort lauten?"

„Ich schätze, Muggelmuffin ist ausgeschlossen, richtig?", fragte er.

„Draco, lernst du denn nichts aus deinen Fehlern?", fragte sie mit verschränkten Armen.

„Offensichtlich nicht", antwortete er leichthin. „Wie wäre es mit ‚abartiger heißer Sex'?"

„Wie wäre es mit ‚nein'?", fragte sie. „Was ist mit Timberlake?"

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte er. Sie lächelte. Er musste Justins Nachnamen vergessen haben, oder sie hatte ihn vielleicht nie erwähnt.

„Das ist nur ein Wort, was ich mag", flunkerte sie.

„Fein, wir können das benutzen", sagte er. Er schloss seinen Koffer, stellte ihn auf den Boden und warf sie aufs Bett. „Nur über meine Leiche!", sagte er. „Nur ein Wort, von wegen! Du bist die Lügnerin, Misses Malfoy!" Er kitzelte sie und sie schlug seine Hände weg. Er presste seinen Körper auf ihren und küsste erst ihren Nacken, bevor er fest in ihr Ohrläppchen biss.

„Brutalo", schimpfte sie, schubste ihn weg und setzte sich auf.

„Hexe", erwiderte er.

„Ich bin eine Hexe, deshalb ist das für mich nichts Abwertendes, weißt du?" Sie schloss ihren Koffer.

„Ich habe nicht versucht, dich zu beleidigen. Hast du versucht mich zu beleidigen, als du mich ‚Brutalo' genannt hast? Ich dachte, das wäre etwas Nettes. Normalerweise stellst du meine Männlichkeit in Frage", sagte er. Er nahm ihre beiden Taschen und nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Tür. „Gehen wir runter und sagen Auf Wiedersehen?"

Lucius und Narzissa warteten auf sie im Salon. Draco stellte die Taschen an der Tür ab und nahm Hermines Hand. Sie gingen in das Zimmer und Draco sagte: „Also, wir werden in Kürze gehen."

„Ja, zum Fuchsbau, richtig?", fragte Lucius, mit einem Ausdruck der Abscheu auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco.

„Essen am Sonntag im Fuchsbau sind eine Art Tradition für mich, Sir", sagte Hermine, während sie sich auf die Zweiercouch setzte. Draco setzte sich neben sie.

„Wir müssen mit unserer eigenen Tradition beginnen", sagte Lucius. „Ich denke Abendessen jeden zweiten Freitag, hier im Manor, würde ausreichen." Es war keine Einladung, sondern vielmehr ein Befehl. Draco sah, wie Hermine sich versteifte und er nahm ihre Hand.

„Das wäre schön, Sir", sagte Draco. Er drückte ihre Hand. Wenn sie zurückdrücken würde, würde er wissen, dass er diese Aussage abändern müsste. Ihre Hand blieb entspannt.

„Wann werdet ihr hier einziehen?", fragte Narzissa mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Hermine drückte seine Hand fest.

„Mutter, wir sind immer noch frisch verheiratet und wir mögen es, im Moment in der Cottage zu wohnen. Es ist ein süßes, kleines Haus, mit Rosenbüschen drum herum. Es hat zwei Schlafzimmer und es ist gemütlich. Wir werden für eine Weile dort bleiben", sagte Draco.

„Trotzdem lieben wir, was Sie mit dem Flügel gemacht haben und wenn wir für Wochenenden hier her kommen, werden wir es lieben, dort zu bleiben", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Narzissa sah verletzt aus. Sie schaute zu ihrem Ehemann und sagte: „Er ist nicht nur für Wochenendbesuche. Er war dafür gedacht, dass ihr darin lebt. So haben wir das zumindest gemeint."

Lucius stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem Paar. „Es ist Privat. Frisch verheiratet oder nicht, auf keinen Fall ist eine kleine Cottage mit zwei Schlafzimmern ein netteres Zuhause, als ein Flügel das Manors", sagte er.

Hermine stand auf und stand quasi Nase an Nase mit dem ehemaligen Todesser. „Die Cottage ist mein Zuhause und jetzt ist sie auch Dracos Zuhause", sagte sie. „Dort leben wir jetzt. Sie mag nicht so groß und riesig wie dieses Manor sein, bei dem ich zustimmen muss, dass es ein wundervoller Ort ist, aber ich lebe dort seit vier Jahren und ich liebe es dort." Sie wollte noch ein ‚basta' hinzufügen, aber sie wusste, dass das unhöflich wäre.

Er lächelte. Er sagte: „Draco, du musst lernen, ihr Paroli zu bieten. Sie ist respekteinflößend. Ich mag diese Frau." Er setzte sich wieder. So tat es auch Hermine. Gott sei Dank hatte er nicht ihre schwitzigen Hände und schlotternden Knie gesehen. Lucius Malfoy, Voldemorts ehemalige rechte Hand, fand, dass sie respekteinflößend war.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, meinen Job zu kündigen", sagte Draco unerwartet. Seine Eltern lächelten. Hermine fand das merkwürdig. Normalerweise würden Eltern bei einer solchen Ankündigung die Stirn runzeln.

„Gott sei Dank, Draco", sagte Narzissa. „Dieser Job war gefährlich und unter deinem Niveau."

„Wirst du mir im Familiengeschäft helfen?", fragte Lucius. Hermine fragte sich, was das ‚Familiengeschäft' war, nun da er kein Todesser mehr war.

„Nein, ich werde zum Schreiben wechseln. Ich denke, ich werde mich gut dabei machen", lächelte er.

Hermine hatte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er das tun wollte, aber wenn er es gerade seinen Eltern verkündet hatte, musste er es wollen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und fragte: „Also magst du meine Idee doch?"

„Oh, nein", sagte er. „Ich möchte nicht das Buch schreiben, was du vorgeschlagen hast. Ich möchte etwas Erotisches schreiben." Lucius lachte, Narzissa runzelte die Stirn und Hermine funkelte ihn an. Er war schon wieder nervig. Er seufzte und sagte: „Fein, ich werde deiner Idee eine Chance geben. Bist du zufrieden?"

„Sehr", sagte sie. Sie drehte sich zu den älteren Malfoys und sagte: „Ich werde mich von meinem Job beurlauben lassen. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir zusammen die Gesichte aufschreiben, wie wir uns getroffen haben, mit Tipps und Antidoten."

„Das klingt fantastisch", sagte Narzissa. „Ihr könntet hier her kommen und in euren Büros arbeiten. Nutzt es als Ort eurer Arbeit."

„Das ist eine großartige Idee, Mutter", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Wir müssen wirklich los." er stand wieder auf, schüttelte seinem Vater die Hand, umarmte seine Mutter und ging zum Flur. Hermine blieb vor der Zweiercouch stehen. Narzissa kam zu ihr, umarmte sie und folgte Draco.

Lucius und sie waren alleine. Warum erfüllte sie dieser Gedanke mit einem unguten Gefühl? Sie schaute zu den offenen Türen und fragte sich, ob es komisch aussehen würde, wenn sie um den Mann herumrennen und aus der Tür stürzen würde. Sie wollte das gerade tun, als er ihr seine Hand hin hielt.

Sie schaute auf seine Hand, dann in sein Gesicht und wieder zu seiner Hand. Sie legte ihre kleine Hand in seine große. Er schüttelte sie zweimal und zog sie dann, zu ihrem Schock und ihrer Überraschung zu sich und umarmte sie. Während er sie umarmte, sagte er: „Du bist gut für meinen Sohn." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt aber weiter seine Hand. „Er hat ein verwöhntes und irgendwie behütetes Leben geführt. Er wurde verwöhnt, aber wir haben ihm Manieren beigebracht. Sorg dafür, dass er nicht aus der Reihe tanzt und ich kann dir sagen, dass er dich sehr liebt. Ich war nicht glücklich hierüber, als er vor zwei Wochen hier her gekommen ist, um uns zu sagen, dass er dich heiraten würde. In Wahrheit war ich mehr als unglücklich, ich war zunächst wütend." Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Draco kam mit seiner Mutter zurück zur Tür, um zu sehen, wo seine Frau blieb. Er hörte, wie sein Vater mit ihr sprach.

„Weißt du, Hermine, er hat uns gesagt, dass er dich heiraten würde und dass wir das entweder akzeptieren, oder unseren Sohn für immer verlieren könnten. Ich habe in Erwägung gezogen, ihn mittels Zauberei zu fesseln. Ich habe ihm gedroht, ihn zu enterben. Seine Mutter hat ihn an seine Pflicht bezüglich seiner Herkunft erinnert. Ihn hat das nicht gekümmert. Er hat dich uns vorgezogen und letzten Endes ist das so, wie es sein sollte. Ich weiß, dass er nichts bereut und nun, da all das passiert ist, tue ich es auch nicht."

Er redete weiter, mit ihrer erschlafften Hand in seiner, die er fest umschlossen hielt. „Weißt du, ich habe so viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht, alles im Namen der Ehre, der Familie und des Blutes. Ich wollte dieses Leben trotzdem nie für meinen Sohn. Ich wollte, dass er das Leben hat, was er wollte, frei von der harten Realität, die mir präsentiert wurde. Ich habe meinen Wunsch bekommen. Ihr zwei seid ein ungleiches Paar, trotzdem bedeutet das nicht, dass es nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte. Ich werde fest versuchen, dein Vertrauen und deinen Respekt zu gewinnen. Ich weiß, dass alles, was du bis jetzt von mir gewusst hast, diese beiden Dinge widerlegt. Ich werde hart daran arbeiten, dass du stolz darauf sein kannst, mich Vater zu nennen."

Hermine atmete schwer. Sie sah nur Ehrlichkeit, die der Mann ausstrahlte. Sie würde ihn sich beweisen lassen. Das würde sie zumindest tun. Sie nickte leicht, entzog ihm ihre Hand und legte ihre Arme leicht um seine Hüfte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm und schaute hinüber zur Tür, wo ihr Ehemann und seine Mutter standen, ihnen zusahen und sich umarmten.

Lucius streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie ließen einander los und Draco sagte: „Wenn das Liebesgesulze vorbei ist, wir müssen dann wirklich los."

Hermine ging zu ihrem Ehemann und nahm seine Hand. Beide verabschiedeten sich noch einmal und Draco apparierte sie davon.

Sie landeten auf dem Hügel vor dem Fuchsbau. Draco schaute zu Hermine hinunter und sagte: „Es fühlt sich so an, als wären wir zu Hause."

Sie lächelte. Sie schlug vor, dass sie ihre Taschen zu einem Baum in der Nähe stellten. Er tat das und sie gingen auf die Hintertür zu. Sie konnten hören, wie Leute dahinter redeten und sie konnten sehen, dass der große Tisch bereits draußen aufgestellt war. Sie sagte: „Lass uns einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, bevor wir uns zeigen."

Sie gingen an der Seite des Hauses zu dem Hügel, wie sie Quidditch gespielt hatten. Typischerweise fand dort gerade ein spontanes Spiel statt. Hermine schaute nach oben und hielt sich die Hand vor ihr Gesicht, um die Sonne abzuhalten. Sie sah Harry. Er winkte hinunter zu ihr. Sie versuchte, die anderen zu erkennen. Sie schaute zu Draco und sagte: „Reg dich nicht auf, aber ich denke, ich kann Oliver da oben sehen."

„Reg du dich nicht auf, denn ich denke, ich kann Ron sehen", erwiderte er. Er zeigte nach oben und sie schaute in diese Richtung hinauf, verengte die Augen und blinzelte. Es war Ron. Sie schaute wieder zu Draco. „Möchtest du, dass wir gehen?", fragte er.

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht.


	29. Chapter 29

_Kapitel 29_

Draco zeigte nach oben auf einen Mann auf einem Besen am Himmel und sagte: „Reg du dich nicht auf, denn ich denke, ich kann Ron sehen." Hermine verengte die Augen und schaute noch oben, auf den Mann auf den er mit seinem Finger zeigte. „Möchtest du, dass wir gehen?", fragte er.

Verdammt! Es war RON! Sie war ganz und gar nicht in Stimmung für Ron Weasley. Verdammt. Sie drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ron und Pansy gegenüber treten kann."

„Ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass Pansy hier ist", vermutete Draco. Harry steuerte seinen Besen nach unten und kam einige Meter vor ihnen zum Stehen. Er legte seinen Besen auf den Boden, warf dann seine Arme um Hermine und wirbelte sie zweimal herum.

„Wie ist das Eheleben so?", fragte er.

„Gut, gut. Ist das Ron da oben?", fragte sie abgelenkt.

Er ignorierte sie einen Moment und schüttelte Malfoys Hand. „Wir geht es dir, Malfoy?", fragte er.

Hermine riss ihre Hände auseinander, hielt Harrys Hände in ihren und sagte: „Genug der Nettigkeiten. Ist das Ron?"

„Ja, Hermine, das ist immerhin das Haus seiner Eltern", sagte Harry.

„Draco, ich kann Ron und Pansy nicht gegenübertreten", wiederholte sie. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich bezweifle, dass Pansy ihr Gesicht hier zeigen würde", sagte Draco.

„Nein, Pansy ist hier. Warum sollte sie nicht hier sein?", fragte Harry. Draco schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihre Ehe ein Schwindel ist und sie ihn in eine Ehe getrickst hat, hatte ich gedacht, dass sie nicht den Nerv hat, ihr Gesicht hier zum Sonntagsessen zu zeigen", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Was ist hier los? Was wisst ihr beide, das ich nicht weiß?", fragte Harry. Draco hielt seine Hände hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und sagte: „Du bist jetzt mit Malfoy verheiratet und glücklich. Ich sehe also keinen Grund, dass du Schwierigkeiten damit haben solltest, Ron und Pansy zu sehen, also was ist passiert? Warum hat Malfoy ihre Ehe gerade eine Farce genannt?"

Sie schaute zu Draco und er sagte: „Der alte Blitz ist dein Freund. Du erzählst ihm das schmutzige Geheimnis." Er ging hinüber zu Harrys Besen und flog hinauf in die Luft.

„Oh, Harry, es ist nicht meine Sache, es dir zu erzählen und es ist nicht Ron, dem ich nicht gegenüber treten kann. Es ist die Tatsache, dass Pansy hier ist, die ich nicht glauben kann. Wenn das so ist, können Draco und ich nicht bleiben. Offensichtlich hat Ron sich entschieden, seiner Frau zu vergeben und seiner Ehe eine Chance zu geben. Ich kann ihm das nicht übel nehmen, aber wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß, würdest du ernsthaft seine geistige Gesundheit in Frage stellen", erklärte sie.

„Du sagst mir nichts, Hermine! Fang an zu reden." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie von den anderen weg. „Sag mir, was du weißt."

„Lucius und Narzissa haben gestern Abend für uns eine Hochzeitsparty gegeben", sagte sie, „und Ron war da."

„Warum war Ron eingeladen und ich nicht?", fragte er.

„Ron war nicht eingeladen", sagte sie und schlug ihm mit ihrer Hand auf die Stirn. „Und ich habe nicht die Gästeliste gemacht, deshalb warst du nicht eingeladen. Wie auch immer. Sie sind einfach aufgetaucht und während sie mit Draco draußen auf der Veranda war, hat Pansy etwas Erstaunliches enthüllt."

„Was?"

„Nun, Draco und Pansy hatten nur eine Woche vor Pansys und Rons Heirat eine sexuelle Zusammenkunft", sagte sie.

„Warte, Pansy hat Draco mit auf die Veranda genommen, auf deiner Party, und hat ihm gesagt, dass er und sie nur einer Woche vor ihrer Ehe Sex hatten? Was? Hat er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert, oder was?"

„Harry Potter, versuche wenigstens etwas intelligent zu sein!", schimpfte sie.

„Nun, sag mir etwas, was Sinn macht oder halt den Mund!", sagte er.

Sie atmete tief ein und sagte dann: „Sag mir nie wieder, dass ich den Mund halten soll!" Sie schlug ihn mit der offenen Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Also dann nenn mich nicht dumm!" Er schlug sie mit offener Hand auf die Schulter.

„AUTSCH! Das hat wehgetan, du Arsch. Und ich habe dich nicht dumm genannt, ich habe es nur angedeutet!" Sie schlug seine Schulter mit ihrer Faust.

„Das hat auch wehgetan, Hermine und du hast mir gesagt, ich soll wenigstens ein wenig intelligent sein und für mich heißt das, dass du mich dumm nennst!" Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie fest. Sofort traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Autsch, Harry, ich hatte an diesem Wochenende eine schlimme Handverletzung", sagte sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. „Hast du nicht die Bandage gesehen?"

„Entschuldige, Hermine! Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du mich wieder schlägst. Deshalb habe ich deine Hände gedrückt", sagte er und schaute sich ihre verletzte Hand an.

„Und warum hast du das gemacht? Damit sie abfallen?", fragte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hände.

„Lass mich deine Hand sehen", bat er.

„Warum, damit du mir noch mehr wehtun kannst?", fragte sie. Tränen liefen weiter ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er. Er hielt sanft ihre Hand. Sie war noch immer verbunden. Er zog sie in seine Arme und fragte: „Wie hast du dir die Hand verletzt?"

„Ich habe mich mit einem Messer geschnitten und musste ins St. Mungos gehen. Möglicherweise habe ich eine Sehnenverletzung und meine Hand hat sich entzündet. Ich hatte Fieber und oh, ja, sie haben bei der ganzen Sache herausgefunden, dass ich Typ-1-Diabetes habe und den Rest meines Lebens Insulin nehmen muss." Sie schaute auf und fügte hinzu. „Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich jetzt wirklich schrecklich, weil du deiner besten Freundin wehgetan hast, du dummes Narbengesicht."

Harry lachte und sagte: „Malfoy hat keinen guten Einfluss auf dich." Er küsste ihre Hand und sagte: „Typ-1-Diabetes? Wirklich? Das tut mir leid, Hermine."

„Mir auch", sagte sie traurig. Er hielt sie in seiner Umarmung und wiegte sie vor und zurück.

Draco landete mit dem Besen in der Nähe der Freunde und sagte: „Also ich nehme an, dass Hermine dir gesagt hat, dass Pansy und ich fünf Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit miteinander geschlafen haben."

„Sie hat gesagt, eine Woche zuvor, aber ja, sie hat es mir gesagt", sagte Harry.

Bevor Harry den Rest des Satzes sagen konnte (der gewesen wäre: ‚aber sie hat mir nichts weiter gesagt'), sagte Draco: „Ich vermute, sie hat dir auch erzählt, dass Pansy nur angefangen hat, sich mit Ron zu treffen, weil sie Hermine wehtun wollte, weil sie wusste, dass ich schon seit einer Weile Gefühle für Hermine hatte. Sie wollte Hermine wehtun und mich mit Wiesel eifersüchtig machen und das alles ist nach hinten losgegangen. Sie hat Wiesel geheiratet, obwohl sie behauptet, dass sie mich immer noch liebt. Und sie wollte die Affäre mit mir aufrecht erhalten, obwohl wir verheiratet sind. Ron hat die ganze Sache gehört und war niedergeschlagen, richtig?"

Harry und Hermine schauten beide Draco an. Harrys Mund stand offen. Hermine sagte: „Ich war noch nicht so weit, ihm das zu erzählen, aber danke, Schatz, jetzt muss ich es nicht mehr tun."

„Aber er tröstet dich und ist so total lieb und widerlich, deshalb habe ich gedacht, dass du es ihm erzählt hast", sagte Draco angewidert.

Harry stand immer noch mit offenem Mund da.

„Er tröstet mich und entschuldigt sich, weil er mich mit der Faust geschlagen hat und dann meine verletzte Hand gedrückt hat, so dass ich angefangen habe zu weinen", erklärte Hermine.

„WAS?", fragte Draco. Er holte aus und schlug Harry Potter geradewegs aufs Kinn. Harry fiel der Länge nach hin. Alle auf den Besen rasten nach unten, um zu sehen, was los war, inklusive Ron. Pansy war ebenfalls den Hügel herauf gerannt. Harry blieb auf dem Boden, hatte seine Hand am Kinn und seinen Mund noch immer leicht offen vor Schock.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alle begannen auf einmal zu schreien. Ginny verlangte zu wissen, warum Draco ihren Ehemann geschlagen hatte. Oliver wollte wissen, was Harry gemacht hatte, das Hermine weinte. George lachte über die ganze Sache. Ron fragte Draco und Hermine, was sie hier machten. Pansy schrie Hermine an, dass sie nicht länger im Fuchsbau willkommen war. Bill schrie Pansy an und sagte ihr, dass es nicht an ihr war, zu bestimmen, wer zum Fuchsbau kam. Und was machte Harry währenddessen? Nun, Harry Potter blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und sagte kein Wort. Er war ganz still, ungerührt, und absolut, komplett geschockt.

Schließlich stand Harry auf und schrie: „HALTET ALLE DEN MUND!"

Er schaute Draco an und sagte: „Ich habe das verdient, also hast du den gut, aber wenn du mich jemals wieder schlägst, könntest du Hermine als sehr reiche Witwe zurücklassen." Er drehte sich zu Hermine und sagte: „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe, das ist auch der Grund, warum Draco damit davon kommt, mich geschlagen zu haben." Er drehte sich zu George und sagte: „Hör auf zu lachen, du Arsch." Er drehte sich zu Ron und sagte: „Du und ich, wir müssen reden und zwar jetzt." Zuletzt drehte er sich zu Pansy und sagte: „Es ist mir egal, ob du eine Frau bist, wenn du noch eine schlimme Sache zu Hermine Granger sagst, werde ich dich so schnell in den Arsch treten, dass du nicht wissen wirst, was dich getroffen hat!" Er schnappte sich Ron am Kragen und zog ihn ins Haus. Pansy sah dabei zu, wie sie gingen, stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf und rannte ihnen nach.

Es war Jahre her, dass Harry so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Es war nicht normal und weil es nicht normal war, wusste keiner so richtig, was er machen sollte. Alle standen herum, schauten sich gegenseitig an und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollen. Schließlich fragte Bill: „Was ist mit deiner Hand, Hermine?"


	30. Chapter 30

_Kapitel 30_

Alle saßen auf dem Hügel und hörten Hermines Erzählung über ihre Hand an. „Und er ist wirklich ohnmächtig geworden?", lachte Ginny.

„Ja, Rotschopf, ich bin wirklich ohnmächtig geworden", sagte Draco.

„Also, was ist nun los mit Ron und Pansy?", fragte Oliver schließlich.

Das war, was in Wirklichkeit alle wissen wollten, aber Angst hatten, zu fragen. Percy kam den Hügel hinauf gelaufen und sagte: „Ich denke, das kann ich erklären."

Percy setzte sich neben Hermine und nahm ihre gute Hand. Er fragte sie nicht einmal was mit der anderen war. „Ron hat mich heute früh besucht. Er hat mich gebeten, ein paar Strippen zu ziehen, damit er seine Heirat annullieren kann. Er und Pansy sind heute hier her gekommen, um es allen zu erzählen."

„Warum wollen sie ihre Ehe annullieren?", fragte Bill.

„Weil Pansy sich in einem falschen Licht dargestellt hat, nun, eigentlich hat sie gelogen. Deshalb ist ihre Ehe eine Lüge. Er wollte nicht den Ärger einer Scheidung haben und deshalb wollte er von mir wissen, ob er legale Gründe hat, eine Annullierung zu beantragen und er wollte, dass ich ein paar Strippen im Ministerium ziehe." Er küsste Hermines Hand und schaute zu seiner Familie. „Und er hat Gründe, weshalb ich ein paar Strippen gezogen habe. Seine Annullierung sollte Ende nächster Woche offiziell sein."

„Warum?", fragte Charlie. Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hermine, bitte sag uns, was du weißt", fuhr Charlie fort.

„Darf ich die Geschichte erzählen, Granger? Du versaust es nur und irgendjemand wird dich vielleicht wieder schlagen, so wie es Potter gemacht hat", bat Draco.

„Hat Harry dich wirklich geschlagen?", fragte Ginny. „Denn wenn er das wirklich gemacht hat, hatte Draco absolut Recht, ihn zurück zu schlagen. Aber ich kann das nicht glauben!"

„Leute, wir schweifen bedauerlicherweise schon wieder ab!", sagte Draco. „Wen interessiert es schon, ob Potter meine Frau geschlagen hat? Es gibt da eine richtige Geschichte, die erzählt werden will!" Er stand auf und sagte: „Und nun, lasst mich euch eine Geschichte aus Entsetzen, Geheimnis und Sex erzählen! Es begann alles vor Monaten. Da gab es ein wunderschönes Mädchen namens Hermine und einen Jungen namens Wiesel. Sie waren fröhlich und glücklich, oder waren sie das?" Er begann im Kreis um die anderen herum zu gehen und Hermine lachte, da alle so gefangen waren.

„Wiesel hatte ein Geheimnis. Ein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis. Er hatte eine anstößige und schmutzige Affäre mit einer bestimmten mopsgesichtigen Frau angefangen, die wir wie nennen wollen?" Er zeigte auf George.

„Ich denke, Pansy ist ein guter Name", sagte George mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, nennen wir sie Pansy", sagte Draco. „Aber warum hatte diese mopsgesichtige Frau überhaupt eine Affäre mit Wiesel angefangen? Könnte es sein, dass es aus Rache war? Zum Spaß? Aus Eifersucht? Bill?" Er zeigte auf Bill.

Er lachte und sagte: „Wahrscheinlich aus allen drei genannten Gründen, Malfoy."

„KORREKT!" Draco klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Es scheint so, als habe der Mops herausgefunden, dass ihr unglaublich sexy Liebhaber, den wir wie nennen wollen?" Er zeigte auf Oliver.

„Frettchengesicht?", fragte Oliver?

Alle lachten. Draco zeigte Oliver zwei obszöne Finger und sagte: „Nein, sein Name soll Draco sein, du schottischer, angeberischer Dudelsackspieler!" Draco setzte sich wieder und fuhr fort. „Also, sie hat mich geliebt, ich mochte sie nicht einmal wirklich, ich habe nur mit ihr geschlafen, denn ich war bereits ein leichtes, winzig kleines bisschen in mein geliebtes Frauchen verschossen, die zu dieser Zeit mehr eine Bekannte für mich war, Pansy wurde eifersüchtig und wollte Hermine wehtun, obwohl Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, dass es im Grunde bei allem um sie ging." Er atmete tief durch, nachdem er den langen Satz beendet hatte.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte: „Er hat Recht. Man sollte das Märchen ‚Ahnungslose Granger' nennen."

Draco fuhr mit seiner Gesichte fort. „Also, sie wollte Ron und Hermine auseinander bringen, um Hermine wehzutun, aber auch, weil sie die falsche Vorstellung hatte, dass ich eifersüchtig werden, zur Besinnung kommen und sie bitten würde, mein zu werden. Urg!"

„Also hat sie Ron nie geliebt?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein."

„Was ist dann passiert, Onkel Draco?", fragte George mit einem Lachen.

„Nun, ich werde euch sagen, was passiert ist", antwortete Percy anstelle von Draco. „Pansy hat ihr eigenes Schicksal besiegelt. Ein Verlöbnis ist ein formaler Vertrag, zumindest in der Zaubererwelt. Sie hat mit Prinz Charming dort drüben fünf Tage vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Ron geschlafen. So hat sie den Verlobungsvertrag gebrochen und ihr Schicksal besiegelt, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie Draco gesagt hat, dass sie die Affäre mit ihm auch nach der Heirat aufrecht erhalten wollte, was Ron gehört hat."

Es gab ein hörbares Keuchen von seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. „Armer Ron! Ich hasse Pansy", sagte Ginny. „Er hätte einfach Hermine heiraten sollen."

„Hey!", sagte Draco. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermine und sagte: „Jetzt lasst uns mal keinen Unsinn reden!"

„Ernsthaft mal", sagte Ginny und stand auf. „Der arme Ron! Ich werde dies Schlampe Pansy umbringen!" Sie rannte den Hügel hinunter. Ihre Brüder und Draco folgten ihr. Ihre Brüder rannten los, um sie aufzuhalten. Draco rannte, um zuzusehen.

Oliver Wood und Hermine Granger blieben auf dem Hügel. Oliver drehte sich zu Hermine und sagte: „In dieser Familie gibt es nie langweilige Momente, oder?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Oliver", stimmte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lachen zu.

„Also, bist du glücklich mit Malfoy?", fragte Oliver sie.

„Ich bin glücklich bis zum geht nicht mehr, Oliver. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich jemanden so lieben könnte und dass er mich so lieben könnte. Er irritiert mich sehr, aber abgesehen davon, liebe ich ihn mehr, als ich mir je vorgestellt habe", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Er nahm ihre Hand, hielt sie und sagte: „Ich könnte mich nicht mehr für dich freuen und sag dem verrückten rothaarigen Clan nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, aber Ron war nie gut genug für dich. Alle, die das gedacht haben waren große Idioten." Er küsste ihre Hand und sagte: „Sollen wir nachsehen gehen, wer noch steht? Ich wette auf Ginny, denn sie macht mir mehr Angst."

Oliver stand auf und bot Hermine seine Hand an. Sie stand auf und ging mit ihm hinunter zum Haus, ihre Hand in seinem Arm, um nachzusehen, wer noch stand, wie er so eloquent gesagt hatte. Als sie ankamen, war die ganze Familie, sogar Mister und Misses Weasley, auf der Veranda. Im Haus stritten sich Ron und Pansy lautstark. Hermine lehnte sich zu Draco und fragte: „Wo ist Harry?"

„Drinnen, falls es hässlich wird. Wobei ich ehrlich denke, dass es das schon ist", flüsterte Draco zurück.

„Du meinst, es ist eine hässliche Situation", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Ich meinte, die Teilnehmer", entgegnete Draco. Hermine schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Hey, ich bin nicht besser als Potter. Wenn du mich schlägst, könnte ich zurückschlagen."

Sie hörten einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von Pansys Geschrei. „ICH HABE GESAGT, DASS ES MIT LEID TUT! WAS MÖCHTEST DU NOCH VON MIR?"

„DIE WAHRHEIT", schrie Ron zurück.

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle wieder nach hinten", sagte Misses Weasley.

„Ja, ich wette, wir könnten durch das Küchenfenster sehen, was los ist", sagte George. Er, Charlie, Fleur und Ginny rannten alle nach hinten.

Harry kam aus der Vordertür und sagte: „Ich habe einen Stillezauber gesprochen, damit sie ihre Privatsphäre haben."

„Denkst du, du hättest sie allein lassen sollen?", fragte Bill.

„Ich habe ihre Zauberstäbe genommen", sagte Harry. „Was jetzt passiert, passiert." Er kam zu Hermine und fragte: „Sind du und ich okay?"

„Ja", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Vergibst du mir, dass ich dich geschlagen habe?", fragte er.

„Du hast sie geschlagen?", fragte Mister Weasley.

„Also, nicht fest, aber ich habe ihre verletzte Hand sehr fest gedrückt und sie zu Weinen gebracht", sagte Harry.

„Also ich habe dich auch geschlagen und ich habe dich mehr oder weniger dumm genannt", sagte sie.

„Und du hast mich Narbengesicht genannt", lachte Harry.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Das ist mein Spitzname für ihn. Such dir einen eigenen, Granger."

Ron kam aus dem Haus gelaufen. „Pansy möchte von drinnen disapparieren. Kann ihr jemand ihren Zauberstab bringen?", fragte er. Percy nahm ihren Zauberstab von Harry und brachte ihn hinein. „Mum, Dad, ich fühle mich heute nicht nach Gesellschaft. Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause gehen. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Mir wird es schon gut gehen. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit allein. Mir tut das alles hier leid."

Seine Mutter lächelte und tätschelte seine Wange. „Na, na, Ronald. Ich lass dir von einem deiner Brüder nachher einen Teller mit feinem Essen bringen."

„Nicht George, okay?", fragte er. „Tschüss alle. Danke Harry. Danke Percy." Er ging von der Veranda, drehte sich um und sagte: „Tut mir leid, Hermine und Draco. Ich hoffe, wir haben gestern Abend nicht eure Party ruiniert."

„Nein, das hat Marcus Flint gemacht", sagte Draco.

Ginny und der Rest waren gerade wieder um das Haus gekommen und sie fragte: „Wie hat Marcus Flint eure Party ruiniert?"

„Kommt her, Kinder, und ich werde euch eine Geschichte von Intrigen, Lügen und vermutlich einem versuchten Mord erzählen", begann Draco.

„Gott, er ist anstrengend", sagte Hermine. Sie ging mit den älteren Weasleys hinein. Sie drehte sich zu Harry und fragte: „Kommst du mit?"

„Ich möchte irgendwie die Geschichte hören, Hermine", lachte Harry.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ließ sie alle auf der Veranda zurück. Sie schloss die Tür. Sie wollte die Geschichte nicht hören. Sie hatte sie erlebt.


	31. Chapter 31

_Kapitel 31_

Draco kam herein, als Hermine gerade eine Melone aufschnitt. Er ging zu ihr und sagte: „Gib mir das Messer und niemand wird verletzt." Sie drehte sich um und lachte. „Ich meine es ernst, Granger."

„Misses Weasley brauchte Hilfe", sagte Hermine.

„Weiß sie, dass du lediglich ein Unfall bist, der darauf wartet, zu passieren?", fragte er.

„Ein was? Egal, ich habe mir wegen dir in meine Hand geschnitten, weil du mich abgelenkt hast, was du übrigens schon wieder tust", erwiderte sie.

„Misses Weasley", sagte Draco zu der älteren Frau, „haben Sie irgendwas anderes, was Hermine tun kann? Sie hat sich gestern bei ihren Eltern schwer ihre Hand verletzt und ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich wieder wehtut."

Hermine drehte sich um und starrte ihn an. Wie konnte er es wagen zu behaupten, dass sie nicht fähig war! Also eigentlich war es irgendwie süß. „Oh, ja, mein Lieber, sie kann den Tisch decken. Ich lass Ginny die Frucht fertig schneiden." Misses Weasley kam zu Hermine und nahm ihr das eher lange Messer weg. „Du hättest mir das sagen müssen, Liebes", sagte sie. Sie ging zu Draco, tätschelte seine Wange und sagte: „Gut, dass sie dich hat, um auf sie aufzupassen, Draco."

Hermine ging zum Schrank und begann die Teller abzuzählen. „Lass mal sehen. Wie viele Teller brauchen wir? Draco, komm, hilf mir." Draco ging zum Schrank und Hermine begann die nicht zueinander passenden, verschiedenfarbigen und verschieden großen Teller in seine warteten Arme zu legen. „Okay, Harry, Ginny, du und ich. Das sind vier. Die älteren Weasleys, Charlie, George und Percy. Das sind neun. Bills Familie, das sind drei mehr, das macht zwölf. Kein Ron, kein Mops, da bleibt Oliver." Sie legte einen weiteren Teller auf den Stapel. „Das macht unglücklicherweise dreizehn. Bring sie raus zum Tisch und ich bringe das Besteck und die Servietten."

„Der verdammt Oliver Wood isst heute hier?", fragte er.

„Ruhe", erwiderte sie.

„Ist er jeden Sonntag hier? Denn wenn das so ist, weiß ich nicht, ob ich hier jeden Sonntag essen kann", sagte Draco ernst.

„Er kommt nur selten", sagte Hermine.

Sie gingen zum Besteckkasten, wo das Silberbesteck lag und Draco sagte: „Warum war er dann vor zwei Wochen hier und ist dieses Wochenende auch hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy. Frag ihn", antwortete sie genervt.

Er ging in Richtung Hintertür, trat die Fliegentür auf und ging schmollend nach draußen zum Picknicktisch. Er begann die Teller auf den Tisch zu werfen, als würde er Karten austeilen. Ein Teller rutschte runter, gerade als Hermine nach draußen kam. „Bitte sei vorsichtig, Malfoy". Sie legte das Besteck ab, bückte sich und hob den Teller auf. Sie wischte ihn ab und sagte: „Der dreckige hier kann deiner sein."

„Ich habe noch nie so viele Teller gesehen, die nicht zusammen passen. Ich glaube, da passen keine zwei zusammen", sagte Draco, während er die Teller fertig verteilte. Hermine begann das Besteck zu verteilen und gab ihm die Servietten.

„Ich finde das goldig und charmant. Sehr heimisch."

„Häuslich?", fragte er.

Sie musste lachen, weil er diesmal keinen Witz machte. „Ich habe heimisch gesagt", stellte sie klar. „Mach außerdem keine solchen abwertenden Bemerkungen. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht so meinst, aber einige Leute könnten denken, du bist ein Snob."

„Ich bin ein Snob", sagte er, setzte sich auf die Bank am Tisch und warf die Servietten auf den Tisch. „Das ist meine drittbeste Qualität, nein viertbeste, nach meinem Haar, meinem Aussehen und meinem Talent zu lügen" Er war fertig damit, die Servietten zu verteilen. „Ich denke, ich werde ihnen zu Weihnachten neues Geschirr schenken. Ich werde kein Chinaporzellan nehmen sondern irgendwas Nettes."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und wusste ehrlich nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie wollte schon an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Wir brauchen Gläser", sagte sie.

„Bist du mein Date zum Abendessen?", fragte er und knabberte an ihrem Hals. Sie quiekte. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was beinhaltet ein Date mit dir? Ich bin noch nie auf einem Date mit dir gewesen, auf keinen richtigen, einem ordentlichen", sagte sie. Sie legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht, damit er sie ansah.

„Ist das nicht traurig?", fragte er. „Das bist du wirklich noch nicht und glaub mir, ich bin ein gutes Date. Ich bereite dem Mädchen eine richtig gute Zeit. Blumen, Süßkram, romantische Blumen und Musik. Du hast richtig was verpasst, meine Liebe", sagte er. Er küsste sie an ihrem Kinn entlang bis zum Schlüsselbein.

„Das ist okay. So gut du auch als Date sein magst, du bist ein noch besserer Ehemann und ich habe dich als Ehemann ganz für mich allein, jeden einzelnen Tag", sagte sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und flüsterte ihm: „Ich habe sehr viel Glück" in sein Ohr. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Er zog sie mit seinen Händen auf ihren Rücken fest an sich und sagte: „Das ist eines der süßesten Dinge, die du je zu mir gesagt hast. Lass uns morgen Abend auf ein Date gehen, okay?"

„Das ist ein Date, genauso wie dieses Abendessen. Ich würde mich freuen, dich heute Abend als Date zu haben", sagte sie.

„Schläfst du mit jemandem beim ersten Date?", fragte er.

„Du hast mich das an unserem ersten Wochenende hier gefragt", erinnerte sie sich.

„Ja und du hast mit mir an diesem Wochenende geschlafen und offensichtlich hatten wir noch nicht einmal ein Date. Also wirst du sicher morgen Nacht, nach unserem Date mit mir schlafen. Warum habe ich das bezweifelt?", fragte er.

„Ich denke, ich habe meine Meinung geändert", sagte sie und wand sich von seinem Schoß. „Ich werde sehen, ob Oliver für das Abendessen mein Date sein wird." Sie rannte ins Haus, gerade, als er sie sich schnappen wollte.

„Du bist mein Date, Granger!", schrie er. „NICHT das Date von Oliver ‚Dem Schottenkönig' Wood!"

Oliver kam zu ihm und lächelte. Er tätschelte Dracos Arm und sagte: „Du bist so dickköpfig, Malfoy. Das Mädel ist in dich verliebt. Du dummer Mann, du hast sie nicht verdient. Haben wir das aber auf der anderen Seite nicht alle nicht?" Er ging zur Seite des Hauses und drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy. „Der letzte, der zum Quidditchfeld für ein Spontanmatch kommt, muss Harry Potter einen Kuss auf die Lippen geben."

Draco und Oliver flitzten los.

Hermine und Harry sahen vom Küchenfenster aus zu und Harry sagte: „Es interessiert mich nicht, wer zuletzt ankommt, ich werde keinen von beiden küssen."

Hermine legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Wirst du denn nicht mitspielen?"

„Ich möchte zuerst noch ein bisschen reden", sagte er. „Lass uns nach oben gehen. Ich möchte was über dieses Diabetes-Zeugs hören." Er nahm sie an ihrer guten Hand und führte sie nach oben.

Sie gingen in Ginnys altes Zimmer und setzten sich gemeinsam auf das Bett, mit ihren Rücken am Kopfende und den Beinen ausgestreckt vor ihnen. Sie erzählte ihm von den Symptomen, ihrem Verdacht und dann über die Diagnose. Sie erzählte ihm alles über die Medizin und was das alles beinhaltete.

Nachdem sie fertig war sagte sie: „Ich möchte noch nicht wirklich jetzt mit jemand anderem darüber reden. Könntest du also damit warten, es Ginny zu erzählen, bis wir gegangen sind? Ich weiß, dass Ginny sich darum kümmern wird, dass alle anderen es wissen."

Harry lachte und sagte: „Diese Frau liebt es zu tratschen, muss ich sagen."

„Jetzt erzähl du mir, was zwischen Ron und Pansy passiert ist, bevor Pansy gegangen ist", bat Hermine.

„Hmm", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen sollte, aber Pansy möchte, dass es funktioniert. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn mag. Er möchte immer noch die Annullierung, auch wenn er sagt, dass er sie liebt. Er hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie die Ehe annullieren und vielleicht für eine Weile miteinander ausgehen könnten, dieses Mal, ohne dass er es verheimlicht, so wie beim letzten Mal, da er da mit dir zusammen war. Und sie für ihren Teil wird keine anderen Motive haben. Sie versucht nicht, Malfoy damit eifersüchtig zu machen."

„Wird Ron wirklich anfangen, mit Pansy auszugehen?", fragte sie.

„Das klingt komisch, nicht? Er möchte nicht, dass es jetzt schon jemand weiß, falls es nicht funktioniert. Alle werden dagegen sein, also erzähl es nicht einmal Draco. Ich habe versprochen, es auch Ginny nicht zu erzählen", sagte Harry.

„Wie komisch. Malfoy und ich werden auch anfangen, miteinander auszugehen", sagte sie und lachte dann. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren bevorstehenden Date.

„Du hast alles rückwärts gemacht und trotzdem ist deine Ehe gesünder, als es die von Ron je war, und das ist traurig - für Ron", sagte Harry. „Gehst du wieder auf Arbeit?"

„Noch nicht. Ich habe Dr. Carlisle gesagt, dass ich für längere Zeit eine Auszeit nehme und er war ganz dafür. Draco und ich müssen uns kennenlernen und ich muss diese ganze Sache mit der Krankheit in meinen Kopf kriegen. Übrigens denke ich, dass Draco seinen Job kündigen wird", erklärte Hermine.

„Zu Hölle, ich bin sein Boss. Hatte er vor, es mir zu sagen?", fragte Harry. „Oder lässt er seine Frau für ihn kündigen?"

„Ich sage es dir nur inoffiziell. Er wird es dir wahrscheinlich offiziell mitteilen", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht so, als ob er das Geld braucht. Ich möchte, dass wir ein Buch schreiben." Harry fing an zu lachen. „Lach nicht, Potter!", sagte sie, auch wenn sie selbst lachte.

„Was wird das für ein Buch werden? Ein Kochbuch? Wie macht man einen Salat und küsst sich zur gleichen Zeit, ohne sich in die Hand zu schneiden? Oder vielleicht ein Kinderkochbuch, aber das könnte für Malfoy zu fortgeschritten sein." Er lachte weiter.

„Ein Ratgeber übers Ausgehen und die Ehe", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Weil ihr beide die Experten seid", sagte er sarkastisch.

Hermine ging auf dem Bett auf die Knie, schnappte sich ein Kissen und versuchte es auf Harrys Gesicht zu drücken. Sie warf ihn um und versuchte weiter, ihn zu ersticken, während sie sagte: „Wir können jedes Buch schreiben, was wir wollen!"

Er wehrte sich nicht einmal gegen sie. Er lag ganz still da. Hermine entfernte langsam das Kissen und fragte: „Bist du gestorben?"

Bill kam in das Zimmer, gerade als Hermine das Kissen von Harrys Gesicht nahm und sie ihn fragte, ob er gestorben sei. Harry stellte sich tot. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und bewegten sich nicht. Bill fand das lustig. „Hast du Harry umgebracht?", fragte er.

„Das könnte sein", scherzte sie. Sie fühlte seinen Puls. Er hatte natürlich einen, doch sie sagte: „Kein Puls."

„Also Voldemort hat für wie viele, für achtzehn Jahre versucht, diesen Mann zu töten und du tust es mit einem Kissen?", fragte Bill lachend.

Sie legte sich neben den ‚toten Harry', nahm einen Arm hoch und ließ ihn wieder aufs Bett fallen, wo er geräuschvoll landete. „Es war auch überraschend einfach. Voldemort muss eine kleine Memme gewesen sein." Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Körper und führte ihre Nase zu seiner. „Harry Potter, wenn du mich hören kannst, mach die Augen auf."

Bill lehnte sich auch hinab. Ginny kam herein und fragte: „Was ist hier los?"

Bill schaute zu seiner Schwester auf und sagte: „Hermine hat deinen Ehemann umgebracht."

„Oh, naja, irgendwann musste er gehen. Ich bekomme alles, deshalb ist das okay. Möchtest du vor dem Essen noch etwas Quidditch spielen, Bill? Es macht keinen Spaß nur mir Draco, Oliver, George und mir. Ich werde Charlie suchen, da Harry ja tot ist, möchte er vielleicht spielen."

„Sicher", sagte der älteste Bruder. Sie gingen gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine saß noch immer auf Harry. Sie setzte sich neben sie. „Es ist irgendwie traurig, dass es niemanden interessiert, dass du gestorben bist, Harry. Ich bin traurig für dich", sagte sie. Sie beugte sich hinunter und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

„Würdest du weinen, wenn ich sterben würde?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte sie.

„Ich würde auch weinen, wenn du sterben würdest", sagte er.

„Gut zu wissen", sagte sie.

Draco kam in das Zimmer und sagte: „Potter, wir brauchen einen Sechsten für Quidditch und Charlie möchte nicht spielen. Was macht ihr beiden hier kuschelnd und ganz nah beieinander?" Er ging zum Bett.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Minuten versucht Harry mit einem Kissen zu ermorden und keinen der Weasleys hat es gekümmert, nicht einmal seine eigene Ehefrau. Und dann haben wir darüber gesprochen, dass wir traurig wären, wenn wir sterben würden. Ich wäre traurig, wenn er stirbt und er wäre traurig, wenn ich sterbe", erklärte sie.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, ich wäre auch traurig."

„Du wärst traurig, wenn ich sterben würde, Malfoy?", fragte Harry, mit seinen Armen noch immer um Hermine und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Richtig, das ist das, was ich gemeint habe, Narbengesicht. Spielst du jetzt mit oder nicht?", fragte Draco.

„Ich verbringe Zeit mit meiner besten Freundin, Malfoy", sagte er.

„Geh spielen Harry", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf. Sie versuchte ihn vom Bett zu schubsen.

Harry setzte sich auch auf und sagte: „Du bist ganz schön schwach. Wie hast du mich vorhin umgebracht?"

„Geh spielen!", drängte sie wieder und ignorierte seinen Kommentar über ihre ‚Schwäche'.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er.

„Ja, geh spielen", sagte sie nochmals.

Charlie steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und sagte: „Ich schätze, ich werde spielen, Malfoy." Er rannte die Treppe hinunter.

„Jetzt sind wir zu viele", sagte Draco.

„Ich werde aussetzen. Ich möchte lieber bei Hermine sein", sagte Harry. Er hielt ihre Hand. Draco schaute sie an. Er war nicht eifersüchtig und das überraschte ihn. Ginny hatte ihm am vorletzten Wochenende gewarnt, dass sie so miteinander umgingen und Draco hatte nicht verstehen können, wie das Potter-Mädchen nicht die ganze Zeit eifersüchtig sein konnte, doch nun wusste er es, weil er auch nicht eifersüchtig war. Eigentlich war er leicht eifersüchtig. Nicht, weil er befürchtete, dass sie auf romantischer Ebene miteinander involviert sein könnten, sondern, weil sie so gute Freunde waren. Er wünschte, er hätte einen so engen Freund.

„Geh spielen, Potter. Ich werde bei Hermine bleiben", sagte er und zog an dem Arm des anderen Mannes, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bringen. Dann zog er an Hermines Arm und sagte: „Lass uns ihnen zusehen, okay?"

Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und beide folgten Harry die Treppen hinunter. Gerade fiel Draco etwas ein. Er musste nicht eifersüchtig auf die Tatsache sein, dass Harry und Hermine eine so enge Freundschaft hatten und er musste nicht neidisch sein und sich selbst nach so einem besten Freund sehnen, denn er hatte das schon. Er hatte genau dasselbe, auch mit Hermine. Sie war nicht nur seine Frau und seine Geliebte, sondern auch seine beste Freundin. Er hatte noch nie wirklich eine beste Freundin gehabt. Sie begannen den Hügel hinauf zu gehen und Draco hielt für einen Moment an. Er hielt sanft ihre beiden Hände und sagte: „Du bist meine beste Freundin, Hermine und weißt du, zu was mich das macht? Das macht mich wirklich zum Glücklichsten in dieser Beziehung."

„Also das war das süßeste, was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat", sagte sie, so wie er es vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, streichelte sie und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Lass uns das Spiel ansehen, Freundin."


	32. Chapter 32

_Kapitel 32_

„Lass uns das Spiel ansehen, Freundin", sagte Draco zu seiner Frau. Er half ihr, sich niederzulassen und setzte sich dann neben sie. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte er.

„Das ist genau dasselbe, was wir vor zwei Wochen gemacht haben", sagte sie. Plötzlich schnappte sie sich seinen Arm und dann schubste sie ihn. Er war geschockt. „Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!", sagte sie. Sie stand auf und begann auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Wir sind jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, zwei Wochen verheiratet!" Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war 13:45 Uhr.

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte er ruhig. Er begann sich das Spiel anzusehen.

„Malfoy. Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?", fragte sie.

„Es bedeutet, dass wir seit vierzehn Tagen verheiratet sind. Wir wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde", sagte er emotionslos. „Alles kann etwas bedeuten, wenn du es möchtest", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Wir haben nicht unseren ersten Kuss gefeiert, oder das erste Mal, als wir Liebe gemacht haben, oder andere solch triviale Dinge. Warum ist das also so wichtig?" Sein Blick ging zurück zum Spiel.

Da war was dran, aber trotzdem… sie erwartete, dass er ein wenig aufgeregter war, wegen der Tatsache, dass heute ihr zweiwöchiger Hochzeitstag war. Er war normalerweise verrückt nach schmalzigen Aussagen. Sie setzte sich, schaute aber, statt zum Spiel, in eine andere Richtung.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte nur einen Witz gemacht. Er fand ihn auch verdammt gut, doch als er mit seinem kleinen Spaß begonnen hatte und ihren verletzten Blick gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er nicht einfach sagen konnte: ‚ah, nur ein Witz, Darling'. Warum musste er es immer wieder versauen? Wie konnte er das nun in Ordnung bringen? Wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihm leid täte, würde sie denken, dass er das nicht ernst meinte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er ihr nicht sagen konnte, dass er nur gescherzt hatte. Er schaute hinüber zu ihr. Sie lag nun auf der Seite und zog mit ihrer guten Hand Grashalme aus dem Boden. Er lehnte sich über sie und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Rate mal, Granger", sagte er.

„Granger Malfoy, ohne Bindestrich", korrigierte sie ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Entschuldige, aber das ist einfach zu lang, um es zu sagen. Ich könnte dich GM nennen, für Granger Malfoy. Oder wir könnten den Spitznamen meines Vaters nehmen, Ohne Bindestrich."

„Halt den Mund, Draco", sagte sie. „Ich schaue mir das Spiel an."

„Das Spiel findet oben im Himmel statt, nicht unten auf dem Boden neben dir. Und bitte sag nicht, dass ich den Mund halten soll. Ich wollte sagen, rate mal, es ist unser zweiwöchiger Hochzeitstag", sagte er.

„Und?", fragte sie. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss ihre Augen. Er lehnte sich über sie, mit seinem Gesicht an ihrem und seinem Arm über ihren Körper, der ihn aufrecht hielt. Seine freie Hand begann die Gesichtszüge ihres hübschen Gesichts nachzufahren.

Er küsste ihr rechtes Auge, da es noch immer geschlossen war, und sagte: „Ich denke, dass das sehr wichtig ist, oder? Ich habe jedenfalls gedacht, dass es das ist. Ich habe vorhin nur den Clown gespielt." Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihr linkes Auge. „Liebst du mich?" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ein wenig", erwiderte sie. Er küsste sie auf den Mund. Ein einfacher, schneller Kuss.

„Denkst du, ich bin sexy?", fragte er. Seine Zunge kam heraus und leckte über ihre Lippen. Er lies seinen Mund über ihrem schweben.

„Ganz und gar nicht", log sie.

Sein Mund wanderte über ihre Wange, zu ihrem Kinn und ihren Nacken. „Ich liebe dich und ich finde, du bist sehr sexy", sagte er, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Jedes Wort umspielte ihre Haut, jede Silbe war wie ein kleiner Kuss über ihren Nervenenden. Sie verlor den Kampf gegen ihn sehr schnell. Er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand hinunter und knöpfte die ersten drei Knöpfte ihrer Bluse auf, wodurch er ihren weißen BH freilegte. Er sagte: „Wenn dein Puls langsam und ruhig bleibt, weiß ich, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Wenn er schnell und unregelmäßig ist, liebst du mich auch." Er legte seinen Finger leicht an ihren Nacken, während er seinen Körper auf sie sinken ließ. Er beugte sich über sie und drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren. Seine Hand wanderte zu einer ihrer bedeckten Brüste und umfasste diese, während sein Daumen über die Spitze fuhr. Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Nacken zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und hinunter, wo ihre Brüste begannen. Er leckte wieder nach oben und küsste sich dann für ein zweites Mal nach unten. Seine Hand fuhr hinunter, um die Bluse noch ein wenig mehr zu öffnen.

Sie fühlte sich entblößt. Alle oben auf den Besen, würden sie sehen können, dennoch kümmerte sie das nicht. Sie ließ ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihren Puls und ihre Atmung ruhig zu halten. Sie machte das nicht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte; immerhin wusste er, dass sie das tat. Sie tat diese Dinge, um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Seine Finger öffneten mehr Knöpfe und ihre Bluse war nun fast offen. Er zog einen der Träger ihres BHs hinunter und küsste ihren Nippel.

Die Hand an ihrer Schlagader drückte fester zu. Verdammt, ihr Körper betrog sie schon wieder. Er küsste sich wieder hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Er könnte sie eine Ewigkeit dort lassen und es wäre nicht lange genug. Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

„Gut, ich liebe dich und ich finde, dass du sexy bist", sagte sie. „Jetzt mach mit mir Liebe."

Draco apparierte sie in das alte Zimmer der Zwillinge. Sie schaute zu ihm auf, während sie auf einem der schmalen Betten lagen und fragte: „Warum hier?"

„Das ist der Ort, wo wir zum ersten Mal Liebe gemacht haben", antwortete er. Er sprach einen Stille- und Verschlusszauber auf die Tür und fragte: „Sollen wir mit der Show anfangen?"

Sie kicherte und sagte: „Unbedingt. Fang an, mich zu küssen!"

Draco zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem und küsste ihre Lippen mit großer Leidenschaft. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so lange ohne dich leben konnte", sagte er liebevoll. Er küsste sie wieder. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drehte sie um, so dass sie auf ihm lag. Sie knöpfte den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse auf und warf sie auf den Boden. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn verlangend auf den Mund.

Sie entfernte mit seiner Hilfe seine Shirts, zuerst das eine, dann das andere. Er zog sie wieder zu sich runter und küsste ihre Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein und das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten. Er drehte sie wieder herum, so dass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Er zog ihren BH ihre Arme hinunter. Sie öffnete ihn und auch er fand seinen Weg zum Boden. Bald lagen alle ihre Sachen in einem Haufen neben dem Bett. Er setzte sich auf seine Knie und küsste ihren Bauch. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und er küsste sich hinunter zu ihren cremig weißen Hüften und weiter zu ihrem Knie. Er hob ein Bein von ihr an und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schultern.

Er küsste sich zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und platzierte kleine Küsse von ihrem Venushügel hin zu ihrer Hüfte. Er drehte sie leicht, küsste ihre Hüfte, ihr Oberschenkel und ihren Rücken, während er sie langsam umdrehte. Mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm und seinen Händen, die ihre Beine streichelten, küsste er die Grübchen über ihrem wunderschönen, runden Hintern. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Rücken und fragte: „Bist du wirklich mein?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die nicht beantwortet werden musste, denn die Reaktion ihres Körpers war seine Antwort. Sie drehte sich wieder um, um ihn anzusehen und legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht.

Sie konnte seine harte Länge an ihrem Bauch spüren. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren und küsste wieder ihre Schulter. Eine Hand glitt zu ihrer linken Brust und umfasste sie leicht. Die gleiche Hand wanderte dann ihren Bauch hinunter, zu den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Er legte die Hand auf sie und streichelte sie, während er weiterhin ihren Mund küsste.

Sie stöhnte leicht, als seine Hand sie streichelte. Er rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Eingang und dann drang sein Mittelfinger in sie. „Draco Malfoy", sagte sie atemlos.

Er schaute die bereite Frau neben sich an. Er hatte sich bereits jedes Grübchen, jede Sommersprosse und jeden Leberfleck eingeprägt und in seinem Kopf abgespeichert, zum späteren Erinnern. Er konnte sie klar vor sich sehen, selbst wenn er seine Augen schloss. Manchmal versuchte er sogar sie sich vorzustellen, wenn sie in anderen Räumen waren und er wusste immer, wie sie aussah. Sie war in sein Hirn eingebettet und eingebrannt in seinem Herzen. Er bewegte sich leicht auf sie und küsste wieder ihren Mund, den er mit seinem öffnete und mit seiner Zunge erkundete. Seine rechte Hand fuhr mit seinen Fingerknöcheln ihre Seite entlang, fuhr leicht über die Seite ihrer Brust, ihren Bauch, ihre Hüfte und ihre Oberschenkel. Er packte ihr Knie wieder und zog es zu seiner Hüfte hoch. Er richtete sich so, dass er in sie eindringen konnte.

Sanft drang er in sie ein. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Wangen und seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Er begann an ihrer Brust zu saugen und nutzte seine Hand, um mit der anderen zu spielen. Sie strich mit ihren Händen seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab. Sie teilten einen Moment purer Glückseligkeit. Er drehte sie beide herum, ohne den Kontakt zu verlieren. Er lag auf seinem Rücken und sie saß rittlings auf ihm. All zu früh war es vorbei. Sie ließ sich auf ihn sinken und beide zitterten ob der Nachfolge ihres Liebesspieles. Hermine spürte, wie seine Hände federleicht ihren Rücken hinauf und hinab streichelten.

Er war so fertig, dass er für immer schlafen könnte. Sie krabbelte von ihm und setzte sich auf die Seite des Bettes. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen schnellen Reinigungszauber. „Wir sollten und anziehen und zurück nach draußen gehen", sagte sie dann und begann sich anzuziehen.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von ihr, und sagte: „Ich muss schlafen. Du hast mich getötet, so wie du vorhin Potter umgebracht hast."

Sie warf ihm seine Sachen aufs Bett, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte. „Um das klarzustellen, ich habe Harry mit einem Kissen umgebracht, nicht mit Sex. Draco, komm schon, es wird bald Essen geben", warnte sie ihn.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Warum musste es immer an der Tür klopfen? Zumindest hatte es nach dem Sex geklopft und nicht davor oder währenddessen, wie üblich. Er zog sich seine Shorts und Jeans an und als er sein Shirt übergezogen hatte, schaute sie noch einmal zu ihm, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

„Oliver?", fragte sie. Sie ließ die Tür zum größten Teil geschlossen, so dass er nicht hineinschauen und Malfoy sehen konnte. Draco fluchte leise und disapparierte in den Flur hinaus.

„Wir haben uns alle gefragt, wo ihr hin seid. Misses Weasley hat mich losgeschickt, um nach euch zu sehen", sagte Oliver. „Es ist fast Zeit zum Essen."

„Danke, Oliver, ich musste mich hinlegen, weil meine Hand noch wehtut", schwindelte sie.

Plötzlich spürte Oliver, wie jemand auf seine Schulter klopfte. „Wood, hast du meine Frau gesehen?", fragte Draco.

Oliver schaute verdächtig von Draco zu Hermine. Er sagte zu Draco: „Sie ist hier drin, Malfoy. Wo warst du?"

„Im Bad", sagte Draco.

„Von dort bin ich gerade gekommen", sagte Oliver.

„Das andere Bad", log Draco.

„Es gibt nur eins", erklärte Oliver.

„In der Gartenhütte", sagte er.

„Richtig, Malfoy. Du warst in der Gartenhütte", lachte Oliver und sagte: „Ohne deine Schuhe?" Er schaute zurück zu Hermine und sagte: „Wenn du wieder zur Besinnung kommst, Granger, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst." Er lachte den ganzen Weg die Treppe hinunter.

Draco ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Du bist ohne deine Schuhe appariert?", fragte Hermine. Sie lachte.

„Offensichtlich", sagte er, nicht im Geringsten beschämt.

„Wie konntest du vergessen, dass es hier nur ein Badezimmer gibt, wenn du dich doch letztes Wochenende ständig darüber ausgelassen hast?", fragte Hermine. „Du hast das sogar bei meinen Eltern erwähnt."

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Wood dieses interessante Detail über dieses Haus weiß?", fragte Draco, mit einem Schuh bereits an und dem anderen noch in seiner Hand.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett und sagte: „Ich denke, dass es okay ist, dass die Leute wissen, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir sind verheiratet. Sie müssen nur nicht wissen, was wir tun."

Er lachte und sagte: „Oh ja. Es war unangebracht, was Wood direkt vor mir zu dir gesagt hat."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass du zur Besinnung kommen sollst", erinnerte Draco sie. Er stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ernsthaft mal, was stimmt nicht mit den ganzen Männern? Erst Wood, dann Flint, sogar Pucey! Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum sie sich mit dir abgeben. Was ist schon dabei? Es ist zum verrückt werden. Ich weiß nicht, was mit denen allen los ist."

Hermine stand in der Tür und starrte ihn an. Er schimpfte weiter, ohne zu seiner Frau zu sehen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es ihnen davor nicht egal gewesen wäre. Es ist nicht so, als ob du Helena von Troja bist! Plötzlich ist es so, als könnten sie von dir nicht genug bekommen. Niemand hat sich einen Dreck gekümmert, als du mit Ron zusammen warst." Er öffnete das Fenster, um etwas Luft hinein zu lassen. Hermine ging ohne ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht mehr hören. Er endete mit: „Sicher bist du wundervoll und alles, sogar wunderschön. Trotzdem bist du jetzt verheiratet! Ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie so viele Männer nach einer Frau schmachten, und das vor ihrem Ehemann. Das gehört sich nicht!" Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen, aber sie war schon gegangen. „Granger?" Er ging aus der Tür. Wo war sie hingegangen?

Hermine ging an Misses Weasley vorbei. „Könntest du das Brot zum Tisch bringen, Liebes", fragte sie. Hermine ignorierte sie.

Sie ging an Mister Weasley vorbei, der seine Enkeltochter hielt. Der ältere Mann fragte: „Hermine, hast du Molly gehört?"

Sie ging aus der Hintertür und lies die Fliegentür zuschlagen. Charlie fragte: „Wo waren du und Draco hingegangen?" Sie ignorierte ihn.

Sie begann zu rennen. Harry Potter, der in der Küche gewesen war, als sie vorbeigegangen war und keinen beachtet hatte, folgte ihr nach draußen und sah, dass sie begann zu rennen. „Hermine?", rief er. Sie ignorierte sie alle und rannte aus dem Gartentor, wo sie dann lossprintete.

Bill schaute Draco an, als der aus dem Haus gerannt kam. „Habt ihr Hermine gesehen?", fragte er.

Bill zeigte in ihre Richtung und fragte: „Was ist los mit ihr?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er ehrlich. Er rannte ihr nach, doch dann sah er, dass sie disappariert war. Es war wahr, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingegangen war oder was um alles in der Welt mit ihr los war. Er würde es aber herausfinden, sonst wäre sein Name nicht mehr Draco Malfoy, ohne dass ein Bindestrich nötig war.


	33. Chapter 33

_Kapitel 33_

Alle dachten immer, dass Hermine ein sensibler Mensch war. Sie hatte das nie gedacht, aber alle anderen taten es. Nun, vielleicht war sie sensibel. Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie hochsensibel war. Sie fühlte einigen Sachen einfach mehr als andere. Hermine war auch voller Unsicherheiten. Jeder hatte Unsicherheiten. Hermine behielt ihre normalerweise nur für sich. Sie entkamen ihr selten.

Daher war sie eine sensible Person. Was soll's? Sie machte sich normalerweise keine Gedanken um Dinge, wie ihr Aussehen oder ihren Intellekt. Sie wusste, ihr Aussehen war annehmbar und ihr Intellekt war überdurchschnittlich. Dennoch würde sie zugeben, dass sie sensibel war, wenn es um Dinge ging, die andere Hexen und Zauberer sagten… Dinge über ihr Blut, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und ihre Rechte, die Dinge, für die sie nichts konnte und die sie nicht ändern konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, was ihr Ehemann damit gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er nicht verstand, was all diese Männer in ihr sahen. Er könnte ihr Aussehen gemeint haben, aber das bezweifelte sie. Sie waren alle Reinblüter. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das gemeint. Seit sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, hatten ihr Menschen wie Draco Malfoy gesagt, dass sie nicht gut genug war und ihre Magie nicht verdiente. Sie hatte das ihr halbes Leben gehört. Sie hatte ihnen nie geglaubt, aber es war klar, dass wenn man zwölf Jahre lang wiederholt die gleichen Dinge hört, Dinge wie ‚du bist nicht gut genug', eine Person brechen konnten auch wenn sie in ihrem Herzen wusste, dass sie gut genug war! Zwölf Jahre führten zu Sensibilität.

Das ihr Ehemann diese Dinge in Frage stellte, war unerträglich. Er musste auch ihr Aussehen in Frage stellen, wenn man seinen ‚du bist nicht Helena von Troja' Kommentar bedachte. Er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass sie schön war, aber Schönheit lag im Auge des Betrachters und Malfoys Augen mussten etwas anderes sehen, als sie.

Das ihr Ehemann diese Dinge in Frage stellte, war beschämend. Ihr Hirn konnte sagen, dass diese Dinge egal waren, aber nun konnte sie das nicht mit ihrem Herzen vereinbaren.

Sie musste stark sein.

Sie wollte nur einfach nicht mehr. Die Ehe sollte ihr eine Last abnehmen, es leichter für sie machen, nicht schwerer. Kein Grund für mehr Schmerzen.

Sie ging in die kleine Kapelle, in der ihr Abenteuer (ihr Schmerz) zuerst begonnen hat, und schaute durch das Fenster hinein. Sie war leer. Gut, sie konnte Trost darin finden, in Selbstmitleid baden und so sensibel sein, wie ihr Herz es begehrte. Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Rückzugsort und setzte sich in die erste Reihe. Zurück zu dem Platz, wo sie ihre Unzulänglichkeiten das erste Mal mit ihrer Helligkeit geblendet hatten. Es war auch der Ort, wo einige Unsicherheiten von Draco bei ihrer Hochzeit zerstreut worden. Nun waren sie zurückgekehrt, ebenfalls durch Draco. Das verwirrte sie so sehr. Vielleicht, wenn sie nur lange genug hier saß, allein und still, konnte sie alles wieder ins rechte Licht rücken. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Draco dieses Mal nicht hier war, um ihr zu helfen. Stattdessen war er der Grund, warum sie hier war.

Verdammt sei ihre Sensibilität!

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, so schnell zu heiraten. Vielleicht sollten sie sich ein Beispiel an der ‚Geschichte von Ron und Pansy' nehmen und für eine Weile nur miteinander ausgehen. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich nur eine Heirat gewollt, nicht einen Ehemann. Sie wusste, sie wollte ihre Ehe nicht annullieren lassen, aber vielleicht sollten sie ein wenig Zeit getrennt voneinander verbringen. Vielleicht sollten sie die Dinge ihren normalen Gang nehmen lassen.

Sie war verrückt! Sie wollte keine Trennung, aber sie zog ernsthaft eine Zeit getrennt in Erwägung, nach nur zwei Wochen Ehe. Was bedeutet das? Sie wusste, was es bedeutete. Es bedeutete, dass alles Draco gewesen war, die ganze Zeit, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, für die letzten fünfzehn Tage und das wäre für jeden eine Menge Draco gewesen. Seine Mutter wäre wahrscheinlich unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen!

Sie wusste, dass es nicht nur einseitig war. Sie wurde ihm wahrscheinlich auch zu viel. Sie wusste, dass sie auch nicht einfach war. Vielleicht sollte sie wieder zur Arbeit gehen und etwas Normalität haben. Vielleicht konnten sie auf diese Art von einander weg kommen. Das Buch zusammen zu schreiben und Stunde um Stunde und Tag um Tag zusammen zu verbringen, war eine schreckliche, schreckliche Idee.

Sie legte sich auf die harte, hölzerne Bank in der schwülwarmen, kleinen Kapelle. Sie musste über viele Dinge nachdenken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Verdammte Hermine Granger! Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war! Der ganze verdammte Weasley-Clan suchte nach ihr. Warum war sie immer so dramatisch? Warum war sie weggelaufen? Wenn Draco ein ehrlicher Mann war, was er die meiste Zeit nicht war, würde er zugeben, dass es wegen seiner harschen Worte im Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Er war gemein gewesen, wegen dieser ganzen ‚du bist nicht Helena von Troja' Sache. Trotzdem, er hatte gesagt, dass ER sie wunderschön fand! War das nicht gut genug? Musste sie die Bewunderung der halben Zaubererwelt haben? Und bei der Hälfte meinte er den männlichen Teil der Bevölkerung. Was wollte sie? Das Bücher über sie geschrieben würden, Geschichten über sie geschrieben und Webseiten von ihr gemacht worden? Sie war nicht so besonders.

Außer - das sie es war. Und er wusste es. Zu Schade, dass sie das nicht tat.

Er nahm ihre Koffer und brachte sie nach Red Rose Cottage in der Hoffnung, dass sie in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß und ein Buch las. Er rief ihre Eltern an und versuchte locker zu klingen, als er sie fragte, wie das Wetter war. Ihr Vater bat darum, Hermine zu sprechen, daher wusste Draco, dass sie nicht dort war. Draco sagte ihrem Vater, dass sie ein Bad nahm und sie ihn später anrufen würde.

Er wusste, dass sie nicht im Manor sein würde.

Der Himmel helfe ihm. Was, wenn sie bei Wiesel war? Nein, sie war dumm, nicht verrückt.

Er ging zurück zum Fuchsbau und sagte allen, dass sie schon essen sollten. Sie taten es zögerlich. Er suchte an noch ein paar Orten, dem Krankenhaus und dem Park in der Nähe der Cottage. Als er zurück kam, eilte Harry zu ihm und ließ die anderen am Picknicktisch zurück. „Hast du sie gefunden?"

„Nein!", antwortete Draco aufgeregt. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie nichts gesagt hat, bevor sie gegangen ist?"

„Nein, Malfoy, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie nur einmal so aufgeregt gesehen habe und das war vor zwei Wochen bei Rons Heirat. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts gesagt hast, was so eine Reaktion hervorgerufen hat?"

„Ich schwöre, Potter, ich habe nichts gemacht." (‚Lügner', dachte er.)

Draco ging von dem anderen Mann weg und versuchte wie Hermine Granger zu denken. Gut, wenn er Hermine Granger Malfoy wäre (es wäre überflüssig weiterhin ‚ohne Bindestrich' zu sagen), wo wäre er hingegangen? Irgendwo wo Bücher waren? Nein. Irgendwo, wo sie allein sein konnte? Natürlich. Irgendwo, wo sie Trost finden würde? Vielleicht. Ein Ort, der ihr bekannt war? Zweifellos. Er wusste, wo sie war! Wenn Potter Recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie sich genauso ‚fühlte' wie vor zwei Wochen bei Rons Hochzeit, bedeutete das, dass sie wieder… in der Kapelle war.

Er apparierte vor die Kapelle, neben die hölzernen Stufen. Er stieg die Stufen hoch und öffnete eine der Türen. Auf den ersten Blick dachte er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Er sah sie nicht. Er ging trotzdem ein Stück hinein. Er schaute nach links und rechts. Er setzte sich in die vorletzte Reihe. „Verdammt Granger! Wo zur Hölle bist du?", fragte er.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermine hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie schaute nicht auf, weil sie in ihrem Herzen wusste, dass es Draco war. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als sie ihn sagen hörte: „Verdammt Granger! Wo zur Hölle bist du?" Sie überlegte für ein paar lange Momente, ob sie still bleiben sollte, aber sie war tapfer. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Leben so vielen Dingen gestellt und war nicht davon gerannt. Warum sollte sie jetzt wegrennen? Und vor ihm?

Sie hörte, wie er sich setzte. Sie hörte ihn seufzen. Sie verursachte ihm Schmerzen und sie fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte ihr auch Schmerz bereitet, aber er hatte ihr nur leichten Schmerz verursacht, ungewollt, und es war wirklich nichts. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er blutete, nicht äußerlich, aber innerlich.

Sie begann zu singen. „_T__here are places I remember, all my life, though some have changed. Some forever not for better, some have gone, and some remain. All these places had their moments, with lovers and friends, I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living. In my life, I've loved you more."_ (Es gibt Orte, an die ich mich mein ganzes Leben erinnere, auch wenn einige sich verändert haben. Einige für immer und nicht zum Besten, einige sind weg und einige geblieben. All diese Orte hatten ihre Momente mit Liebenden und Freunden, an die ich mich noch immer erinnern kann. Einige sind tot und einige leben. In meinem Leben habe ich dich mehr geliebt.) Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob der Text richtig war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, selbst wenn es das nicht war, war er doch passend.

Draco hörte ihre liebliche Stimme durch die Kapelle klingen. Die Töne hallten von Reihe zu Reihe, von den Dachbalken und seinem Herzen wieder. „Hermine?", fragte er. „Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

Sie blieb auf dem Rücken auf der hölzernen Bank liegen und sagte: „Du hast gesagt, dass an mir nichts Besonderes ist und dass du nicht verstehen kannst, warum sich jeder mit mir abgibt. Du hast gesagt, dass es niemanden gekümmert hat, als ich mit Ron zusammen war und warum es jetzt plötzlich jeden kümmerte. Es hat mir wehgetan, Draco, dass du das so einfach gesagt hast. Ohne vorher zu denken. Ich weiß, dass zum Teil deine Eifersucht aus dir gesprochen hat und zum anderen Teil dieses lange Wochenende, aber es hat trotzdem wehgetan."

„Es tut mir leid." Er wollte mehr sagen, aber er hatte wahrscheinlich genug gesagt. Er stand auf und ging dahin, von wo ihre Stimme gekommen war. Er blieb bei der ersten Reihe stehen und sah, wie sie dort lag, ihr Haar um sie ausgebreitet, ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch, ihre Knie gebeugt. Da liefen sogar Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Er setzte sich bei ihren Füßen hin und legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein.

„Weißt du, ich denke, in meinem Leben bist du derjenige, der mir am meisten wehgetan hat", sagte sie.

„Reib nur Salz in meine Wunde. Das würde weniger wehtun", sagte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er entfernte seine Hand von ihrem Bein und stand auf. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr und stellte sich neben die Kanzel. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Nun, vielleicht habe ich es so gemeint. Ich habe nur gemeint, dass du in der Schule, der gemeinste von allen warst. Du allein hast mich so oft zum Weinen gebracht und so viele Tränen verursacht. Und nun, da ich älter bin, weiß ich, dass das so war, weil ich deine Meinung am meisten geschätzt habe. Sogar, als ich gedacht habe, dass ich dich hasse, habe ich das nicht getan, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte immer, dass du mich als gleichberechtigt ansiehst." Sie begann zu weinen. „Jemand, den du schätzen kannst und dass du vielleicht hinter mein Blut siehst und siehst, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich wollte, dass du denkst, dass ich klug, schlau und eine gute Hexe bin, und, ich wage es zu sagen, hübsch. Ich hätte früher nie zugeben können, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, und ich kann es jetzt kaum zugeben." Sie weinte wieder, mit den Kopf in ihren Händen. Sie beugte sich vornüber und umarmte ihre Knie. „Es hat so wehgetan zu wissen, dass obwohl wir jetzt verheiratet sind, du immer noch so denkst. Du schätzt mich immer noch nicht, oder denkst, dass ich hübsch bin, oder eine gute Hexe. Du denkst immer noch nicht, dass ich nicht so gut bin wie du." Ihr Weinen wurde stärker.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr. Gott, er war ein Idiot. Er hatte ihr Schmerzen zugefügt, als sie jung waren und auch jetzt, und er hatte diese Dinge nur gesagt, um gemein zu sein. Nicht nur die Dinge im Fuchsbau, sondern auch in der Schule und noch früher. Er war gemein zu ihr gewesen und hatte sie sich unzulänglich fühlen lassen. Die einzige Entschuldigung, die er hatte war, dass er NIE so gefühlt hatte. Er hatte immer dasselbe gewollt, was sie gewollt hatte, ihre Akzeptanz. Und der einzige Weg, den Draco Malfoy kannte, um diese Gefühle auszudrücken, war sie zurückzuweisen, so wie er wusste, das sie ihn zurückweisen würde. Er fühlte noch immer so. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie zu gut für ihn war und er dachte dasselbe sogar von Oliver Wood. Er wartete darauf, dass sie zur Besinnung kam und ihn verlies.

Also setzte er sich auf die andere Seite der Kapelle, in die Reihe ihr gegenüber und sagte ihr genau das. Er erzählte ihr von jeder Unsicherheit, die er je durch sie empfunden hatte. Er hoffte, sie würde verstehen. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm vergeben.

Als er fertig war, stand sie auf und ging hinüber zu den großen Fenstern. Sie wollte ihm vergeben. Aber wie?

Obwohl er eine schreckliche Singstimme hatte, begann er zu singen. _„__Who knows how long I've loved you? Who knows I've loved you still? Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to I will." _(Wer weiß, wie lange ich dich schon geliebt habe? Wer weiß, dass ich dich immer noch liebe? Werde ich ein einsames Leben erwarten? Wenn du das willst, werde ich das tun.)

Sie sang die nächste Strophe. _„For if I ever saw you, I didn't know your name, but it never really mattered. __I will always feel the same." _(Immer wenn ich dich sah, überhörte ich deinen Namen. Aber das zählte nie so richtig. Ich werde immer dasselbe empfinden.) Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Du hast nicht gelogen, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht singen kannst, oder?", fragte sie. „Die toten Beatles müssen sich im Grab umdrehen, so wie du den armen Song geschlachtet hast."

„Sag mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Sie ignorierte ihn. Er klopfte noch einmal und nickte mit seinem Kopf dorthin, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Er pfiff nach ihr und sagte: „Du da, komm jetzt her."

„Ich bin kein Hund", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. War er dumm? Sie schaute weg, doch eh sie wusste, was passierte, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu der Reihe, die er gerade verlassen hatte. Er setzte sich, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und schlang seine Arme fest um ihre Taille.

„Also das ist nett", sagte er.

„Lass mich hoch, Malfoy!", befahlt sie.

„Nein, denn verzweifelte Zeiten verlangen nach verzweifelten Taten", sagte er.

Sie entspannte sich und fragte: „Warum sind das verzweifelte Zeiten, mein Ehemann?"

„Weil du mich vielleicht nicht länger deinen Ehemann nennen möchtest", antwortete er. Er küsste ihren Arm und sagte: „Habe ich recht?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich für eine Millisekunde daran gedacht habe", sagte sie, „und ich bin zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."

Er atmete tief durch. Er ließ sie los und sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Was hast du entschieden?", fragte er.


	34. Chapter 34

_Kapitel 34_

„Hier ist, was ich beschlossen habe", sagte sie. „Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, aber wir beide sind schon eine Handvoll. Wir brauchen ein bisschen Zeit getrennt, aber wir müssen verheiratet bleiben. Ich möchte wirklich wieder zur Arbeit gehen. Ich möchte auch, dass wir in ein größeres Haus ziehen, wo wir Platz haben, uns zu bewegen und eventuell zu wachsen. Wenn du deine Arbeit kündigen möchtest, dann ist das gut. Du solltest das wirklich tun. Wenn wir das Buch später schreiben wollen, können wir das auch, aber am wichtigsten ist, dass wir anfangen, ein normales Leben und eine normale Ehe zu führen. Normalerweise verbringen Verheiratete keine vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag miteinander." Sie erkannte, dass sie viel auf einmal verlangte. „Entschuldige, das ist wahrscheinlich nicht das, was du gemeint hast?", fragte sie.

„Richtig. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du dich entschieden hast, mich von dir scheiden zu lassen oder nicht", erwiderte er. „Und wegen der anderen Dinge haben wir Zeit Entscheidungen zu treffen und ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde, zuzuhören und dich in der Mitte zu treffen. Hör nur auf, so melancholisch zu sein, denn ich kann nicht damit aufhören, dich glücklich machen zu wollen. Entweder bist du glücklich oder nicht. Entweder du liebst mich, oder nicht. Wir sind entweder verheiratet oder wir sind es nicht", sagte er. Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Ich bin wieder krass, oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh na gut", sagte sie. „Ich labere und du bist ein Arsch. Du bist, was du bist und ich bin, was ich bin."

„Solch eine kluge Weisheit, Granger. Wie bst du darauf gekommen? Ich bin, was ich bin", äffte er.

„Du bist gemein", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

Er lachte und sagte: „Du machst Witze. Du denkst, dass ich der Gemeine bin? Du bist bei weitem gemeiner als ich. Zehn Mal, nein zwanzig Mal gemeiner."

„Ich mag gemeiner sein als du, darin muss ich dir zustimmen, aber zumindest spiele ich nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden jeden Tag den Narren", sagte sie.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass ich zum Teil auch beim Schlafen den Narren spiele, Dummkopf", sagte er.

Sie stand auf und sagte: „Autsch. Das hat wehgetan. Dummkopf? Wirklich?"

„Beleidige mich und wir sind Quitt", sagte er.

Sie dachte für einen Augenblick nach und sagte dann: „Ignorant."

„Okay, jetzt nenn mich was, was ich buchstabieren kann", lachte er. „Ich ändere meine Meinung. Du bist nicht dumm, meine Liebe, du bist ein Einfaltspinsel."

Sie lachte und fragte: „Ein Einfaltspinsel? Du weißt, dass das fast dasselbe ist, wie ein Ignorant? Das Wörterbuch definiert einen Ignoranten als einen offensiven Begriff der jemandes Intelligenz beleidigt und ich glaube, dass das auch die Definition für einen Einfaltspinsel ist. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du wahrscheinlich und hoffentlich Einfaltspinsel buchstabieren kannst."

Er schaute sie recht gelangweilt an, tat so, als würde er gähnen und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Bist du fertig, Miss Wörterbuchdefinition?", fragte er. „Ich würde dich noch etwas ‚gemeineres' nennen, aber da wir bereits geklärt haben, dass du die gemeine hier bist, und da du auch die Angewohnheit hast, weinend wegzurennen, bleibe ich besser bei Einfaltspinsel." Er stand auf und kam zu ihr in die Mitte des Ganges.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich geweint, nicht viel", sagte sie und schaute nach unten.

Er nahm ihre Hände und sagte: „Ich möchte da widersprechen. Du hattest Tränen auf deinen Wangen und wenn du nicht plötzlich Leck geschlagen bist, hast du geweint", sagte er.

„Ich habe ganz sicher nicht geweint, Malfoy", sagte sie.

„Boo Hoo, sage ich. Ich kann es beweisen", sagte er.

„Wie?", fragte er. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie auf die rechte Wange und dann auf ihre linke. Er legte seine Arme um ihren Körper und sie legte ihre um seinen Nacken. „Nun?", fragte sie.

„Deine Wangen sind trocken", sagte er.

„Und wie beweist das, dass ich vorhin geweint habe?"

„Das tut es nicht, ich wollte einfach nur deine Wangen küssen. Ich weiß, dass du geweint hast, weil ich es gehört habe. Und ich habe dich gesehen, als du mir gesagt hast, was für eine schreckliche Person ich bin - wie ich zufügen muss, unter Tränen."

„Oh, nun, ja, ich habe geweint, nachdem du hier her gekommen bist. Ich kann diese Tatsache nicht verbergen, oder?", sagte sie. „Du hast das gesehen. Ich dachte, du würdest andeuten, dass ich geweint habe, bevor ich hier her gekommen bin."

„Ich denke, das wäre auch wahr", erwiderte er. „Wie auch immer, keinen Streit mehr. Nie mehr."

„Nie mehr? Das wird schwer werden", seufzte sie. „Wir können uns noch nicht einmal nicht darüber streiten, ob ich geweint habe. Du hattest recht. Und ich vermute, dass ich ein Einfaltspinsel sein könnte."

„Sein könntest? Hatten wir uns nach unserer Heirat nicht darauf geeinigt, dass eine der Regeln ist, dass ich immer recht habe?", fragte er.

„Entweder hast du dir mal den Kopf sehr hart angestoßen, du hast einen Hirnschaden oder du hast Wahnvorstellungen, denn vor unserer Hochzeit haben wir die Regeln der Ehe entschieden und wir haben entschieden, dass ich immer recht habe, nicht du", korrigierte sie.

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht", sagte er, obwohl er das tat, da er die Regel bestimmt hatte. „Im Übrigen verhungere ich, Granger, und du hast diese kleine Diabetes-Sache, also sollten wir zurück zum Fuchsbau gehen und etwas essen, wenn sie soviel Anstand hatten, uns etwas von dem Essen übrig zu lassen."

„Ich muss zurück und mich entschuldigen", sagte sie. „Sollen wir?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und sie kehrten mit einem ‚plopp' zum Fuchsbau zurück. Als sie ankamen, war der Essenstisch bereits abgeräumt und kein Stückchen zu Essen in Sicht."

„Dein verdammtes Laientheater kostet mich das Mittagessen, Granger", sagte er.

Oliver kam um das Haus herum und sagte: „Eigentlich, Malfoy, erwartet euch das Essen auf der Veranda. Es ist euer zweiwöchiger Hochzeitstag, weißt du?" Er öffnete die Küchentür und eskortierte das Paar in das Haus und nach draußen zur Veranda. Dort stand ein kleiner, weißer, alter Eisentisch mit einem verwaschenen pinken Tischtuch darauf. Auf beiden Seiten des Tisches standen zwei weiße Korbstühle. Es standen drei Kerzen verschiedener Größen in der Mitte, um eine Glasvase voller frischer Wildblumen herum. Hermine fühlte sich überwältigt. Draco war dankbar. Er lehnte sich zu Hermine und sagte: „Schau, passende Teller. Wie haben sie das geschafft."

George hatte ein weißes Tuch auf seinem Unterarm. Er ging zu dem Paar und sagte: „Ich bin Ihr Oberkellner. Ein Tisch für zwei, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte Hermine.

„Haben Sie eine Reservierung?", fragte er.

„Ich habe ein paar", antwortete sie. Sie kicherte. Sie drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Jetzt komm schon, lach darüber. Du musst zugeben, dass das lustig war."

Er rollte mit den Augen. Er lehnte sich zu George und sagte: „Beachten Sie das unglückliche Mädchen nicht. Sie ist ohne einen lustigen Knochen in ihrem Körper geboren worden."

„Hab ich's nicht gewusst?", entgegnete George.

Draco stand gerade und sagte: „Ja, wir haben eine Reservierung für zwei, unter dem Namen Malfoy."

George tat so, als würde er in ein kleines Buch sehen und sagte dann: „Ja, hier haben wir es. Ich werde Ihnen Ihren Tisch zeigen." Er ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, hielt für Hermine den Stuhl und zog den anderen Stuhl für Draco zurück. „Das ist unser bester Tisch. Nun, es ist unser einziger Tisch", sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: „Ihr Kellner wird in Kürze mit dem Wein hier sein und ihre Bestellung aufnehmen."

Hermine lehnte sich hocherfreut nach vorn und sagte: „Oh, Wein."

„Oh, wow", spottete Draco.

Harry kam heraus. Er sah ein wenig grummelig aus und sagte mit monotoner, flacher Stimme: „Mein Name ist Harry. Ich bin Ihr Kellner. Darf ich mit dem Wein beginnen?"

Draco schnaubte und sagte: „Ich möchte gerne die Weinkarte sehen."

„Malfoy, es gibt zwei Arten von Wein. Roten oder Weißen. Was möchtest du nun?", fragte er.

Ginny steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür und sagte: „Bleib in deiner Rolle, Harry!"

Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf und äffte leise: „Bleib in deiner Rolle, Harry!"

„Wie kommt es, dass du der Kellner bist, wenn du das nicht sein willst?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe beim Münzwurf verloren", sagte er. „Verdammter George." Ginny kam mit dem Wein und zwei Gläsern herausgerannt und gab sie Harry in die Hand. „Hier ist Ihr Wein." Er stellte die Gläser vor Hermine ab und die Flasche vor Draco. Dann ging er weg.

„Ich würde sagen, dass das hier ein schlechter Service ist. Ich sollte mit dem Manager sprechen", sagte Draco.

„Gib ihm einfach kein Trinkgeld", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Draco schenkte ihnen beiden etwas Wein ein und schwenkte ihn in seinem Glas. Dann roch er daran. Er hob das Glas an seine Lippen und spuckte ihn da aus. „Verdammt, der ist schrecklich."

„Draco, sei nicht unhöflich", sagte sie. Sie nahm einen Schluck und verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie stellte das Glas ab und Bill kam heraus.

„Darf ich Ihre Bestellung haben?", fragte er mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wo ist der andere Kellner?", fragte Hermine.

Bill beugte sich zu Hermine und sagte: „Mum hat ihn gefeuert. Sie hat gesagt, dass seine mürrische Art schlecht fürs Geschäft ist." Bill lächelte, richtete sich wieder auf und sagte: „Unsere Empfehlung des Tages ist Fisch, leicht im Backteig gebacken, oder Zitronenhuhn. Als Beilage haben wir gedämpften Spargel oder Brokkoli mit Käse. Die Kartoffeln sind gebraten oder gekocht, mit einer Spur Petersilie und zum Dessert haben wir Schokoladentorte mit Himbeeren."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Wir nehmen beide das Hühnchen, Bratkartoffeln, den Brokkoli und den Kuchen."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", sagte Bill mit einer Verbeugung.

Hermine beugte sich vor und sagte: „Ich denke, ich hätte lieber den Fisch und den Spargel gehabt."

„Warum?", fragte Draco.

„Weil das das ist, was ich wollte", sagte sie langsam und betonte dabei jedes Wort, falls er doch einen geistigen Defekt hatte. „Ich habe es nie gemocht, wenn der Mann für die Frau bestellt. Das ist, als ob sie denken, die Frau habe keine eigenen Gedanken."

„Gut", sagte Draco. Er schaute zu Bill und sagte: „Damit meine Frau nicht weinend davon rennt, bringen Sie ihr den Fisch, den Spargel…", er hörte auf und schaute zu Hermine. „Sind die Bratkartoffeln in Ordnung?" Sie nickte. Er sagte: „Und die Bratkartoffeln und den Schokoladenkuchen mit Himbeeren."

Hermine quiekte beinahe vor Begeisterung. „Ist das nicht süß von ihnen, das für unser Jubiläum zu tun?"

„Mir kam gerade ein Gedanke, Granger. Das hier ist nicht nur unser Jubiläum, sondern auch unser erstes Date", sagte er mit einem Glucksen.

„Das ist es, Malfoy. Du hast gesagt, dass du einem Mädchen bei einem Date eine schöne Zeit bereitest, also hast du eine Menge Erwartungen zu erfüllen", sagte sie. „Ich verlange eine schöne Zeit von dir. Lass den Spaß beginnen."

Wie auf Kommando begann ein alter Beatles-Song auf dem verkratzten Schallplattenspieler im Wohnzimmer zu spielen. Er stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Darf ich diesen Tanz haben, Miss?"

Sie nahm seine Hand. Die Musik hielt kurz an und sie hörten, wie eine Nadel über die Schallplatte kratzte. „Charlie, du riesen Trottel, du bist an den Plattenspieler gestoßen. Lass sie nochmal von vorn anfangen", hörten sie Ginny sagen.

„Ich werde dein Laientheater jederzeit ihrer Herrschsucht vorziehen", flüsterte Draco Hermine zu.

„Ich bin auch irgendwie herrisch", gab Hermine zu.

„Nicht so", sagte er. „Sie ist absolut ein alter Hausdrachen. Ich frage mich, ob Potter immer noch seine Hoden hat. Ich würde denken, dass sie schon zusammen geschrumpft und ausgetrocknet sind." Hermine lachte, schlug ihm aber auf den Arm

Schließlich, begann der Song wieder zu spielen. Es war ‚Yesterday'.

„Das ist das Lieblingslied meines Vaters", sagte Hermine. Er nahm sie in seine Arme, legte seine rechte Hand über ihre und seine linke Hand auf ihren Rücken. Sie wiegten sich leicht vor und zurück. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Das ist perfekt", sagte sie.

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte er zu. „Hey, versprichst du mir etwas?"

„Sag mir zuerst, was und dann tue ich es vielleicht", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Egal, wie sehr wir uns streiten, oder unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, oder uns missverstehen, lass es uns nicht so weit kommen, dass wir von einander flüchten. Ich bin beinahe innerlich gestorben, als ich dich nicht finden konnte und ich wusste noch nicht einmal, warum du gegangen warst. Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich deine Gefühle verletze", sagte er.

„Das war extrem von mir und es tut mir leid. Und ich verspreche es", sagte sie. „Es war ein langes Wochenende, das ist alles. Ich warte nur ungeduldig, dass dieses Wochenende zu Ende geht und wir mit unserem Leben anfangen können."

Er schaute ihr ins Gesicht und sagte: „Aber Granger, es hat bereits angefangen. Das hier ist es, du albernes Ding. Du wartest auf etwas, was bereits vorbei ist. Kein Wunder, dass du angespannt bist." Die Musik spielte weiter und sie tanzten weiter und sie erkannte eine Sache: er hatte Recht. Das hier war das Leben. Das hier war IHR Leben. Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass es anfing, und das hatte es bereits. Seine Feststellung vorhin, dass sie ein Einfaltspinsel war, hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Ich bin ein Einfaltspinsel", sagte sie.

„Ich hab's dir gesagt."


	35. Chapter 35

_Kapitel 35_

Hier zu tanzen, mit ihr in seinen Armen und mit ihren Armen um sich, ließ Draco Malfoy, sich fühlen als sei er gestorben und im Himmel. Nichts konnte so himmlisch sein, wie das hier. Es war pure Glückseligkeit. Nachdem der zweite Song vorbei war, kam Bill mit dem Essen heraus. Hermine war die, die mit dem Tanzen aufhörte (da Draco weiterhin hin und her wiegte, nachdem der Song vorbei war). Sie führte ihm zum Tisch.

Bill stellte einen Teller vor Hermine und den anderen vor Draco. „Der Fisch für die Lady und das Zitronenhähnchen für den Gentleman. Genießen Sie ihr Essen."

„Bill hat seine Berufung verfehlt. Er ist ein guter Kellner. Du musst ihm ein sehr großes Trinkgeld geben", sagte Hermine.

Draco nahm einen Bissen seines Hühnchens und sagte: „Oh, ja, ich bin sicher, er würde seinen aufregenden Job als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts aufgeben, um Kellner zu werden."

Bill lachte, während er sich vorbeugte und ihnen mehr Wein einschenkte. Draco sagte: „Hier ist ein Tipp für dich, Weasley Nummer Eins. Heirate nie jemanden, wie deine Schwester, denn sie wird sich in deine Mutter verwandeln."

Bill schüttelte sich innerlich und sagte: „Ich werde das in Erinnerung behalten, aber da ich bereits verheiratet _bin_ und _sie_ meine SCHWESTER _ist_, denke ich, dass ich sicher sagen kann, dass das nicht passieren wird." Er ging, als aus der Vordertür ein Brötchen geflogen kam und Draco am Kopf traf. Hermine drehte sich noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Ginnys Arm sich wieder zurückzog.

„Ich habe nicht nach mehr Brot verlangt, Rotschopf!", schrie er. „Zumindest wirfst du keine Sachen an meinen Kopf", sagte er zu Hermine.

Sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm dieses Wochenende Dinge an seinen Kopf geworfen hatte, aber wenn er sich nicht daran erinnerte, wer war sie schon, es wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen? Sie begann zu essen und fragte: „Wie ist das Hühnchen?"

„Sehr gut, wie ist der Fisch?", fragte er zurück.

„Darf ich einen Bissen haben?", fragte sie. Sie antwortet gar nicht wegen des Fisches.

Draco schnitt einen kleinen Bissen Fisch ab, spießte es mit seiner Gabel auf und gab es ihr. Sie steckte ihn in den Mund und gab ihm seine Gabel zurück. „Das ist wirklich gut", sagte sie. „Möchtest du tauschen?"

„Wie ist der Fisch?", fragte er wieder.

„Ich bevorzuge das Hühnchen", antwortete sie.

„HA! Siehst du, ich wusste es! Die Regel sollte lauten: ‚Draco hat immer Recht'!", sagte Draco schadenfroh.

Wieder fragte sie: „Können wir tauschen?"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Also, wenn du so fragst, ist die Antwort immer noch nein."

„Ich könnte wieder weinen."

„Was gibt es noch neues? Ich bin wegen deines Weinens schon desensibilisiert, weil du es so oft tust", sagte Draco.

„Draco!"

„Hermine", spottete er im selben Tonfall wie sie.

„Ich gebe dir auch noch meinen Spargel", bot sie an.

„Wie soll das den Deal versüßen? Ich mag Spargel nicht einmal", erwiderte er. „Wenn du mit deiner Wahl nicht zufrieden bist, schick es zurück und lass dir das Hühnchen bringen."

„Das wäre unhöflich. Das hier ist kein richtiges Restaurant. Ich kann wohl kaum mein Essen zurückschicken", sagte sie.

„Dann tut es mir für dich leid, Süße", sagte er und nahm einen weiteren Bissen seines Hühnchens.

„Ich würde mit dir teilen, wenn du fragen würdest", sagte sie und versuchte schwer, nicht zu jammern.

Er zeigte mit seiner Gabel auf sie und ein kleines Stück Hühnchen landete auf ihrem Teller, dass sie sich in den Mund steckte. „Ich weiß, dass du das würdest", sagte er, mit noch immer auf sie zeigender Gabel.

„Das würde ich wirklich", sagte sie.

„Ich habe das nicht sarkastisch gemeint. Ich weiß, dass du das würdest und genau das ist dein Problem. Du bist eine kleine Weltverbesserin, immer nett und alles. Ich möchte nicht, dass mich jemand für nett hält, denn das bin ich nicht."

„Du bist immer nett und süß zu mir", sagte sie ernst.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und begann ihre Kartoffeln zu essen. Er starrte sie lange an, bevor er sagte: „Verdammt, Granger, warum wirfst du mir das ins Gesicht?"

Sie schaute verwirrt hoch und sagte: „Die meisten Menschen haben nichts dagegen, wenn man sie für nett hält."

Er schnitt sein Hühnchen in der Hälfte durch, stand auf und legte es auf ihren Teller. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie lächelte. Sie wusste, dass sie Draco nicht dahingehen bezirzt hatte, ihr sein Hühnchen zu geben, denn man konnte Draco nichts ein- oder ausreden. Sie kannte ihn besser. Er hatte das gemacht, weil er sie liebte und weil er süß und nett war.

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Danke. Möchtest du die Hälfte von meinem? Du kannst immer noch auch meinen Spargel haben."

„Das ist schon okay", sagte er. „Du könntest meinen Brokkoli wollen, wenn ich was von deinem Spargel nehme."

„Nein, ich mag keinen Brokkoli. Davon muss ich pupsen", sagte sie leise, so das kein anderer sie hören konnte.

Er lachte und sagte: „Was für eine nette Tischunterhaltung. Das Thema Flatulenz hat mich schon immer hungrig gemacht. Welche anderen Körperfunktionen besprechen wir als nächstes? Wie wäre es mit deinem Menstruationszyklus? Wie wäre es mit Schleim?"

Sie schaute ihn angewidert an. Er lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Nächstes Mal, wenn wir im Manor zu Abend essen, fordere ich dich heraus, mit Lucius und Narzissa über Flatulenz zu sprechen."

Jetzt lachte sie. „Ich denke nicht. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass einer von deinen Eltern pupst, oder überhaupt darüber spricht. Dein Vater würde wahrscheinlich sagen: ‚Du bist jetzt eine Malfoy, Mädchen. Wir pupsen nicht und sprechen schon gar nicht darüber'."

„Ich kann nicht fassen, worüber wir hier in den letzten fünf Minuten gesprochen haben, und das auch noch auf unserem ersten Date", sagte er ehrlich. „Wir sind ein frisch verheiratetes Paar. Wir sollten über interessantere Dinge als diese sprechen."

Sie waren für einen Moment still und schließlich sagte sie: „Würdest du mir eine deiner Nieren geben, wenn ich eine brauchen würde?"

Ohne zu zögern, sagte Draco: „Ich habe dir bereits ein Stück von meinem Hühnchen gegeben und jetzt willst du eines meiner wichtigen Organe? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt."

Er schüttelte geschockt seinen Kopf und sagte: „Ich schätze, das würde ich. Obwohl ich denke, dass sie zu groß für dich wäre."

Sie schaute auf, um zu sehen, ob er einen Witz gemacht hatte, da er dazu neigte. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an und fragte sich, ob er das mit dem ‚zu groß'-Kommentar so ernst meinte, wie er seinen Vorschlag gemeint hatte, seinen Urin für den Schwangerschaftstest zu benutzen. Als sie das nicht sagen konnte, fragte sie: „Machst du Witze?"

Er lächelte sie an. „Du bist so leichtgläubig. Frag einfach nur nicht nach meinem Herz oder meinen Lungen", sagte er.

„Du könntest ohne dein Herz nicht leben", sagte sie.

„Das ist nicht der Grund", sagte er. „Es ist, weil du das bereits hast."

„Wirklich? Also, das ist süß", sagte sie. Sie legte das Stückchen Huhn zurück auf seinen Teller und sagte: „Und ich wollte nicht wirklich dein Hühnchen. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du es mir geben würdest. Ich mag den Fisch." Sie log, weil sie ihm sein Hühnchen zurückgegeben wollte, weil er diese nette Sache gesagt hatte, das ihr bereits sein Herz gehörte.

Dieses Mal lächelte er sie an. Sie hatte ihren Fisch nicht einmal angerührt, was bedeutet, dass er ihr die Kunst des Lügens gut beigebracht hatte und dieser Gedanke erwärmte seine Seele. Er legte die Hälfte des Hühnchens wieder auf ihren Teller und nahm sich dann den Fisch. „Ich hätte lieber den Fisch", log er zurück.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, inklusive des Kuchens, standen Hermine und Draco vom Tisch auf. Draco griff in seine Tasche. „Gib nicht wirklich Trinkgeld", sagte sie.

„Warum nicht? Das Essen war gut und nachdem sie den entstellten Kellner losgeworden sind, den mit der großen Narbe auf seiner Stirn, war der Service gut", sagte Draco. Er legte einige hundert Galeonen auf den Tisch.

Hermine lachte. Bill kam, um den Tisch abzuräumen und sah das Geld. Er ließ es dort, doch dann kam Harry heraus, steckte es in seine Tasche und sagte: „Ich werde das für die Entfernung der Narbe benutzen, Blondie."

Draco setzte sich auf die verwitterte Hollywoodschaukel. Hermine ließ sich neben ihn fallen, was die Schaukel dazu brachte, auf und ab zu hüpfen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er streichelte ihr Haar.

„Also, was machen Leute hier normalerweise nach dem Mittagessen?", fragte er.

„Spiele spielen, Radio hören und sie haben sogar einen Fernseher", sagte sie. „Manchmal sitzen sie einfach draußen und unterhalten sich. Alle gehen gegen drei oder vier."

„Kommt Wood oft zum Sonntagsessen?", fragte er. Das wollte er wirklich wissen.

Sie hob seinen Kopf von seiner Schulter und sagte: „Ehrlich gesagt, abgesehen von dem Wochenende, wo wir geheiratet haben, und diesem Wochenende, war er nur zweimal hier, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Also ist die Antwort auf deine Frage, nein."

Draco war froh darüber. Es war nicht so, dass er den anderen Mann wirklich nicht mochte. Er wollte ihn einfach nur nicht jede Woche sehen. Sobald er das gedacht hatte, überraschte es ihn, dass ihm der Gedanke kam, dass sie hier jede Woche her kamen. Er hatte darüber noch nicht nachgedacht. „Haben wir vor, jeden Sonntag hier her zu kommen?"

„Nicht jeden, schätze ich, auch wenn ich das in der Vergangenheit gemacht habe." Sie setzte sich gerade hin und drehte ihren Körper zu ihm. Er hatte seine langen Beine gebeugt und schaukelte vor und zurück, ohne seine Beine überhaupt anzuheben. Ihre hingen sowieso in der Luft, so zog sie eines unter sich und ließ das andere hängen.

Sie sagte: „Ich bin die letzten neun Monate oder so nicht hier her gekommen, weil Ron und Pansy hergekommen sind. Ich habe diesen Ort hier vermisst. Der Fuchsbau ist schon so lange ein Teil meines Lebens und die Weasleys waren meine Ersatzfamilie. Aber weißt du was? Wir sind jetzt eine Familie und wir könnten unsere eigenen Traditionen starten."

Er stimmte zu und sagte: „Der nächste Sonntag ist für uns sowieso verplant."

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie laut.

„Wir müssen meine Liste beenden, alles an einem Tag. Und das soll nächsten Sonntag stattfinden, erinnerst du dich?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich habe vergessen, dass wir uns darauf geeinigt haben. Ich habe sogar deine Liste vergessen", sagte sie ehrlich. „Lass uns eine Liste von Dingen machen, die wir nächste Woche machen. Ich liebe es, Listen zu machen." Sie sprang von der Schaukel, rannte ins Haus und ließ ihren verwirrten Ehemann zurück.

Harry und Ginny küssten sich auf dem Sofa. Sie schüttelte über sie ihren Kopf. Einige der Männer spielten Karten am Tisch. Fleur und Bill spielten draußen mit ihrem Baby. Misses Weasley räumte die Küche auf. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, Schatz, genieß du euer Jubiläum", befahl die ältere Frau.

„In diesem Fall, haben sie Pergament und Feder, oder besser noch, Pergament und Stift?", fragte sie.

Misses Weasley gab ihr ein Stück Pergament und Percy griff in seine Hemdtasche, holte einen Stift heraus und warf in ihr zu.

Sie rannte wieder nach draußen und sagte: „Lass uns unsere Liste machen." Sie setzte sich wieder neben Draco und steckte sich den Stift in den Mund. Dann tippte sie mit dem Stift gegen ihr Kinn und sagte: „Es gibt so viel zu tun und ich weiß nicht, was ich zuerst aufschreiben soll."

Er nahm den Stift von ihr und sagte: „Statt eine Liste zu machen, was wir tun wollen, lass uns eine Liste von Dingen machen, die wir tun können, um sicherzustellen, dass wir eine perfekte Ehe haben."

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und nahm ihr auch das Pergament weg. Er griff nach einem Buch, das auf dem Geländer der Veranda lag und legte es unter das Papier. Er schrieb ganz groß oben auf das Papier: **„Dinge, die eine Ehe perfekt machen."**

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und sagte: „Nummer eins, die Frau hat immer Recht."


	36. Chapter 36

_Kapitel 36_

„Nummer eins, die Frau hat immer Recht", sagte Hermine an ihren Mann gelehnt.

„Unglücklicherweise ist das wahrscheinlich richtig", sagte er. Er schrieb das als Nummer eins auf. Als nächstes schrieb er und sagte laut: „Hab eine Menge Sex."

Hermine lachte. Sie nahm den Stift von ihm und machte drei Ausrufezeichen dahinter. Sie gab ihm den Stift zurück. „Das sollte Nummer eins sein", sagte sie.

„Nun, du hast immer Recht", erwiderte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker desselben, tauschten die beiden Sätze ihre Plätze. „Was ist Nummer drei?", fragte er.

„Zu viel Weinen könnte dafür sorgen, dass du ertrinkst", sagte sie.

„Der ist gut." Er schrieb das auf. Er sagte: „Nummer vier, solltest du dich wie ein Wichser verhalten, sorg dafür, dass deine kleine Frau nicht hörst, was du sagst."

„Da stimme ich absolut zu", sagte sie.

Er steckte sich den Stift in den Mund und fragte: „Was noch?"

„Wie wäre es mit, küss deine Frau nicht, wenn sie ein scharfes Messer in der Hand hat?", schlug sie vor.

„Guter Punkt, guter Punkt", sagte er. Er fügte das hinzu und fügte in Klammern hinzu: Es sei denn, sie hat Diabetes und es hilf, das zu diagnostizieren. In diesem Fall ist es akzeptabel. „Nummer sechs, Granger?"

Sie sagte: „Wenn dein Ehemann dein Justin Timberlake Poster nicht mag, nimm es ab und verstecke es irgendwo, wo er es nicht sehen kann." Er funkelte sie an und schrieb: ‚Nimm das Poster des hübschen Jungen runter, oder riskiere deine Schranktür zu verlieren'. Sie schaute sich an, was er geschrieben hatte und sagte: „Ändere das einfach zu ‚Sei einfühlsam bezüglich der Ansichten deines Partners'."

„Nummer sieben ist, iss niemals einen Kuchen im Regen", sagte er.

„Was?", lachte sie.

„Das ist ein guter Rat", sagte er. „Die Sahne schmilzt und der Kuchen wird pampig."

„Wie hilft das für eine perfekte Ehe?", fragte sie.

„Das tut es nicht, es sind nur Worte der Weisheit", antwortete er. Sie nahm ihm das Pergament weg und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab die Nummer sieben verschwinden, die er gerade geschrieben hatte. Sie schrieb stattdessen: „Renn nicht ohne Erklärungen davon."

„Das ist ein bisschen besser, als das mit dem Kuchen", gab er zu. Er nahm das Pergament von ihr und sagte: „Lass uns noch mindestens drei weitere ausdenken, damit wir zehn haben."

Sie saßen weiter auf der Schaukel und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Schließlich sagte sie: „Genieße die kleinen Momente im Leben, denn das sind diejenigen, an die du dich am meisten erinnern kannst."

„Das ist nett. Vielleicht ein wenig zu süß, aber definitiv würdige Worte für eine Glückwunschkarte", sagte er. Er schrieb das auf und fügte seinen eigenen kleinen sentimentalen Text hinzu. „Ich habe Nummer neun. Denk dir keine Spiele aus, um deine Ehe frisch und neu zu halten."

Sie mochte diesen nicht wirklich, aber sie beließ es dabei. Sie fragte: „Hast du noch einen, damit es genau zehn sind?"

„Das habe ich", sagte er. Er schrieb etwas auf, faltete das Pergament und steckte es in seine Tasche.

„Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich werde dich das später sehen lassen", sagte er. Er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Ich möchte nicht wieder auf Arbeit gehen, Hermine, aber wenn du willst, dass ich es tue, werde ich es tun, wenn das unsere Ehe rettet."

„Es ist nicht so, als ob unsere Ehe am seidenen Faden hängt, Malfoy. Das ist nicht so wichtig. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde wieder zur Arbeit gehen und so haben wir ein wenig Zeit getrennt von einander. Ich denke, ich werde noch eine Woche warten und dann zurück gehen."

„Okay und während wir beide nächste Woche von der Arbeit frei haben, können wir uns ein Haus suchen. Irgendwas kleines, vielleicht sieben Schlafzimmer, sechs Bäder und fünf Garagen", sagte er.

Sie lachte, doch er meinte es ernst. „Wie wäre es mit vier Schlafzimmern und drei Bädern?", fragte sie.

„Wie sollen wir mit nur drei Bädern auskommen? Ehrlich mal, Granger, wir sind nicht arm. Es gibt keinen Grund, wie Sozialhilfeempfänger zu leben", sagte er.

„Ich habe an etwas wie das Haus meiner Eltern gedacht", erklärte sie.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, es gibt keinen Grund, wie Sozialhilfeempfänger zu leben", sagte er wieder, mit einem Grinsen. „Und ich werde es meinen Eltern erklären. Ich denke, sie werden es verstehen und es akzeptieren. Abgesehen davon werde ich dafür verantwortlich machen, also ist alles gut."

„Da bin ich sicher", sagte sie. „Lass uns noch was anderes entscheiden. Wir werden einen Freitag im Monat zum Abendessen bei deinen Eltern gehen und einen Freitag zu meinen Eltern. Die anderen beiden Freitage werden unsere Date-Nächte sein."

„Ich habe vor, jeden Tag ein Date mit dir zu haben, und auch jede Nacht", erklärte er. „Was ist mit Folgendem? Die Ferien werden auch schwer. Ich sage, wir verbringen Weihnachten abwechselnd bei jeweils einem Elternpaar. Der Weihnachtsabend gehört aber uns und wir werden den zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag zu beiden gehen."

„Das klingt vernünftig", sagte sie. „Das wird gut funktionieren."

„Nun zu den Kindern", sagte er. „Wir haben an dem Wochenende, an dem wir geheiratet haben, bereits entschieden, dass wir vier Kinder wollen. Hast du das ernst gemeint oder warst du nur noch in Sextase?"

Sie lachte und sagte: „Ich habe das ernst gemeint, aber wir werden darüber wahrscheinlich nicht genauso viel Kontrolle haben, wie über die anderen Dinge. Was passiert, passiert."

„Wann möchtest du anfangen?", fragte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts passiert, also haben wir bereits angefangen und das ist in Ordnung für mich. Was denkst du?", fragte sie.

„Es ist verbesserungsfähig", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich habe gedacht, ich will dich ganz für mich selbst, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ein kleiner Granger Malfoy hier rum rennt. Solange er meine Haare hat, worauf ich bestehe, Hermine, und da werde ich auch kein Stück nachgeben."

„Gut, deine Haare und meinen Verstand", sagte sie.

„Die Mädchen können deine Brüste haben", lachte er.

„Die Jungs würden komisch aussehen mit meinen Brüsten", sagte sie. Sie kicherte. Er starrte sie an. „Komm schon, lach wenigstens darüber. Das war lustig! Ich habe auch meine heiteren Momente!"

„Zuerst einmal benutzen Menschen mit einem guten Sinn für Humor nicht Wörter wie ‚Heiterkeit' und zweitens war er gut", sagte er. Er zwickte sie in den Arm.

„Autsch", sagte sie.

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese. „So, ein neues Haus, geteilte Ferien, Kinder und Mädchen mit Brüsten, aber nicht, bevor sie erwachsen und aus dem Haus sind", zählte er auf. Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Was noch, Granger?"

„Vielleicht könnten wir immer noch unser Buch schreiben, aber mehr für uns als alles andere. Ich denke, das würde Spaß machen. Eine richtig lustige Zeit, denkst du nicht?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das tue ich." Er begann sie höher zu schaukeln.

„Wenn ich mit dir nicht auf die Hochzeitsfeier gekommen wäre, was hättest du dann gemacht? Hättest du mich trotzdem später um ein Date gebeten?", fragte sie.

Darüber hatte er wirklich nachgedacht. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Wochen eine Menge darüber nachgedacht und auch, bevor sie geheiratet hatten. Auch wenn das Wochenende von Rons Hochzeit das erste Mal gewesen war, wo er sie seit drei Jahren offiziell gesehen hatte, hatte er sie jahrelang hier und da bei verschiedenen Veranstaltungen gesehen. Er hatte sie heimlich angesehen. Er hatte aber nie den Mut gehabt, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden. Dann vor zwei Wochen, als er auf sie vor der Kapelle gewartet hatte, hatte er all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen müssen, um draußen auf sie zu warten. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt zu dieser dummen Hochzeit gekommen war, war die Hoffnung, sie zu sehen und die Hoffnung, dass er sie um ein Date bitten könnte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er vorsichtig mit ihr umgehen musste. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie wegen Wiesels Heirat leiden würde, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte wirklich lange genug gewartet. Draco Malfoy bekam grundsätzlich, was er wollte und das normalerweise mit Leichtigkeit. Die Dinge kamen normalerweise zu ihm; er kaufte sie sich oder sein Vater besorgte sie für ihn. Er hatte wirklich niemals in seinem Leben für etwas arbeiten müssen. Aber er hatte gewusst, bei Hermine Granger musste er hart arbeiten, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Er hatte in seinem Kopf alles bereits vor diesem Tag sorgfältig geplant.

Hätte er sie um ein Date gebeten? Zur Hölle, ja. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie vielleicht nach der Hochzeit bleiben und mit ihm reden würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sie vielleicht überreden konnte, mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Und ein paar Tage später hätte er sich vielleicht ‚versehentlich' bei der Arbeit verletzt und nach St. Mungos gehen müssen, wo er sie als Heilerin gehabt hätte. Da hätte er liebenswert und süß sein und sie um ein Date bitten können.

Er hatte gedacht, dass sie das erste Mal ‚nein' sagen würde, deshalb hätte er noch einmal zur Kontrolle zurückkommen oder sich noch einmal verletzten müssen und dann wäre er beim zweiten Mal unglaublich witzig gewesen und sie wieder um ein Date gebeten. Sie hätte sich bedrängt gefühlt aber schließlich zugestimmt. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie vielleicht beim ersten Mal absagen würde.

In diesem Fall war er darauf vorbereitet, ihr Blumen und ein paar wirklich seltene Bücher zu schicken, vielleicht eine seltene Ausgabe von ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'', auch wenn so etwas wie das eine Million Galeonen gekostet hätte. Sie wäre das wert gewesen.

Danach hätte sie zugestimmt, mit ihm auszugehen. Sie hätten ein wundervolles erstes Date gehabt; er hätte sogar versucht, sie zu küssen. Es wäre einfach ein nettes, süßes, romantisches Date gewesen. Am nächsten Tag hätte er sie angerufen und sie gefragt, ob er zu ihr kommen könnte. Da er Angst gehabt hätte, dass sie zu viel von ‚Draco' bekam, wäre er nur ein paar Minuten bei ihr geblieben und hätte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Er hätte noch ein paar Tage gewartet, aber damit sie wusste, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte, hätte er ihr jeden Tag eine kleine Nachricht geschickt, nichts unverschämtes, nichts angeberisches, nichts Grusliges.

Beim zweiten Date hätten sie irgendwas draußen gemacht, so ein Alle-Tage-Date. Er hätte vielleicht ihre Hand gehalten. Er hätte kleine Entschuldigungen gefunden, sie anzufassen. Um ihr einen Grashalm aus dem Haar zu nehmen, ihren Arm schlagen, wenn sie einen Witz machte (Woher hatte er gewusst, dass sie Sinn für Humor hatte?), und vielleicht der alte ‚du hast eine Wimper auf deiner Wange' Trick, bei dem er versuchte, sie zu entfernen. Das funktionierte immer.

Er hätte sie wieder um ein Date gebeten, ihr drittes Date, und sie hätte angeboten, zu Hause für ihn zu kochen. Er hätte eine nette Flasche Wein mitgebracht. Sie hätten sich geküsst und es wäre fantastisch gewesen. Sie hätten die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht und über ihre Hoffnungen und Träume gesprochen. Sie würden sich wegen ihrer Vergangenheit entschuldigen. Es würde nach Mitternacht werden und er hätte ihr schließlich gesagt, dass er gehen musste. Sie hätte ihn zur Tür gebracht und er hätte sie in seine Arme gezogen und sie mit einer unglaublichen Fähigkeit (hust, hust) und Leidenschaft geküsst.

Sie hätte in angerufen und das vierte Date initiiert. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich zu einer Show, einem Museum oder einer Kunstausstellung gehen wollen. Er wäre überall mit ihr hingegangen, egal wie langweilig. Er hätte sie danach zu sich nach Hause gebracht und sie hätten sich auf seiner Couch geküsst. Er hätte noch immer nicht auf Sex gedrängt. Nicht mit ihr. Er hätte nicht riskiert, sie zu verlieren. Er hätte auf sie gewartet.

Danach hätte er improvisiert. Er hatte gedacht, nachdem sie vielleicht für zwei Wochen miteinander ausgegangen waren, könnte er sie für ein Wochenende weg einladen. Wenn sie ja gesagt hätte, wäre sie bereit gewesen für Sex. Ihr erstes Mal wäre wunderbar gewesen. Zur Hölle, ihr erstes Mal war wunderbar gewesen.

Ja, er hatte das zu Anfang alles geplant. Er hatte Hintergedanken gehabt, seit der Sekunde, in der er gehört hatte, dass sie zu der Hochzeit gehen würde und er seine Zusage geschickt hatte. Auch wenn es nicht ganz so funktioniert hatte, wie er geplant hatte, war es besser geworden, als er gehofft hatte. Er fühlte sich deswegen nicht betrogen, denn alles was er gewollt hatte, war passiert, nur ein wenig anders und schneller, aber zehnmal besser.

Deshalb sagte er: „Darüber habe ich nicht viel nachgedacht, aber ich hätte dich vielleicht um ein Date gebeten. Ich hätte es vielleicht getan."

Bill kam aus dem Haus und fragte: „Ist euer Date vorbei? Wir haben drinnen eine Überraschung für euch."

„Ich liebe Überraschungen", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Draco beugte zu hinüber, küsste sie auf die Wange und sagte: „Ich habe später auch eine Überraschung für dich." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er lächelte. Er sprang von der Schaukel, ähnlich wie er vor zwei Wochen von der Schaukel gesprungen war, doch statt die Schaukel mit ihr herumschwenken zu lassen, wie beim letzten mal, legte er seine Hände auf die verrosteten Ketten und hielt sie sofort an.

„Danke", sagte sie. Sie stand auf und er nahm ihre Hand.

Sie gingen ins Haus und waren überrascht von dem, was sie sahen.

* * *

**Regeln für eine perfekte Ehe**

Von

Draco A. Malfoy und

Hermine J. Granger Malfoy

1. Hab eine Menge großartigen Sex!

2. Die Frau (in diesem Fall, Hermine) hat immer Recht.

3. Zu viel weinen, könnte dafür sorgen, dass du ertrinkst.

4. Wenn du ein Wichser sein willst, lass das deinen Ehepartner nicht hören.

5. Küss nicht den Nacken deiner Frau, während sie Salat macht (es sei denn, sie hat Diabetes und es hilf, das zu diagnostizieren. In diesem Fall ist es akzeptabel).

6. Wenn da etwas ist, was dein Ehepartner nicht mag, sei sensibel seiner Ansicht gegenüber (Oder: Wirf das Poster des hübschen Jungen weg oder bereite dich darauf vor, eine Schranktür zu verlieren.)

7. Renn nicht ohne Erklärung davon.

8. Schätze die kleinen Momente im Leben, denn sie neigen dazu, am meisten zu bedeuten (schmalzig aber wahr)

9. Denk dir kleine Spiele aus, um die Ehe frisch und neu zu halten.

10. Liebt einander einfach und vergesst es nie.


	37. Chapter 37

_Kapitel 37_

Bill kam nach draußen zur Hollywoodschaukel und sagte Draco und Hermine, dass sie alle eine Überraschung für sie hatten. Neugierig ging das Paar ins Haus. Draco hatte Hermines Hand ein wenig zu fest umfasst und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Familie hatte bereits so viel für sie getan, was konnte noch kommen?

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, es war nicht das vor ihnen. Draco stand mit leicht offenem Mund und großen Augen geschockt da. Hermine klatschte in ihre Hände und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Da auf dem Kamin, neben den anderen Familienportraits, von Bills und Fleurs Heirat, der Abschlussfeier jedes Weasley-Kindes, den ersten Schritten von Baby Victoire und Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeit, stand ein Bild von Hermine und Draco an ihrem Hochzeitstag, als sie Hand in Hand aus der Kapelle gekommen waren. Ein Bild von Ron und Pansy fehlte.

Percy sagte: „Ich habe das gemacht und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, dass ihr gesehen habt, wie ich das gemacht habe. Ich habe auch eine Kopie für euch und ich habe bereits Muggelbilder zu deinen Eltern geschickt und Ginny hat Kopien davon und einigen anderen in ein Album für euch getan."

„Aber es ist da oben bei euren Familienfotos", sagte Draco erstaunt.

Molly kam zu ihm und tätschelte ihm die Wange „Was dachtest du, was passieren würde, wenn du unser Mädchen heiratest? Du bist auch ein Teil der Familie geworden, Draco, mein Lieber. Wir lieben sie und deshalb lieben wir auch dich", sagte sie.

„Ja, wir lieben dich", sagte George. Alle lachten.

Hermine ging hinüber zu dem Bild und nahm es zur näheren Inspektion an sich. Draco stand hinter ihr. Das Bild zeigte ihre Freunde, die auf beiden Seiten der Stufen standen, und wie Hermine und Draco Hand in Hand aus der Kapelle kamen, wie sie sich anlächelnden, dann zueinander beugten und sich küssten. Dann wiederholte sich die Szene. Hermine war ergriffen von ihrer Freundlichkeit.

Sie hielt es an ihre Brust und sagte: „Das ist die beste Überraschung, die ich jemals bekommen habe!"

Charlie kam zu ihr, nahm das Bild aus ihren Händen und sagte: „Das ist unsere Kopie, hold dir deine eigene." Dann stellte er es zurück auf seinen Ehrenplatz auf dem Kaminsims. Ginny gab den beiden zwei kunstvoll eingepackte Schachteln.

„In dem einen ist euer Hochzeitsfoto in einem Rahmen, den Fleur selbst gestaltet hat. Und in dem anderen ist das Album. Wie Percy gesagt hat, haben wir eins für deine Leute gemacht, Hermine, mit Bildern, die sich nicht bewegen, und eins für Dracos Eltern mit Zauberfotos. Percy hat sie vor einer Stunde mit Eulen losgeschickt," erklärte sie.

Hermine begann zu weinen und Draco sagte: „Großartig, jetzt weint sie wieder. Ich kann gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie dieses Wochenende geweint hat."

Sie schaute ihn vernichtend an und sagte. „Das sind Tränen der Freude, du Wichser."

„Zicke", sagte er.

„Depp", sagte sie.

„Heulsuse", sagte er.

„Idiot", sagte sie.

„Ja, ich denke, sie haben eine lange und glückliche Ehe vor sich," sagte Mister Weasley. Alle lachten.

„Wer möchte Kuchen?", fragte Misses Weasley. Alle folgten ihr in die Küche, einschließlich Draco.

Harry hielt Hermine zurück und sagte: „Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich, aber ich möchte es dir allein geben."

„Soll ich Draco holen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, es ist nur für dich, da du kein Verlobungs-, Hochzeits- oder Jubiläumsgeschenk bekommen hast", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Komm, folge mir nach oben."

Sie gingen zusammen die Treppe hinauf, beobachtet von Draco und Ginny, und Harry führte sie in Ginnys altes Zimmer. Er nahm ihre Hände und sagte ihr, sie solle die Augen schließen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und plötzlich spürte sie einen sanften Kuss, erst auf der einen Wange, dann auf der anderen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fragte: „Ist das alles, was ich bekomme? Zwei kleine Küsschen auf meine Wangen?"

„Nein, das war nur der erste Teil des Geschenks", sagte Harry mit einem Lachen. „Setz dich aufs Bett."

„Also Harry, wir sind beide verheiratet", scherzte sie.

„Setz dich, Granger", sagte er.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett. Er ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Sie versuchte um ihn herum zu gucken, um zu sehen, was er in seinen Händen hatte, aber sein Rücken war im Weg. Er stand gerade da und sagte: „Jetzt mach wieder deine Augen zu."

Sie tat es und spürte, wie er sich neben sie auf die Matratze setzte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, als er ein Packet in ihre Hand drückte. „Was ist das?"

„Meine Güte, das weiß ich nicht. Ich frage mich, wie du das herausfinden kannst", sagte er.

Sie lachte und öffnete das Geschenk. Es war eine kleine hölzerne Kiste, nicht größer als ein Buch (zuerst hatte sie gedacht, es war ein Buch). Oben drauf war ein Bild, ein Muggelbild, gemacht von Hermine und Draco auf Ron und Pansys Hochzeitsfeier. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass jemand an diesem Tag Fotos gemacht hatte. Sie waren es, sitzend an einem Tisch, einander zugewandt, Hände haltend und sich in die Augen schauend. Auf einem kleinen goldenen Schild unter dem Bild, standen ihre Namen und das Datum ihrer Hochzeit. Sie schaute zu Harry und lächelte.

Gerade da kam Draco in das Zimmer. Er sagte: „Danke Potter, ich übernehme von hier an." Harry beugte sich hinüber, küsste Hermine wieder auf die Wange und ging in Richtung Tür. Er klopfte einmal auf Dracos Arm und ging dann.

„Das ist von dir?", fragte sie.

„Das ist meine Überraschung", sagte er. „Mach es auf, Granger."

Er setzte sich neben sie und sie öffnete das hölzerne Kästchen. Musik begann zu spielen. Der Song hieß „Something" und es war der Song, der auf ihrer Hochzeit gespielt worden war. Das Kästchen war voller Andenken von dem Wochenende, an dem sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Das erste war ein kleiner Beutel mit Reis, zusammengebunden mit einer Schleife. Sie hielt ihn hoch und lachte.

„Reis?", fragte sie.

„Ja, erinnerst du dich? Du hast den ganzen Beutel Reis nach der Zeremonie an Wiesels Kopf geworfen. Ich habe so gelacht. Das war der beste Teil der Hochzeit."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Er hatte sich beinahe gekugelt vor Lachen, als Granger diese Handvoll Reis direkt in das Gesicht von Weasley geworfen hatte. Draco war sich sicher, dass es absichtlich gewesen war, denn danach duckte sie sich hinter einen anderen Gast, damit niemand wusste, dass sie das gewesen war, doch Draco hatte die ganze Sache gesehen. Tja, schlecht für sie, dachte er.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Das Nächste war eine Feder. Sie hielt sie hoch und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Bitte erkläre mir die hier", bat sie.

Er nahm die Feder aus ihren Fingern und kitzelte ihre Nase damit. Sie schlug sie weg und er sagte: „Tante der Braut. Soll ich mehr sagen?"

„Ja, weil ich mich immer noch nicht daran erinnere", gab sie zu.

„Wir haben bei der Hochzeitsfeier gesessen und uns über die Hochzeitsgäste lustig gemacht. Du hast diese Tante der Braut gesehen und diesen Kommentar über sie gemacht, erinnerst du dich?"

Sie lachte. Sie erinnerte sich.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„**Sie muss einen Pfau verwandelt und den auf ihren Kopf gesetzt haben, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Zauber nicht gewirkt hat.", sagte Hermine.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Das Nächste war ein kleines, weißes Gänseblümchen. Sie erinnerte sich daran. Sie drückte es an ihre Brust, schloss die Augen und lächelte, als sie sich erinnerte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Hermine hatte eine weiße Blume in ihrer Hand. Er nahm sie und spielte für einen Moment mit ihr. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und steckte sie ihr ins Haar, hinter ihrem Ohr. Es war das romantischste, was jemals jemand getan hatte und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sie hielt das Strumpfband von der Hochzeit hoch und sagte: „Also warum hast du gedacht, dass dieses Ding gute Erinnerungen bringen würde? Wie hast du es überhaupt von dieser kleinen Schlampe bekommen?

„Wie ist es da rein gekommen?", scherzte er. Er nahm das Strumpfband und schnippte es durch das Zimmer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Sie schaute ihn an und fragte: „Hatten du und die Schnecke eine schöne Zeit mit dem Strumpfband?"**

**„Ja, es war sehr angenehm", sagte er und legte sich zurück auf den Boden.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Als nächstes holte sie einen langen Dorn hervor. Sie lachte und fragte: „War das einer von dem Gebüsch oder ist das eine Kopie?

„Würde ich dir irgendetwas Nachgemachtes geben?", fragte er.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Er blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. „Oh, mein Hintern!" Sie krabbelte lachend zu ihm.**

**„Dein Hintern?", fragte sie. „Hast du dir deine Pobacken verletzt, Malfoy?"**

**„Nein, du hast mir wehgetan", klagte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er legte sich zurück und sagte: „Ich habe mir wirklich wehgetan."**

**Sie kniete über ihm und drehte ihn auf seine Seite. Sie keuchte laut. „Was?", fragte er alarmiert.**

„**Tut dir dein Hinterteil weh?", fragte sie, ihn immer noch auf die Seite gedreht.**

**„Nun, nicht so sehr mein Hinterteil, als… na gut, mein Hinterteil, warum?", fragte er. Sie begann zu lachen und konnte nicht damit aufhören. „Was zur Hölle ist los, Granger?", fragte er.**

**„Malfoy, du musst in Gestrüpp gerollt sein. Du hast vier oder fünf Dornen in deinem Hinterteil stecken!" Sie lachte weiter.**

**„Mach sie raus!", sagte er, noch immer auf seiner Seite liegend.**

**„Zieh deine Hosen runter", drängte sie.**

**Er schaute zu ihr. „Wenn du mich nackt sehen willst, wird das nicht vor unserem dreißigsten Date passieren", sagte er.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ein kleiner, weißer, polierter Stein, den sie ihm als Hochzeitsgeschenk gegeben hatte, kam danach. Sie sah verwirrt aus und fragte: „Du hattest den am Freitag bei meinen Eltern in der Tasche. Wie ist er heute in dieses Kästchen gekommen?"

„Magie", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Sie stand wieder auf und ging zurück zu ihrer Tasche. Sie setzte sich wider neben ihn und sagte: „Schließ deine Augen und halte deine Hand auf."**

**„Das ist hoffentlich gut", sagte er und schloss seine Augen. Er spürte, wie etwas in seine Hand fiel. Er öffnete seine Augen und in seiner Hand war ein kleiner, glatter, weißer, polierter Stein.**

**„Was ist das?", fragte er und hob den Stein hoch, um ihn sich genauer ansehen zu können. Er sah beinahe so aus, als wäre er aus Glas gemacht.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Er griff in das Kästchen und holte ein kleines weißes Kästchen heraus. Sie wusste, es war das Kästchen, das ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk, das Armband, enthalten hatte. Aber sie trug das Armband, so dass es nicht in dem Kästchen sein konnte. Sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk und das war ohne Armband. „Hey!", protestierte sie. Sie öffnete das Kästchen und darin war ihr Armband.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„**Schließ deine Augen und halte deine Hand auf." Sie tat wie geheißen. Er legte das kleine weiße Kästchen in ihre Hand. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und hob den Deckel hoch. Sie schaute einmal zu ihm, ehe sie in das Kästchen schaute. Darin lag ein silbernes Armband mit einem einzelnen Anhänger. Der Anhänger war ein einzelner tränenförmiger Diamant, der funkelte und glitzerte, als sie ihn herausnahm, um ihn zu inspizieren.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermine legte das Kästchen mit ihrem Armband auf das Bett und holte seine Uhr hervor. Seine Uhr hatte an diesem Wochenende eine wichtige Rolle gespielt. So hatte er bestimmt auf welchem Date sie waren‚ wann ihre Jubiläen waren und auch, wann sie heiraten mussten. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte, die er ihr an diesem Tag gesagt hatte.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„**Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass ich so viel Zeit meines Lebens verschwendet habe, in der ich dich nicht hatte. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mein Leben erst beginnen, genau jetzt", sagte er. Er küsste ihr Haar. Sie zeichnete Kreise auf seiner Brust.**

**„Ich weiß, dass ich genauso fühle. Wir sollten keinen weiteren Moment verschwenden. Lass uns jetzt einen Pakt machen, das egal was kommt, wir keine weitere Minute unseres Lebens ohne den anderen verbringen", schlug sie vor. Sie hob ihren Kopf, um in seine Augen zu sehen. **

**„Das ist ein Deal", sagte er. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sagte: „Und um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten", er schaute auf seine Uhr, „Es ist 3:06 Uhr."**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermine lachte über die nächste Sache, eine kleine pinke Socke, die Victoire gehörte. „Du hast die Socke eines Kindes gestohlen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich habe ihren Eltern von meinem Geschenk erzählt und sie haben sie mir gegeben. Dich mit dem Baby zu sehen, zu sehen, wie du sie gebadet, sie angezogen und ihr vorgelesen hast, hat mich sehen lassen, was für eine großartige Mum du eines Tages sein wirst."

„Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als ich mich beinahe übergeben habe, wegen ihrer Kackwindeln?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist die nächste Sache dort drin", scherzte Draco. Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Ernsthaft, das hat mich dich noch mehr lieben lassen."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Schließlich hatte sie sie angezogen, mit Ausnahme der Schuhe und Socken. „Draco, zieh ihr die Strümpfe an. Tu wenigstens ein was Nützliches."**

**Draco setzte sich auf den Boden vor Hermine und fasste hinauf, als Hermine das Kind auf ihrem Schoß hielt und dessen Haar streichelte. Er nahm ihren kleinen Fuß und zog ihr eine Socke an. Er begann die andere auf den anderen Fuß zu streifen, doch stattdessen roch er an dem Fuß des Kindes und sagte: „Ihh, das stinkt!"**

**Victoire lachte. Hermine auch. Draco kitzelte ihren Fuß und zog ihr dann die Socke an.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Die letzten beiden Sachen waren sein Schlips von der Heirat, übrigens rot, und ihr Bouquet, das ihr blaues Utensil gewesen war. Er sagte: „Erinnerst du dich, was ich gesagt habe? Ich habe gesagt: ‚Wenn ich dich genau hier und jetzt fragen würdest, ob du mich heiraten würdest, und ich meine es ernst, was würdest du sagen?' und du hast gefragt: ‚Fragst du mich genau hier und jetzt?' und ich habe geantwortet: ‚Das könnte ich tun'.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte sie. „Du hast auch gesagt: ‚Was wäre, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt fragen würde, ob du mich heiratest und wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es so früh wie möglich tun möchte, sagen wir 13:00 Uhr, 24 Stunden nachdem unsere Beziehung begonnen hat. Was würdest du dazu sagen?' und ich habe ja gesagt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Nein, zuerst hast du gesagt, dass das unmöglich wäre", entgegnete er. „Dann habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mir alles überlassen sollst und dann hast du ‚JA' geschrien und ich war glücklicher, als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben", sagte Draco.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„**Komm schon Granger, hab ein wenig Glauben und zeig mir deine Gryffindorsche Courage! JA ODER NEIN?"**

**„JA!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.**

**„JA?", fragte er.**

**„JA!", sagte sie lachend und am ganzen Körper zitternd. „MEINE ANTWORT IST JA!"**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermine packte vorsichtig alle Sachen wieder zurück in das Kästchen und schloss den Deckel. „Wie lange hast du diese kleine Überraschung geplant?"

„Ehrlich?", fragte er.

„So schwer es für dich auch ist, die Wahrheit zu sagen, ja, ich möchte es wirklich wissen", sagte sie, stellte das Kästchen auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Seit gleich nach der Hochzeit. Da habe ich die meisten der Sachen stibitzt", sagte er ehrlich.

„Draco Malfoy, du bist ohne jeden Zweifel der süßeste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe. Du bist fast so süß, dass mit schlecht wird, wo ich doch Diabetes habe", lachte sie. „Siehst du, lustig. Ich bin so lustig."

Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er drückte sie auf dem Bett zurück und krabbelte hinauf, so dass er am Kopfende saß. Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Er fragte: „Ist das perfekt oder was?"

„Ich weiß etwas, was das alles noch perfekter machen würde", sagte sie.

„Perfektperfekt?", fragte er.

„Das ist kein Wort. Ich habe die richtige Grammatik benutzt, als ich perfekter gesagt habe", korrigierte sie.

„Ich denke, es ist perfekt, perfektperfekt und am perfektesten", sagte er.

„Ich bezweifle das, aber ich werde es später in einem Wörterbuch nachschlagen, wenn du magst", sagte sie mit einem Augenrollen.

Er lachte und sagte: „Also das ist Humor, Granger."

„Nein, das ist Dummheit, Malfoy. Möchtest du jetzt dein Geschenk haben?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du ein Geschenk für mich hast. Du hast nichts von diesem zweiwöchigen Jubiläum gewusst. Ich aber. Ich habe das alles geplant, bis hin zum romantischen Essen auf der Veranda", enthüllte er.

„Du hast das geplant?", fragte sie.

„Mit ihrer Hilfe, ja, auch wenn ich im nachhinein sagen muss, dass ich Potter nicht mit der wichtigen Rolle des Kellners beauftrag haben sollte. Ich hätte ihm zum Hilfskellner machen sollen", sagte Draco. „Ist auch egal. Wenn du so tun möchtest, als hättest du das perfekte Geschenk für mich, dann los. Gib es mir."

Sie rutschte zur Seite des Bettes und ging zur Tür. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sagte: „Gib mir nur eine Sekunde." Sie ging aus der Tür und ging ins Badezimmer. Er blieb auf dem Bett und bezweifelte immer noch die Existenz ihres sogenannten ‚perfektperfekten Geschenkes'.


	38. Chapter 38

_Kapitel 38_

Verdammt, verdammt, doppelt verdammt! Hermine hatte kein Geschenk für ihn! Warum sollte sie? Auch wenn sie vorhin eine große Sache aus ihrem zweiwöchigen Jubiläum gemacht hatte, hatte sie nicht wirklich gedacht, dass das so wichtig war und während er vorhin so getan hatte, als wäre es keine große Sache, hatte er heimlich all das geplant.

Er war so süß, nett und rücksichtsvoll. Wer hätte das gedacht? Das waren keine Worte, die man normalerweise mit Draco Malfoy in Verbindung brachte. Gemein, grob und verwöhnt, ja, aber nicht süß, nett und rücksichtsvoll.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie ging ins Badezimmer und lief dort auf und ab. Sie musste auf die Toilette und sie dachte, dass sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte, pinkeln und sich schnell ein Geschenk ausdenken. Vielleicht könnte das Pinkeln ja das Geschenk sein. Sie lachte über ihren kleinen Witz. Warum niemand glaubte, dass sie lustig sein konnte, würde sie nie verstehen. Sie hatte ein Geschenk, das sie ihm geben konnte, aber sie wollte das aufheben und sie wollte es ganz besonders nicht mit den Weasleys teilen, egal, wie sehr sie sie liebte.

Draco war es leid auf dem Bett zu sitzen und auf ein Geschenk zu warten, von dem er wusste, dass sie es nicht hatte. Er ging in den Flur hinauf und glaubte, jemanden im Bad zu hören. Er klopfte schnell an die Tür und fragte: „Granger? Bist du da drin?"

„Ja, Malfoy, die Natur hat gerufen und ich war gezwungen, ihr zu antworten", sagte sie durch die Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür, als sie fertig war.

„Hast du dir die Hände gewaschen?", fragte er.

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte sie beleidigt.

„Ich habe nicht das Wasser laufen hören", klagte er sie an.

„Draco Malfoy, du fragst das nur, weil ich dich genau dasselbe an dem Wochenende während Rons Hochzeitsfeier gefragt habe. Ich bin Heilerin. Ich verstehe die Wichtigkeit, sich nach der Toilette die Hände zu waschen!"

Er nahm ihre Hände und sagte: „Sie sind nicht nass."

„Ich habe sie abgetrocknet", sagte sie.

„Deine Bandage ist nicht nass", schnarrte er, immer noch ihre Hände haltend.

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hände und sagte: „Um Gottes Willen! Ich habe mir meine verdammten Hände gewaschen!"

„Knopf, Granger. Pass auf, was du sagst", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe das Wasser laufen hören, deshalb wusste ich, dass du da drin bist", gab er schließlich zu. „Nun da du dich um deine Körperfunktionen gekümmert hast, wo ist das perfektperfekte Geschenk?"

Da gab es noch immer die eine Sache. Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Sie würde es ihm nicht sagen, bis sie zu Hause waren. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, etwas, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nervös war. Er verengte die Augen, neigte seinen Kopf zu Seite und fragte: „Was ist los? Du willst mir etwas sagen, oder?"

„Also, nicht wirklich", log sie. „Okay, siehst du, die Sache ist die", begann sie, stoppte aber. Nein, sie würde es ihm jetzt nicht sagen. Stattdessen entschied sie sich, ehrlich im Bezug auf etwas anderes zu sein. Sie sagte: „Fein, ich habe kein perfektes Geschenk für dich! Ich habe gar kein Geschenk für dich! Du warst so wundervoll und ich bin so erbärmlich und du bist ein besserer Ehepartner als ich! Verdammt, ich wollte dir etwas Erstaunliches geben. Das wollte ich wirklich!" Sie wich zur Wand zurück und rutschte zu Boden.

Er setzte sich neben sie und sagte: „Ich habe bereits das beste Geschenk der Welt." Er hob ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste sie.

„Siehst du, du bist so süß und du bist auch das großartigste Geschenk!", sagte sie einfach.

„Oh, wir haben ein Kommunikationsproblem", erwiderte er. „Ich habe nicht von dir gesprochen, obwohl du auch nett bist. Ich meinte diese neue Uhr." Er hielt ihr sein Handgelenk hin. „Meine Mum hat sie mir gegeben, bevor wir gegangen sind, weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass ich keine um habe. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass sie in dem kleinen Kästchen als Teil deines Geschenkes war und deshalb hat sie mir die hier gegeben, die von einem Muggel-Uhrenmacher gemacht wurde. Einem Rolex, glaube ich."

„WAS?", fragte sie. Sie schaute auf sein Handgelenk. „Das ist nett", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich könnte es mir nie leisten, dir eine Rolex zu geben."

„Das ist schon gut. Du hast mir so viel mehr gegeben", sagte er. „Ich muss dich außerdem daran erinnern, dass du, seit wir verheiratet sind, genauso reich bist, wie ich. Du bist jetzt die viertreichste Person in der Zaubererwelt, wobei du den Titel natürlich mit nur teilst."

„Ich möchte dein Geld nicht", sagte sie. „Ich habe Geld."

„Nicht sehr viel", sagte er.

„Draco, ich bin wirklich wohlhabend aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern haben sehr gutes Geld gemacht und mit dem Job, den ich jetzt habe, habe ich auch gutes Geld gemacht", sagte sie.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Flüstere mir ins Ohr, wie viel Geld du im Jahr machst."

Sie beugte sich hinüber und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

Er lachte offen und sagte: „Ich gebe im Jahr mehr für neue Klamotten aus!"

„Nun, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so viel habe wie du, aber ich bin nicht arm, nicht auf lange Sicht, und ich möchte dein Geld wirklich nicht. Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich als Heilerin mehr Geld verdiene, als du als Auror? Ich würde es außerdem hassen, wenn die Leute denken, ich hätte dich wegen des Geldes geheiratet", sagte sie, „wenn ich dich in Wahrheit wegen deines Aussehens geheiratet habe."

„Also das war lustig!", sagte er und schlug sie auf den Arm. „Aber ernsthaft, wie ich gesagt habe, du gibst mir mehr als reiche und noble Dinge."

„Wie was?", fragte sie. Sie konnte an wirklich nichts anderes denken, als dass sie ihm den kleinen, weißen Stein geschenkt hatte, den er offensichtlich nicht mehr wollte, da er ihn ihr zurückgegeben hatte.

„Du bist so albern. Du hast mir dich gegeben und das ist das beste Geschenk überhaupt. Ich wage es zu sagen, dass das besser ist, als die Uhr", sagte er lächelnd. „Nicht so gut, wie der kleine weiße Stein, den ich mir wieder gemopst und in meine Tasche gesteckt habe, aber nicht so schlecht. Ich spreche übrigens über dich, falls du das beim ersten Mal nicht verstanden hast, als ich es gesagt habe", sagte er unbeholfen.

Zumindest mochte er den Stein wirklich.

„Meine Güte, Malfoy, du bist auch ein wundervolles Geschenk und du wirst mir immer passen und ich werde dich nie zurückgeben", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Wenn ich alt und ausgeblichen bin, wirst du mich dann den Armen geben?", fragte er.

„Niemals. Die Dinge werden besser, wenn sie alt, ausgeblichen und bequem sind. Wie ist es mit mir? Wenn ich anfange alt auszusehen, und du ein jüngeres, neueres Modell siehst, würdest du in Versuchung kommen, mich umzutauschen?", fragte sie.

Er dachte für einen Moment nach (einen Moment zu lange, ihrer Meinung nach) und sagte dann: „Nein, du hast mich am Hals und ich habe dich am Hals. Im Guten wie im Schlechten."

„In Reichtum und in Armut", fügte sie zu.

„In guten Zeiten und in schlechten", fuhr er fort.

„In Krankheit und Gesundheit", sagte sie.

Er sagte die letzte Zeile nicht und so sagte sie: „Du musst jetzt eigentlich sagen: bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

„Oh, der Tod wird uns nicht scheiden. Du hast mich am Hals, sogar nachdem wir gestorben sind. Wenn ich zuerst sterbe, werde ich dich heimsuchen bis du stirbst und dann werden wir für immer zusammen sein. Wenn du zuerst stirbst, kannst du mich heimsuchen", sagte er. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, bereute er es. Er wurde still. Er wollte solche Sachen nicht denken, besonders, da sie krank war. Um das Thema zu wechseln sagte er: „Diese Schwüre passen zu uns, weiß du? Der beste Teil ist, dich als meine Frau zu bekommen und der schlechteste Teil ist, dass du Lucius als Schwiegervater bekommen hast."

Sie erschauderte.

Er lachte.

Er fuhr fort, indem er sagte: „Der Reichtum und Armut-Teil ist offensichtlich. Ich bin reicher und du bist ärmer."

„Genau, Malfoy", sagte sie seufzend. „Ich werde das sagen, bis du es mir glaubst, aber ich bin nicht wirklich arm, weißt du?"

„Arme Menschen denken nie, dass sie arm sind", scherzte er.

„Da möchte ich widersprechen", sagte sie. „Ein armer Mensch weiß wahrscheinlich immer, dass er arm ist! Besonders, wenn reiche Leute wie du, ihn immer wieder daran erinnern."

„Ich habe nur DICH daran erinnert, dass du arm bist", sagte er. „Das zu jemand anderem zu sagen wäre schlechtes Benehmen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf. Er ging auf seine Knie und umarmte ihre Taille. „Du bist wirklich das perfekperfekte Geschenk." Er küsste ihren Bauch und stand dann auf.

Verdammt, sie sollte es ihm erzählen. Sollte sie es ihm nicht erzählen? Er war so unglaublich und wenn er sagte, dass sie perfektperfekt war, würde er dann die Neuigkeiten nicht als am perfektesten ansehen? Was dachte sie da! Das war noch nicht mal ein Wort!

Hermine starrte ihn lange an, so lange, dass er fragte: „Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

„Ich möchte dir ein Geschenk geben, das am perfektesten ist. Das möchte ich wirklich", sagte sie.

„Verdammt, Hermine, ich hätte dir nie das Kästchen gegeben, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du es übertreffen willst. Ich werde dir im Laufe unsere Ehe wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr schenken und du mir. Ich werde keine Bezahlung irgendwelcher Art erwarten und ich weiß, dass du das auch nicht wirst. Es ist gut. Ich liebe dich", sagte er. Er machte sich nichts aus Geschenken.

Er nahm ihre Hand und wollte mit ihr die Treppen hinunter gehen. Sie blieb angewurzelt stehen. Sie sagte: „Also, da ist eine Sache…"


	39. Chapter 39

_Kapitel 39_

„Also, da gibt es eine Sache", begann sie.

Sie zog an seinem Arm, um ihn wieder die Treppen hinauf zu bugsieren. Gerade da kam Bill die Treppen hinauf und sagte: „Mum und Dad haben mich gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass es hier oben zu heiß und stickig ist und dass ihr runterkommen sollt. Wir sind alle draußen, auch wenn es nach Regen aussieht." Er begann wieder hinunter zu gehen und fragte dann: „Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

„Nein, wir kommen gleich runter. Ich muss Draco nur etwas sagen", sagte Hermine. Draco schaute von Hermine zu Bill und dann wieder zu Hermine zurück.

Bill sah so aus, als würde er ihr nicht glauben. „Und ihr seid sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Es ist nichts", sagte sie. Sie zog an Draco am Arm zu Ginnys altem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Sie nahm die Kiste, die er ihr gegeben hatte und stellte sie auf die Kommode. Er setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Rück schon raus damit, Granger. Was um alles in der Welt versuchst du mir zu sagen?"

Draco wusste, was er wollte, dass sie ihm sagte. Er wollte, dass sie sagte, sie sei schwanger. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er das zu Anfang nicht gewollt. Überhaupt nicht. Als sie letzte Nacht den Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte (Meine Güte, war das wirklich erst letzte Nacht? Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre es Monate her gewesen), war er ehrlich gewesen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er nicht bereit war, sie zu teilen.

Dann, als er nach unten zu seiner Mutter gegangen war, um auf das Ergebnis zu warten, hatte er seine Meinung geändert. Das hatte er wirklich. Es war beinahe eine Offenbarung gewesen! Er war plötzlich aufgewacht. Er wollte ein Baby. Um genauer zu sein, wollte er ein Baby mit ihr. So lange hatte er das Gefühl gehabt ein Leben ohne Liebe zu führen und dann war sie daher gekommen und liebte ihn, aus keinem anderen Grund, als das sie es tat! Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte er es! Er wollte es nicht nur, er brauchte es! Ein Baby. Er wollte, dass sie ihm sagte, dass sie ein Baby bekommen würden. Seine selbstsüchtige Phase war vorbei. Sie hatte ihm bewiesen, dass er etwas Besonderes und ihrer Wert war. Und wie eine besondere Ausgabe, hatte sie ihn vor allen anderen ausgewählt, also warum sollten sie nicht zusammen ein Baby bekommen? Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Sicher, sie war schlau genug zu versuchen, ihn letzte Nacht hinters Licht zu führen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht schwanger war. Ihre Gründe dafür könnten enorm und komplex sein, aber er wusste, dass sie einen guten Grund gehabt haben musste, ihm diese Information vorzuenthalten. Wenn sie es ihm deshalb auch jetzt nicht erzählte, würde er warten, vielleicht auf einen privateren Moment. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich ihr Grund dafür, zu warten. Sie wollte wahrscheinlich warten, bis sie an einem heimischen Ort waren, wie Red Rose Cottage, auch wenn der Fuchsbau auch ein heimischer Ort war. Er war noch nicht lange mit ihr verheiratet, nur zwei Wochen, aber er kannte sie schon so gut. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie wären schon ein Leben lang zusammen und sie hatte noch ein Leben lang vor sich. Diese vergangenen zwei Wochen waren nur zwei Wochen ihrer Ehe. Er würde abwarten, bis sie es ihm sagte. Er wollte ein Baby, aber er würde warten.

„Hör mal, Granger", sagte er schließlich und zog sie neben sich aufs Bett. „Wenn du dir nicht wirklich sicher bist, dass du mir die Neuigkeiten sagen willst, dränge ich dich nicht. Ich kann warten. Das kann ich wirklich."

„Hier oben ist es so heiß", sagte sie schließlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er ihre Hand und apparierte sie auf den Hügel am Quidditchfeld. Er setzte sich ins Gras und zog sie neben sich. Sie lehnte sich hinüber und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Oberschenkel. Er begann ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

Sie dachte, dass er es wusste. Er musste es wissen. Er sah so erwartungsvoll aus und auch ein wenig ängstlich. Er hatte gesagt, dass er nicht bereit war für ein Baby. Er streichelte weiter ihr Haar und ihren Rücken. Ab und zu malte er kleine Kreise auf ihrem Rücken. Seine Berührungen waren so vertraut, so warm und einladend, aufbauend und tröstend. Wenn sie es ihm jetzt nicht erzählen würde, würde sie es wahrscheinlich immer bereuen. Sie hasste es, etwas zu bereuen. Sie bereute viel und manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde diese Reue sie im Ganzen verschlucken.

Sie bereute es, dass sie kein Baby mit Ron hatte. Nein, das war nicht wahr. Nicht wirklich, denn sie hatte mit Ron kein Baby gewollt, sondern er hatte das gewollt, und das war der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum sie nie geheiratet hatten. Sie mochte es, sich vorzumachen, dass sie die Verletzte war und dass er sie ohne Grund betrogen hatte und ihr nie einen Ring gegeben hatte, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er ihr immer gesagt hatte, dass er sie heiraten würde, sobald sie zustimmen würde, Kinder zu bekommen. Sie hatte nie zugestimmt. Sie hatte Ron so sehr geliebt, aber sie hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, zu ihm zu gehören. Das war ihre größte Reue, die Reue, zu dem Mann zu gehören, von dem sie dachte, das ganze Leben mit ihm zu verbringen.

Und nun war sie hier, mit einem Mann, der ganz anders war als sie. Das war schon lustig, dass alle hier im Fuchsbau gesagt hatten, dass sie ein _ungleiches Paar_ waren und sogar jetzt dachten sie wahrscheinlich, dass sie _wieder ein ungleiches Paar_ waren. Sie hätten nicht alles so überstürzen sollen. ‚Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät', dachte sie. Sie konnte es ihm auch sagen und auf das Beste hoffen.

„Bist du eingeschlafen, Granger?", fragte er.

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, beinahe wie ein Kuss, den jemand einer anderen Person gab, wenn man ihr gute Nacht sagen wollte; ein einfacher, reiner Kuss, voller Liebe und Schutz. „Das ist witzig", sagte er. „Ich habe gerade etwas erkannt. Du bist ein Mädchen, das Granger heißt, oder?" Er lachte. Es war irgendwie lustig, dass er sie immer Granger nannte. Sie war nicht einmal mehr eine Granger. Sie war eine Granger Malfoy. Ihr Baby könnte sogar Granger Malfoy heißen. Das störte ihn nicht. Seinen Vater würde es stören, aber er würde sich um das Problem kümmern, **wenn und falls** sie es ihm jemals sagte. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum sie es ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte. Sie wollte die Neuigkeiten nicht mit jedem teilen - ihren Eltern, seinen Eltern, den Leuten im Fuchsbau.

Er wusste, dass er nicht damit anfangen sollte von einem Baby zu träumen, dass es vielleicht gar nicht gab. Ihre Neuigkeiten könnten etwas ganz anderes sein. Es könnte sein, dass sie einen besseren Job bekommen hatte, dass sie ein neues Auto gekauft hatte, oder dass sie damit beginnen würde, ihr Haar zu glätten. Er freute sich vielleicht wegen nichts.

„Nein, ich bin wach. Ich bin aber müde", antwortete sie.

Sie war müde, aber auch schrecklich nervös. Sie war aufgeregt und betrübt. Sie war unglaublich aufgewühlt. Sollte sie es ihm so früh erzählen? Als Draco mit ihrem Armreif an ihrem Handgelenk spielte, von dem sie erst dann wieder bemerkte, dass er da war, kam sie zu einer Entscheidung. Sie würde es ihm erzählen.

Sie hatte Dr. Carlisle die Ergebnisse überprüfen lassen, als sie wegen ihres Diabetes untersucht worden war, und es waren die gleichen gewesen wie in Malfoy Manor. Sie war schwanger. Es war zu früh, um sich zu 100 % sicher zu sein, aber ein magischer Test konnte eine Schwangerschaft innerhalb von 48 Stunden feststellen. Sie hatte einen neuen Termin am Dienstag, zusammen mit einem Termin bei einem Heiler, der auf Muggelkrankheiten spezialisiert war. Sie sollte auf diesen Test warten, bevor sie es ihm sagte.

Ja, nach der Entdeckung ihrer Krankheit und ihrer wirbelwindartigen Romanze, ihrer überstürzten Hochzeit und diesem verrückten Wochenende, sollte sie definitiv warten. Sie sollte darauf warten, dass sich alles beruhigte, bevor sie ihm die Neuigkeiten mitteilte. Sie war innerlich ohnehin aufgewühlt wegen der Neuigkeiten. Ihre Gefühle reichten von glücklich bis traurig, mit jeder anderen Emotion, die es noch dazwischen gab. Sie fühlte sich zugleich selbstsicher und dumm, weil sie Angst hatte. Sie hatte Angst, vor dem was kommen würde. Sie war eine Heilerin und wusste, was passieren würde, aber da es ihr passierte, hatte sich einfach Angst.

Zuzugeben, dass sie schwanger war, würde das alles real machen und sie war nicht bereit dazu, dass es real war. Sie war nicht bereit, ihm dieses ‚perfekteste' Geschenk zu machen. Draco hatte ihr gestern gesagt, dass er nicht bereit war, allerdings war er einer der größten Lügner auf diesem Planeten. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und sah, wie er starr hinüber zum Quidditchfeld starrte und sie sah seinen nachdenklichen Blick. Sie wusste, dass er es wusste. Sie wusste auch, dass er sich über die Neuigkeiten freute. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie es wusste, aber sie tat es. Er war bereit. Er wollte das. Sie würde es ihm sagen.

Sie rutschte mit ihrem Kopf von seinem Bein und legte sich flach ins Gras. Sie zeigte hinauf zu den Wolken und sagte: „Die sieht genauso aus wie die Wolke, die wir vorletztes Wochenende gesehen haben. Die, die aussah wie Snapes Nase, erinnerst du dich?"

Er legte sich neben sie und zeigte zu einer anderen. „Die sieht aus wie Potters Narbe", sagte er.

„Das könnte ein echter Blitz sein, wenn man mal den dunklen Himmel betrachtet. Und es riecht nach regen", erwiderte sie.

„Man kann Regen nicht riechen", lachte er.

Draco glaubte, dass der Moment vorbei war. Sie würde es ihm nicht sagen, weil es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahr war. Sie hatte ihm das nicht sagen wollen. Sie wollte mit ihm offensichtlich über die Wolken reden. Er hatte sich innerhalb eines Tages verliebt und war seit zwei Wochen verheiratet, daher war es absurd, dem noch eine Schwangerschaft hinzuzufügen.

Vielleicht waren es schlechte Neuigkeiten. Typisch für sie, ihm schlechte Neuigkeiten an so einem perfekten Tag zu überbringen. Darum hatte sie Angst, es ihm zu sagen. Vielleicht waren die Neuigkeiten ja, dass sie schwanger WAR, aber sie sah DAS als schlechte Neuigkeiten an. Vielleicht wollte sie jetzt noch nicht schwanger sein. Vielleicht war er ein Narr! Natürlich, sie wollte von ihm schwanger sein, nur noch nicht jetzt. Vielleicht war das mehr, als sie ertragen konnte, wenn man ihre verrückten beiden Wochen und das noch verrücktere Wochenende dazu nahm. Verrücktere war ein Wort, oder? Vielleicht sollte er ihr sagen, dass der „pefekter" zuerst wirklich für ein Wort gehalten hatte, aber dann würde sie ihn zweifellos einen Idioten nennen.

Das war es! Sie wollte nicht von ihm schwanger sein, damit das Baby dann nicht seine Idiotengene erben würde!

Natürlich musste man auch ihre Krankheit berücksichtigen. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, darauf zu reagieren. Würde die Schwangerschaft diese beeinflussen? Er wusste, dass sie die Diabetes mehr aufgeregt hatte, als sie zugab. Er hätte ein besserer Ehemann sein müssen, ein besserer Mann. Er hätte die Sache in die Hand nehmen und einen Verhütungszauber benutzen müssen. Er wusste, dass er das schon in der ersten Nacht hätte machen sollen, als sie Liebe gemacht hatten. Er hatte in dieser Nach daran gedacht, zu verhüten, aber verdammt nochmal, er hatte eigentlich gewollt, dass sie schwanger wird. Das hatte er. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass sie schwanger werden würde und dass sie das an ihn binden würde. Und dann wäre sie eine Beziehung mit ihm eingegangen. Er war ein Bastard. Nun, der Witz ging auf seine Kosten, denn sie hatte ihn auch so geheiratet! Er war nicht nur ein Bastard, er war auch noch ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard, denn er hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, was sie wollte oder was das Beste für sie wäre.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf und hob ihre Hand nach oben. „Ich denke, ich habe gerade einen Regentropfen gespürt."

Er setzte sich auch auf und schaute in den dunklen Himmel und die vorüberziehenden Wolken hinauf. Sie hatte den Regen gerochen, oder? „Wir sollten wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau", sagte er, „bevor es wirklich anfängt zu regnen."

Sie biss sich wieder auf ihre Lippe und sagte dann: „Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen, bevor wir zurück gehen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

Sie war bereit, es ihm zu sagen. Insgeheim hatte sie das schon die ganze Zeit gewollt. Als sie zum ersten Mal Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, nachdem sie nur einen Tag zusammen gewesen waren, wollte sie schwanger werden. Da, das war die Wahrheit! Sie sprang normalerweise nicht durch die Betten. Nein, das musste man umformulieren. Sie sprang nie durch die Betten. Sie hatte nur dann mit jemandem geschlafen, wenn sie verliebt gewesen war oder tiefe Zuneigung empfunden hatte. Sie hatte ihn sofort geliebt und nur zwei Stunden, nachdem sie ihn wiedergetroffen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie sein Kind bekommen und den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte. Sie war klug; immerhin war sie eine Heilerin. Sie wusste ganz sicher, wie Menschen schwanger wurden und wie man das verhindern konnte. Sie hatte nicht schwanger werden wollen, um ihn einzufangen; sie hatte schwanger werden wollen, um SEIN Baby zu bekommen. Ende der Geschichte. Sie hatte nicht einfach ein Baby haben wollen, aber sie hatte eins mit ihm gewollt. Sie wollte niemals eins mit einem anderen.

Was sagte das über sie aus? Wie würde ihre Adoptivfamilie, die Weasleys, auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren? Würden sie sich darüber freuen? Würden sie sie unterstützen? Sie wussten alle, dass Ron mit ihr immer Kinder haben wollte. Sie wussten alle, dass sie das nicht gewollt hatte.

Was war mit Ginny und Harry? Oh Gott, sie dachte erst jetzt an sie. Sie waren seit drei Jahren verheiratet und soweit sie wusste, versuchten sie seit der Hochzeitsreise schwanger zu werden und hatten es bis jetzt nicht geschafft. Was würden sie denken? Würden sie insgeheim eifersüchtig sein, während sie sie nach außen hin unterstützten? Würden sie ihren Schmerz verbergen, während sie nach außen hin ihre Freude zeigten? Würden sie das Gefühl haben, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte? Verdiente sie es? Sie wollte nie jemandem Schmerz zufügen, nur um ihres eigenen Glückes Willen. Sie wollte wieder weinen, aber sie wusste, dass Draco genug von ihren Tränen hatte. Stattdessen schaute sie ihm in die Augen, während es begann zu regnen. Er stand auf und strich ihr nasses Haar zurück, das ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war.

„Sag es mir einfach. Fang von vorne an", drängte er.

Sie sah so aus, als würde sie gleich weinen. Er schwor sich, dass er Schreien würde, wenn sie an diesem Wochenende noch mehr weinen würde! Er schaute wieder hinauf in die Wolken, als ein lauter Donner ertönte.

„Draco, ich bin schwanger."


End file.
